Is our Life
by Natia's Letters
Summary: Tercera parte de "Is our Destiny". Sakura y Shaoran comienzan una nueva vida juntos llena de alegría, paz y nuevas experiencias, acompañados de viejos y nuevos amigos todo pareciera ser perfecto. Pero nada lo es ¿Cierto? Los inquietantes sueños de la joven alarman a la feliz pareja acerca del peligro que acecha la querida ciudad en donde viven, Tomoeda puede quedar reducida a nada.
1. I - Luz de luna etérea

**Notas de Autora.**

 **Hola a todos! Finalmente les traigo la tercera parte de nuestra linda historia! Wiii :D Sé que la extensión es más corta pero les recuerdo que recién comienza así que no se desesperen, en cuanto pueda les traeré los extras prometidos de la parte anterior (como les expliqué antes no afectan el curso de esta historia) y el siguiente capítulo que se viene más emocionante! Lo sé porque ya lo comencé e.e jajaja Debo admitir que me ha extrañado la falta de reviews en el pasado capítulo pero quiero creer que es porque están ocupados y no porque no les gustó jajaja Gracias a mi comentarista Merly por dejarme tu visto bueno, siempre se aprecia ;)**

 **Y nada más que decir, ojalá les guste! Muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto y si quieres dejarme tu opinión comenta, que siempre los leo lo que me escriben! Saluditos :D**

* * *

Los invitados parecían disfrutar de la celebración que llevaban a cabo en el bonito salón. Muchos se reunían para conversar en las mesas, o en los elegantes bancos aterciopelados que habían acomodado en las esquinas, mientras disfrutaban de un bocadillo o bebiendo champaña. Probablemente ese ambiente tan cálido y animado era lo que estaba provocando la sonrisa de ojos brillantes que tenía la novia, quien se había quedado sola unos momentos, distraídos como estaban todos no notaban que rondaba el área.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Shiefa y Fuutie se aproximaron a ella y la tomaron cada una por un brazo, sus miradas brillantes le indicaban a la muchacha de ojos verdes que quizá se habían pasado un poco con la bebida y su felicidad se debiera a ello.

—Sakura— dijo la mayor. —Estás tan linda, mi hermanito tiene suerte de tenerte.

—Sí, mucha— comentó Shiefa. —Dime, ¿Planean tener muchos hijos?

—B-Bueno... no es que lo hayamos pensado en realidad...

— ¿Qué? ¿Enserio?— dijeron al unísono las hermanas, se miraron inquietas.

—Sí...

— ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres?

—Esto... yo...

—Oigan— dijo una voz, al voltear se encontraron con Shaoran vestido muy elegante. Sakura se sonrojó al verlo, sí, era muy atractivo en verdad. —Ya paren con eso.

—Solo queremos saber...

—Vendrán cuando tengan que venir— tomó de la mano a la joven de ojos verdes y se dispuso a marchar. —Ahora, si me disculpan, quiero pasar algo de tiempo con mi esposa.

Se alejaron con las risas de las mujeres de fondo hacia el balcón. La noche había caído ya y la brisa refrescaba las acaloradas mejillas de Sakura que, de la verguenza, no podía verlo a los ojos. Cuando vio que se daba la vuelta levantó la mirada de pura sorpresa, no quería que la viera así.

—Y-yo...— balbuceó.

—Tranquila, Sakura no tienes que preocuparte por lo que dirán ¿Sí?

—Es que no quiero decepcionarte— él depositó un suave beso en su frente y con eso le dio toda la calma que necesitaba. Qué gusto daba sentirse consentida por el hombre que amaba.

—Si eres tú misma no lo harás nunca, además, ¿Y si te decepciono yo a ti?

Ella se rió, como si fuera totalmente ridícula la idea. Logró que él sonriera y se inclinara un poco...

— ¡Ah!— el castaño se sobresaltó. —Acabo de recordar, quisiera que habláramos con mi padre Shaoran...

— ¿Pasó algo?— la vio negar con la cabeza.

—Quiero que lo sepa.

Él se enserió y asintió. Entraron al salón una vez más en busca de Fukitaka. Luego de que los saludaran un par de veces en el camino lo encontraron conversando con Sonomi Daidouji, la madre de Tomoyo, la saludaron antes de que el hombre se pusiera de pie y los siguiera a una sala privada donde habían guardado los obsequios.

Una vez adentro el hombre se sentó en un sillón de terciopelo y la pareja hizo lo mismo en un sofá. Se miraron entre ellos por un momento, antes de que Fujitaka sonriera. La joven apretó un poco la mano de su esposo para reunir valor, tenía que encontrar las palabras correctas.

— ¿Qué querías decirme hija?— preguntó.

—Bueno... es algo que tal vez no creas papá...

— ¿Ha pasado algo?— silencio, los miró a ambos una y otra vez. — ¿Debo preocuparme?

—No, no, para nada... es solo difícil de explicar— ella miró a Shaoran, este asintió. —Papá, ¿Alguna vez... has escuchado algo acerca de la magia?

La expresión sorprendida del señor Kinomoto no fue para nada exagerada, ni se rió, ni nada por el estilo, lo que los hizo sospechar que el hombre no les creería lo que le iban a decir. La muchacha respiró para serenarse y tomó las manos de su padre.

—Hija...

—Papá, tengo poderes, puedo hacer magia.

—Señor, ambos podemos, desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Desde los diez años me he enfrentado a muchas cosas extrañas y mágicas porque me vi envuelta en ese mundo, ahora...— miró a su esposo buscando apoyo, su mirada ambarina tan cálida le expresaba su aprobación. —Y aún hoy en día igual.

Sakura juntó sus manos y creó una esfera de luz dorada que estalló y cubrió la habitación entera. Vio cómo su padre se ponía de pie y admiraba embelesado lo que había hecho, probablemente fuera la única manera de expresarlo, mostrándoselo, no quería involucrarlo, fue por eso que siempre se lo había callado, pero no era posible continuar haciéndolo, si algún día eran descubiertos iba a ser peor, prefería que se enterara por ella misma.

—Esto... ¿Es magia de verdad?— Fujitaka seguía sorprendido, pero algo en su mirada había cambiado. — ¿Siempre la has podido hacer?

—Desde niña...

—Sakura... tu madre también podía.

— ¿Cómo?— ahora la sorprendida era la joven, su esposo estaba igual, se miraron confundidos pero luego volvieron a ver al hombre. — ¿Mamá también?

—No lo llamábamos "magia" pero ella tenía un don, podía curar con las manos, por supuesto que no en el instante pero, cuando tocaba a una persona enferma o herida, sabíamos que se recuperaría, siempre sucedía, solíamos pensar que era un don que Dios le había otorgado... ahora que me dices esto...— suspiró. —Nadeshiko no comprendía bien el motivo por el que podía hacer eso pero... siempre pensamos que era para ayudar a las personas.

—No sé los motivos pero... yo también lo creo papá...— padre e hija se abrazaron contentos de haberse sincerado el uno con el otro. —Quería que lo supieras.

—Lo sé, es algo especial, comprendo que no hayas querido contármelo antes.

—Gracias.

Regresaron a la fiesta y posaron para las fotografías, contestaron más y más preguntas acerca de los planes que tenían para sus vidas. Todos querían pasar el tiempo con ellos y saber, querían formar parte de ese momento tan especial.

—Sakura ¿Podemos hablar un momento?— oyó que alguien le decía a sus espaldas, se volteó a mirar y se encontró con Hikari Ming, la madre de Ryu. Le sonrió y asintió, para después emprender rumbo hacia el balcón, donde seguramente podrían hablar más tranquilas.

Una vez allí ambas se colocaron cerca del barandal y miraron el paisaje arbolado que les ofrecía el sitio en el que estaban. Esa noche había luna llena, su luz les daba un efecto aún más blanquecino a sus pálidas pieles. La novia esperó con una sonrisa a que la mujer buscara las palabras para decir lo que quería comunicarle, hasta hacía un momento estaba igual, no podía hacer menos que aguardar.

— ¿Recuerdas... el favor que te había pedido?— la oyó.

—Sí claro, he trabajado un poco en ello.

—Te lo agradezco. Pues... Ryu, regresará a Hong Kong con nosotros, quiere entrenar, prepararse para cuando suceda ¿Entiendes?— Sakura asintió. —Por favor cuida mucho de él cuando regrese, sé que puedo confiar en ti ¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto señora Hikari.

—Él es mi único hijo— la vio mirar hacia adelante con melancolía. —El único que conseguí traer a la vida, mi magia se consume así que..— la miró con una sonrisa que ocultaba el angustia que sentía. —Si muero, te lo encargo mucho. Lamento molestarte con esto el día de tu boda pero...

—No diga eso, haré todo lo que pueda por evitar que suceda ¿Si? Por favor confíe en mí.

—Muchas gracias Sakura.

* * *

Se puso de pie para dejar de mirar la televisión a la que en realidad no prestaba atención. La casa estaba a oscuras, no quería iluminarla, no quería luz, ni ruido, ni compañía, solo sumirse en sus pensamientos todo lo posible hasta quedarse dormido.

Esa noche se casaba.

Por supuesto que no había sido invitado, agradecía el gesto, no tenía el valor ni las fuerzas suficientes para presentarse a un evento que, sabía muy bien, le haría un daño permanente, menos incluso si se lo hubiese pedido. ¿Cómo haría para renunciar a ella? La había querido desde el mismo momento en que la había visto, se sentía merecedor de su amor pero Sakura no lo quería, ella solo podía ver con esos ojos llenos de ilusión al sujeto que le había causado tanto daño, entendía que no era el culpable, pero sí el responsable. Si la joven nunca lo hubiese conocido jamás habría pasado por tanto dolor, incluso tal vez lo hubiese elegido como su compañero y él hubiese sido la persona que estaría celebrando una boda en lugar de estar lamentándose.

Cuando se dispuso a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación lo sintió. Se abrazó las costillas y se retorció un poco. El dolor había comenzado hacía bastante sí, pero entonces era más leve, por esos días había estado muy mal anímicamente, la pérdida de su abuelo había iniciado todo y el hecho de perder a Sakura también no ayudaba para nada. Su magia había disminuido, lo notaba dentro de sí, sería peligroso si continuaba así, era consciente de que podría incluso morir.

Con esfuerzo llegó hasta arriba e ingresó a su alcoba, se tiró en la cama y miró hacia un costado. Sobre el escritorio estaba la fotografía que una vez se había tomado junto con Sakura y Tomoyo, los tres luciendo los diplomas de la preparatoria una vez que todo había terminado, había sido Tomoyo la que había preparado tres portarretratos para que enmarcaran la foto, como recuerdo. Por ese entonces era muy feliz de pasar el tiempo con ambas y ayudarlas en todo lo que fuera posible.

¿Podría volver a ser así de feliz? Tal vez podía, tal vez aún no era demasiado tarde para continuar luchando por lo que más deseaba. Se puso de pie de golpe, tomó una chaqueta y salió disparado de la residencia.

"Quizá aún no es tarde" se repetía.

* * *

—Se ven tan bien juntos— abrazó a su amiga. —Me alegra tanto verlos felices...

—Gracias Mei Ling— le contestó Sakura con una gran sonrisa. Tomoyo a su lado no cesaba de grabar con su cámara todo lo que sucedía en la fiesta, también estaba feliz de verlos, ambos se lo merecían. Ambas jóvenes tomaron a la novia de los brazos y la alejaron del joven que las miraba frustrado, contra ellas no podría.

—Oye Sakura... ya falta poco ¿Cierto?

— ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?— Tomoyo ahogó una risita.

—Para la luna de miel...— la expresión azorada de la muchacha no pasó desapercibida ante sus amigas. — ¿Estás nerviosa?

—Un poco pero— se sonrojó. —También ansiosa.

Las tres se abrazaron felices por la alegría en el semblante de Sakura y rieron mucho. Se tomaron fotografías y, cuando fue el momento de despedir a los novios que viajarían a celebrar su matrimonio, lloraron juntas de la emoción. Saludaron hasta que perdieron de vista el automóvil en el que ambos se alejaban.

Mei Ling se encontró con Ryu cuando emprendió la marcha hacia el salón, quería ayudar a limpiar antes de regresar a casa pero la mirada seria del guardaespaldas le indicó que era probable que no le gustara lo que iba a decirle.

— ¿Caminamos?— lo oyó.

—Sí, claro— se movieron hacia el jardín, repleto de flores que adornaban los arbustos parecía un ambiente romántico pero la tensión no lo permitía. — ¿Qué pasa Ryu? Tienes cara de haber salido de un funeral en lugar de una boda.

—Quiero hablarte de algo.

—Bueno, te escucho— lo vio suspirar.

—Mei Ling voy a regresar a Hong Kong— la expresión sorprendida de la joven no pasó desapercibida, incluso aunque quiso esconderla.

— ¿Por... cuánto tiempo?

—No estoy muy seguro...

— ¿Por qué te vas?

—Quiero entrenar, quiero ser más fuerte y evitar que _él_ vuelva a tomar el control.

— ¿No puedes desde aquí?— la tristeza en sus ojos era obvia, Ryu se sintió como un miserable, sabía que la estaba lastimando pero prefería ser sincero, no quería mentirle para ahorrarle el dolor.

—Mi madre no se encuentra bien de salud, y yo soy el que se lo está provocando— diciendo eso logró que lo mirara, sus ojos cargados de lágrimas lo lastimaron pero se instó a continuar. —Ella intenta mantener mi magia en un cierto nivel para que a mí no me pase nada malo, y si me llegara a descontrolar... es la única que podría hacer algo al respecto, por eso debo ir a su lado, entrenar y mejorar— notó que ella evitaba mirarlo. —Oye... vamos, no te pongas triste...

—Pues, no puedo evitarlo ¿Si?— la tomó por la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara. Estaba muy linda esa noche, en verdad encantadora, su vestido de tirantes al cuello resaltaba su pecho y el color su piel, estaba volviendo imposible su razonamiento. —No puedo evitarlo.

—Voy a volver, eso te lo aseguro.

—Das por sentado que no quiero ir.

—Bueno... sé que tienes amigos y cosas que quieres hacer aquí, no me pareció justo perdírtelo Mei Ling.

—Aún no tengo claro qué es lo que somos tú y yo, ¿Se supone que debo esperarte aquí?— la forma en que la abrazó la dejó inmóvil, como siempre no pudo decir nada, solo se sonrojó completamente.

—Eres mi novia, te considero mi novia, ¿Tú no lo crees así?— lo miró a los ojos sorprendida por un momento, luego sonrió y asintió, a pesar de que lo extrañaría tenía una fe ciega en él, esperaría a que regrese. Cerró los ojos sin cesar de sonreír y se dejó abrazar y besar.

Disfrutaría todo lo que durara, todo lo posible.

* * *

Shaoran se disponía a besar a su esposa cuando el automóvil se detuvo. Sakura apartó el rostro como acto reflejo y quiso maldecir a la fuerza misteriosa que no le permitía disfrutar de estar a solas con ella, finalmente. Oyó que el chófer se excusaba y decía que alguien estaba en medio de la calle impidiendo el paso, Sakura se asomó a ver y, por su cara de asombro, él también quiso mirar.

Antes de poder reaccionar ya estaba fuera del auto, movido aquella sensación de siempre que quemaba en su interior era la que lo había provocado, avanzó hacia la persona que estaba allí de pie pero no logró alcanzarla, Sakura tomó la manga de su camisa blanca y lo detuvo, ella fue la que se acercó, vestida de blanco lucía hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, no era el único que lo notó, Yoshida allí enfrente quedó deslumbrado, sus ojos brillaban.

—Hola Touma.

—Hola Sakura.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— él la miró con tristeza, sí tristeza en verdad. —Yo...

—Aún no es tarde.

—Sí lo es Touma...

—No me importa, a mí no me importa.

— ¡Oye!— Shaoran se aproximó con ritmo amenazador pero Sakura lo detuvo una vez más y procedió a ocuparse ella, no quería que se pelearan, no ese día.

— ¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que te amo tanto o más que él?— el castaño apretó los puños, quedarse quieto y callado era todo un desafío.

—Dejándome ir...— la mirada pasmada de Touma les dio a entender que sonaba a locura para él, bajó la vista al suelo y pareció tambalearse, pero se recuperó a tiempo para disimularlo. —Amo a Shaoran, quiero quedarme a su lado ¿Entiendes? Te quiero mucho pero esto no puede continuar así.

—No puedo hacer eso— susurró. —Si pudiera... ¿No crees que ya lo habría hecho? No me gusta esto Sakura, no lo estoy disfrutando... pero en verdad no puedo sacarte de mi mente ¿Bien? No puedo.

Sakura quiso acercarse más pero no correspondía, quería que comprendiera que albergar ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella no conseguiría nada, si bien su determinación se había mostrado inquebrantable hasta el momento pero comenzaba a flaquear. Se miraron a los ojos, en los del joven había tristeza sin embargo, luego de un suspiro resignado, se alejó por la calle en dirección al templo Tsukimine. Ella permaneció en su sitio aferrándose las manos con nerviosismo, la situación era por demás incómoda.

Percibió los brazos de Shaoran rodeándola y confortándola, cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar, se sentía tonta por dudar de sus sentimientos, claro que no se enojaría por haberse encontrado con Touma allí, nunca la culparía. Desde aquel episodio del beso temía bastante al juicio de su esposo pero siempre se reprochaba las dudas que, en el fondo, tenía.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Main theme" OST de To the moon.**_

Volvieron a subir a su automóvil, rumbo al puerto, acurrucados en los asientos traseros conversaron acerca de lo bien que había salido la boda y rieron recordando los comentarios que les habían hecho los invitados. Sakura se dejó llevar por los pensamientos en varios momentos del viaje, lo sucedido con Touma le había afectado un poco; su esposo lo sabía pero intentaba hacer que lo olvidara.

Lo consiguió cuando se apearon del coche y ella vio la hermosa lancha que flotaba en el mar, decorada con luces doradas como en la noche que habían ido a cenar a aquel restaurante de los cerezos, era muy romántico. De la euforia se arrojó a sus brazos y, al percatarse de ello, se sonrojó completamente pero, gustosa, recibió el beso que su esposo tanto quería darle.

—Estoy feliz— confesó, sin separarse mucho de sus labios ni cerrar los ojos.

—Y yo Sakura— la levantó del suelo y la llevó hasta la proa de la embarcación, cuando la dejó sobre sus piernas la joven no dejaba de reír, inspeccionó cada rincón. Shaoran sabía que ella adoraba el mar, había sido una buena idea llevarla allí.

Arregló todo para que zarparan rumbo a la isla donde había comprado una bonita cabaña, solo para ellos dos, solo había un pequeño pueblo donde podrían comprar cosas que necesitaran pero se había ocupado de que solo fuera eso. No quería hoteles, ni vuelos en avión, durante su luna de miel quería estar a solas con su esposa, sí, tal vez había sido egoísta y posesivo pero lo necesitaba, la necesitaba, solo para él.

Fue a donde estaba y la encontró de pie en el pequeño balcón que había en la habitación, al estar al aire libre la brisa marina hacía bailar sus cabellos mieles con suavidad. La abrazó y depositó un suave beso en la coronilla.

— ¿Te gusta?— le preguntó sonriendo.

—Me encanta— lo miró. —Es perfecto Shaoran.

—Espera a que lleguemos, en la isla todo es aún más bonito.

—Estoy emocionada— rodeó su cuello con los brazos. El joven tomó su cintura y comenzaron a girar como si bailaran al ritmo de una melodía que no sonaba, cuando se encontraban solos disfrutaban tanto de la compañía del otro que en verdad no importaba si se pasaban de cariños, de hecho no les importaba ni un poco.

Salieron nuevamente a la proa y permanecieron mirando el cielo estrellado y oyendo el susurro de las aguas que recorrían. Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. "Parece magia" pensó.

—Si estás cansada puedes recostarte en el camarote, puedo despertarte cuando lleguemos— lo oyó, lo miró con curiosidad y sonrió.

—Estoy tan feliz que dudo poder conciliar el sueño Shaoran.

—Comprendo— contestó el castaño con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Desembarcaron en un muelle que estaba rodeado de flores, la entrada a la cabaña tenía flores por todas partes. La construcción no era excesivamente amplia, estaba construida sobre una base de roca y el resto todo era de madera. Avanzaron por un camino de piedras de colores y al llegar Sakura no podía dejar de mirar alrededor, Shaoran sabía que si se excedía con los lujos probablemente la haría sentir incómoda, a pesar de su belleza deslumbrante Sakura era una mujer muy simple, esos detalles conseguían el equilibrio perfecto. Reconoció para sí los conocimientos de su guardaespaldas en la temática, su ayuda había sido indispensable después de todo, si no probablemente hubiese enloquecido buscando la manera de sorprender a su esposa.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó adentro. El recibidor no era demasiado grande, tan solo estaba decorado con una mesita sobre la cual yacía un florero lleno de lirios y un sillón de terciopelo color crema, las luces bajas le daba un toque íntimo perfecto para esa noche. Recorrieron juntos la cocina, el baño, los jardines y la habitación principal, todo era hermoso y delicado.

Se sentaron sobre la amplia cama matrimonial y, mirándose, tomaron las manos del otro.

—Te cuidaré Sakura— dijo el joven serio, pero su mirada era tan suave que logró confortarla a pesar de que se sentía un poco nerviosa, no estaba asustada, solo nerviosa. —Te cuidaré toda la vida así que no quiero que tengas miedo de nada.

—No tengo miedo, cuando estoy contigo en verdad no le temo a nada.

—Me alegra escucharlo— inspiró profundo. —Yo en verdad esperaba este momento desde que te he pedido matrimonio pero... si tú no, entonces no pasa nada, en verdad, solo con estar junto a ti me alcanza para ser feliz.

—Yo...— sonrió, sonrojada, y miró hacia sus manos. —Sí quiero...— un dejo de sorpresa atravesó aquellos ojos ambarinos que tenía enfrente. —Sí...

La sonrisa adorable de Shaoran la dejó sin aire un segundo antes de que la besara. Era un tipo de beso que no había experimentado antes, lleno de amor pero también de pasión; la misma clase de pasión que sentían dos personas que se amaban, dos personas que no podían estar separadas. Y Sakura no tuvo miedo, tal y como él se lo había prometido, solo percibió una ansiedad inmensa.

Cuando se dejaron caer uno sobre el otro no dejó de acariciarla en ningún momento, la hizo sentir sumamente amada y calmada, tanto que casi no escuchó el sonido de las ropas deslizarse por sus pieles.

Tal vez no era así siempre, Sakura no lo sabía, jamás lo sabría probablemente, no deseaba estar en los brazos de nadie más; pero aquello solo podía ser magia que nacía de lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, a pesar de la timidez inicial no se sintió avergonzada después de unos instantes, no podía pensar con claridad tampoco, su cabeza solo deseaba que esas caricias no cesaran nunca. Como si su piel quemara si no sentía el roce de las dulces manos de su esposo. ¿Era posible que existiera algo más hermoso que eso? ¿Cómo habían vivido toda la vida sin haberlo sabido? Más tarde, abrazados, se darían cuenta que la vida era maravillosa tal y cómo era. Sin embargo en ese momento estaban embriagados de la calidez del otro.

La luz de la luna fue la única testigo de esa noche de otoño en que la magia y la realidad eran una sola por primera vez.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_


	2. II - Incógnitas

**Hola a todos! Lamento la demora del capítulo 2 pero la inspiración me abandonó y no sabía cómo plasmar mis ideas para variar... *mira el cielo con hartazgo* así que aquí se los traigo, archirresumido - [Nótese la palabra inventada] JAJAJA espero que les guste! ME ENCANTÓ leer todos los comentarios hermosos que pusieron para el primer cap, casi me hacen llorar de la felicidad T.T Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus palabras tan lindas, espero disfruten este también.**

 **Un pequeño adelanto: Considero que pronto estaré subiendo el 3ero en vista de que ya está comenzado y que más o menos sé qué es lo que sucederá, pero no prometo nada D:**

 **Sin nada más que decir los dejo con la historia. Como siempre, gracias gracias gracias si estás leyendo esto! Si quieres dejarme tu opinión comenta, que siempre leo lo que me escriben! Saluditos a todos! Hasta la próxima C;**

* * *

Se movía con suavidad por el agua que alcanzaba por encima de sus rodillas, siempre le había gustado mucho nadar pero juzgó que en ese momento lo mejor sería andar con precaución. Las cosas allí no estaban como siempre, solía haber destellos flotando por todas partes, esa vez no. El cielo arriba se había vuelto gris y las nubes se retorcían unas con otras, otorgándole al lugar un aspecto siniestro y lúgubre. ¿Que vería en aquella ocasión?

Oyó el sonido de un pandero y volteó. Se sobresaltó al ver a una mujer vestida de verde, su cabello castaño era tan largo que alcanzaba a tocar el agua y su mirada color jade estaba fija en ella. No entendió bien el motivo pero experimentó una inquietud descomunal.

— ¿Qué tal Sakura?— dijo la mujer. La aludida dio unos pasos hacia ella pero no se acercó demasiado. — ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Acaso... lo has descubierto ya?

— ¿Puedes verme?

—Sí, por supuesto.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo descubrir? ¿Qué está pasando Apola?— Sakura se llevó la mano al pecho como si así pudiese calmar los latidos de su corazón, estaba muy inquieta en verdad. — ¿Tú me has mostrado aquellas visiones?

—Bueno... con algo de _su_ ayuda, sí...— se cubrió el rostro con las manos. —Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa, lo lamento tanto...

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? Dime— intentó acercarse pero se detuvo al ver el vacío en los ojos de la mujer.

—No... tú debes odiarme... yo lo haría si fuese tú.

—No comprendo.

—Lo siento mucho, en verdad lo siento.

—Apola espera un segundo.

Pero no hubo un segundo. El sueño llegaba a su fin. El agua a su alrededor se había convertido en un océano furioso que consumió a la mujer con sus olas, alejándola de ella, siempre sucedía lo mismo, algo en el mensaje que le enviaban no llegaba bien y se lo estaba perdiendo. Era algo muy importante, estaba segura de ello, ¿Pero qué? Deseó tener unos momentos más para poder entender lo que estaba pasando.

Sintió calor de repente. Un suave calor que le recorría el cuerpo.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los encantadores de su esposo. Le acariciaba la cintura por sobre la sábana que la cubría con una sonrisa, se la devolvió y se estiró un poco, contenta de despertar una vez más con su compañía. Llevaban seis días en su luna de miel, habían ido a pasear por la isla, a nadar cuando no hacía frío y cenaban juntos cada noche, era como estar en el cielo más maravilloso.

Shaoran se enserió cuando notó que su esposa estaba más ruborizada de lo que solía estar, se acercó un poco más hacia ella y tocó su frente. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y parecían cansados.

—Tienes fiebre...— murmuró preocupado.

— ¿Enserio? Qué extraño...— intentó sentarse pero sus brazos estaban muy débiles. —No lo entiendo.

—Mejor quédate en cama hoy, no saldremos.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No tienes que nada que lamentar— la besó en la frente. —No lo planeaste, además mientras pueda estar aquí... no es problema para mí— Sakura aprovechó la cercanía para abrazarlo y sentir su calor incluso a través de la camiseta que traía puesta. —Oye, vamos... necesitas descansar...— acarició la curva de su espalda sintiendo cómo la tentación pinchaba sus planes de pasar un día tranquilo.

—Um, sí lo sé.

—Prepararé el desayuno— la notó pensativa cuando iba a levantarse. — ¿Te encuentras bien? Te conseguiré medicina Sakura, me preocupas.

—No, no, la fiebre no es lo que me preocupa, es que... tuve un sueño.

— ¿Un sueño? ¿Sobre qué?

—Apola...— lo vio fruncir el ceño. —Me estaba pidiendo disculpas porque algo era culpa suya, no me aclaró qué.

—Esa tal Apola está comenzando a inquietarme, no pude encontrar nada referido a ella o alguna mujer como la que me has descrito, simplemente es como si no existiera.

— ¿Serán sueños ordinarios? Quiero decir, comunes y corrientes.

—Realmente lo dudo, una persona no suele soñar cada noche lo mismo y en forma secuencial como lo has hecho tú— se alborotó el cabello. —Algo intentan comunicarte.

—Siempre que parecen decirme algo, el sueño es interrumpido.

—Algo o alguien no quiere que lo sepas.

* * *

Kei Nasaki se consideraba a sí mismo un cazador de primera categoría, junto con su compañera Jenna nunca habían perdido el rastro de un ánima y siempre habían sido capaces de capturar a cada objetivo que la vida les había presentado.

Pero Kasai comenzaba a ser la excepción. Si bien no habían cesado de buscar por toda la ciudad desde que supieron que Sakura Kinomoto se había marchado de viaje de bodas la búsqueda estaba estancada, como si se hubiese evaporado en el aire. O lo hubiesen exorcisado.

La joven que lo ayudaba tenía poderes espirituales y era capaz de detectar la energía de todo tipo de espectros, pero por aquellos días no había servido de nada su poder en vista de que no obtenían resultados favorables, como si la criatura no existiera ya.

—Bueno, creo que ha sido inútil venir aquí después de todo— dijo al llegar al templo Tsukimine. No había nadie allí, la barrera de la ciudad se erguía firme y fuerte sobre ellos, asegurando sus vidas de las desgracias que podrían traer los espíritus errantes o malignos.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— oyó y volteó a ver al cerezo sagrado que allí crecía. La voz provenía de una criatura alada de largo cabello blanco que lo miraba con ojos indiferentes, a su lado un león dorado se encontraba sentado y parecía tener sueño.

—Nasaki Kei— contestó con las manos en los bolsillos. —Ustedes deben ser los guardianes de las famosas cartas Clow.

—Cartas Sakura ahora.

— ¿Buscas algo aquí?— inquirió el león.

—Oh bueno, sí, pero sé que no van a entregármelo ustedes, así que tranquilos, no vengo a causar problemas— miró a su alrededor. —Su dueña tiene muy bien este lugar.

—Su magia está renovada, puede mantener muy bien el templo.

— ¿Los ha dejado a cargo durante su ausencia?

—Algo así— contestó Yue.

—Bueno, debo irme, los veo luego.

No conseguiría ningún dato útil de aquellas dos criaturas, además de que ya habían buscado allí, por ende haber ido una vez más para cerciorarse fue en vano.

* * *

—Oh Sakura, ¿Cómo te ayudo?

Se encontraban en la habitación principal de la cabaña. Ya había anochecido, a pesar del reposo que había hecho no notaban ninguna mejoría. Ella se retorcía en la cama debido a la fiebre que no cesaba de subir y su esposo a su lado tomaba su mano enfermo de preocupación, ya le había suministrado medicamentos pero ninguno hacía efecto. La desesperación iba en aumento.

—E-Estoy... bien...

—Claro que no— su mirada estaba descolocada e inquieta. —Esta fiebre no es normal...

—Tal vez... Apola...

— ¿El sueño?— frunció el ceño, comenzaba a odiar a esa mujer. —Quiero que un médico del clan te revise, nos vamos a casa, ahora, no podré quedarme tranquilo hasta que te sientas mejor— con ojos afiebrados lo vio ponerse de pie y comenzar a empacar todas sus pertenencias. —Te mantendré fuerte con mi magia durante el viaje, no seré Ryu o un médico pero tengo algunos conocimientos de...— volteó a verla, se acercó y besó su frente. —Te pondrás bien.

Sakura sonrió con debilidad. Ella estaba muy tranquila pero al parecer él era el del problema. Se había preocupado por su bienestar todo el día, dudaba si acaso la había dejado sola por más de un minuto, cada vez que abría los ojos estaba allí para ella, sea lo que fuere que necesitara. Se sintió afortunada de tener un esposo tan gentil y protector, deseaba haber disfrutado de la luna de miel a su lado un poco más pero sabía muy bien que no lo convencería de quedarse.

Por fortuna el viaje a través del mar no fue agitado, Sakura estuvo recostada en el camarote y su esposo se aseguraba que estuviera bien cada tanto, se lo notaba preocupado. Ni siquiera la dejaba caminar por su cuenta, al momento de subir y bajar de la embarcación la cargó en su espalda hasta acomodarla en el vehículo que los llevaría a casa, lo miró sentarse junto a ella y continuó contemplando su semblante serio durante todo el camino a la residencia Li. En ese momento la chica se percató de que viviría con Shaoran en su misma casa, dormiría a su lado cada noche y lo vería cada día sin falta. Se sonrojó solo de imaginarlo, llamando la atención del joven castaño.

—Sakura ¿Te sientes muy mal?— tocó su frente. —Esta fiebre es extraña.

—Estoy bien, enserio— estiró su mano para alcanzarlo y poder abrazarlo. Vio sus ojos ambarinos oscurecerse durante un instante, había inspirado con fuerza como si quisiera retener el aire en sus pulmones.

—Necesitas descansar...

—Ya descansé mucho— murmuró.

—No hasta que mejores.

Llegaron a la oficinas Li y se dirigieron inmediatamente a la zona de la clínica. Ryu ya no estaba en Japón así que llamarlo en verdad no tenía mucho sentido, se ocuparía algún otro médico que fuera de confianza, bajo la supervisión del jefe por supuesto. Ni loco la habría dejado sola, a pesar de que no se lo pedía sabía muy bien que necesitaba de su compañía, hubiese querido que se abriera un poco más a él y lo dijera pero mientras le permitiera estar a su lado no le importaba.

El elegido fue un hombre de mediana edad de cabello negro canoso, mirada seria y profesional que lucía una pulcra bata blanca, le sugirió que la recostaran en la camilla de la habitación. Frunció el ceño cuando el médico que la revisaría iluminó sus manos y las acercó tanto al cuerpo de su esposa que casi rosaba su piel tan solo cubierta por un vestido de medias mangas de suave gaza celeste. Apretó los puños a sabiendas de que sus celos eran totalmente ridículos y para no decir nada tensó la mandíbula, debía controlar esos instintos que, por desgracia había descubierto, que tenía en el fondo. Fue el análisis más largo de su vida. Una vez terminado es el médico miró a su jefe con semblante serio.

—Señor Li, lo único que encuentro de inusual es el elevado nivel mágico de su esposa— lo oyeron. —Al parecer continúa incrementando, tengo entendido que su Excelencia Sakura es la guardiana del templo Tsukimine ahora ¿Es correcto?

—Sí— contestaron ambos esposos al unísono.

—Creo que su cuerpo debe estar acostumbrándose a la deificación, el aumento de magia probablemente es lo que ocasionó la fiebre, no detecto nada más en su cuerpo.

—Está bien, gracias, puedes retirarte— contestó Shaoran, aguardó a que aquel hombre abandonara la habitación para suspirar aliviado, había tenido la tensión por las nubes.

—Te dije que no era nada grave...

—Bueno, yo no me iba a quedar tranquilo hasta escucharlo de un médico— se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello. —Ya estoy tranquilo.

—Me alegro— le sonrió pero su rostro se volvió rojo cuando sintió que tomaba su mano. En los últimos días no podía tocarla sin que se ruborizara, probablemente debido a la luna de miel que habían interrumpido. —No tengo que quedarme en la clínica ¿Verdad?

—No... vamos a casa Sakura.

Ella se quedó mirándolo un rato antes de ponerse de pie. "A casa". Por supuesto, eran un matrimonio, era obvio que vivirían juntos a partir de ese momento, se sintió tonta por no haberlo imaginado antes, no se trataba de que estuviera asustada sino a la falta de costumbre. Se dejó conducir por las calles hasta la enorme residencia Li, su nuevo hogar. Agradecía mucho que Shaoran no quisiera marcharse a Hong Kong, le hubiese dolido alejarse de sus seres queridos y de la ciudad en la que había crecido. Aunque claro que ella debía quedarse en el templo, no había posibilidad de marcharse.

Una vez que llegaron el silencio fue extraño. Mei Ling no se encontraba allí porque estaba en la casa de Tomoyo, para que no estuviera sola habían optado por que fuera con su amiga, así no los echaría de menos.

Sakura siguió al castaño hasta la sala de estar y se dejó caer en el sofá, la fiebre aún no bajaba y se sentía fatigada pero no era tan grave. Probablemente fuera buena idea utilizar algún conjuro sanador para aliviarse, aunque primero debía ocuparse de ciertas cosas.

—Shaoran... Ahora que hemos regresado quiero decirte... Bueno, lo que he decidido hacer con Kasai— al nombrarlo atrajo la atención de su esposo. —Mañana iré al templo y lo liberaré.

—Es verdad que está sellado en un espejo.

—Sí, ya debe querer salir...— respiró profundo. —No seré su maestra— al ver la mueca de alivio en el semblante del joven se instó a proseguir, antes de darle una perspectiva errónea de lo que quería expresar. —Lo convertiré en mi familiar.

— ¿Q-Qué?— el alivio había desaparecido, quedaba solo perplejidad. — ¿U-Un familiar?

—Sí, pienso que será lo mejor para evitar que lo sigan vigilando los cazadores.

—Sakura...

—Perderá su condición de ánima artificial, sabes lo que significaría, ser un familiar es un gran honor, me ayudará con el templo, solo trae beneficios...

—Y-Yo... Sé que un familiar es una criatura sagrada y libre de corrupción, que sirve a su deidad con reverencia y fidelidad pero... Sabes que hacer eso probablemente te traiga problemas ¿Verdad? Estás purificando a un espectro considerado como tabú.

—Lo sé, es justo lo que quiero demostrar, ante mis ojos él es tan puro como tú o yo.

—Sé que estás convencida— suspiró y miró hacia un costado, ocultando su vergüenza. — ¿Acaso sabes cómo es que se lo transforma en un familiar?

—B-Bueno sí... Espero que eso no te moleste.

—Un poco tal vez... aunque comprendo la decisión que has tomado— la miró y asintió, ganándose una gran sonrisa de su esposa y un abrazo abalanzado.

— ¡Gracias Shaoran! ¡Gracias por entender!

* * *

Probablemente el hecho de quedarse solo mientras agonizaba no había sido una buena idea. Sus padres estaban de viaje, no se enterarían si moría allí en su cama debido a la falta de fuerza, o lo que fuera que le estaba sucediendo, solo de una cosa estaba seguro, su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, no cabía duda. Se preguntó, bastante resignado, si Sakura lloraría en su tumba si llegaba a fallecer. Tal vez no, ella era feliz.

Apartó esos pensamientos oscuros cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido meditarlo demasiado. Pensar así era un efecto secundario de lo que le estaba pasando.

Era cosa simple. La magia se alimenta de la energía de una persona para subsistir, va directamente conectada las emociones de la persona en la que reside. Si se está alegre la magia se carga positivamente, si se está triste o enojado, negativamente, al suceder esto comienza a disminuir en caso de atascarse en emociones de ese tipo, al disminuir y llegar a cero la persona muere. Simple lógica mágica.

Touma se colocó de costado sobre el lecho y frunció el ceño al recordar el sueño que había tenido durante la noche. Había sido de lo más curioso, solo una sola vez antes había tenido otro igual.

 _Había comenzado encontrándose en un lugar oscuro, totalmente solo, pero al avanzar por el lugar encontró una figura de una persona, una de sí mismo, que lo miraba como si lo acusara de un crimen fatal, brillaba muy débilmente. Lo identificó rápidamente y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, tomando una postura indiferente a pesar de todo._

— _¿Qué es lo que te sucede?— le había preguntado a su otro yo que refulgía de color azul celeste._

— _Justamente tú me lo preguntas... como si no lo supieras ya Touma._

— _Claro, por supuesto, crees que es mi culpa._

— _No te culpo, pero debes hacer algo al respecto— silencio. —Esto no es lo que habíamos pactado y lo sabes._

— _¿Pactado? No, definitivamente no lo es— el joven apretó los puños quieto en su lugar. —Tú dijiste que me darías el poder, a cambio de que encontrara mi deseo... pues bien, lo encontré ¿Y qué pasó? Lo he perdido... no ha servido de nada._

— _No lo has perdido, reconócelo, sigue siendo el mismo... pero ambos moriremos si no haces algo al respecto..._

Entonces simplemente había despertado en su cama como cada mañana. Incluso si llegaba a saber lo que tenía que hacer para seguir viviendo. ¿Sería capaz de ello?

* * *

—Creo que esa fue la luna de miel más corta de la historia— comentó Mei Ling fastidiada.

Ya era de noche y la había llamado su primo para avisarle que estaban de regreso en Tomoeda debido a la condición de Sakura. Ella y Tomoyo habían ido a la residencia Li a cenar y pasarían la noche allí, al menos en caso de que Shaoran necesitara ayuda con la repentina fiebre de su esposa. La joven china estaba seria puesto que le molestaba que su primo no pudiera disfrutar de una vida normal con la persona que amaba por al menos un tiempo, le parecía injusto.

—L-Lo siento— se disculpó la muchacha de ojos verdes dejando su taza de té en la mesita.

—No lo dije por eso, descuida Sakura, no es tu culpa.

—Claro que no— la defendió el castaño mirando serio a su prima.

—Bueno tranquilos, pronto tendrán otra oportunidad para viajar juntos ¿Cierto?— acotó Tomoyo sonriendo, estaba contenta de ver a su amiga otra vez y principalmente verla contenta como estaba.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Ya me siento mejor así que mañana retomaré mis obligaciones, quiero hacer que el templo se renueve totalmente— miró al joven a su lado. —Kero y Yue deben estar esperándome.

—Te llevaré temprano, ahora es mejor que vayamos a descansar.

Una vez las luces apagadas se acomodaron en la cama que compartirían a partir de ese momento. Sakura se sintió extraña al pensar que sus pertenencias serían acomodadas en ese espacio que antes solo había pertenecido a Shaoran, probablemente lo había preparado todo antes del viaje que habían hecho, siempre había sido precavido. Giró hacia el costado y lo descubrió observándola con reverencia casi, sus ojos ambarinos brillaban con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el cortinado.

Le sonrió y estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Él ahora sería su compañero de vida, su corazón palpitaba solo de pensarlo.

—Ahora sí estoy un poquito asustada...— murmuró tan bajito como pudo, quizá fuera algo que debía quedarse en sus pensamientos pero no lo pudo contener.

—Sí, creo que lo imaginaba— oyó como respuesta. —No quiero que estés asustada y me gustaría tranquilizarte pero sé que eso no pasará ¿Verdad?

—Yo solo quiero que estemos juntos, eso para mí es suficiente— lo vio suspirar. —Debo acostumbrarme, esto es nuevo para ambos, espero que no te moleste.

—Por supuesto que no— le sonrió tranquilizador. —Esta es tu casa ahora, eres dueña de todo lo que aquí hay así que espero que te sientas cómoda.

—Lo intentaré.

Por la mañana, temprano, a penas amanecía, Shaoran se arrepentía de haber asistido a presenciar la conversión de Kasai en un familiar sagrado. Se encontraban dentro del templo. Su esposa estaba vestida con su atuendo de sacerdotisa y sobre él usaba la túnica rosada característica del templo Tsukimine, la cual le otorgaba majestuosidad a la ceremonia. A un costado Kerberos y Yue estaban de pie presenciando la conversión, ellos habían sido los encargados de proteger el espejo donde Sakura había sellado al ánima.

Ambos protagonistas se encontraban arrodillados uno frente al otro sobre un dibujo del kanji que nombraba a la criatura, funcionaría cómo contrato así se aseguraban que todo saliera bien. Cuando el castaño vio que su esposa tomaba las manos de Kasai con una sonrisa decidió dejar de mirar y voltear hacia un costado apretando la mandíbula. Estaba experimentando unos celos horribles.

—Serás mi familiar— comenzó la muchacha y el símbolo debajo de ambos se iluminó con una luz dorada. —Estarás libre de toda corrupción y todo lo que hagas se considerará sagrado y justo, sé sabio.

Y entonces lo besó. Fue absolutamente fugaz, libre se sentimientos, pero Kasai se quedó petrificado, sin notar la inmensa luz de oro que se apoderaba de su figura y creaba, como dos grilletes, un par de ataduras en sus muñecas, simbolizando su unión y sumisión a su deidad Sakura. Cuando regresó todo a la normalidad se encontró con la mirada atenta de los presentes y que sus vestiduras habían cambiado, lucía una hakama completamente blanca y traía colgado un cordón rojo del cual iba prendido un broche con su nombre.

Sonrió al percibir la energía de su nueva dueña correr por su cuerpo y la miró, a su lado estaba su esposo clavándole la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Imaginaba que no le gustaba para nada la idea de que se convirtiera en su dueña, pero para él era toda una alegría.


	3. III - Memorias Perdidas

**Hola a todos! Bieeen~ No me demoré nada en subir el siguiente ehh XD Es un progreso, quisiera poder escribir así de seguido durante todo el Fic pero no quiero prometer nada n.n' Bueno! Pasemos a la historia! Qué capítulo más lleno de emocioness, quizá no les está gustando esto del paso del tiempo tan veloz pero lo hice así para que pueda comenzar la verdadera historia de una vez! Estoy emocionadísima *.* Les traigo aquí un poquito del paraíso que están viviendo nuestros protagonistas. Espero lo disfruten!**

 **Sin nada más que decir los dejo con el fic. Muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, déjame un comentario para saber qué te pareció que me encanta leerlos, un gran saludito a todos, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :D**

* * *

Eriol solo se había enterado hacía un par de días que los novios ya habían vuelto a Tomoeda. La sorpresa en su rostro fue increíble cuando oyó que Sakura le decía que estaban allí desde hacía más de un mes. Había estado fuera de la ciudad mientras aguardaba su regreso, por precaución, después de todo pensaba comenzar a hablar con Shaoran sobre la profecía a penas llegara, había sido una pérdida tiempo esperar su regreso.

Se encontraba junto a la muchacha en el templo Tsukimine, había decidido pasar a saludar a los guardianes que lo custodiaban cuando se la encontró. Iba vestida de sacerdotisa y barría las hojas que cubrían el suelo del lugar.

—Vaya... que mal que te hayas enfermado Sakura— comentó el inglés. —De hecho aún no te ves muy bien, ¿Fuiste con un médico?

— ¿Enserio?— se tocó el rostro. —Hoy no me he sentido muy bien es verdad, desperté mareada, tal vez debería ir por la tarde.

—Ya lo creo.

—Sí eso haré, si buscas a Shaoran está en la oficina, debió irse muy temprano así que no lo encontrarás aquí.

—De acuerdo— silencio. —Sakura... ¿Te gusta mucho trabajar en el templo?

—Me encanta— la sonrisa de ella lo evidenciaba. —Siento que puedo hacer algo útil protegiendo a todos.

—Claro... comprendo lo que dices— la miró serio. — ¿Y las cosas con Kasai están bien?

—Sí, es de mucha ayuda.

—Qué bueno escucharlo— sonrió con cordialidad. —Bueno, iré a visitar al flamante esposo— la vio ruborizarse. —No olvides ir al médico ¿Sí?

—No lo haré, gracias Eriol.

—Nos vemos.

Sakura permaneció mirándolo marcharse sin tener idea de la preocupación repentina del joven inglés. Ella no estaba al tanto que no era la única que había tenido sueños poco usuales, pero olvidó todo lo relacionado a su conversación cuando vio subir a un anciano de cabeza calva y larga barba blanquecina. Se paró apropiadamente erguida y sacudió sus ropas para apartar el polvo que seguro traían.

El hombre avanzó con paso tranquilo hacia ella, con una amplia sonrisa. Sakura le hizo una reverencia educada y le devolvió el gesto.

—Buenos días ¿Qué tal Sakura?— oyó.

—Buenos días señor Jin Qiu, me encuentro muy bien ¿Y usted?

—He estado mejor... pero así es la vida ¿Cierto?— suspiró. —He venido a rezar un poco, siempre hay que sacar lo que se guarda en el pecho ¿Sabes?

—Por supuesto— lo acompañó con calma hasta la entrada del templo.

Sakura le dio su espacio cuando lo vio arrojar unas monedas y golpear las palmas, al hombre se lo notaba bastante debilitado y le extrañaba que hubiera escapado de sus guardaespaldas y acudir solo a donde ella estaba. Lo notaba con la guardia baja, como si estuviera muy cansado para moverse con la cautela de siempre, quizá se tratara de la tristeza, el anciano había perdido a su única nieta, normal que quisiera algo de paz.

Se acomodó a un costado y miró el cerezo sagrado que crecía en el lugar. Era espléndido, no dejaba de dar flores a pesar de estar en otoño, sabía que se debía a su magia, sin ella probablemente no demoraría en marchitarse pero por el momento todo estaba bien, las personas que allí iban no dejaban de asombrarse por él.

—Sakura, querida, siento mucho lo que has tenido que pasar por culpa de mi familia...— oyó, y lo miró sorprendida. —No fue tu culpa para nada pero el clan Li no te ha agradecido como debía por haber evitado una catástrofe como la que se hubiese generado.

—Señor Jin Qiu no quiero que nadie me agradezca nada... lo hice por mero egoísmo, esta ciudad significa mucho para mí.

—Claro que entiendo eso, pero de todas formas eres una heroína, y mi familia solo te ha causado problemas, siento mucho eso, haré lo posible por ayudar, después de todo ahora perteneces a nuestro clan, eres la esposa del líder ni más ni menos.

—E-Esto...— la incomodaba tantas formalidades pero no quiso ser descortés. —Se lo agradezco Señor Jin Qiu.

—Nada de eso— le regaló una sonrisa sin demasiada efusividad. —Bueno regresaré antes de que venga un batallón a rescatarme— se rió sin mucha gana y la miró, sus ojos verdes fueron absorbidos por los oscuros ojos negros de aquel hombre. —Cuidate mucho por favor.

—Lo haré, igual usted.

—Hasta pronto.

* * *

Shaoran investigaba algunos libros antiguos en busca de algo de información acerca de la famosa Apola. Lo tenía preocupado que cada noche su esposa soñara con ella y que no pudieran descubrir nada, era imposible que ni siquiera la inmensa biblioteca secreta del clan Li no tuviera nada escrito acerca de ella.

Cerró el libro que hojeaba resoplando, frustrado. Necesitaba una taza de té y regresar a casa para poder ver aquellos estanques hermosos que cada noche lo acompañaban, pero aún era temprano. Sacudió la cabeza al evocar las imágenes mentales de la noche anterior, recordando que esa mañana Sakura no se había despertado sintiéndose bien y que se había prometido ser paciente.

Abrió otro libro cuando oyó que tocaban a la puerta de su estudio, se puso de pie para abrir y se encontró con su amigo inglés Eriol Hiragisawa. Le cedió el paso y le ofreció una taza de té y un asiento frente a él, la misma silla donde solía acompañarlo su guardaespaldas, admitía que lo echaba de menos.

— ¿Qué tal todo Shaoran?— dijo el inglés. —Volvieron pronto de su acaramelada luna de miel...

—S-Sakura no se sentía bien así que decidí que lo mejor sería regresar a casa.

—La encontré hace unos momentos, me dijo que le dio una fiebre repentina, ¿Es cierto?

—Sí— el semblante del castaño se había tornado oscuro. —Después de tener algunos sueños con la mujer que te he dicho, me está preocupando bastante esto, tengo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿La tal Apola?— Eriol apretó un poco los puños y clavó su mirada azul en su acompañante. —Shaoran he tenido sueños también.

— ¿Cómo?

—Con una mujer también, pero no la he visto, solo oigo su voz— la expresión del proveniente de China no le gustada nada. —Antes de que te enojes, déjame decirte que no te lo dije porque se me pidió que no lo haga, en el mismo sueño.

— ¿La misma mujer?

—Por lo que estoy sospechando sí— se miraron fijamente, con inquietud. —Algo grande está pasando Shaoran, e involucra a tu esposa también.

—Se suponía que había quedado afuera... ¡Demonios!— abolló los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, furioso con las circunstancias. —No es un usuario como nosotros... ¿Qué se supone...?

—No lo sé, tenemos que averiguarlo cuanto antes, puede ser riesgoso dejarlo estar.

—Sí, tienes razón, moveré a mis empleados en la sede de Hong Kong del clan Li, aunque no sé bien qué se supone que deben buscar, las pistas son tan poco claras...

—Es cierto, por el momento que busquen más información sobre esta profecía, podría ser posible que algo que tenga relación con el mago Clow sea buena fuente.

—De acuerdo, haré unas llamadas.

* * *

—Señora Li, ¿Se encuentra bien?

El médico aguardaba en su consultorio a que la mujer que estaba atendiendo terminara de hacer lo suyo en el cuarto de baño. Cuando había llegado le había dicho que no se sentía muy bien y, luego de realizar los análisis correspondientes y regresar al consultorio no la había encontrado, estaba encerrada allí adentro.

—S-Sí, sí, estoy bien... eso creo...— se abrió la puerta y la vio cubriéndose la boca, con expresión confundida.

—Descuide, es muy normal— apoyó la mano en su hombro y la guió hasta la camilla donde la ayudó a recostarse para que se relajara mientras preparaba el aparato. —Bueno al parecer no tiene nada malo, aunque sus resultados son un poco elevados, ahora vamos a controlarlo, por favor levante su blusa.

— ¿Mi blusa?— recibió una sonrisa amable, al parecer la notaba nerviosa.

—Sí, hasta las costillas estará bien no se preocupe— cuando lo hizo le untó una sustancia pegajosa en el abdomen y acercó un aparato similar a un micrófono hasta apoyarlo sobre esta. Lo vio sonreír sin comprender nada, al menos hasta que giró hacia ella una pantalla que miraba con atención. —Por supuesto, eso lo explica todo.

— ¿Eh?— fue lo único que atinó a decir, tenía sentido después de todo, los síntomas encajaban. —Estoy...

—Embarazada, sí— la interrumpió el médico. —Sus hormonas están muy elevadas pero no se preocupe que es muy normal.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Claro, así suelen ser estos embarazos— anotó algunas cosas en el anotador que traía consigo. —Le recetaré algunos suplementos vitamínicos, los va a necesitar— soltó una risita. —No suelo ver muchos casos como el de usted, por eso siempre me alegra cuando los veo.

— ¿Casos?

—Ah por supuesto, señora Li está esperando mellizos.

Y allí estaba, caminando por la calle como un zombie, con la cabeza gacha y llevando solo el papel que efectivamente acreditaba que estaba esperando dos bebés. ¡Dos!

Obviando el hecho de que no lo había esperado (y que probablemente debió adivinarlo ya que no habían sido muy cuidadosos con su esposo) había sido toda una noticia enterarse de eso, es decir, llevaba poco tiempo casada, ¿Cómo se lo diría a Shaoran? Tenía que reunir el valor, estaba contenta pero también asustada, a penas lidiaba con estar casada y ahora se añadía el rol de madre a la lista. Era natural que se hubiera desmayado de la impresión luego de que el médico le diera la noticia.

Había estado inconsciente varias horas y al despertarse atardecía. Como había creído que no demoraría demasiado no tenía consigo sus pertenencias, probablemente Shaoran estaba buscándola por toda la ciudad, tenía que ir a buscarlas al templo y luego iría a casa. ¡Qué día!

Llegó al templo cansada, no había notado lo mucho que dormía últimamente y cuánto más quería hacerlo. Al ver hacia adelante se encontró con Kasai intentando sostener a otra persona que no parecía estar bien.

Corrió hacia ambos y se percató de que era Touma. Asustada lo tomó en brazos, estaba helado como un cadáver y respiraba agitado, tal vez ella también, de la preocupación. Había olvidado por completo todo lo relacionado con sus futuros hijos, algo le estaba pasando, lo podía percibir.

— ¡Señora Sakura cuidado!— gritó Kasai. La joven vio cómo un remolino azulado rodeaba la figura de su amigo, como si quisiera apartarlo de ella. Pero no lo soltó a pesar de la advertencia. Sintió cómo el ánima tiraba de su brazo para ponerla a salvo en caso de que fuera peligroso, su temperamento de familiar le impedía dejarlo estar, sin embargo se resistió y abrazó el cuerpo inconsciente de Touma, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

El joven se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, completamente negro, y frente a él su yo brillante, su magia, lo miraba aguardando una resolución. Era hora, tendría que elegir entre sus sentimientos o la muerte. Sin embargo una luz apareció detrás suyo, y allí estaba Sakura, arrodillada en el suelo, como debilitada. Quiso ir a su lado a ayudarla pero fue interrumpido.

— _Touma... tienes que hacerlo..._

— ¿Y qué si prefiero morir?— Sakura levantó la mirada del suelo, espantanda, para verlo a él. Sus ojos brillaban de preocupación y percibió cómo su corazón se aceleraba, solo con eso. —No puedes obligarme.

— _No, claro que no_ — la voz de la magia del joven era serena. — _Pero puedo intentar hacer algo al respecto, sé muy bien cómo te sientes pero ¿Lo recuerdas? El día en que la conociste..._

—Por supuesto que sí.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Dewdrops" OST de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.**_

— _No tan claramente al parecer, yo sí, desde que la conociste fue como si un interruptor fuera accionado, te has fortalecido, pero has olvidado el motivo por el cual lo has hecho_ — señaló hacia la joven con delicadeza. — _Mírala_ — Touma obedeció, con tristeza. — _Mírala muy bien..._

—Es Sakura...

— _Sí, es Sakura... es la misma de siempre, no ha cambiado_ — Touma se acercó a la chica hasta arrodillarse justo frente a ella, mirándola, con aprecio y angustia. Siempre había sido bellísima pero además de eso era la persona más amable que conocía, recordó cómo se había sentido la primera vez que la había visto con una sonrisa nostálgica, esos días no regresarían. — _El que ha cambiado eres tú... tus sentimientos se están corrompiendo, tú me pediste poder para protegerla de todo..._

—De todo lo que la pudiera herir, sí, ya lo recuerdo... fue por eso que pude incrementar mi magia...— acarició el cabello de ella, percibiendo su suavidad.

— _Estando muerto no podrás proteger a nadie..._ — Sakura miró a la figura brillante y luego a su amigo, algo confundida. — _Te aseguro que si accedes... podrás protegerla._

— ¿Cómo podré?

— _Te juré darte el poder, así que me ocuparé de hacerlo, aunque la olvides yo no lo haré_ — Sakura se alarmó y tomó la mano de Touma por acto reflejo, solía hacerlo también en el pasado.

—Touma... ¿Qué...?

—Sakura, estoy muriendo...

— ¿Por qué?

—Mi magia se ha debilitado mucho, porque he estado triste— vio que sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas que contenía con fuerza. —Por favor no llores...

—Es mi...

—No, él tiene razón— señaló con el mentón a quien estaba detrás de ellos. —Sé bien que no lo pensaste, que ni siquiera lo has considerado, lo sé muy bien, tú me lo has dejado claro todo este tiempo, soy yo a quien ahora no le alcanza una amistad... es que... siempre te he amado, siempre, admito que no he perdido las esperanzas aún, probablemente no lo haga nunca, tú me enseñaste eso, a no rendirme jamás...

—Lo siento mucho— ella se cubrió el rostro pero el joven le tomó las manos para mirarla, al menos en ese momento quería apreciarla bien.

—No, por favor déjame verte— se acercó un poco más a la chica. —Le pedí a mi magia que me otorgara poder para ser capaz de protegerte de cada cosa que quisiera hacerte daño, ese fue mi deseo inicial, mi único y más grande deseo, con el tiempo fui cambiando y ahora quisiera tantas cosas... debo admitir que te he codiciado, ahora comprendo que estaba mal— le apartó el cabello del rostro. —Debes cortar ese fleco...

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

—Nada, por desgracia nada Sakura... tú me dijiste que para demostrarte que te amo tanto o más que Shaoran Li debía dejarte ir...— el asombro dolido en ella le dolió a él también. —Así que eso haré... lamento mucho que tengamos que separarnos así pero quizá volvamos a vernos, no quiero que estés triste por mi culpa ¿Sí?— vio cómo comenzaba a llorar pero se secó las lágrimas y le enseñó una sonrisa algo forzada.

—No quiero que mueras así que... está bien Touma, ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Cierra los ojos— la joven obedeció. En las manos del muchacho apareció la alabarda que siempre utilizaba en las batallas, jamás habría imaginado que la usaría para olvidarse de Sakura.

Vio su hermoso rostro para no pensar en nada más, hasta el final, hasta que no quedara nada quería pensar en ella y en todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos, su amistad era lo más valioso que tenía, y la preservaría a pesar de que a partir de ese día se convertirían en desconocidos.

El hilo rojo que los unía estaba allí, titilaba con su presencia como si rogara que no lo asesinara. Pero debía hacerlo.

Un segundo antes de llevar a cabo su determinación se inclinó y besó los suaves labios de Sakura, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sin embargo no por mucho tiempo, una vez que cortó el hilo de una estocada quedó inconsciente y tuvo que agarrarla para que no se hiciera daño, la abrazó con fuerza, dejando fluir las lágrimas que tanto le había costado liberar.

—Lo siento, lo siento... quería hacerlo al menos una vez...— ocultó el rostro en su cabello. —No quiero pensar que cuando despiertes no sabremos quien es el otro así que... sé feliz, es todo lo que deseo Sakura...

Poco a poco también se fue quedando dormido. Una vez que abriera los ojos ya no sería parte de su vida ni ella de la de él, se dejó llevar por el cansancio repentino.

Se dijo que todo iría bien.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

Shaoran avanzaba por los pasillos de su casa con paso furioso. Había estado intentando localizar a su esposa durante todo el día y no había podido dar con ella, no cesaba de preocuparse. Comprendía que tal vez se estaba volviendo sobreprotector pero las cosas no estaban para menos, algo pasaba y si bien no los afectaba directamente al menos a Sakura sí, y eso no le permitía relajarse. Desde lo que había pasado con Lei no podía parar de pensar que intentaban lastimarlo deshaciéndose de las personas cercanas a él, primero había sido Tian, luego la joven nieta de Jin Qiu, no toleraría que algo malo le sucediera a la mujer que amaba.

No había ayudado ni un poco que, después de percatarse que no contestaría el celular, fuera al templo y se encontrara con Kerberos y Yue diciendo que Kasai se la había llevado de regreso a casa por haber estado mal, tan solo comenzó a preocuparse más.

Se encontró con el ánima fuera de la habitación principal. Estaba de pie apoyado contra la pared, mirando el suelo con expresión pensativa. Se acercó a él y cuando fue visto se enderezó para saludarlo.

—Kasai ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó el castaño.

—Touma Yoshida vino al templo a ver a la señora Sakura, no se estaba sintiendo bien, le dije que ella no se encontraba y se desmayó justo allí.

— ¿Yoshida? ¿Lo viste mal?

—Estaba muy pálido y su magia revolucionada— el ánima miró la puerta del cuarto donde descansaba su ama. —Luego llegó la señora Sakura y... no estoy seguro, pero la magia del muchacho la rodeó, lleva inconsciente desde entonces.

— ¿Incluso ahora?

—Sí.

En realidad Sakura había despertado, había despertado llorando sin entender bien la razón y luego con unas náuseas repentinas que la obligaron a correr hacia el baño, no tenía ya nada en el estómago pero sabía bien a qué se debía.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Anya by the stars" OST de To the moon.**_

Mellizos... estaba esperando mellizos.

De solo pensarlo el miedo hacía que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas una vez más. ¿Qué iba a decirle a su esposo?

Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento lo vio allí de pie, con una expresión asustada, mientras ella sentada en el piso del baño intentaba secarse las lágrimas. Quiso decirle algo pero en un segundo lo tuvo enfrente, sosteniéndola por los hombros e intentando ver su rostro, estaba preocupado, lo sabía.

—Sakura, Sakura ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?— oyó que decía, solo la hizo llorar más.

—No lo sé...

— ¿Te duele algo?

—No...

— ¿Necesitas algo?— le acarició el cabello con mucha dulzura.

—Vamos... vamos a tener un bebé— soltó, y aguardó. Shaoran solo la miraba, como si estuviera descifrando la información en algún sector de su cerebro y eso tomara cierto tiempo. —En realidad... vamos a tener dos...

— ¿D-Dos?

—Sí...

Silencio una vez más. Sakura volvió a aguardar una respuesta hasta que sintió que él acariciaba su vientre como si al tocarlo fuera a romperse, su expresión estaba un poco preocupada pero sus ojos ambarinos brillaban de alegría, sí estaba feliz, eso la hizo sonreír a través del velo de lágrimas. Luego la abrazó, no tan suavemente de hecho, quizá movido por sus emociones no había sido muy cuidadoso pero a ella no le importaba, se sentía segura una vez más.

—Oh Sakura... yo... no sé qué decir, esto es...— tomó su rostro con ambas manos, incrédulo. —Vas a darme dos hijos.

—Sí querido...

—Tendremos una familia más grande.

—Sí.

— ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Fue por esto que te sentías mal estos días?

—Sí, hoy fui con un médico que lo confirmó— sonrió. —Estoy bien, solo sorprendida... aunque tal vez no debería.

—B-Bueno... tal vez no fuimos los más cuidadosos— le acarició la mejilla. —Siento si esto no es lo que esperabas, no tengas miedo, estaré allí para lo que sea que necesites, haré mi parte Sakura, quiero que estés bien.

—Lo sé— apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, solo para oír su palpitar y calmarse. —Prometo hacer todo lo que pueda, quiero que crezcan sanos y felices.

—Contigo como su madre, sé que lo harán.

Estuvieron abrazados lo que restó de la noche. Todo aquello era nuevo, ambos debían afrontar una vida juntos llena de experiencias nuevas y, a pesar de que no sabían lo que les depararía el destino, nada más importaba, como siempre que la vida les traía algo nuevo de lo que disfrutar su mundo se volvió más estrecho, un mundo donde solo habitaban los dos.

Fue un embarazo cargado de síntomas y malestares pero Sakura lo hizo muy bien.

Nueve meses después llegaron los dos nuevos habitantes de la residencia Li.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_


	4. IV - Guerra y Paz

**Hola a todos! Disculpen por la demora de esta actualización, sinceramente estuve estudiando bastante para los exámenes pero por el momento me han dejado en paz n.n' así que retomaré tan pronto como pueda con todos los caps que pueda escribir hasta que vuelva la terrible temporada jaja. A mi comentarista Lin Lu Lo Li le contesto: Lo siento! Espero no decepcionarte pero ya estaba decidido desde hace bastante tiempo! Así que espero que no sea demasiada molestia n.n**

 **Pasando a la historia, aquí les dejo el capítulo 4 para que lo disfruten! Vuelven los problemas! Si sienten que no comprenden algo no duden en preguntar! Como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, si te gusta por favor deja un comentario que me encanta leerlos! Saluditos! :D**

* * *

 _Aferraba su mano como si de ello dependiera su vida, en ese instante no lo pensaba bien pero sabía que su fuerza era descomunal, en ese momento se sentía poderosa. Al menos hasta que oyó el llanto que desgarró el aire en un segundo, entonces todas sus fuerzas escaparon de su cuerpo y echó a llorar de la felicidad._

 _La pequeña criatura que el médico traía en brazos pataleaba como si no quisiera que lo tocaran y se tranquilizó al depositarlo en sus brazos, era su madre, finalmente lo conocía. Más tarde solo supo que su esposo cargaba a otro bebé y lo acercaba a ella para que pudiera contemplarlo, ambos eran hermosos._

Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con algo tan lindo como había sido dar a luz a sus dos hijos. Se levantó de un salto al ver la hora. ¡Tenía poco tiempo para ir al templo! Se atavió con un pantalón de jean oscuro y una blusa blanca, así estaría bien y no demasiado arreglada.

Al llegar al comedor vio a su esposo preparando unos sandwiches y a Mei Ling sentada a la mesa bebiendo café.

—Buenos días— dijo y atrajo su atención.

—Buenos días Sakura— contestaron al unísono. Sonrió y fue hacia donde Shaoran se encontraba para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla. A sabiendas de que eso un poco lo avergonzaba pero que también le gustaba.

—Te ves contenta esta mañana— lo oyó, y le sonrió aún más.

—Tuve un lindo sueño.

— ¡No! ¡Oye eso es trampa!— escucharon que gritaba una vocecita infantil, seguido de fuertes pasos bajar por las escaleras, el ruido era increíblemente fuerte para dos personitas tan pequeñas. — ¡Hey!

—Vamos, alcánzame si puedes.

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron sonriendo. Luego vieron que una niña de cabello y ojos castaños se asomaba a la entrada del lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción, seguida por un niño idéntico a ella que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ambos vestían el uniforme de la primaria Tomoeda. Los adultos los miraban divertidos.

—Niños ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Sakura.

—Shiori hizo trampa en la carrera— acusó el niño.

—Tú siempre me ganas porque corres más rápido que yo Teo, usar magia para equilibrar las cosas no es trampa.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa "equilibrar".

—Claro que sí, mamá lo enseñó ayer.

—Ya, ya, no peleen.

Ambos padres no podían creer que los niños ya tuvieran siete años, el tiempo sí que había volado, los dos crecían maravillosamente. Shiori era una niña enérgica y juguetona, le encantaba descubrir cosas nuevas por doquier y hacer magia, la había desarrollado a los cuatro años y desde entonces sus padres le enseñaban a controlarla como se debía, algo que daba mucho trabajo. Por otra parte Teo era un niño mas tranquilo que su hermana, la cuidaba como buen hermano mayor y se tomaba a pecho serlo aunque también era un poco competitivo, le gustaban las responsabilidades, las artes marciales que practicaba con su padre y su tía Mei Ling y estaba fascinado con los poderes de la niña, a veces como en ese día le tenía algunos celos pero no solían pelear por ello.

Vieron que la niña se colgaba de su hermano con una amplia sonrisa y que este le devolvía una mirada irritada.

—Lo siento Teo... no lo volveré a hacer ¿Sí?

—Eso espero.

—Niños vengan a desayunar antes de que se les haga tarde para ir a la escuela— enunció Shaoran sirviendo los sandwiches. Las mañanas eran muy animadas desde que los pequeños habían descubierto que pertenecían a una familia con poderes, cada día debían enseñarles algo. Aunque admitía que le preocupaba un poco la falta de magia en su hijo, de él esperaban demasiadas cosas en el clan Li y protegerlo de ello era cada vez más difícil. Tampoco quería poner presiones sobre su hija pero esa mañana había recibido una carta del consejo de ancianos sobre la cual debía conversar con su esposa.

—Sí papá— contestaron ambos infantes, y se sentaron a comer.

—Hoy vendrá el tío Ryu a casa así que prepararemos mucha comida— dijo Sakura mirando divertida a Mei Ling, quien se quedó estática con su taza de café a medio camino.

— ¡Viva! ¡El tío Ryu!— se emocionó Shiori. — ¿Prepararás arrollados de huevo? ¿Y salchichas pulpo?

—Sí hija.

— ¿Y hamburguesa?— el castaño asintió, la pequeña puso expresión soñadora. —Sí, quiero hamburguesa...

—Cielos Shiori no comas tanto— la regañó su hermano. —Vamos, hay que ir a la escuela.

—Sí, escuela~

Sakura la ayudó a colocarse su abrigo y le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno mientras se colocaban las mochilas. A pesar de que Teo decía no querer recibir muestras de afecto se dejó mimar un rato, hasta que el niño le hizo una seña para que se acercara a su carita y poder decirle algo al oído. Ella sonrió y se puso de cuclillas para poder escuchar lo que quería decirle.

—Mamá ¿preparías bolitas de pulto?

—Claro hijo, todas las que quieras— le sonrió y dejó que marchara rumbo a la escuela, ya que no estaba alejada podían ir juntos sin problemas.

Shiori decidió que marcharía al ritmo de la canción que tarareaba, iba a comer tantas cosas deliciosas en la cena que estaba de buen humor, además le había ganado una carrera a su hermano y ese día expondría su proyecto acerca de la vida acuática, ya lo tenía todo pensado, entraría a clases, luego comería su almuerzo, luego se esforzaría para correr más rápido en educación física y a la salida volvería con su hermano, tal vez lo convencería de jugar a algún juego en el camino.

Llegados a cierto punto del recorrido se encontraron con una niña de cabello rubio y adorables ojos verdes que aguardaba arreglándose la falda del uniforme, al verla la pequeña castaña levantó su brazo tan alto como pudo para saludarla y tiró del brazo de su hermano hasta alcanzarla.

— ¡Buenos días Chiara!— dijo y la abrazó contenta.

—Buenos días Shiori— la niña se ruborizó al ver al niño que traía enganchado su amiga y bajó la mirada hasta sus pies. —Buenos días Teo...

—Buenos días Akisuki.

Los tres eran amigos desde el jardín de infantes y al comenzar la primaria continuaron siéndolo. Como la pequeña Chiara Akisuki vivía de camino a la escuela siempre la encontraban allí e iban caminando juntos a estudiar. Shiori no cesaba de parlotear a su amiga contándole todo lo que comería esa noche mientras que ella miraba de reojo al niño que iba a su lado, de a momentos.

Sinceramente había quedado fascinada. Un día le habían pedido que llevara una montaña de libros a la biblioteca, no tuvo problemas hasta que le tocó subir las escaleras, se le había caído un libro, solo eso y cuando lo pisó se resbaló, creyó que se lastimaría pero Teo la había atrapado, sabía que tenía buenos reflejos porque era el mejor de su clase en los deportes pero jamás había notado lo amable y gentil que siempre había sido con ella, hasta ese día. Intentaba pensar a qué se debía que cada vez que lo viera se pusiera nerviosa y su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Llegando a la escuela Shiori volteó a ver hacia atrás, sorprendida. Había sentido algo extraño a sus espaldas, como una suave vibración que llegó desde sus piernas a su pecho.

Sin embargo allí no había nadie.

* * *

Sakura pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con su esposo durante la mañana antes de marchar rumbo al templo. Le había pedido que lo acompañara a su estudio para mostrarle algo y cuando se sentó frente al escritorio y le entregó la carta que había llegado por correo temprano comenzó a leerla.

—Deben estar bromeando— soltó, molesta.

—Me temo que no Sakura, no pienso permitirlo pero si todos los ancianos llaman a convocarnos entonces no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer...

—Solo son unos niños Shaoran— se puso de pie repentinamente y su esposo solo atinó a acercarse para atrapar sus hombros y mirarla. — Son pequeños aún...

—Lo sé, voy a protegerlos, te lo juro así que no te preocupes... ¿Tú cómo te encuentras? Anoche me preocupé un poco... ¿Tenías pesadillas?

—No exactamente— suspiró ella. —No me sentía muy bien cuando fui a la cama, tal vez solo estaba muy cansada, las patrullas han sido extenuantes últimamente.

— ¿No puede Kasai encargarse?

—No puedo dejar que haga todo el trabajo, los sabios me remuneran muy bien como para no ocuparme.

—Te han reconocido como el miembro más joven de los monjes de Japón— sonrió, se acercó a ella y la besó en la coronilla. —Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias... tomó tiempo y esfuerzo, pero ahora que es oficial debo mantenerme firme y cuidar de Tomoeda más que nunca, me inquieta que el número de espíritus malignos haya incrementado tanto en estos años.

—Solo cuida de ti por favor— Shaoran acarició su mejilla. —No soportaría que algo malo te sucediera.

—Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

—Sobre los niños...

—No, no quiero llevarlos a Hong Kong aún, hemos estado bien hasta el momento sin la magia de Teo y seguirá siendo así hasta que la desarrolle, incluso si eso nunca pasa.

—No tiene nada de malo no tenerla, es solo que él la desea muchísimo, tú lo sabes— sonrío. —Y Shiori es impresionante.

—Tiene talento... pero es muy despistada.

—A quién se parecerá ¿Cierto?

—Oye...— ambos se rieron un poco. —Hago lo que puedo.

—A mi me gustas así— abrazados aún Shaoran tomó semblante serio. —Por la tarde entrenaré a Teo y hablaré con él... se siente inferior a su hermana, intenta ocultarlo porque es gentil pero no quiere que ella le gane, quisiera evitar peleas.

—Está bien, debo irme, las niñas comenzarán a preguntar donde me he metido y Kasai no podrá con todas si se aburren— lo besó, tomó su bolso y avanzó hacia la salida. —Nos vemos por la tarde, hasta luego Shaoran.

Corrió hasta el templo Tsukimine y luego escaleras arriba para llegar a tiempo. Estaba a gusto con su trabajo y cada día marchaba rumbo a él con una sonrisa, los fines de semana pasaba todo el día con su familia allí ya que debía custodiarlo cada día, no era nada agotador, solo si había una emergencia hacía algo esos días, puesto que no había clases.

Yue y Kero aguardaban en el tejado de la construcción con los brazos cruzados, si bien estaban acostumbrados a las llegadas tarde de su dueña aún le reprochaban cuando sucedía, incluso siendo ya una mujer de 27 años su actitud no había cambiado demasiado que cuando tenía 11.

—Llegas tarde Sakura— dijo Kerberos en su forma de muñeco amarillo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ya voy.

Corrió para cambiarse y ponerse su atuendo de sacerdotisa e ingresó al templo hasta la habitación principal. Era un sitio muy espacioso con suelo de tatami y decorado con varios adornos antiguos que otorgaban al lugar un ambiente relajado y armonioso.

Allí era donde las niñas practicantes entrenaban sus poderes espirituales. Había descubierto que en esa ciudad la magia era abundante, personas de todas las edades llevaban consigo una carga mágica que ella podría incrementar si acaso lo deseaban, era por eso que dentro de las redes en las que se movía con su esposo había ofrecido ese servicio. Había descubierto que le gustaba mucho enseñarles por lo tanto además de ser un trabajo lo consideraba un pasatiempo.

— ¡Buenos días niñas!— las saludó con una reverencia y las pequeñas hicieron lo mismo.

—Buenos días su Excelencia— saludaron.

—Hoy vamos a aprender a usar pergaminos.

* * *

Se había quedado sola en la casa. Parecía como si los habitantes de la residencia lo hubieran planeado todo así. Por lo tanto allí estaba ella, aguardando nerviosa a cada silencio y sonido que en el lugar se podía llegar a percibir, como si estuviera alerta por alguna razón.

La luz del sol se filtraba por las cortinas y otorgaba a la casa un ambiente cálido, quería serenarse así que se encontró a sí misma avanzando por los pasillos a paso tranquilo, a pesar de que su corazón golpeaba en su pecho con más fuerza de la que soportaba.

Ese día regresaba, regresaba y no volvería a marcharse como tantas veces anteriores.

Se abrazó de la emoción y sonrió, a sabiendas que estaba completamente sola. Al menos hasta que escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves justo afuera. Era hora, no había vuelta atrás. Se quedó paralizada, viéndolo ingresar rodando una maleta negra.

"Ryu..." pensó. Sus labios sin embargo no dijeron nada, solo se dejó absorber por ese par de zafiros que parecían atravesarla, tal vez lo hacían de hecho. Quizá a él le había pasado algo similar puesto que solo atinó a dejar caer sus pertenencias y avanzó hacia ella a paso veloz, cerró la puerta tras de sí tan solo un momento antes de envolverla en sus brazos y apretarla contra su pecho. Pudo oír su corazón latir mientras sentía que las lágrimas se le escapaban de los párpados, lágrimas de felicidad. Finalmente se había terminado la distancia.

—He vuelto...— silencio. —Ya no me volveré a ir...

—Idiota... te tardaste...— dijo ella con voz quebrada.

—Lo siento, pero ya todo está bien— acarició su espalda de arriba a abajo sintiendo que el contacto alteraba todos sus sentidos. —Aquí me quedo ahora.

—Eso espero— lo miró a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, intentando retener el llanto. —Me has hecho esperar demasiado...

—He venido a verte cada vez que pude.

—No es suficiente— volvió a estrecharlo y frotó la frente en su pecho a modo de reproche. — ¡Tonto!

En lo que dura un suspiro Ryu la levantó del suelo, la sentó sobre la mesita del recibidor y la besó con las ansias que le estaban carcomiendo la cordura. Las manos de la joven proveniente de China atraparon su chaqueta de cuero y lo atrajeron aún más hacia ella, ansiosa por recibir sus labios después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

—Shiori, no creo que esto sea una buena idea...

Chiara apartaba las ramas de los arbustos en los cuales se estaba adentrando con su mejor amiga. Se había arañado la piel un par de veces y comenzaba a temer que llegarían tarde a clase solo porque la pequeña castaña no tenía intención de volver.

Habían terminado de almorzar en el patio de la escuela cuando su amiga se había puesto de pie de repente diciendo que había visto algo extraño entre las plantas. Curiosas fueron a mirar pero la pequeña Li afirmaba que parecía moverse y alejarse de ellas, por lo tanto se habían aventurado a andar entre hojas y ramas para atrapar ese "algo".

—Te lo juro Chiara, yo lo vi.

— ¿Qué viste?

—No sé bien... un animalito brillante o algo así...

— ¿Un animal? Shiori vamos a llegar tarde a clases— la niña de cabello dorado tomó por la ropa a su amiga para no perderla de vista, por alguna razón estaba asustada. — ¿Por qué no le pedimos ayuda a Teo?

—Porque no puedo dejar que mi hermano me cuide todo el día— la niña detuvo su marcha cuando llegó hasta el muro que marcaba el área de la escuela. —Ya me supera en muchas cosas...— dio un salto y se aferró al borde de la pared para treparse, su amiga se cubrió la boca sintiéndose una delincuente. — ¡Agh! ¡No puedo!

—S-Shiori...

—Ayúdame Chiara, tengo que subir— la pequeña de cabello rubio empujó las piernas de su amiga para que subiera.

Shiori vio al pequeño animal que estaba siguiendo justo allí, en la calle, corrió hacia él para mirarlo mejor. Era una mariposa, sus alas brillaban y cambiaban de color a cada momento. Se acuclilló y acercó el rostro, atraída, la criatura no huía a pesar de su cercanía e hizo que ella se preguntara si acaso podría tomarla y llevarla a casa.

—Shiori vamos— enunció Chiara asomada a duras penas tras el muro de la escuela.

Su amiga solo se dio vuelta sino hasta ver cómo una sombra con silueta humana la cubría, entonces se puso de pie. Alcanzó a ver a una persona, un hombre vestido con tan solo un chaleco abierto y un par de pantalones holgados color celeste la miraba con una sonrisa extraña, retrocedió unos pasos por instinto, no le gustaba esa persona.

Miró a su alrededor para buscar ayuda pero no había nadie, de hecho todo se había tornado un poco oscuro, como cuando las nubes oscuras cubren el sol. Clavó sus ojos ambarinos en el desconocido para no bajar la guardia, sus padres siempre le habían dicho que no debía confiar ellos, puesto que podrían ser malas personas. Más atrás se dio cuenta de que Chiara ya no estaba allí y que había quedado sola, quizá había ido por ayuda, debía esperar con calma hasta que regresara.

—Hola pequeña— oyó decir al hombre, se dio cuenta de que su cabello era largo y blanquecino y que estaba trenzado hasta la altura de sus rodillas. — ¿Cómo estás?— silencio, dio un paso hacia ella y notó que retrocedía despacio. —Eres Shiori Li ¿Cierto?

— ¿Eh, me conoce?

—Sí, eres muy conocida en Hong Kong ¿Sabías?

— ¿Hong Kong? No, no lo sabía— se acercó un poco a aquella persona. — ¿Es amigo de mi padre señor?

—Um... no lo diría así, solo he oído de él— ante la sorpresa de la niña se apresuró a acorralarla, no quería que saliera disparada corriendo. La levantó por la camisa de su uniforme escolar y la elevó para apreciarla mejor. —Tú tienes magia poderosa ¿Verdad niña?

— ¡Bájame!

—Lo siento, no tomará mucho tiempo ¿Sí? Quédate quieta unos momentos.

El agarre de aquel sujeto comenzó a brillar de dorado. Shiori sentía cómo sus fuerzas se desvanecían mientras luchaba por liberarse, dolía un poco pero lo más molesto de todo era esa sensación de malestar que le impedía hasta sacudirse. El hombre la sostuvo con fuerza, al menos hasta que sintió un golpe en la espalda que lo hizo trastabillar y dejó caer a la pequeña. Había sido un niño de alborotados cabellos castaños que en ese instante levantaba a la niña para inspeccionarla.

—No toques a mi hermana— lo oyó mientras clavaba en él sus ojos ambarinos con fiereza.

— ¿Otro heredero? Vaya, vaya...

Teo dejó a su hermana con Chiara que lo había ido a buscar. Le había extrañado que de repente todos se habían quedado inmóviles, cómo detenidos en el tiempo, justo cuando la niña rubia había aparecido allí . Vio que aguardaba arrodillada en la puerta de la escuela, probablemente no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y estaría totalmente confundida, pero no era el momento de explicaciones, tenía que protegerlas.

Fijó la mirada nuevamente en el desconocido que los había atacado. Su padre siempre le había dicho que no debía darle la espalda al oponente por nada del mundo y, ahora que tenía uno real, algo le decía que debía de hacer caso al consejo. Oyó el graznido de Yang en la altura que evidenciaba que lo estaba vigilando, probablemente había ido a buscar ayuda en algún lado, debía resistir hasta entonces. Había sido un regalo de parte de Shaoran, incluso le había entregado el prisma que convocaba a la criatura y nunca salía sin él.

—Niño, no tiene caso que pelees conmigo— se acercó unos pasos con los brazos abiertos. —No tienes magia ¿Verdad? No quiero problemas, solo necesito a la pequeña.

—Es mi hermana.

—Escucha— se inclinó un poco y se apoyó en sus rodillas para hablarle a la misma altura. —También tengo hermanos, tres de ellos, y a veces realmente quisiera matarlos... ¿Nunca te ha pasado?

—No— Teo se colocó en postura para utilizar todo lo que sabía de artes marciales. —Tú estás loco.

Oyó el aleteo suave de su ave rapaz y vio que una de sus alas arañaba el cuello del enemigo. Lo mantendría alejado de él todo lo que pudiera mientras intentaba detenerlo, no podría huir con Shiori y Chiara a tiempo, los alcanzarían porque su hermana era muy lenta, lo mejor sería aguardar por la ayuda.

* * *

Sakura, acompañada de sus dos guardianes, estaba realizando una de sus patrullas diarias cuando percibió que una brecha temporal era creada. Enseguida se puso alerta y subió al lomo de Kero para dirigirse hacia el lugar. Sentía cómo el pánico corría por sus venas e invadía su mente para dejarla libre de toda calma, no podía estar tranquila de ninguna manera.

Provenía de la escuela de los niños.

—No entres en pánico Sakura— oyó que le decía Yue. Lo miró con expresión asustada y al recibir la tranquila de él se instó a respirar profundo y darse prisa.

—Lo intentaré...

—Estamos contigo, los mocosos están bien descuida— acotó Kero mientras aumentaba un poco más la velocidad de su vuelo.

La joven vio que un automóvil se dirigía a toda marcha hacia el mismo sitio, reconoció el vehículo de su esposo y se alivió al ver que llegaría justo a tiempo para evitar cualquier tipo de tragedia, siempre contaba con él para ayudarla, aún más si los peligros que los acechaban volvían a emerger después de tanto tiempo de paz.

Shaoran había sido advertido por el halcón Yang que lo había ido a buscar, como su creación estaba bien adiestrado, y lo primero que le había enseñado cuando formó su propia familia era a ir a buscarlo en caso de emergencia. Él lo conectaba con su hijo mayor, así que así podía quedarse un poco más tranquilo a pesar de que las cosas parecían volver a complicarse.

El enemigo finalmente había vuelto a aparecer, solo deseaba llegar a tiempo junto a sus hijos.

* * *

— ¡Deja en paz a mi hermano!— gritó al borde del llanto. —Es un ánima, Teo.

A Shiori le había costado mucho ponerse de pie, le dolía demasiado el brazo y aguantaba las ganas de llorar solamente porque comprendía que no era el momento. Sus padres siempre los habían preparado en caso de una emergencia, sabían que había personas malas en la ciudad y por eso era que no debía de temer. " _Nunca temas, porque siempre te protegeremos_ " era lo que le había dicho su madre en varias ocasiones, así que no tenía miedo por ella.

Pero todo fue diferente cuando vio al desconocido golpear a su hermano a penas hubo despertado. Estaba cuidándola y ella no sabía qué hacer. Chiara a su lado lloraba cubriéndose el rostro, probablemente no quería ver lo que estaba pasando.

Tomó del bolsillo de su falda un par de pergaminos que siempre traía consigo en caso de emergencia. Aún era bastante débil pero quizá podía hacer algo al respecto. Al ver la expresión inquieta de la criatura al mirarla confirmó lo que sospechaba, sus energías no eran iguales a las de los demás después de todo.

—Niña, mejor te quedas donde estás.

—No hasta que sueltes a mi hermano— arrojó el pergamino y la criatura se apartó de un saltó, liberando al pequeño de su agarre. Ella corrió a asistirlo, lo abrazó con fuerza y se echó a llorar con libertad.

—Estoy bien... ya deja de lloriquear...— la regañó Teo.

—Lo siento... estaba preocupada— él le acarició la cabeza para calmarla un poco.

—Lo has hecho bien— se puso de pie tambaleante y se colocó frente a su hermana, mirando fijamente al enemigo. — ¿Es un ánima Shiori? ¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Exorcizarlo...

— ¿Y lo puedes hacer?— la niña se miró las manos, angustiada.

—No lo creo... no estoy tan avanzada Teo...

—Voy a protegerte, así que no tengas miedo— la niña asintió sin estar del todo convencida, siempre tenía a alguien para cuidarla pero no era de mucha utilidad. Ni cuando se había caído por las escaleras el año anterior, ni cuando tropezaba, o cuando Teo enfermaba. Siempre era él el que la cuidaba. No quería que continuara haciendo todo solo, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer aunque fuera una cobarde.

—No— dijo y se puso de pie una vez más. —Quiero ayudar Teo.

—Es peligroso Shiori, no estamos jugando.

—Lo sé— respiró profundo para juntar valor e iluminó sus manos con su magia dorada. —Haré todo lo que pueda.

—Miren, no voy a perder mi tiempo con dos niños, así tenga que matarte me llevaré a la niña— vieron se armaba con una alabarda nacida de sus palmas y saltaba hacia ellos. Teo supo que no podría evitar el golpe con sus manos, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para pararlo y no estaba armado. Vio que Shiori quiso crear un escudo pero su magia titilaba y no hacía nada, probablemente porque estaba asustada.

Entonces ambos niños, cerraron los ojos, indefensos, pero el golpe jamás llegó. Al observar hacia adelante descubrieron la figura de su padre, empuñaba una larga espada que refulgía en color verde jade, alimentada por su magia. Había chocado contra el arma del ánima y dejado a su paso una estela de chispas brillantes, electrizaron el ambiente tanto que los pequeños pudieron percibir cómo se les erizaban los bellos del cuerpo.

—No les pondrás un dedo encima a mis hijos— oyó el enemigo, mientras evitaba temblar al ver la mirada furiosa de Shaoran Li.


	5. V - Mensajes Inquietantes

Sakura bajó de un salto del lomo de su guardián para encontrarse con su esposo luchando contra un ánima. Otra ánima. ¿Cuándo los dejarían en paz? ¿Qué buscaban con sus hijos? Dispuesta a terminarlo deprisa le arrojó una flecha sagrada con su arco de luz dorada, gracias a la concentración que tenía en la batalla su golpe fue certero, se clavó en su brazo derecho y lo oyeron rugir como quien está siendo quemado mientras siente una inmensa furia.

— ¡Tú! ¡Maldita mujer!— gritó.

Kerberos y Yue se dirigieron hacia los niños para protegerlos desde cerca, también habían . Cuando habían cumplido tres años Sakura les había pedido que los cuidaran como si fueran ella misma, no eran capaces de negarle nada así que habían aceptado. Con el tiempo les habían tomado cariño, pero ninguno de los dos quería reconocerlo demasiado.

— ¿Están bien?— les preguntó el guardián del sol, Shiori se abalanzó sobre él y abrazó su cuello mientas lloriqueaba.

— ¡Keroo!— sollozó. — ¡Estaba asustada!

—Calma, calma, ya todo está bien, no dejaremos que les hagan daño.

—Teo... Teo está herido...

—Te dije que estoy bien, solo son unos golpes, he tenido más en mis entrenamientos— el niño se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada para no ver la de ambos seres mágicos, no le gustaba que lo cuidaran tanto, solo se lo permitía a su madre. Probablemente no habría forma de calmarla después de ese día.

—Mocoso ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy...

—De acuerdo— dijo Yue, observando a los adultos ocuparse del enemigo, atento a cualquier artimaña que pudieran haber planeado.

Shaoran empuñaba el arma con fuerza debido a la furia. Quería hacer añicos a la criatura que los miraba con odio, justo frente a ellos. Había oído a la niña decir que había golpeado a su hijo, no creía poder contenerse, no permitiría jamás que alguien se metiera con su familia, era lo peor que podía hacer alguien, si buscaban hacerlo enfurecer definitivamente lo habían logrado. Sakura a su lado estaba seria, fruncía el ceño levemente pero sabía muy bien que buscaba tranquilizarse al igual que él, tenía esa mirada de poca indulgencia que le aseguraba que no estaba para nada contenta, conocía esa expresión muy bien, era de temer.

La vio apuntar rápidamente con su arco y contuvo la respiración por instinto. Sí, estaba muy enojada.

Oyó el sonido del aire cortándose. Quedó estático y vio como la flecha se clavaba en la pierna del sujeto que había atacado a los niños, haciéndolo refunfuñar aún más. Una descarga eléctrica lo cubría, demostrando su resistencia al exorcismo.

—Si te vas ahora no te haré nada— dijo Sakura con tono de amenaza. —Ve y dile a tu maestro que si tocan un solo cabello de mi hijos yo personalmente me encargaré de todos ustedes.

La criatura permaneció mudo pero optó por marcharse, no iba a poder enfrentarlos solo a los dos. Lo vieron desaparecer en un santiamén. Bajaron las armas un segundo antes de correr hacia los niños y abrazarlos con fuerza.

Había sido una situación horrible pero cuando pudieron verlos se tranquilizaron bastante. Shaoran levantó a Shiori en brazos para consolarla y que dejara de llorar, y Sakura inspeccionó a Teo por todas partes, tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo miró detenidamente para encontrar alguna herida de gravedad pero solo encontró algunos moretones y raspones en sus brazos. Sonrió con alivio y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Ya mamá... estoy bien, no te preocupes— se sacudió el niño castaño. —Mejor mira a Shiori.

—Oye, no voy a dejar de preocuparme porque tú no quieras— lo sostuvo con firmeza pero sin ser brusca. —Me he asustado...

—Lo sé— la abrazó rápidamente y se apartó. —Estamos bien, pudimos aguardar hasta que llegaron.

—Y estoy orgullosa de ustedes por eso— la mujer vio cómo su hijo se acercaba hacia la niña rubia que miraba todo con lágrimas en los ojos, esa niña siempre le había despertado una sensación muy buena, y ese día confirmaba sus sospechas. Observó que ella se le echaba al cuello angustiada y que el niño quedaba estático de la impresión.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Teo?— preguntó.

—S-Sí... estoy bien Akisuki...— ella lo miró a los ojos y se apartó, ruborizada.

— ¡L-Lo siento! Estaba preocupada— la sonrisa gentil del niño la hizo sonrojarse aún más.

—Lamento haberte preocupado, no me pasó nada, ¿Tú cómo te encuentras?

—Confundida... es que, no entiendo nada... ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Pequeña Chiara— interrumpió Sakura acercándose. —Es un poco difícil de explicar, ¿Quieres venir a cenar a casa hoy? Puedo llamar a tus padres si gustas.

—Está bien— la niña bajó la mirada al suelo, la señora Li siempre le había parecido una persona hermosa y maravillosa. —Con gusto iré...— miró a Teo de soslayo, frotándose el brazo con vergüenza, mientras observaba que su amiga se acercaba luego de ser dejada en el suelo por su padre.

— ¡Chiara! ¿Estás bien?— la oyó y asintió. —Menos mal... yo...

—Shiori, hay algo que necesito saber...

—Oh, esto... sí, entiendo... sé que no te he dicho nada pero es que... no sabía cómo Chiara...— respiró. —La verdad es que puedo hacer magia.

—Y tus padres también.

—Sí— la tomó de las manos. — ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

—No lo sé, no entiendo nada...— miró al niño que la contemplaba con semblante serio, quiso llorar, tenía miedo pero no quería ir a casa aún, quería quedarse con ambos y hablar sobre lo que había pasado. —Quiero saber qué ha pasado.

Los adultos permanecieron a unos pasos detrás de ellos para darles espacio, sin dejar de estar alerta en caso de que algo más sucediera. Se miraron aliviados de que nada grave hubiera sucedido pero tendrían una conversación acerca de qué medidas tomar para que no se repitiera una segunda vez.

Por la tarde, una vez que el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, Shaoran pasó a recoger a los tres niños a la escuela y los llevó a casa. Notó que estaban bastante silenciosos durante todo el camino, solían ser más ruidosas las cosas en el asiento trasero de su automóvil. Sakura los recibió con una sonrisa pero sus ánimos parecían decaídos, Chiara y Shiori se dirigieron a la habitación de la niña y Teo a la suya, en total silencio.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? No sé cómo tranquilizarlos...

—Voy a hablar con Teo, tú ve con Shiori, seguro que sabes cómo calmarla— le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y subió las escaleras.

Tocó la puerta y cuando ingresó lo encontró sentado en la cama, lo miraba con esos ojos ambarinos que había heredado de él pero que brillaban con la inocencia característica de Sakura, ambos niños eran lo más hermoso que habían logrado juntos y cada día lo hacía feliz ver sus sonrisas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y le sonrió para confortarlo, le daría su espacio, sabía que su hijo detestaba que lo sobreprotegieran.

— ¿Te molesta si te acompaño un momento?— le preguntó, el niño negó con la cabeza, se acercó y se sentó a su lado. — ¿Cómo te encuentras hijo?

—Estoy bien papá... de verdad...

—Sé que estás bien físicamente, pero me refiero a si estás bien de ánimos.

—Oh, bueno, en realidad no lo sé— suspiró. —No fui de mucha ayuda hoy... no quería decepcionarte papá— Shaoran quiso abrazarlo lleno de orgullo pero prefirió esperar a que se sintiera mejor para eso. Él sabía bien lo que era sentirse sobreprotegido, era por esa razón que siempre había querido incrementar su magia más y más, adivinaba que a su hijo le estaba sucediendo algo similar.

—Jamás lo haces, y hoy protegiste a tu hermana perfectamente, no tiene ni un rasguño.

— ¿Pero su brazo...?

—No tiene nada, ya sabes que ella puede llegar a ser un poco... bueno...

— ¿Llorona?

—Um... bueno... algo así...

—De todas formas yo no podría haber hecho nada contra esa criatura...— el castaño se enserió, sabía que ese era el problema de todo.

—Teo la magia no es tan importante— tomó su rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. —A veces puede ser muy problemática, todo tiene consecuencias en este mundo, tú lo sabes ¿Verdad?

—Sí papá, me has hablado de eso.

—Además— le sonrió. —Yo a tu edad aún no tenía mis poderes, los desarrollé a los 9 años, así que es muy normal, no hay prisa.

—Pero Shiori...

—Shiori no es Teo— lo interrumpió. —Tú eres tú y ella es ella, no tienes porqué ser igual a tu hermana y eso no es malo hijo mío— lo abrazó al ver sus ojos brillar de esperanzas, era imposible no ver a su esposa en aquellos niños. —Te amamos con o sin magia ¿De acuerdo? Ten paciencia, todo llega a su debido momento.

El pequeño se liberó del abrazo como si pudiera derretirse entre sus brazos. Algo había llamado su atención y había corrido hacia la ventana de su habitación que daba al patio trasero, se puso de pie también para ver de qué se trataba, un brillo dorado resplandecía allí abajo.

Sakura se había quedado de pie en el umbral de la puerta al ver a su hija mostrarle unos pergaminos sagrados a su amiga y contarle algo, se la veía desanimada pero no perdía esa luz en la mirada que adoraba ver cada día. Chiara Akisuki la miraba asombrada, había cierto interés en sus ojos así que tocó la puerta ya abierta para entrar.

— ¿Las molesto?— dijo con una sonrisa. Ambas negaron con la cabeza. — ¿Qué tienes ahí Shiori?

—Los amuletos que me diste mamá.

—Me explicaba cómo era que podía usarlos señora Li— comentó Chiara.

—Oh, vaya— Sakura le hizo una seña para que salieran. — ¿Por qué no le haces una demostración en el jardín, Shiori? Además así le puedes mostrar tu entrenamiento diario ¿Qué dices?— las niñas sonrieron de emoción y las tres fueron hacia la parte de atrás de la casa. Sakura y su hija se quedaron de pie sobre el césped mientras que la niña rubia tomó asiento en las escaleras del pórtico. Habían captado toda su atención. —Bueno Shiori, ¿Qué es lo primero que uno debe hacer cuando va a hacer magia?

—Concentrarse, su Excelencia— respondió la niña. Sakura suspiró, no le gustaban las formalidades pero su hija quería hacerlo igual que sus otras alumnas.

— ¿Excelencia?— preguntó la otra pequeña.

—Así hay que llamarla cuando nos está enseñando.

—Oh, vaya...

—Bueno, muy bien, ¿Y ahora que sigue?

—Cerrar los ojos e imaginar cómo la energía fluye por todo el cuerpo— así lo hizo y sus palmas se iluminaron de color dorado. Pequeños brillos emanaban de allí y flotaban sobre el verde césped.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo pequeña Chiara?— preguntó la adulta presente.

— ¿Yo? ¿Pero, cómo?

—Tienes magia también— las dos niñas se sorprendieron enormemente, Sakura tendió su mano a la infante rubia, quien se acercó lentamente hasta tomarla.

Cuando lo hizo sintió una onda recorrerle el cuerpo antes de observar como cientos de olas brillantes se arremolinaban unas con otras. Algunas de ellas eran doradas y parecían provenir del suelo que pisaba la mujer de ojos verdes sin embargo había otras, eran color lila y salían de ella. Sintió un extraño temor, no podía evitarlo pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba, como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto más fuerte. Cerró los ojos como acto reflejo cuando toda esa luz estalló en un sinfín de destellos.

— ¡Eso fue impresionante mamá!— gritó Shiori emocionada y abrazó a su amiga. — ¡Podemos entrenar juntas!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Será divertido!

—Espera Shiori— Sakura se puso de cuclillas enfrente de la niña rubia y tomó sus manos, sonriendo. —Pequeña Chiara hoy cuando te vi con mi hijos me di cuenta que tienes magia, entiendo que debe ser muy confuso descubrir esto, yo también lo pasé cuando era niña, pero créeme que no es nada grave, hay muchas personas en el mundo que tienen poderes mágicos así que no tengas miedo, cree en tus habilidades, si tú quieres puedo enseñarte como dijo Shiori.

—Yo...

—Hazlo Akisuki— todas voltearon y se encontraron con Shaoran y Teo en el umbral de la entrada. El niño la miraba serio, clavaba en la niña sus ojos a tal manera en que la hacía enrojecer poco a poco, hasta que no pudo más y bajó la mirada. —Es una gran oportunidad.

—E-Está bien... lo haré...

— ¡Viva!— su amiga la abrazó más fuerte, a modo de felicitación.

—De acuerdo, si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en decírmelo— le acarició la cabeza suavemente para calmarla. —No hay nada que temer, Shiori también te ayudará si lo necesitas ¿Cierto hija?

— ¡Cierto!

La pequeña niña rubia sonrió aliviada y agradecida de que al menos en ese día tan extraño no estuviera sola. Era hija única, por lo tanto mientras sus padres trabajaban debía estar sola en casa, a veces Shiori iba de visita y pasaban juntas la tarde pero no era cosa de todos los días, en cambio si ocupaba ese tiempo en entrenar sus recién descubiertos poderes podría estar con sus amigos un poco más y al llegar a casa no esperaría mucho hasta que llegaran sus padres. Decidió que no se los diría, quizá no le creyeran e incluso los preocuparía, por el momento se organizaría de esa manera, luego vería qué hacer con su pequeño secreto.

Más tarde, Sakura preparaba los ingredientes que necesitaban para la cena mientras su esposo a su lado los cocinaba. Picaba el repollo cuando comenzó a sentirse extraña, era lo mismo que le había sucedido el día anterior, sabía que empezaría a marearse así que optó por salir de la cocina antes de preocupar a todos y arruinar la cena familiar.

—Um... Mei Ling— llamó a su amiga que estaba colocando los vasos en la mesa. — ¿Podrías continuar por mí? Enseguida regreso.

—Claro— se acercó y le cedió el lugar.

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó su esposo sosteniendo una cuchara de madera, le sonrió para no inquietarlo.

—No, tengo que... ir a buscar algo.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

Salió del comedor y antes de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación vio por el umbral de la puerta al jardín a los niños jugando con Ryu, el joven parecía divertirse con ellos, además también les enseñaba sobre la magia y artes marciales. Teo deseaba que le enseñara a usar las katanas pero ella no estaba de acuerdo por el momento.

Subió escalón por escalón agarrándose con fuerza de la barandilla e ingresó a su habitación con prisa. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la suave alfombra y respiró agitada, llevaba un buen tiempo sintiéndose así, nadie en su casa lo sabía porque no quería asustarlos pero algo le decía que no era muy normal.

—Por favor...— susurró sin fuerzas. —Ya déjame tranquila...

— _Sakura Kinomoto_ — oyó, sin que nadie dijera nada.

—Basta por favor...

Se levantó con dificultad y se sentó sobre la amplia cama. ¿Por qué no podía llevar una vida normal? Merecía disfrutar de la paz con su familia, no quería involucrarse en otra batalla sin sentido, ¿Cuántas muertes eran necesarias? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y optó por cerrarlos para serenarse. De nada servía sufrir, soportaría lo que sea por las personas que amaba.

Quizá así los malos pensamientos se alejarían.

* * *

Lo bueno de las brechas temporales (que de por sí eran muy molestas ya que lo hacían sentirse encerrado) era que dentro se podía crear estructuras que en la realidad no existían. En las afueras de la ciudad de Tomoeda era el lugar ideal, puesto que ingresar a ella era totalmente accesible desde allí y no se veían afectados por su odiosa barrera, por lo tanto era lo mejor crear una fortaleza en ese sitio en el que pudieran refugiarse sin ser detectados por los enemigos.

Jun había optado por desaparecer de su batalla con Shaoran Li tan solo porque había llegado su esposa, era la causante de todo por supuesto, no tenía el poder para enfrentarla y no podía permitirse ser exorcizado, eran capaces de seguir creando criaturas como él para conseguir sus objetivos así que no tenía sentido sacrificarse.

Se colocó de pie justo en el extremo de aquella cúpula resplandeciente y posó ambas manos en ella, recibió una descarga como rechazo pero perseveró y utilizó su magia, la misma que le habían otorgado al crearlo. Sabía que sus hermanos estaban en ese mismo momento en otros extremos de esta usando dichas habilidades, después de todo esa era su misión.

Lentamente destruirían la barrera de Tomoeda.

* * *

Avanzaba por un sendero desierto, nada había allí más que su andar lento por ese camino. Sabía que una vez más estaba soñando, se preguntaba qué sería lo que encontraría ahora, ya nada le sorprendía, a decir verdad.

Pareció mucho tiempo cuando divisó a una mujer sentada en el suelo, no se le veía el rostro ya que sus largos cabellos castaños se lo cubrían pero lo que más llamó su atención era el par de alas negras que nacían de su espalda y llenaban el lugar de plumas oscuras que revoloteaban. Se acercó despacio para no alterarla. Con los años había aprendido que la mujer podía ser de lo más impredecible y en más de una ocasión se había llevado un buen susto.

—Apola...— murmuró.

—Es mi culpa...— la oyó bajito.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Ja... ja... ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!— Sakura tragó saliva, inquietándose. —Qué tonta... ¡Tonta, tonta!

—Oye Apola...

—Te ha engañado a ti también...— elevó la mirada y se puso de pie, por instinto retrocedió. —Ya no hay vuelta atrás...

Cuando vio su rostro se quedó pasmada. Aquella persona no era Apola, sonaba como ella sí, pero al ver sus ojos como el café lo supo, jamás había notado el parecido que tenían. La mujer de sus sueños siempre había tenido ojos verdes, idénticos a los de ella, esa persona que tenía enfrente no era nada más ni nada menos que Lei Li. Abrió la boca de la mera sorpresa y solo atinó a acercarse pero vio que extendía un brazo hacia ella indicándole que no lo hiciera, luego llevó la misma mano a su rostro y se cubrió la mitad de este.

—Lei por favor...

—No— la interrumpió. —No hay tiempo, me ha atrapado finalmente, justo donde me quería... pero no podía recordar nada... así que, ahora, tienes que hacer algo tú porque yo no puedo ya.

—No entiendo de lo que me hablas.

— _Ee_ _ee-él..._

— ¿Él? ¿Quién es él?

—No puedes hacer nada contra _él_... ya lo he intentado... tienes que hacerlo tú ahora— se sujetó la cabeza como si le estuviera produciendo un dolor inmenso. — ¡YO NO PUEDO HACER NADA AHORA! ¡ES MUY TARDE!— como si estuviera completamente desquiciada corrió hacia ella y la aferró por el cuello hasta hacerla caer, estaba estrangulándola.

—L-Lei... b-basta...— la soltó y vio que lágrimas salían de sus ojos, la tenía encima así que no podía ponerse de pie. — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— ¿Yo?— por primera vez reconoció su humanidad en la mirada angustiada que tenía. —Yo solo estoy pagando...

— ¿Pagando?

—Todo en este mundo tiene un precio... no se puede pedir algo importante a cambio de que algo que no vale nada... tuve mi momento cuando me escogió pero no debí negarme, y porque no comprendí eso... es que estoy aquí ahora intentando darte un mensaje que no tiene sentido y el cual seguro no comprendes, pero no puedo decir las cosas más claras...

— ¿Hay algo que debo hacer?— la vio asentir. — ¿Se acerca la batalla en la que se debe usar los cofres que encontramos?— nuevo asentimiento. — ¿Quién es _él_?

Su mirada pareció perderse un momento y al verla a los ojos otra vez comprendió que no diría ni una palabra más, que el mensaje había acabado y en cualquier momento despertaría del sueño. Todos eran tan frustrantes que quiso gritar muy fuerte para que alguien la escuchara y le diera algunas respuestas.

No recibió respuestas, solo unas sacudidas un tanto bruscas.

— ¡Sakura, Sakura!— oyó, era la voz de Shaoran. Estaba en su cama, recostada, y al parecer algo lo había preocupado porque su expresión aterrada lo evidenciaba.

—Shaoran... ¿Qué ha...?

— ¡Eso dime! ¡No podía hacer que despertaras Sakura!— se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lo vio tragar saliva varias veces. — ¡Hasta te he tirado agua santo cielo!— ella se miró y activamente estaba empapada. — ¿Qué pasó?

—Me quedé dormida al parecer... lo siento mucho— tomó su rostro y acarició la mejilla un tanto áspera de su amado esposo. —Estoy bien, enserio, no sé qué fue lo que pasó.

—Pero... jamás había pasado esto.

—Lo sé, quizá solo estaba muy cansada— bajó la mirada un segundo y se instó a sonreír, al verlo una vez más se dio cuenta que funcionaba calmarlo así porque su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco. —No me ha pasado nada.

— ¿Segura?

—Por supuesto— se frotó un poco el estómago. — ¿La cena ya está lista? Tengo hambre.

—Sí...— él también sonrió y tomó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. —Vamos, nos están esperando.

Sakura lo siguió hasta la entrada de su habitación y allí se detuvo, su sonrisa se había borrado una vez más. ¿Cómo no sucedería? Siempre sucedía. Sin embargo tuvo que obligarse a sonreír, por el bien de su familia antes de continuar su marcha junto al hombre que amaba.

— ¿Vienes Sakura?

— ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto!— corrió unos pasos para alcanzarlo y no volvió a detenerse.

" _Te he escogido a ti"_ decía sin cesar la voz en su cabeza.


	6. VI - Magia

**Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí les dejo la actualización de la historia ;D Por desgracia debo comentarles que en vista de que ya están cerrando las calificaciones aquí en mi país tengo que ponerme a estudiar y a preparar todas las entregas para los señores importantes de la universidad, sin su aprobación me tendré que quedar a vivir ahí y no quiero que eso pase u.u jajaja bueno, solo quería informarles eso para que no piensen que dejo tirada la historia, pero a penas pueda continuaré escribiendo y subiré el resto, es un promesa C:**

 **Bueno, los dejo que lean tranquilos! Muchas gracias si estas leyendo esto y si quieres dejarme un visto bueno o un palazo virtual comenta que me encanta leer lo que escriben! Saluditos! :D**

* * *

Era la patrulla de la mañana y ya había exorcizado más espíritus de los que podía contar, nunca iba sola así que recibía ayuda pero todos estaban cansados, incluida ella. Había optado por dejar a Yue en el templo Tsukimine, tenía que sacar a Kasai para que continuara perfeccionando sus poderes espirituales de familiar, además sabía que se sentía triste cuando marchaba, probablemente porque quisiera estar con ella, su naturaleza después de todo demandaría que su relación fuera estrecha.

Iba montada sobre Kero como siempre y notó que tenía raspones en varias partes de su cuerpo, al igual que las vestiduras de su familiar que marchaba a su lado. Los tejados de las casas eran perfectos para movilizarse a través de la ciudad ya que tenían una vista panorámica de Tomoeda, además de que en general los espectros solían flotar por los aires y solo bajaban a la tierra para devorar humanos.

Esos eran los peores, aquellos que se alimentaban de las emociones de las personas solían crecer mucho y daban batalla antes de ser exorcizados. A pesar de que sentía que su barrera estaba intacta llegaban más y más, algo sucedía y probablemente tuviese que ver con el regreso de sus enemigos y los sueños que tenía cada noche; la voz en su cabeza tampoco dejaba de acosarla a diario, como si no quisiera que la olvidara.

—Sakura, estoy hablándote— la voz de su guardián la sacó de sus pensamientos. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal otra vez?

—Señora Sakura quizá deberíamos regresar— acotó Kasai.

—Estoy bien, solo me distraje, de todas formas ya debemos volver, Shaoran llegará con los niños para sus lecciones.

— ¿Aún no le has dicho nada a él?— preguntó Kero al notar su seriedad. —No creo que sea buena idea ocultárselo.

—No quiero preocuparlo.

—Es para preocuparse, ¿Qué pasa si todo esto también afecta a tu familia?

—Si puedo resolverlo sin que lo sepan todo saldrá bien, algo buscan de mí y no pienso involucrar a mi familia en ello— suspiró con pesar. —Por favor, guarden el secreto, si veo que las cosas se vuelven incontrolables lo hablaré con Shaoran pero mientras tanto lo mantendré así.

—Como desee señora Sakura— contestó Kasai.

—Como sea— enunció Kero. Ciertamente no podían negarle nada a su dueña.

—Se los agradezco mucho, ahora volvamos, será mejor que descansemos un poco antes de que lleguen los niños.

—Es un bonito lugar ¿No?— le dijo al hombre que la acompañaba.

Ese día había elegido un traje gris claro que le sentaba bastante bien, aunque prefiriera el negro. Miraba el lugar atento ante cualquier peligro que pudiera acecharlos, probablemente no estuviera cómodo allí debido a que era un lugar extraño que exploraba por primera vez, jamás iba con ella, siempre optaba por hacerlo solo para evitar cualquier tipo de inconveniente.

—Bueno... se ve mucho mejor de lo que creí.

—El nuevo monje debe de ser fuerte— dio unos pasos hacia el magnífico cerezo que decoraba el patio y que llenaba de flores todo el lugar. —Es increíble que florezca incluso en invierno.

—Usted podría lograrlo.

—Eso espero, quiero cuidar muy bien de este lugar, me fue encomendada su protección después de todo.

El hombre la vio acercarse hacia el árbol, posar su delicada mano sobre el tronco y cerrar los ojos mientras la brisa fría hacía bailar sus largos cabellos negros, recién salía del instituto por lo tanto traía el uniforme puesto. Siempre quedaba sorprendido con su belleza pero ese día estaba radiante, tal vez porque estaba contenta. Había esperado ese día desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Está feliz con su amo...— la oyó susurrar. —Espero pueda acostumbrarse a mí.

—Cuando la conozca a usted verá que la querrá mucho, señorita Hiyoriko.

Ella vio a su guardaespaldas ponerse en guardia un momento antes de que dos criaturas y una mujer llegaran al templo desde los cielos, lucía un atuendo de sacerdotisa por lo que dedujo que trabajaba allí. Detuvo al hombre colocando una mano en su hombro y quedar enfrente de él, quería hablar ella para evitar cualquier problema que pudieran tener.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?— preguntó la mujer, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes como el jade.

—Buenas tardes, lamentamos la intrusión pero hemos venido a ver al monje Kinomoto, guardián del templo Tsukimine— la vio sonreír, le pareció muy hermosa, si era talentosa no le importaría que permaneciera allí.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y soy la _sacerdotisa_ de nuestro templo— la sorpresa en el semblante de la jovencita no le pasó desapercibida.

— ¿Es usted su excelencia Kinomoto? Había oído que un anciano monje dirigía este sitio.

—Su excelencia Tsukimine falleció hace algunos años, quizá las noticias no se expandieron, lamento decepcionarla.

—Oh...— miró a su guardaespaldas. —No se preocupe su excelencia, he venido a verla a usted.

Vio que acariciaba la cabeza de su león amarillo un segundo antes de avanzar hacia ella, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Detrás de ella la acompañaba un familiar vestido con una hakama blanca sobre la cual traía un manto negro de hibiscos rojos, era espléndido, medía mucho más que ella y se veía en buena forma, quiso tocar su cabello que lucía sedoso pero se contuvo y tan solo miró firmemente a la mujer.

—Será mejor que conversemos adentro para estar más tranquilos— miró a la criatura sagrada. —Kasai ¿Nos prepararías un poco de té?

—Enseguida señora Sakura— y se marchó.

Una vez dentro se acomodaron ceremoniosamente sobre el tatami de la sala principal y bebieron un poco de té antes de comenzar.

Hiyoriko respiró profundamente para serenar su palpitar que parecía revolucionado, sabía que se debía a que aquella persona tenía un potencial mágico inigualable y se estaba preguntando si acaso hacía bien en estar allí, no podía calcular el suyo propio pero se consideraba fuerte. No se permitiría sentirse inferior.

—Lamento no haberme presentado antes— se inclinó hacia adelante un poco a modo de reverencia. —Mi nombre es Natsumemishi Hiyoriko— hizo una seña hacia su acompañante. —Y él es mi amigo Natsumemishi Atsushi.

—Gusto en conocerla, su excelencia.

—Mucho gusto— saludó Sakura. —Sean bienvenidos al templo Tsukimine, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Excelencia, usted debe saber mucho mejor que nadie la importancia de los sueños premonitorios— vieron cómo se enseriaba y tensaba.

—Lo sé.

—Hace siete años comencé a tener todo tipo de sueños con la ciudad de Tomoeda y su templo, en los cuales se me pedía que viniera hasta aquí para ayudar a proteger a las personas que aquí habitan— Sakura no decía nada. —Todo este tiempo he estado entrenando para cumplir con dicha obligación y ahora estoy lista.

— ¿Lista para qué?

—Para tomar mi lugar en este templo, como su guardiana y protectora.

—El monje Daisuke Tsukimine me otorgó la tarea de encargarme de este sitio, justo antes de morir, no puedo acceder a tu petición tan fácilmente.

—Se le ha otorgado la deificación ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto— Hiyoriko se puso de pie, estaba nerviosa.

—Entonces significa que la ha heredado, no le pertenece, excelencia.

—Señorita Hiyoriko...— intentó tranquilizarla su guardaespaldas.

— ¿A ti te pertenece?

—No me pertenece, me corresponde, ¿usted jamás ha tenido este tipo de sueños?— Sakura clavó su mirada verde en la jovencita hasta ponerla incómoda.

—Diariamente, pero debes comprender que no puedo tomar tu pedido como algo a considerar, ¿tienes pruebas de esos sueños?

—Aquí— recibió un pergamino por parte de Atsushi. —Me han inspeccionado los sabios del monte Fuji, lo han escrito y sellado— la joven de ojos verdes tomó el papiro y lo extendió para leerlo.

—Esto dice que el legado del templo de la ciudad de Tomoeda es de tu pertenencia.

—Esas son las palabras exactas que se oyen en mis sueños...

—No especifica que sea este templo.

— ¡No hay otro templo en la ciudad!

—No le permito que le levante la voz a su excelencia— masculló Kasai desde su posición detrás de Sakura, había apretado los puños para no ponerse de pie y ponerlos en su sitio.

—Calma Kasai, no te alteres.

—Excelencia, si usted no me cree capaz...

—No se trata de eso señorita, me refiero a que este escrito no aclara que es el templo lo que le pertenece, sino su legado, puedo acceder a que usted venga todas las veces que quiera a revisar nuestros registros, incluso ofrezco mi ayuda, para que averigüe cuál es dicho legado.

—De ser la deificación, ¿me la entregará?

—En caso de que sea así yo misma te encomendaré este sitio, hasta entonces continuaré con mis responsabilidades.

—De acuerdo excelencia.

—Si quieren pueden ir a nuestro almacén para empezar la búsqueda, los puedo llevar hasta allí.

—Se lo agradeceríamos— terció el hombre de traje, veía disgustada a la joven y no quería que se desanimara más.

Por lo tanto siguieron a la mujer que les indicaba el camino hacia el almacén, seguramente habría un sinfín de documentos que revisar y poder solucionar el altercado, ambos sabían que no sería sencillo conseguir lo que buscaban pero jamás habían imaginado que estaban equivocados con aquello, siempre interpretaron que se referían al templo al momento de indicarles que tenían un objetivo.

Vieron que la mujer les indicaba el almacén justo cuando oyeron voces de niños, dos niños muy parecidos corrieron hacia ella para saludarla pero no se quedaron a ver mucho más ya que debían comenzar a buscar.

—Señorita Hiyoriko— la detuvo cuando vio que iba a abrir la puerta. —Yo me encargo, no es necesario que usted busque.

—No digas eso, claro que ayudaré, no me importa hacer estas cosas— abrió la puerta y a pesar de que esperaban encontrarse con montañas de polvo el lugar estaba muy aseado. — ¿Ves? No es tan malo.

—Usted no debería...

—Estamos solos Atsushi, no tienes que ser tan formal— vio que se tensaba, a pesar de que eran amigos desde niños continuaba portándose así con ella.

—Lo siento, supongo que es fácil acostumbrarse.

—No me debes nada...

—Te sirvo con lealtad porque estoy agradecido, me gusta demostrártelo— había bajado la voz hasta volverla suave como una caricia, se miraron a los ojos, los oscuros de él contra los acaramelados de ella, hasta que tuvo que dejar de mirarlo, bajó la vista al suelo, algo sonrojada, cuando ponía esa expresión serena pero seria al verla la hacía sentir muy feliz.

—No juegas limpio Atsushi...

—Perdona...

—No— negó con la cabeza y se aproximó un poco hacia él, enseguida sintió que se tensaba. —No es que me moleste...

—Por favor Hiyoriko.

—Solo un momento— ella apoyó la frente en el pecho de su amigo. — ¿Podemos quedarnos así solo un momento?

Él deseó con toda su alma rodear su cintura y abrazarla pero se contuvo por el respeto que le tenía y tan solo se permitió tomar sus hombros, quería confortarla un poco y luego se apartaría. Aunque tuviera que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas internas.

* * *

Sakura se acercó a sus hijos para darles un beso en la frente a cada uno. Habían llegado junto a su esposo y Ryu a tiempo para que comenzaran con su entrenamiento diario, el guardaespaldas se encargaría de eso, tal y como solían hacer los fines de semana. Ambos los vieron correr detrás de su tío, listos para aprender.

—Te fuiste temprano hoy...— dijo Shaoran envolviendo su cintura.

—Sí... no quise despertarte— se dejó besar en la mejilla suspirando de gusto. —Tenemos visitas en el templo hoy.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

—Pues... un par de jóvenes... la joven me ha dicho que ha soñado con una voz que le decía que debía hacerse cargo del templo de Tomoeda, Hiyoriko Natsumemishi es su nombre.

—Natsumemishi ¿eh?

— ¿Los conoces?

—Es el apellido de una de las familias más ricas de Kioto Sakura, incluso tienen algunas inversiones hechas en los negocios de las oficinas Li, estaba al tanto de que tenían cierta conexión con los sabios del monte Fuji pero no sabía que su familia poseía poderes espirituales.

—Al parecer sí, y muy fuertes, esa muchacha tiene unas energías bastante impresionantes...— sonrió. —Y muchas agallas, vino a pedirme que le entregue mi deificación sin ningún rodeo.

—Vaya... ¿Y qué harás?

—Supongo que no mucho, le expliqué el monje Tsukimine me la otorgó, si no me enseña alguna prueba no puedo acceder a su petición.

—Ciertamente— Shaoran le acarició un mechón de su cabello color miel. — ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

—Estoy muy bien, no he tenido sueños anoche.

—Eso es bueno— se acercó un poco más a ella. —Espero que no regresen.

—No te preocupes, no debe ser nada grave.

—No lo sé, no hay información de esa tal Apola...

—Quizá solo sean sueños extraños y no signifiquen nada— contestó Sakura tratando de evadir el tema.

—No estoy muy seguro...— ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó con suavidad. —Oye, me desconcentras...— la sonrisa de su esposa le llegó al alma como una caricia cálida.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó ella al ver que parecía mirar hacia todas partes.

—Tal vez... tal vez podamos escaparnos un momento...— Sakura se rió, sonrojada.

—Eres todo un caso Shaoran.

— ¿Eso... es un "no"?

—Es un "más tarde"— le dijo besándolo una vez más.

Atardecía cuando las visitas inesperadas decidieron marcharse después de una búsqueda infructuosa. Antes de despedirse les pidieron permiso para volver al día siguiente y continuar buscando entre los archivos almacenados, a lo cual Sakura aceptó.

Sus hijos parloteaban sin parar para contarles a sus padres todo lo que habían aprendido de su tío Ryu, estaban muy emocionados por ello pero ella no los escuchaba, sí quería pero le costaba bastante concentrarse para oír sus palabras, de repente se había sentido muy cansada y tan solo quería llegar a la casa para dormir un poco antes de la cena. Detestaba preocupar a su esposo pero sabía que él estaba mirándola de soslayo de vez en cuando, probablemente ya se había percatado que cabeceaba tratando de contener el sueño que quería vencerla.

A veces tenía miedo de dormir, sus sueños no siempre eran lindos.

Los pequeños bajaron del automóvil de un salto al llegar y el castaño aprovechó para apearse y abrir la puerta de su esposa, clavó una mirada seria en ella a sabiendas que intentaba ocultar que no estaba bien.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— le dijo, sin poder contener su tono de voz fastidiado.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Sakura, te estás quedando dormida.

—Oh, bueno... yo... tuve mucho que hacer en las patrullas...— la mirada de él no se aflojaba, tuvo que bajar la vista para que no la descubriera.

—Estabas bien hace unos momentos, esto ha sido de repente, no es normal y no es la primera vez que sucede, el otro día...

—Lo siento— tomó su mejilla para acariciarla, estaba muy inquieto.

—Estoy preocupado, Ryu podría revisarte y...

—Shaoran, no tengo nada malo, ya haz hecho que Ryu me examine varias veces en la semana, déjalo tranquilo, ¿cuántas veces quieres escucharlo decir que estoy perfecta?

—Las que sea necesario— se frotó el cabello varias veces tratando de hacer que broten ideas. —Nuestros enemigos que han vuelto, los sueños que tienes y estos síntomas repentinos no pueden ser todas coincidencias, algo sucede— se acuclilló a sus pies para mirarla más de cerca. —Y estás involucrada.

—Tranquilo querido, estoy bien.

—Por favor... déjame ayudarte— ella lo abrazó tratando de contener las lágrimas. "Es por tu bien Shaoran, prefiero que te molestes conmigo antes de que te pase algo malo" pensaba, era lo único que la mantenía de pie, saber que protegía a su familia sin importar qué sucediera.

Su miedo más grande era perderlo. Se detestaba por mentirle pero lo consideró necesario.

—Si te deja más tranquilo le pediremos a Ryu que me examine una vez más.

—Sakura, muchas gracias— la envolvió con sus brazos, lleno de amor, haciendo que ella se sintiera aún más culpable.

Shaoran se puso de pie, la ayudó a salir del automóvil y la levantó en brazos, incluso aunque ella riera por el gesto él se lo tomaba muy enserio, cada vez que tenía oportunidad la protegía y eso hacía que se sintiera la mujer más amada.

— ¿Qué pasa papá?— preguntó Shiori con la boca llena de pastel de chocolate, el cual atacaba sin piedad junto a su tío Ryu. Sakura se sonrojó al ver su mirada burlona.

—Llevaré a mamá a dormir que está muy cansada.

—No hables con la boca llena Shiori— la regañó su mamá con suavidad.

—Después tienes que ir a bañarte— acotó su padre.

—Sí~

La dejó sobre la cama una vez que llegó a su habitación y acarició su cabello cuando vio que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, somnolienta. Decidió que le quitaría la ropa porque no la despertaría para cenar, a pesar de que estaba más delgada y no quería que enfermara se percató de que no descansaba muy bien últimamente, entre el trabajo y los preocupantes sueños. La despertaría por la mañana con un desayuno sustancioso.

Cuando sintió que su respiración se acompasaba y se quedaba dormida la cubrió con el edredón. Era un invierno muy frío.

* * *

—Estamos en casa— dijo al entrar.

—Bienvenidos— una señora mayor se asomó a la entrada de la casa sosteniendo una cuchara de madera en manos. —La cena casi está lista, preparense.

Era una mujer de baja estatura con cabellos grisáceos y ojos dorados llenos de vitalidad.

—Muchas gracias señora Natsumemishi— hizo una reverencia hacia la mujer a modo de agradecimiento.

—Oh, ya basta Atsushi, deja las formalidades para la casa principal, solo estamos nosotros ahora.

—Es lo que le he dicho todo el día— se quejó la joven de cabello largo, haciendo que su guardaespaldas se sonrojara.

—Disculpen, aún no me he acostumbrado...

—Tienes que aprender a relajarte niño, o te arrugarás antes de tiempo, créeme.

—Subiré a tomar un baño— dijo la joven y marchó rumbo a la planta alta. Atsushi la miró hasta que la perdió de vista.

—Date prisa o se enfriará el _onabe._

—Sí, abuela.

Él se dirigió hacia el perchero de madera para colgar sus abrigos helados hasta que sintió que la mujer llamaba su atención tanteando su antebrazo, probablemente porque no alcanzaba su hombro.

—Estos días has estado extraño muchacho, ¿Qué te pasa? Suéltalo así deja de molestar— silencio. — ¿Es a causa de mi nieta?

—No sé si he hecho bien al aceptar el pedido de su padre...

—Nunca nadie ha sabido protegerla mejor que tú... creía que te gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella.

—No se trata de eso señora...

—Himemiko— interrumpió ella.

—Perdón, Himemiko...

— ¿Qué es entonces?

—A veces... ella se comporta...— suspiró. —Olvídelo, no me haga caso.

— ¿Cómo se comporta? ¿Demasiado amistosa?— lo vio enrojecer y sonrió.

— ¿Usted ya lo sabía?

—Ella me cuenta todo Atsushi— él se dejó caer en el sillón del recibidor, exhausto, esas mujeres iban a matarlo. — ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¿No es obvio, Himemiko? No corresponde.

— ¿No la crees digna de ti?

— ¡Por el contrario!— se puso de pie con el calor del asunto, luego volvió a sentarse, derrotado. —Ella es la heredera de la familia Natsumemishi... y yo solo un hombre común y corriente, no es correcto que...

— ¿Que, qué?— la mujer le sonrió. —Eres un muchacho tan amable Atsushi, a veces demasiado, tienes que aprender a ser un poco más egoísta, ¿No quieres estar con Hiyoriko?

—Es lo que más quiero, pero si debo apartarme por su propio bien entonces lo haré, siempre pondré sus deseos por sobre los míos... sin mencionar que ella es más joven que yo...

—Nunca aprendes niño...— la anciana se dirigió a la cocina. —Ustedes dos son demasiado complicados.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Suite N° 1 de Bach" por Cory . Wong.**_

Por la noche, después de cenar y que todas las luces se apagaran, Atsushi bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al jardín trasero, vestido con una camiseta negra y pantalón gris, ambos de algodón, caminó sobre el suave césped hasta llegar a una banca de madera, para sentarse. Le gustaba tocar la guitarra por las madrugadas, cuando ya nadie oía porque se sumían en sus profundos sueños y no molestaba, lo relajaba mucho, incluso se sentía mejor después y era capaz de descansar muy bien.

Había aprendido cuando era adolescente. En la casa principal gustaban mucho de la música y pudo complacerlos al aprender a tocar algunos instrumentos, claro que la guitarra clásica no era uno de sus preferidos pero a él siempre le había gustado más que los demás. Parecía que al producir todos esos sonidos con las cuerdas el objeto absorbiera todo lo malo en el ambiente y lo tornara bueno.

Tan concentrado en la melodía como estaba no notó que una joven ataviada con un camisón color coral de tirantes estaba observándolo desde el umbral de la puerta de entrada a la casa, apoyaba la cabeza allí y cerraba los ojos de tanto en tanto para concentrarse en lo que sonaba. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, la visión de aquel hombre en aquella noche de invierno la atraía por igual, parecía no sentir el frío que hacía afuera.

Hasta que vio que la observaba, sin cesar de tocar. Tenía los ojos verdes como el césped debajo de sus pies y la mirada fija en ella, tanto que sintió que sus mejillas cobraban color. Se acercó con suavidad hacia él y se sentó a su lado en la banca, con timidez, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos.

—Lo siento, pensé que no se escucharía hasta tu habitación, no quise despertarte— lo oyó. No detuvo la música porque sabía que ella lo estaba disfrutando.

—No me despertaste, no podía dormir...

—Ya es bastante tarde.

—Es cierto... pero prefiero estar aquí un rato más— cerró los ojos para percibir mejor la melodía. —Eres bueno.

—Llevo practicando muchos años.

—Hacía mucho que no tocabas para mí.

—Has estado ocupada— dijo él. —Es tu deber después de todo, es normal, siempre ha sido así, desde que puedo recordar.

— ¿Piensas seguido en eso? ¿En aquella tarde?

—Sí— apartó la guitarra y la apoyó en el suelo. —Bastante de hecho, ha sido el día más importante de toda mi vida hasta el momento— ella deslizó lentamente su mano por el brazo de él para levantar la manga de su camiseta y contemplar la cicatriz que cruzaba su hombro, de solo recordarlo la recorría un escalofrío. —Hace frío, es mejor que entres.

—Quiero quedarme un rato más... dime otra vez lo que viste ese día.

—Fue impresionante, a penas abrí mis ojos...— tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo besó. —Me encontré con un ángel de ojos dorados y descubrí que había salvado mi vida, jamás podré borrar de mi mente esa imagen... a partir de ese día le sirvo para pagar mi deuda, esperando poder serle de utilidad toda mi vida...

La vio cerrar los ojos e inclinarse un poco hacia adelante, sus labios se veían sumamente tentadores, tanto que no pudo evitar tomar su rostro con las manos e inclinarse hacia ella también, ansioso por probar lo que siempre se había negado. Sin embargo se detuvo, a pesar de lo que sentía no toleraría pensar que había sido egoísta, pensar en que existiera un futuro para ellos dos no era posible, él solo había jurado servirla y protegerla, nada más.

Así que se apartó, con la decepción recorrerle el cuerpo, se levantó y avanzó unos pasos hacia la puerta.

—Entremos, es tarde y está haciendo mucho frío ya.

La chica miró como se adentraba en la casa unos momentos antes de seguirlo.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El grito se oyó por toda la casa a pesar de que fuera temprano en la mañana. Shaoran se sobresaltó tanto que se le cayó la taza de café que le preparaba a su esposa, ese había sido Teo.

Corrió escaleras arriba hasta alcanzar la alcoba de su hijo y entró como un rayo. Lo encontró en el suelo, sentado y con expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, estaba pálido y no dejaba de ver hacia su cama, en donde algo parecía retorcerse debajo de las sábanas.

—Eso no fue muy amable Teo...— oyeron que decía una voz aguda y suave.

— ¡H-Habla!— exclamó el niño, su padre se adentró más en el lugar y retiró las sábanas.

Era una pequeña criatura, como una niña diminuta de cabello castaño y vestida con un kimono rosado. Al verlo le hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa, flotaba en el aire con un aura dorada a su alrededor, por lo que inmediatamente dedujo que poseía magia. O que más bien ella era magia en sí.

—Saludos señor Li, es un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Hanami— le sonrió. —Y estoy aquí para hacer más fuerte a Teo.

— ¿Hacerme más fuerte?— el niño se acercó con cautela. —Me has dado un susto... cosa...

—No soy una cosa Teo, no digas cosas groseras.

—Tú te apareciste en mi cama y fuiste lo primero que vi al despertar ¿Qué esperabas?

—Te veías tan lindo al dormir...— la criatura se llevó su mano al rostro.

—Yo no soy lindo— replicó. — ¿Qué eres tú?

—Yo soy tu magia Teo...— la impresión en el rostro del niño era descomunal. —Y voy a responder a tu deseo más grande.

— ¿Mi deseo más grande?

—Sí— iluminó sus pequeñas manos con luz dorada. —E incrementaré tus poderes.

—Papá, ¿Estoy soñando?— el niño miró al adulto a su lado, incrédulo aún, pero se permitió sonreír luego de que Shaoran agitara su cabello con afecto, orgulloso de él.

—No hijo, Hanami está aquí para ayudarte a desarrollar tus poderes.

—Vaya... Teo también...— oyeron que decía alguien, al mirar hacia el costado se encontraron con Shiori aún vestida con su pijama de gato negro, aunque sobre su cabeza efectivamente había un gato, uno blanco con ojos ambarinos idénticos a los de ella. Al mirar a su padre sonrió enormemente, lo tomó y se lo enseñó. —Mira papá, ¡esta es Nya! ¡Estaba en mi cama cuando desperté!

—Todo te lo tomas a la ligera tú...— balbuceó Teo.

—Es muy linda.

—Shiori es más linda— oyeron a la otra criatura.

—Y también habla... es un gato que habla...— masculló el niño. Hanami se acercó a él y se sentó sobre su hombro, sobresaltándolo. — ¿Me seguirás a todas partes?

—Sí, te enseñaré a usar tu magia como es debido, cuando te enseñe todo lo que pueda regresaré a tu interior, que es a donde pertenezco Teo.

—No lo comprendo muy bien... pero me parece bien siempre y cuando desarrolle mis poderes... ya no puedo esperar.

—Niños sé que están emocionados con todo esto pero bajen a desayunar, hablaré un momento con ellas dos, no olviden cepillar sus dientes.

Shaoran condujo a las dos criaturas hacia su estudio y vio como se sentaban sobre su escritorio para hablar con él, el pequeño gato blanco no dejaba de perseguir su cola y la diminuta niña se acomodaba el cabello. Suspiró para armarse de paciencia y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, se sentía extraño entablar conversación con dos seres mágicos.

—Usted debe ser el padre de Shiori— dijo Nya. —Se parecen mucho.

—Sí, soy Shaoran Li, quisiera saber por qué están aquí— las vio enseriarse.

—Bueno, en vista de que es su padre, supongo que no hace daño contarle— empezó Hanami. —Nosotras somos parte del mecanismo de defensa de la magia de esos niños, aún están muy inmaduros con respecto a ella y decidimos salir con estas apariencias para no asustarlos...

— ¿Qué buscan?

—Ayudarlos, solamente eso, estar con ellos, impedir que le tengan miedo a sus poderes, que son muy fuertes, para que aprendan a controlarlos y no suceda al revés— comentó el gato.

—No entiendo por qué es necesario eso, instruimos a nuestros hijos bastante bien.

—Sí es verdad, pero hemos sentido que algo peligroso de aproxima, no queremos que suceda nada grave así que estamos aquí para ayudar, es todo.

—Supongo que no está de más algo de ayuda extra, de todas maneras quisiera que tuvieran suma precaución con lo que les dicen...

—Quédese tranquilo señor Li— dijo Hanami.

—Los conocemos mejor de lo que piensa.

—De acuerdo— se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a despertar a su esposa. Las criaturas lo siguieron hasta alcanzar las habitaciones de sus respectivos niños, mientras él ansiaba ver los ojos verdes de su esposa despertar, y tal vez pasar un momento juntos, no olvidaba que el día anterior ella le había dicho que lo necesitaba al igual que él.

Ingresó a la habitación y la encontró dormida aún, cubierta con el edredón. Se veía hermosa, descansando con toda la tranquilidad posible, no quería despertarla pero se estaba haciendo tarde, por lo tanto acarició sus cabellos y besó su cuello, quería ver su sonrisa gustosa, o que soltara algún sonido de gusto, de solo pensarlo sintió que la tentación le recorría el cuerpo, sin mencionar que su fragancia a durazno no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Sakura... es hora de despertar...— besó su frente pero no consiguió reacción, sonrió, ella amaba dormir. —Vamos amor mío, he preparado el desayuno... aunque me queda pendiente el café soy testigo de que quedó delicioso...— silencio. La sacudió por los hombros con suavidad pero ella no despertó. Ya muy preocupado palmeó su rostro sin resultados.

Estaba sucediendo otra vez.

—Sakura, ¡Sakura despierta!— la levantó de la cama y la sacudió con un poco más de fuerza. —Vamos cariño, despierta... ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Ryu! ¡Ryu ven necesito ayuda!

Todos los residentes de la casa ingresaron a la habitación preocupados, incluso los niños que veían a su padre sacudiendo a la mujer que no cesaba de dormir. Mei Ling los sostuvo para que no se acercaran más, por sus caritas de susto optó por aguardar a que Shaoran dijera algo antes de que la vieran, pero ellos no eran tontos.

Sabían que su madre no recuperaba la consciencia.


	7. VII - Elegidos

**Notas de Autora**

 **Hola! Ante todo muuuy feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo para todos! Hace un par de años que empecé con este fic y sigo muy contenta de que muchos sigan aquí leyendo a pesar de que a veces me demoro muchísimo en actualizar, eso es algo que les agradezco tanto! Procedo a disculparme por la tardanza y deseando que lo disfruten! Los dejo entonces con la historia ;)**

 **Como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu opinión escribe un comentario que siempre los leo! C: Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba vagando por ahí pero, después de lo que consideró que fueron unas dos horas, se decidió por empezar a correr. No veía absolutamente nada pero no era difícil andar, no había nada tampoco. Se preguntaba cómo había llegado allí, no podía recordarlo por alguna razón, de hecho no recordaba nada.

Nada, nada y más nada.

— _Sakura Kinomoto..._

Volteó a pesar de que la voz se había oído a la lejanía y era poco probable que se originara a sus espaldas. La estaban llamando.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

— _No "quién, "qué"._

— ¿Disculpe?— miró hacia varias direcciones, buscando. — ¿Usted me conoce?

— _Por supuesto Sakura Kinomoto, desde que naciste..._

— ¿En dónde estoy? ¡Muéstrese!

Vio como una luz cegadora aparecía frente a ella hasta que comenzó a apagarse. Era una aparición un tanto extraña, como una esfera de luz blanca, rodeada de miles de destellos de todos los colores. Era pequeña, su voz infantil era perturbadora, y sintió miedo por alguna razón. Tan solo podía percibir como si su sangre corriera por su cuerpo acelerada por más que ella estuviera tranquila, le faltó el aire y se tomó la garganta por instinto, dejándose caer de rodillas como si pudiera conseguir algo de oxígeno así. Retrocedió a gatas, debía alejarse un poco, incluso sintiéndose indefensa.

— _Querías que me muestre..._ — Sakura inspiró hondo al sentirse aliviada.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— _El efecto de tu magia reconociéndome como un ser superior._

— ¿Quién eres?— aunque no entendía nada, necesitaba respuestas. — ¿Qué es este sitio?

— _No tengo un nombre en realidad, muchos humanos me han nombrado con cientos de nombres pero ninguno con el cual me identifique, simplemente soy un ente._

— ¿Un ente? ¿Quiere decir que es una especie de criatura?— inquirió, confundida.

— _Algo así, pero soy totalmente independiente del espacio—tiempo._

—Cielos... tú eres quién me ha estado llamando en mis sueños ¿Verdad?

— _Ciertamente, así pude preparar tu cuerpo lentamente para que este momento no te trajera mayores molestias_ — Sakura suspiró, sintiendo nauseas, si eso era bueno no se imaginaba lo malo que podía llegar a ser. — _En este lugar daremos el paso final para que estés lista._

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— _Te he elegido a ti..._

—Eso ya me lo has dicho antes, la pregunta es ¿Para qué me has elegido?— silencio. —Si no me lo dices, no puedo aceptar...

— _No te lo estoy preguntando Sakura Kinomoto_ — ella se sobresaltó, la esfera de luz que tenía enfrente comenzaba a crecer y nuevamente le robaba el aire, así que comenzó a apartarse despacio. — _Quiero dejar muy claro que no puedes rechazar esto, ya has oído hablar de la profecía que caerá sobre Tomoeda, así que, ¿No ha quedado claro?_

—Tus mensajes son bastante confusos déjame decirte.

— _Esto te beneficiará tanto a ti como a mí, ¿O acaso dejarás que tu ciudad quede reducida a cenizas?_

—Por supuesto que no— de pronto preocupada bajó la vista hasta sus manos. —Pero necesito más información que esa, entiende.

— _La cantidad de información que ingreso dentro de ti en este espacio es de suma importancia y debe racionarse como es debido, si me excedo podría provocar un problema en tu frágil sistema corporal_ — Sakura sacudió un poco la cabeza, confundida. — _En pocas palabras, no puedo decirte todo ahora._

— ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?

— _Te dejaré mi marca, la cual señalizará que te he elegido, una vez que despiertes no recordarás absolutamente nada, hasta el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar, pero tienes que cederme tu permiso para colocarla, sino no funcionará._

—De esa manera ¿Ayudaré a proteger a Tomoeda?

— _Así es._

—Muy bien— cerró los ojos. —Hazlo.

Se arrepintió de haber aceptado un momento después. En un principio sintió malestar, después dolor, luego de eso creía que agonizaba. Había suplicado que se detuviera hasta el cansancio, no sabía si la escuchaba acaso, solo era consciente de que una luz igual a la que flotaba allí a su lado se había incrustado en su espalda y resplandecía, pero que su fulgor quemaba al igual que fuego ardiente. Tampoco había notado que había caído al suelo, derrotada. Ya no escuchaba sus propios alaridos, parecía que en algún lugar de su mente que aún no se quebraba estaba a salvo pero de a momentos querían arrancarla de ahí y esa horrible sensación resurgía.

Estaba torturándola.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, dejó de sentir dolor, con la vista perdida en algún punto parpadeó varias veces, recuperando el control de su cuerpo. Se incorporó tambaleante, sin ninguna fuerza para descubrir que se encontraba en su habitación, en su casa, quiso correr hacia su esposo y dejar que la abrazara pero no podía ponerse de pie.

Cayó sobre la cama una vez más, perdiendo la consciencia.

* * *

— ¡Demonios! ¡Ryu, inmovilízalos!— gritó Shaoran a su guardaespaldas y mejor amigo. Veía como el pelinegro posaba sus manos en el suelo destrozado de la calle frente al templo Tsukimine, intentando conjurar algo que atrapara a los dos enemigos que se jactaban de su velocidad.

Habían atacado hacía un rato mientras se dirigían al templo para buscar una solución al problema de su esposa, buscaban a los niños. Shiori y Teo se encontraban dentro del campo de protección que había creado, junto con Mei Ling, los tres los miraban batallar con aquellas ánimas.

Eran dos, la figura femenina, que se hacía llamar Botan, tenía el cabello anaranjado, y la masculina, de nombre Takuto, grisáceo, si bien ella parecía bastante pequeña su acompañante era corpulento y feroz. Iban armados de bastones con los cuales golpeaban muy duro y además de eso se movían con una agilidad que alcanzaba el nivel de Ryu.

— ¡Eso intento!

— ¿Qué pasa?— se rió el ánima mujer. —No me digan que eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer.

Shaoran empuñó con fuerza su espada y se lanzó a por ella. Estaba enojado, llevaba tres días sin descansar como se debía, sin ver los dulces ojos de su esposa y, además de eso, esas criaturas aparecían para llevarse a sus hijos. Tenía un humor de perros últimamente y desahogarse no le vendría nada mal. Como pasa una ráfaga de aire asestó un golpe al suelo, justo donde un segundo antes estaba el ánima, había saltado, con toda la delicadeza posible, sobre el filo del arma y se había apartado de él un buen trecho. A penas sí había podido ver sus movimientos. Cansado de esos juegos tomó uno de sus talismanes y apuntó.

—Dios del trueno ¡Ven!

Botan sonrió macabra y agitó un poco su bastón de hierro para impedir que la golpeara el inmenso ataque eléctrico que se le aproximaba. Como si fuera nada el objeto fue absorbiendo la descarga y con solo una leve agitación salió despedida de regreso a su dueño.

Shaoran se cubrió con los brazos un momento antes del golpe y cayó varios metros atrás.

— ¡Papá!— gritó Shiori y solo Mei Ling hizo que permaneciera a salvo.

— ¿Qué pasa Shaoran Li? ¿Dónde está tu esposa adorada?

— ¿Qué fue... lo que le hicieron?— preguntó el castaño intentando incorporarse. Le hervía la sangre de rabia y sentía cómo su magia se incrementaba debido a ello.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

— ¿¡Qué le hicieron a Sakura!?— gritó.

—Ya te dije que no sé— respondió Botan una vez más, se acercó al líder del clan Li y tomó su rostro con sus afiladas uñas. —Pero ojalá que no vuelva para molestar nunca más...

Shaoran la tiró al piso de una patada y la atrapó entre el filo de su espada y el suelo. Su mirada ambarina se había tornado filosa y hacerla hablar parecía una agradable idea, al menos hasta escuchar a Ryu quejarse por un golpe. Colocó su mano sobre el ánima y la iluminó, en un instante quedó inconsciente. Aprovechó la situación para ir hacia su amigo y ayudarlo con el mastodonte que lo atacaba.

— ¡Quiero ayudar!— sollozó Shiori.

—Rayos, si supiera usar mi magia podría hacer algo...— resopló Teo.

—Basta niños, es mejor que nos quedemos aquí, su padre y Ryu pueden con ellos.

—Hanami, ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer yo?

—No Teo— la pequeña criatura negó con la cabeza. —Tienes que buscar un motivo para poder activar tu magia...

—No lo entiendo Hanami.

—Pronto lo entenderás, descuida.

Shaoran esquivó un feroz ataque antes de que le rompiera todos los huesos. Aquella ánima tenía una fuerza descomunal, con un golpe de su puño destruía todo a su paso, lo mejor sería que no lograra tocarlo. Miró de soslayo a su compañero, sus ojos azules brillaban por la magia que estaba utilizando para reforzar sus habilidades, era una habilidad muy útil pero también un arma de doble filo. Podía llegar a volverse muy rápido o fuerte, o incrementar su magia muchísimo, pero todo tenía un precio, las fuerzas las obtenía gracias a su otro yo, si se sobrepasaba podía llegar a perder el control. Era por eso que nunca le había gustado mucho que lo hiciera y habían pactado que solo sería en casos de emergencia.

—Tranquilo jefe, no pongas esa cara— lo oyó decir.

—Solo no abuses...

—Claro— Ryu dio un salto a una velocidad increíble y lanzó una estocada con su katana que fue interceptada por el arma del ánima. —Oye, ¿Por qué no nos dices qué le han hecho a Sakura eh?

No recibió respuesta. Al parecer se trataba de un ánima bastante taciturna. Apartó al guardaespaldas con una sacudida de su barra metálica y corrió lejos de ambos para dirigirse hacia los niños refugiados dentro de la barrera.

Shaoran corrió tan rápido como pudo y a duras penas alcanzó a evitar que los dañaran. Takuto iluminó su mano con una luz gris y lanzó un ataque hacia él, lo evadió, sin embargo alcanzó a golpearlo a la altura de la cintura y lentamente comenzó a sentir como se desangraba. Apretó la mandíbula, absorbiendo el dolor.

—Shaoran Li— comenzó el ánima, para sorpresa de todos. —No tengo nada en contra tuya...

—Si te metes con mis hijos te metes conmigo.

—No comprendo esa lógica— Shaoran recurrió a toda su fuerza para apartarlo lejos y que le permitiera recuperar el aliento. Echó una mirada a los pequeños para comprobar que estuvieran bien, sus expresiones estaban muy impresionadas, probablemente debido a su herida, les sonrió para tranquilizarlos un poco.

—No tienes que comprenderla— susurró apartándolo de una patada. —Solo no te permitiré que dañes a mis hijos.

El ánima apoyó las manos en el suelo y una capa helada atravesó la tierra bajo sus pies y comenzó a inmovilizarlo, fue cubierto de hielo hasta las rodillas. Lo mismo Ryu. Vio cómo avanzaba hacia los niños y se sacudió con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero era inútil. Observaron que apoyaba sus manos en la barrera que los protegía y, aunque lo rechazaba, no hacía gran cosa en la criatura.

A pesar de que tenía miedo Shiori fue capaz de conjurar algo de magia y reforzar el campo en el que se encontraban, fue difícil concentrarse mientras asestaban tantos golpes pero lo consiguió, era evidente que no aguantaría mucho, solo quería darles algo de tiempo a su padre y a su tío para que los ayudaran. Sintió que su tía Mei Ling los abrazaba, en caso de tener que protegerlos sin duda lo haría.

Pro fortuna no fue necesario. Contemplaron un resplandor rosado un momento antes de contemplar una onda de luz caer sobre Takuto, a pesar de que lo evadió, alcanzó a dañar su brazo izquierdo con una descarga.

Los presentes miraron en la dirección de donde provenía el ataque y se encontraron con dos jóvenes de pie en la calle. Una muchacha de cabello castaño largo y un hombre vestido con traje y armado con una katana. Ella traía en sus manos un abanico de tamaño considerable del cual colgaba un cascabel. Se acercaron, serios, y contemplaron rápidamente el lugar, dentro de la brecha el suelo estaba destruido y los adultos presentes aprisionados en capas de hielo.

—No creo que sea de buena educación molestar a unos niños— dijo la muchacha. El ánima se sostenía el brazo apretando la mandíbula. —Deberías saber cuál es tu lugar espectro...

—Tengo órdenes de llevarme a los niños— con un movimiento del abanico le arrojó otra onda de luz cortante, nuevamente la evadió. —Demonios...

—Te voy a exorcizar.

Lo vieron desaparecer en un instante llevándose consigo a su compañera. La brecha desapareció y con ella los efectos mágicos que los aprisionaban. Shaoran se dirigió hasta sus hijos y los inspeccionó con detalle para encontrar heridas de cualquier tipo, estaban bien, nada les había pasado.

Shiori se echó a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos y la levantó del suelo para confortarla un poco, mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños de su hijo. Mei Ling también se abalanzó sobre Ryu, había estado muy preocupada.

—Les agradezco mucho la ayuda— le dijo Shaoran a los dos que habían llegado.

—No es nada— contestó al jovencita. —No podíamos quedarnos sin hacer nada— centró la mirada en los dos niños. —Veo que sus hijos son muy especiales... quiero decir, por algo los buscaban ¿no?

—Nuestros enemigos tienen tiempo rondándonos, por desgracia, pero hacemos todo lo posible por no dejar que se salgan con la suya.

—Papá estás herido...— musitó Shiori acongojada.

—A penas pudimos con ellos— acotó Ryu mirando al castaño. —Estas ánimas son mucho más fuertes que las demás con las que nos hemos enfrentado.

—Resistió mi ataque sin purificarse, algo las protege de las energías espirituales.

—Lo siento, no me he presentado— Shaoran le tendió la mano. —Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, y estos son mis hijos Shiori y Teo.

—Ryu Ming— saludó el guardaespaldas.

—Soy Li Mei Ling.

—Lo conozco señor Li, mi padre tiene negocios con su empresa, mi nombre es Hiyoriko Natsumemishi.

—Soy Atsushi Natsumemishi.

—Usted... ¿Es el esposo de su excelencia Kinomoto?— Shaoran permaneció mirándola un momento pero asintió. — ¿Sucedió algo?

—Sakura ha estado inconsciente desde hace tres días, queríamos averiguar si acaso eran ellos lo que lo habían ocasionado, sin embargo no nos dijeron nada muy relevante— Hiyoriko vio un dejo de tristeza en los ojos ambarinos del hombre, solo por un momento. —Pase lo que pase buscaré una solución.

—Papá... estoy cansada, ¿Podemos ir a casa?— preguntó Shiori bostezando, había usado su magia así que era normal que hubiese consumido energías.

—Claro— contestó él, luego miró a los dos recién llegados. — ¿Quisieran cenar con nosotros esta noche? Me gustaría que conversáramos un poco más, sobre lo que está sucediendo, además quiero agradecerles por la ayuda que nos brindaron ahora.

—Oh, bueno— la joven miró a su acompañante un momento y al verlo asentir sonrió. —De acuerdo, aceptaremos su oferta.

Una vez en la residencia Li, Ryu se dedicó a tratar las heridas de su amigo mientras Mei Ling preparaba algo de cenar y acompañaba a los invitados. Los niños habían querido ver cómo se llevaba a cabo el proceso pero su padre no se los permitió, aún no quitaba de su mente la expresión que había puesto su hija al verlo sangrar. Le había recordado tanto a su madre... cada día veía como crecía a semejanza de ella, estaba muy orgulloso de Shiori, de sus dos hijos de hecho, tan solo sucedía que veía a su esposa en la pequeña niña.

En ese momento la niña se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, Hiyoriko había aprovechado la oportunidad para seguirla. Desde que la había visto había sentido un poder muy grande emanar de la pequeña y quería asegurarse. Cuando se acercó hacia ella la vio voltear enseguida, como si la hubiese oído.

Se quedó inmóvil. Clavaba sus brillantes ojos ambarinos en su persona con cautela y curiosidad a la vez, percibió una presión en el pecho proveniente de sus poderes, no era opresiva, la magia de la infante no pretendía imponerse poderosa, sino más bien regocijar, cautivadora e intensamente preciosa. Jamás había sentido una magia así, incluso habiendo tratado un sinfín de veces con personas poderosas.

—Hola...— la saludó, casi emocionada. —Te llamas Shiori ¿Cierto?

—Sí, señorita...

—Es un bonito nombre, hola Shiori— se acuclilló para ponerse a su altura. —Puedes llamarme Hiyoriko.

—Gracias. Hola Hiyoriko.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás triste?— la vio asentir. — ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Quiero ver a mi mamá...

—Oh, ¿Ella está aquí?— le preguntó señalando la puerta.

—Sí, dormida, mi papá dice que está dormida, pero nadie duerme tanto ¿O sí?

—No lo sé— contestó la joven. — ¿Lleva mucho dormida?

—Creo que un par de días... papá dice que pronto va a despertar, pero creo que he hecho algo malo— se agarraba las manos como si estuviera nerviosa. —No sé...

— ¿Qué has hecho?— inquirió, sin presionarla, no quería ponerla nerviosa.

— ¿No se lo dirás a nadie?— los ojos de la niña lucían preocupados.

—No, tienes mi palabra Shiori.

—A veces... cuando nadie está cerca, entro a la habitación de mis padres, para verla, toco su rostro y siento... algo, si ilumino mi mano con mi magia mi mamá parece tranquilizarse... aunque no estoy segura...— la niña frunció los labios, aguantando el llanto. — ¿Y si soy yo la que la está haciendo dormir?

— ¿Tú sola has descubierto que tu mamá hace eso cuando la tocas?

—Sí...— Hiyoriko acarició su cabecita para calmarla un poco.

—No has hecho nada malo, de hecho, has descubierto algo muy bueno Shiori, puedes quedarte tranquila— le sonrió, cálida. —Si me das permiso, tal vez puedo ayudar a tu madre, ¿Qué dices?

Shaoran salió de su despacho junto a su amigo y se encontró con la joven y la niña hablando. Notaba que la pequeña tenía los ojos vidriosos por retener las lágrimas y frunció el ceño, desconfiado, al menos hasta notar que la muchacha acariciaba el cabello de su hija para calmarla un poco. Curioso se acercó hasta a ellas.

—Papá...— murmuró Shiori y se abrazó a las piernas del castaño. Palmeó su espaldita para calmarla, su pequeña podría llegar a ser muy sensible.

— ¿Qué pasa hija?

—Señor Li— Hiyoriko se incorporó e irguió. —Le decía a la pequeña Shiori que quizá yo pueda ayudar a su esposa— atrajo su atención inmediatamente, la sorpresa en sus ojos hablaba de la desesperación que debía sentir ante tal situación, sintió envidia del amor que se profesaban, tal vez porque ella no podía conseguir que el suyo acabara de florecer. —No quiero darle falsas esperanzas, pero si usted me permitiera, puedo intentarlo.

—Hija... ve a jugar con tu hermano ¿Si?

—No... quiero quedarme...

—Haz caso a tu papá Shiori— intercedió Ryu.

—Si me permiten, me gustaría que se quedara, prometo que no sucederá nada malo— pidió la joven.

Después de intercambiar una mirada interrogante con su guardaespaldas accedió, quería ver qué resultaría de todo eso. Abrió la puerta de su habitación como cada día, en la cama estaba Sakura, su respiración acompasada evidenciaba que estaba teniendo un lindo descanso, sin embargo después de tres días no sabía qué pensar. Avanzó hasta ella y tomó su mano luego de acariciar su frente, las muestras de afecto en público no le placían en realidad pero últimamente no le importaba demasiado, tan solo quería que abriera los ojos.

— ¿Puedo?— preguntó la invitada.

—Claro— se hizo a un lado y permitió que ella tomara su mano. — ¿Posee poderes sanadores señorita?

—Sí, pero no voy a utilizarlos en su esposa ahora— cerró los ojos e iluminó con un destello rosado las manos que envolvían las de la mujer. —Su energía vital está muy baja...

—Estábamos al tanto— comentó Ryu, en los cientos de análisis que le había hecho a Sakura siempre estaba la misma coincidencia.

—Bueno, para que pueda despertar, hay que aumentarla.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso?— inquirió el pelinegro.

—Todos tenemos fuerza vital, que nos mantiene enérgicos para vivir el día a día, la diferencia está en que las personas con poderes espirituales hacemos uso de ella para los exorcismos, las barreras o incluso la sanación, por eso debemos aprender primeramente a controlar dicha energía, a disminuirla o incrementarla a nuestro gusto, allí yace el secreto de nuestro poder, claro que no es posible para todos hacerlo, se debe tener el don— una onda de magia recorrió la habitación entera. —Tú lo sabías ¿Verdad Shiori?

—Sí...

—Ven, coloca tu mano sobre la mía...— la niña obedeció y cerró los ojos también para concentrarse. — ¿La sientes? ¿La energía de tu madre?

—Sí la siento...

—Le voy a dar de mi energía ahora, así que quiero que tú intentes pensar en tu madre, en las veces que han estado juntas, luego te sentirás un poco cansada pero nada que no puedas soportar ¿Está bien? Confía en mí, haremos esto juntas...— nuevas ondas doradas aparecieron para rodear a la mujer de ojos verdes que continuaba inconsciente. El lugar se llenó de un ambiente agradable y pacífico. —La magia espiritual representa el descanso, el descanso para aquellos que no la poseen, es capaz de relajar y regocijar, incluso a aquellos que no poseen poder alguno, transporta a los entes malignos a un sitio de paz y armonía, para apartarlos del sufrimiento y que dejen de atormentar a otros, y, si bien puede corromperse y volverse impura, aquellos que la dominan son capaces de hacer cosas maravillosas con ella... es un don muy bello que debe apreciarse como es debido, y cuidarlo...

Shaoran y Ryu se miraron sorprendidos. Aquellas palabras habían brotado de la joven como si nada pero ellos dos ya las habían escuchado antes, regresaron la vista hacia donde las dos unían sus manos con las de Sakura, expectantes.

—La profecía hablaba de esta magia Shaoran...

—Lo sé...

Las vibraciones que emanaban aquellas ondas de luz atrajeron al resto de los residentes de la casa, que se habían quedado en la puerta para observar lo que sucedía, incluso Teo que, admirado, no podía quitar los ojos de su hermana al verla tan tranquila usando magia sobre su madre. Shiori se fortalecía día a día, debía hacer lo mismo.

Una vez que todo regresó a la normalidad los presentes contemplaron que ambas jovencitas caían hacia atrás, probablemente por el agotamiento. Atsushi procedió a atrapar a Hiyoriko para que no se hiciera daño y Shaoran hacía otro tanto con su hija, ninguna de las dos estaba inconsciente pero se las notaba bastante cansadas.

El castaño aguardó, sintiendo sus propios latidos aturdirlo. No le sacaba la mirada de encima a su esposa, incluso recurrió a todo su autocontrol para no sacudirla o levantarla, para hacer que reaccionara o cualquier cosa, era muy difícil esperar. Respiró profundamente varias veces, quizá así podría calmarse un poco.

Hasta que la vio mover los párpados suavemente, con la pequeña en brazos incluso se puso de pie al instante, atento a cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer. Al verla abrir los ojos finalmente se quedó viéndola, mientras los demás se acercaban para saludarla y preguntarle si estaba bien. La alegría que lo invadía no tenía comparación, pero por algún motivo no podía moverse.

Sakura miró alrededor de la habitación sin decir una palabra ni contestar a las cientos de preguntas que le hacían, hasta que se encontró con los ojos de su esposo, entonces sonrió. Él pareció volver a la realidad y se aproximó con prisa. En un principio tanteó su rostro y lo acarició, sin soltar a la niña que le sonreía a su madre como cansada, luego besó su frente y finalmente sus labios. Se sentía bien recibir el afecto de su familia, por alguna razón se sentía un poco triste, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido.

Teo se apresuró a acercarse y se trepó a la amplia cama para abrazarla, no solía ser muy demostrativo pero estaba segura que lo había preocupado, el castaño depositó a su hija en el lecho también para que pudiera saludarla, ambos niños la habían extrañado bastante.

—Hola niños...— murmuró ella. — ¿Cómo están?

—Mamá— Shiori se dejó abrazar todo lo que pudo, contenta de haber ayudado un poco a que su madre mejorara. Shaoran también se aproximó a su familia y los envolvió a los tres, feliz de tenerlos nuevamente a salvo.

* * *

Subió con calma los escalones que lo separaban de la entrada del templo. Era de noche ya, por lo tanto estaba seguro de que no sucedería nada por dar una vuelta y relajarse, después de todo desde que la nueva guardiana de la barrera estaba a cargo no tenía mucho trabajo, los espíritus eran erradicados y las ánimas sin maestro huían puesto que la barrera los exorcizaría.

A pesar de que probablemente debería marchar pronto de la ciudad en busca de otros objetivos le gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo en el templo Tsukimine, las energías que allí bailaban eran totalmente puras y muy relajantes, solía ir allí varias veces al día para percibir aquello, como si fuera una especie de droga que mermaba las emociones que solía guardarse.

Generalmente disfrutaba de un par de horas de soledad y calma en aquel sitio pero esa noche, al llegar hasta arriba, se encontró con una alta figura de cabello y ojos negros, sentado en los peldaños de madera que permitían la entrada al templo sagrado. Estaba distinto desde la última vez que lo había visto hacía tantos años atrás, se habían encargado de mantenerlo bien escondido sin embargo había notado una sensación extraña desde hacía tres días y su aparición repentina le decía que algo no iba como siempre. Lucía una hakama blanca sobre la cual traía un manto azul como la noche decorado con hibiscos rojos. Muy imponente para ser un ánima artificial.

— ¿Qué haces en este templo, cazador?— le preguntó Kasai a Kei Nasaki.

—Vaya, desde que eres un familiar te has vuelto bastante altanero ¿No?

—Solo era una interrogante.

—Pero claro que sí— contestó el humano. — ¿Estás solo a cargo hoy?

—Sí... solo vigilo.

Kei permaneció quieto en su lugar, observándolo con las manos en los bolsillos. Siempre se había caracterizado por esa frialdad indiferente, por sus modos tranquilos de actuar, pero lo notaba más decaído de lo usual, como si estuviera triste, no estaba seguro por supuesto pero habría apostado que no estaba de ánimos.

— ¿Ha... pasado algo?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Siento algo extraño en ti— contestó el cazador acercándose un poco. A pesar de que ya no tenía intensiones de capturarlo notó como el ánima se tensaba. — ¿Acaso estás triste?

— ¿Lo deduces por alguna razón?— silencio. Entonces suspiró. —Mi espíritu ha estado inquieto... creo que se trata de mi ama...

— ¿Le sucedió algo?— clavó en él sus ojos oscuros como la noche, como si hubiese dicho algo prohibido.

—Tal vez, me gustaría averiguarlo pero debo esperar noticias de mis compañeros, lo primero es la protección de la barrera.

—Me imagino que debes estar bastante preocupado.

—El lazo que me une a la señora Sakura es sin duda lo que lo ocasiona... pero estoy seguro de que a penas ella se recupere se pondrá en contacto conmigo para hacérmelo saber...

Kei asintió y miró las extrañas nubes grises que se arremolinaban lentamente en el cielo, parecían intensas aglomeraciones de humo oscuro, como si presagiaran desastre. La ciudad en sí así se sentía, pero evidentemente ambos esperaban equivocarse.

Esa noche no había luna brillando.

* * *

—Un segundo por favor, intento procesarlo...

Se encontraban sentados en la sala de la residencia Li. Era un sitio amplio, decorado de manera acogedora, para nada asfixiaba con un lujo excesivo, como habría imaginado que viviría el líder del clan Li. Sin embargo en ese instante no se sentía muy relajada a pesar de que su entorno fuera muy bonito, tenía casi todas las miradas puestas en ella y no le estaba gustando mucho ser el centro de atención.

—Quisiera que nos explicaran bien la situación— intercedió Atsushi, bastante serio.

—El caso es que no sabemos bien cuál es la situación— dijo Shaoran. Se había sentado junto a Sakura en uno de los sofás y no soltaba su mano por nada del mundo, era tarde ya y los niños dormían plácidamente en sus recámaras. —Solo podemos asegurar que nos han elegido para participar en una batalla que sucederá a futuro, para decidir cuál será el destino de esta ciudad, señorita Natsumemishi usted debe saber muy bien que Tomoeda es uno de los puntos del planeta en donde muchas energías mágicas chocan entre sí, por lo cual tiende a ser objetivo de sucesos y seres sobrenaturales.

—Por supuesto.

—Hace poco más de siete años se nos informó a través de una profecía que tres personas a las que llamamos "usuarios" tendrán que tomar partido en esa batalla y hallamos tres cofres antiguos que pertenecerían a ellos, un amigo nuestro y yo somos dos de esas personas, y antes creíamos que mi esposa era el tercer integrante del equipo pero no fue así, tan solo sabemos que ese alguien tendrá el don del _descanso de la magia_ justo como usted ha mencionado antes.

—Comprendo.

—Nos gustaría mostrarle el cofre, tal vez usted podría ser la persona que buscamos...— Hiyoriko se puso de pie seguida por su guardaespaldas y Shaoran adivinó sus pensamientos debido a la expresión seria de su rostro, así que también hizo lo mismo. —Sé que puede ser muy repentino pero...

—Lo lamento señor Li, dudo ser quien ustedes están buscando, su causa es muy noble ciertamente pero esos no son los asuntos que me traen a esta ciudad— dijo la joven con tono tranquilo. —Les agradezco mucho su hospitalidad esta noche y les deseo suerte con su misión, rezaré por que tengan éxito.

—Señorita Natsumemishi...— los invitados comenzaron a avanzar hacia la salida y cuando el castaño atinó a detener a la muchacha el joven a su lado volteó y se lo impidió.

—Gracias por invitarnos— hizo una reverencia leve y se llevó consigo a la joven de largo cabello, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

* * *

—Teo... ¿estás despierto?— preguntó Shiori entrando despacio a la habitación de su hermano. Traía puesto su pijama de conejo favorito y sobre su cabeza transportaba al pequeño gato que representaba su magia, era como acarrear un animal de peluche relleno de suave algodón, Nya no era para nada pesada.

—Sí— el niño se sentó sobre su cama para dejar que la niña se siente también. — ¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé, desde que mamá despertó me siento muy rara...

— ¿Cómo de rara?

—Como si no fuera algo muy bueno— se miró las pequeñas manos. — ¿Hay algo mal conmigo?

—No lo sé Shiori, ¿Qué sientes?

—Algo le pasa a mamá... y no estoy segura de que sea algo bueno...

—Papá cuida de ella, estoy seguro de que no pasará nada malo.

— ¿Puedo quedarme un momento aquí contigo?— se sentó sobre la cama y Nya bajó de su sitio y se acurrucó junto a Hanami que dormía plácidamente sobre la almohada del niño. —Tal vez solo sean imaginaciones mías ¿Cierto?

—Claro, tranquila, dudo mucho que debamos preocuparnos.

"Después de todo, no hay mucho que podamos hacer nosotros" pensó Teo, cerrando los ojos.


	8. VIII - Usuario

**Hola! Hola! Hola! Que rápido actualicé no? MILAGROOOOOO okno xD jajaja Sigo viva y trabajando en el fic, sé que no sucede muy seguido pero de vez en cuando no puedo parar de escribir porque la inspiración vino a mi y logramos estas cosas! Ojalá pasara más seguido, peero al menos durante Enero creo traerles una actualización más en vista de que estoy bastante libre de los estudios y todas esas horribles obligaciones :D También me gustaría pedirles sus opiniones acerca de los dos nuevos personajes (Hiyoriko y Atsushi) que a partir de ahora van a ser muy importantes, recuerden que me encanta y me motiva leer lo que me escriben n.n**

 **Aquí ando yo loca por el SxS en vistas de que podemos disfrutar de la nueva temporada de Sakura Card Captor! *grito de fangirl* Como siempre! Muchas gracias si estas leyendo esto! Te invito a dejar un comentario y que me cuentes qué te ha parecido, no te contengas! :D Saluditos a todos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

* * *

Caminó por las calles nocturnas tomada de la mano de él. Lo había hecho por inercia ciertamente, estaba inquieta y preocupada así que tan solo había atinado a buscar algo de refugio en su compañía, cuando reaccionó de lo que estaba haciendo no quiso soltarlo por lo tanto optó por mirar hacia abajo y continuar la marcha hacia su casa.

Esa noche le habían dicho que podía llegar a ser parte de la batalla que se aproximaba.

Por supuesto que eso no significaba nada, las sospechas de aquellas personas que había conocido hacía muy poco tiempo bien podían ser falsas o apresuradas, y nada ocurriría, ¿O sí?. Una corazonada le indicaba que no, era tan solo un presentimiento pero siempre se había caracterizado por tener muy buena intuición. Algo pasaba en esa ciudad y no le inspiraba nada bueno.

—Señorita Hiyoriko, ¿Se encuentra bien?— oyó, y salió de sus ensoñaciones para mirar a su acompañante.

— ¿Cómo? Sí, lo siento, estaba divagando.

—Le ha afectado lo de esta noche ¿Verdad?— la joven suspiró al detectar el tono formal con el que la trataba.

—Otra vez estás hablándome como si fuera una persona desconocida.

—D-Disculpa... quisiera saber... si estás bien...

—Sí, admito que no sé qué hacer, quiero decir, ni siquiera sé mucho de esta ciudad, ¿Cómo podría arriesgar mi vida en una batalla de esa magnitud?

—A decir verdad, yo preferiría que no lo hicieras— dijo él. —No suena como algo muy seguro y quisiera que te arriesgaras lo menos posible, aunque sé que no te podré detener si decides ayudar a esas personas... se veían agradables.

—Ciertamente— Hiyoriko sonrió. —Tienen un hogar maravilloso ¿Verdad? No se parece para nada a la mansión principal.

—Bueno, allí también son muy amables, siempre le estaré agradecido a tu familia...

—Lo sé, nos has servido con lealtad desde niño Atsushi.

—Aunque es verdad que la calidez de la residencia Li es diferente.

—Tienen una familia muy agradable— ella pensó en la pequeña Shiori, asustada y confundida, tanto que le había recordado a ella misma de pequeña, cuando comenzaba a aprender a usar su don. —Todos lo son...

Detuvo sus pasos. Nada tenía que ver ella con aquellas personas. Le habían agradado por supuesto pero involucrarse en algo que no le correspondía era otra historia ¿Cierto? Clavó sus ojos dorados en su guardaespaldas, como esperando a que le diera la razón, pero no lo hizo, tan solo le devolvió una mirada serena mientras aguardaba a que retomara la marcha. Quiso echarse a sus brazos pero por supuesto que no lo hizo, se contuvo como siempre lo hacía, y solo volvió a tomar su mano para que emprendieran rumbo a casa una vez más.

—No quiero que sume esto como una más de sus preocupaciones señorita— dijo el joven a su lado. —Si acaso la perturba demasiado puedo encargarme yo.

—Otra vez lo haces...

—Oh, l-lo siento, es un poco la costumbre.

—Antes te salía con naturalidad llamarme por ni nombre...

—B-Bueno, no es que no quiera...— se aclaró la garganta. —Desde que fuiste nombrada guardiana del legado Natsumemishi todos lo han debido hacer, y yo también aprendí a hacerlo, antes era muy irrespetuoso.

—Nunca me lo has parecido— Atsushi se sonrojó un poco y frotó la punta de sus cabellos oscuros, los que a veces ella se tentaba con acariciar, era una manía que tenía desde niño, cuando se apenaba. —Me gustaría escucharlo.

—Ya nadie lo hace, lo sabes.

—No significa que esté prohibido, por favor Atsushi— él tiró con suavidad de su mano para apresurar la marcha hacia la residencia de ambos, por si no fuera poco debían convivir bajo el mismo techo, se le había encomendado su seguridad, no tenía que aprovecharse de eso. —Quiero oírlo, al menos una vez.

—Sé que luego querrás que lo haga una y otra vez— ella se sorprendió al ver sus mejillas enrojecidas. "Así que sí queda algo del viejo Atsushi" pensó al instante.

—Tal vez sí, de hecho debería ser así.

—No, no debería.

—Por favor, como antes...

—Vamos a casa... Hiyori...— lo oyó murmurar, fue un sonido muy leve y algo apresurado pero lo había oído, había atravesado su cuerpo como una ola de calidez absoluta. De la alegría sonrió y asintió, pegándose más a él. En ese momento supo que lo que sentía por Atsushi iba mucho más allá de una amistad, y quería que él lo supiera.

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, había deseado que la noche se diera por finalizada durante toda la cena, solo por ese momento. La vio de pie en medio de la habitación, sus manos se tomaban la una a la otra con nerviosismo, estaba nerviosa, ¿Quizás por él? Se acercó con paso calmado y la vio subir la mirada hasta sus ojos ambarinos, al parecer lo estaba.

Con el paso de los años había aprendido a escucharla sin oírla, a comprenderla, a leerla, adivinaba muy bien cómo se sentía, a pesar de que a veces ella quería esconder cómo se sentía. Le gustaba saber de ella, qué le pasaba o qué sentía, cada día, así lo había decidido el día en que le había propuesto matrimonio, no quería perderse nada. ¿Por qué había comenzado a levantar una barrera entonces?

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— le preguntó, tan cariñoso y suave como pudo. Sakura cruzó un brazo para sostenerse el otro y sintió una vez más el muro que crecía entre ambos, por alguna razón tan solo lo sentía allí.

—Sí, lamento mucho todos los problemas que causé...

—No tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa— volvió a acercarse, con cautela. —Quiero saber si te encuentras bien, estoy preocupado Sakura.

—Estoy bien, no siento ningún dolor.

— ¿Sabes qué fue lo que te pasó?

—No, realmente no recuerdo mucho, sé que estuve soñando pero no sé con qué...— se tensó al percibir las manos de su esposo rodear su cintura, había echado de menos el contacto íntimo, tanto que no pudo evitar ruborizarse por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. —Shaoran...

—Te he extrañado, mucho, han sido tres días horribles Sakura...

—Lo sé, lo siento tanto...— se dejó besar en la frente y en la mejilla pero acabó abalanzándose para tomar sus labios, tanta ansia quemaba su razonamiento. Tampoco era que le importara demasiado. —Yo solo...— procedió a apartarse y sentarse sobre la cama, estaba eufórica, quería continuar con las caricias pero antes tenía que saber algunas cosas.

— ¿Qué sucede?— el castaño se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano. —Estás extraña.

—Quiero saber cómo han estado los niños, estoy segura que los asusté mucho pero... ¿Ha pasado algo malo mientras estuve inconsciente?— la mirada de él se tornó filosa, tuvo la respuesta con solo mirarlo. — ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada malo por fortuna, nos atacaron el día de hoy como ya te conté, sin la ayuda de la señorita Natsumemishi hoy no habríamos podido con ellos...— la vio ponerse de pie con los brazos cruzados, estaba molesta. —Sakura, nuestros hijos están bien, están sanos y salvos en sus camas ahora mismo.

—No podemos dejar que les hagan nada...

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?— se puso de pie y la tomó por los hombros para mirarla. —Me matarán antes de que les pongan un dedo encima.

—Te hicieron daño...

—Ryu me ayudó con eso, no fue nada muy grave.

—No es la primera vez que lo hacen, sé que eres fuerte pero no inmortal Shaoran, por favor, también quiero que cuides de ti— la abrazó sintiendo el amor que le profesaba recorrerle el cuerpo.

—Por ustedes lo daría todo Sakura, ustedes tres son lo que más amo ¿De acuerdo? Por supuesto que cuidaré de mí, quiero vivir a su lado...

—Te amo Shaoran— ella enterró el rostro en su pecho sintiendo un alivio inmenso, tal vez sí había estado bajo mucha presión pero encontrarse junto a su esposo, en la habitación que compartían era maravilloso. Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante.

—Y yo a ti, me tienes preocupado...

—No dejas de hacerlo desde que nacieron los niños.

—No puedes culparme— dijo él mirándola a los ojos. —Ese día me asusté como nunca antes— la vio reír y sonrió, más tranquilo. —También fui feliz como nunca antes...

— ¿Sabes? He estado pensando...— aquellos ojos verdes bajaron la mirada hasta posarse en los botones de su camisa, con los cuales jugaban sus manos, le gustaba, era su manera de coquetearle. —He pensado que podríamos... si tú quieres...

— ¿Qué?

—Me gustaría que tuviéramos otro bebé...— la cara de sorpresa de su esposo era un poema. —Quiero decir, Teo y Shiori ya han crecido, no demandan tanta atención como antes y estoy segura de que se pondrían contentos con un hermanito...

—Sakura... creo que casi muero el día en que los niños nacieron... sufriste mucho...

—Después fui feliz... y tú igual ¿Cierto?

—Sí— suspiró. —Muchísimo.

—Solo piénsalo ¿Sí?— estaba roja como una manzana, eso lo enternecía bastante pero en ese momento solo quería besar y sentir a su esposa. Nada de pensamientos.

Fundió su boca a la de ella, ciertamente deseaba perder el control un poquito pero se instó a ser suave, después de todo había despertado hacía poco. Luego descubrió que no era necesario, Sakura sentía las mismas ansias que él, lo sabía por la manera en que pegaba su cuerpo al de él, para recibir más de lo que le ofrecía.

Sí, cada vez era así. Era electrizante, suave, como un torbellino y como una caricia también. Podía perderse en sus manos gustoso, mientras le permitiera continuar tocándola a ella haría lo que fuera que le pidiera, estaba seguro de que en esos momentos lo que ella quisiera le sería cumplido.

Se encontró a sí mismo pensando en su vida junto a Sakura, mientras acariciaba la curva de su espalda y ella descansaba la mejilla sobre su pecho. Era relajante, estar así, sin importar todo lo demás. Hasta que Sakura se levantó de pronto y lo miró con su sonrisa más grande, la sábana era lo único que velaba su hermoso cuerpo y deseó volver a besarlo completo.

—Oye Shaoran... ¿Qué te parece si comienzo a explicarle algunas cosas más avanzadas a Shiori?

— ¿Tú crees que está lista?

—Ha progresado mucho.

—Sigue siendo muy asustadiza...— ella se acercó más a su rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Pero no le teme a la magia, cuando estamos en el templo juntas controla muy bien sus poderes, lo que la pone tan nerviosa es el entorno, es normal que se asuste cuando ve pelear a su padre que está siendo atacado— sonrió con calidez. —He pensado prepararla como mi sucesora...

— ¿No es muy pequeña aún?— Shaoran tenía expresión inquieta, era su niña, siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por Shiori.

—No le voy a dar la deificación ahora Shaoran, cálmate, solo quiero que comience a entrenar de verdad, controlar la magia está muy bien pero debe aprender a hacer conjuros y exorcismos para suplirme cuando yo no esté más— él la abrazó, envolviéndola con fuerza, protector.

—Eso no pasará hasta dentro de muchos años...

—Lo sé— Sakura rió un poco. —Pero tal vez quiera retirarme antes ¿No? Estoy segura de que ella hará un gran trabajo.

—Teo también tiene magia— le dijo su esposo. —Tú y yo lo sabíamos pero ahora se ha confirmado... ambos despertaron el otro día con unas criaturas a su lado, que representan la magia de cada uno, tendrías que haber visto la cara de felicidad que puso.

—Siempre lo supe, ojalá pudiera haberle dado mi misma seguridad a él... sin embargo estoy segura que hará un mejor trabajo como tu heredero si así lo desea, es muy disciplinado y correcto.

—Ciertamente— Shaoran sonrió, orgulloso de su hijo.

Ella se acurrucó más a su esposo, feliz de poder sentir su calor en esa noche de invierno. No se creía capaz de vivir apartada de él, de su familia, por lo tanto estaba contenta de estar de regreso.

Y así también se levantó por la mañana, descansada y renovada se escabulló del edredón con sigilo, para no despertar al hombre que dormía plácidamente, se tentó con besarlo a sabiendas de que cuando despertara la buscaría una vez más pero no tenían tanto tiempo, había que preparar el desayuno y almuerzo para los niños que tenían que marchar a la escuela. Además debía ir al templo para comprobar que todo continuara bien, Kasai había estado solo y seguramente la echaba de menos.

Comenzó por colocarse unos jeans oscuros y un par de botas abrigadas, una camiseta de mangas largas y se disponía a ponerse un suéter blanco cuando oyó ruidos detrás de sí y volteó sorprendida. Shaoran había despertado y la miraba sentado sobre la cama, se percató del instante en que su mirada ambarina se oscurecía al verla y se sintió débil ante sus ojos, de no ser porque lo escuchó hablar se habría arrojado sobre él y besado hasta perder el control.

— ¿Vas a salir hoy?

—Eh... sí, tengo que ir al templo después de todo.

—Creo que deberías descansar por unos días más... Sakura...

—No puedo hacer eso, además me siento muy bien, tengo que usar mi energía en algo— volvió a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación, peinándose y arreglándose. —No me agotaré, lo prometo.

—No vayas a patrullar la ciudad hoy— le pidió Shaoran. Ella se quedó quieta en su lugar un momento y volteó a verlo, tenía expresión de sincera preocupación, así que suspiró y le sonrió, vencida.

—Está bien, le diré a Kasai que eche un vistazo por mí hoy.

—Gracias Sakura— sonrió su esposo.

Un poco más tarde, mientras preparaba tamagoyaki, arroz y salchichas para el almuerzo de los niños, escuchó cómo bajaban las escaleras a toda marcha. Se preguntó si serían carreras otra vez, Shiori apareció vestida con su uniforme y peinada con dos pequeños moños a los costados de su cabeza, mientras dejaba que todo su suave cabello castaño cayera hacia atrás.

— ¡Mami, mami! ¡Buenos días! ¡Mira!— se señaló la cabeza. — ¡Teo lo hizo!

—Buenos días hija, ¿Teo lo hizo?— le sonrió. —Vaya, tienes un gran hermano mayor ¿Eh, Shiori?

— ¡Sii!— aplaudió y volteó a ver a su hermano que, ruborizado, bajaba las escaleras en silencio. —Gracias Teo, he quedado bonita.

—Por nada— el niño se sentó a la mesa dejando su mochila a un costado.

—Oh, mi mochila, enseguida regreso— dijo la pequeña y corrió escaleras arriba. Sakura miró a su hijo sonriendo y depositó una taza de chocolate caliente delante de él junto con un plato de pan recién tostado.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo peinando a tu hermana— él se ruborizó más pero se concentró en su pan luego de asentir levemente. — ¿Dónde aprendiste?

—No aprendí...— dio un mordisco a su desayuno. —Akisuki lo usó una vez así...

— ¿La pequeña Chiara?— se sorprendió su madre, luego de mirarlo un rato sonrió un poco. —Es una niña muy bonita.

—Um... ¿Continúa estudiando contigo mamá?

—Sí, queremos empezar a descubrir cual es su especialidad...— la mirada ambarina de Teo cruzó la de la mujer a su lado y luego bajó a la comida una vez más.

—Tal vez sea como Shiori...

—Creo que su magia será más bien ofensiva... pero no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo ¿no?

—Es verdad— oyeron ruidos en las escaleras una vez más.

— ¡Ya tengo la mochila!— anunció Shiori, Sakura le sonrió y procedió a servirle el desayuno también.

Luego de dejar su taza de chocolate frente a la pequeña sonó el timbre. Enseguida fue a abrir la puerta principal y se quedó muy sorprendida al encontrarse con Jin Qiu Li en el umbral. Había envejecido aún más pero traía la misma expresión jovial de siempre y su típica sonrisa agradable, le hizo una reverencia y le permitió el paso a la residencia, él aceptó con amabilidad e ingresó.

Los niños voltearon a mirarlo en sus sillas y Teo se quedó de piedra al ver al anciano. Le tenía mucho respeto y siempre había querido impresionarlo con sus habilidades, siempre le pedía que presenciara sus entrenamientos para oír su opinión luego, en cada visita y cada oportunidad.

—Buenos días a todos, disculpen la intromisión— dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia a los niños.

— ¡Abuelito Jin Qiu!— saludó Shiori agitando ambas manos.

—Si busca a mi esposo él se encuentra en su estudio ahora mismo, tenía algunos asuntos que atender, si quiere puedo acompañarlo— dijo Sakura en parte para desviar la atención de sus hijos, siempre miraban al anciano como si fuera el objetivo a vencer, después de todo sabían muy bien que en Hong Kong los esperaban para conocerlos y que demostraran ser dignos hijos de Shaoran Li.

—Oh, gracias señora Li, es usted muy amable pero puedo ir por mi cuenta, este anciano puede moverse muy bien aún— se rió y emprendió rumbo por el pasillo hasta la puerta del despacho del castaño.

— ¡Señor Jin Qiu!— llamó Teo bajándose de su asiento y yendo hacia el hombre. —Cuando... cuando regrese de la escuela... ¿Podría ver mi entrenamiento?

—Claro jovencito, estaré encantado de ver cuánto has progresado— diciendo eso de perdió tras la puerta de madera oscura.

Teo sonrió enormemente y corrió hasta la mesa, dio un último mordisco a su pan tostado, tomó su mochila y saludó a su madre, para dirigirse a la escuela. Seguido por su hermana que pedía que la esperara. Estaba emocionado, siempre que el anciano accedía a observarlo se ponía así, quería impresionarlo de eso no cabía duda.

Shiori miró de soslayo a su hermano que no dejaba de caminar con una sonrisa, sin comprender bien por qué siempre hacía eso cuando recibían la visita de Jin Qiu.

—Te agrada mucho el abuelito Jin Qiu ¿No?— le preguntó, sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante, donde su amiga de cabellos rubios aguardaba por su llegada.

—No deberías llamarlo así Shiori, es una falta de respeto, y además no es nuestro abuelo.

—Le gusta que lo llame así— sonrió la niña. — ¿Entrenarás después de clase en el templo Tsukimine?

—Sí, hoy sí, ya sabes que a mamá no le gusta que lo hagamos en casa.

—En el jardín seguro que nos deja.

—Pero no puedo usar todo mi potencial allí, le pediré a papá que me lleve al templo luego— el niño miró al frente y se encontró con los ojos esmeralda de Chiara Akisuki.

—Buenos días Shiori, buenos días Teo— saludó la pequeña de cabello dorado.

—Bueno días Akisuki— saludó el niño. Shiori por su parte solo la abrazó y tironeó de ella para que se apresuraran a ir a la escuela.

— ¡Hoy entrenarás conmigo Chiara! ¡Será estupendo!

Teo las siguió con las manos en los bolsillos. Esa tarde estaría con ellas en el templo, tenía que ponerse a la altura si no quería que lo infravaloraran, no había desarrollado su magia aún pero si era capaz de hacer algo mínimo entonces estaría bien. Sintió que su mochila se revolvía y la abrió para ver qué lo provocaba. Se encontró con una diminuta niña de kimono rosa.

—Hanami, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería ir a la escuela contigo Teo.

—No puedo llevarte, ¿Qué pasa si te ven?

—Puedo hacerme invisible— junto sus pequeñas manitos. —Por favor.

—Está bien— emprendió rumbo de nuevo. —Hanami, quiero mis poderes.

—Estoy segura de que pronto descubrirás lo que tienes que hacer para lograrlo, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

* * *

—Tu muchacho es interesante Shaoran— sonrió el anciano sentándose enfrente del atareado líder del clan Li. —Tiene la misma chispa que tú en la mirada, el mismo ardor, pero con el encanto de tu esposa.

—Siempre he pensado que eso es lo mejor de mis hijos, para ser sincero.

—Veo que a fin de cuentas sí posee magia, me pregunto si me mostrará algo sorprendente hoy, ¿Las cosas están tranquilas por aquí?

—No tanto como quisiera— espetó el castaño. —La verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que está pasando aquí en Tomoeda, hay demasiados misterios para mi gusto y que quieran involucrar a mi familia no me gusta nada— suspiró. —Se a que has venido Jin Qiu.

—Así que vamos al grano ¿eh?— el anciano sonrió más aún. —No has contestado mis cartas...

—No puedo llevar a los niños a una demostración en el clan, no aún. En primer lugar Teo no ha desarrollado su magia, se ha activado, eso lo sabemos pero no sabe cómo usarla, en Hong Kong solo lo juzgarían por eso y no deseo que pase por algo así. Y después Shiori...

—Ella es excepcional y lo sabes— interrumpió el anciano. —Jamás he visto a una niña de cuatro años hacer lo que hizo Shiori cuando desarrolló sus poderes, es verdad que todos tenemos muchas expectativas tan solo porque son tus hijos y los de Sakura, la mezcla de los poderes de ambos debe ser algo de lo que estar orgullosos, es lo que todos piensan, incluido yo, confía un poco.

—Hemos decidido postergarlo todo lo posible.

—Harás que te venga a buscar el concejo entero— negó con la cabeza con resignación. —A penas sí has aparecido ocasionalmente en China, y no por mucho tiempo, tienes que intentar encontrar el tiempo para quedarte al menos un par de semanas allí, tiempo en el cual deberías merodear un poco por las oficinas del clan, algo se cuece, estoy seguro.

— ¿Un motín?

—La verdad es que no me sorprendería— Shaoran vio como lo señalaba con un dedo, acusador. —Muchacho te advertí que esto pasaría.

—Que vengan— sonrió, confiado. —Me desharé de ellos uno por uno, que no te quepa duda Jin Qiu.

—Pero claro— suspiró el concejal. —Nunca me escuchas Shaoran, temo que eso después genere una desgracia.

—Oye, me has enseñado mucho de lo que sé, ¿Qué podría pasar?

—Siempre eres así...

—Jin Qiu...— Shaoran bajó la vista con empatía. — ¿Tú cómo has estado? Ya han pasado más de siete años...

—Bueno, la pérdida de un ser querido nunca se termina de superar... tan solo se aprende a vivir con ello Shaoran, admito que ver a mi hija sufrir por eso me desanima pero por fortuna ha entendido que lo que Lei hizo estuvo mal.

—Atraparé a la persona que lo hizo, eso te lo juro— el anciano sonrió con tristeza.

—Sé que harás justicia, tengo fe en ti— se puso de pie. —Bueno, iré a ver qué tal van las cosas por la sede principal, desde que la instalaste aquí han ido mejor las cosas admito, no quita que no le agrade al concejo claro.

—Viven muy bien, no deberían quejarse tanto— Jin Qiu Li rió.

—Tienes razón muchacho, haces un buen trabajo. Me marcho, te veré en la tarde.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases Shiori fue directo a casa, las actividades del club de cocina se habían cancelado porque la encargada había enfermado y no había manera que pudieran continuar con lo que tenían pensado preparar en aquella ocasión, no sin supervisión, una lástima porque se moría por probar el pastel de fresa que aprenderían a hacer. Como Chiara y su hermano tenían actividades ella había decidido ir a casa más temprano, jugaría un rato con Nya.

— ¿Qué haremos en casa Shiori?— preguntó la gatita asomando su cabecita por la mochila de la niña.

—Me gustaría que fuéramos al templo Tsukimine, tal vez podamos jugar con Kasai.

—Shiori, ¿Y tu entrenamiento?

—Eh... será por la tarde, cuando mi hermano termine con el club de kendo.

—Teo es bastante atlético ¿Cierto?— se lamió una pata. —Tal vez deberías hacer un poco de actividad física ¿No crees? Acabarás engordando de tanto comer.

—Me encanta la comida~

—Lo sé— la criatura suspiró. —Pero te sería muy útil en batalla hacer lo que puede hacer Teo.

—Mi hermano y yo somos muy diferentes, a pesar de que todos digan que somos idénticos... no es tan así...

—Debes encontrar un equilibrio entre ustedes dos, quizá ahora no te des cuenta, pero tu hermano es muy importante Shiori— diciendo eso atrajo la atención de la niña castaña. —Estoy segura de que pronto lo entenderás.

—Sé que es importante, quiero mucho a mi hermano.

—Entiendo...

Mientras prestaba atención a la conversación que tenía con el gato Shiori no se percató de que un hombre salía de una cafetería justo cuando pasaba y se chocó contra él, pero la sostuvo al instante para que no se cayera e hiriera. Era alto, y su cabello y ojos eran negros, la miró con expresión curiosa cuando se acuclilló frente a ella para estar a su altura.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, niña?— lo oyó, tenía voz amable pero algo de él la hizo sentirse extraña.

—Eh... sí, no me hice daño señor...

—Bien, mejor así, ¿Estás perdida?

—No, iba al templo Tsukimine a ver a mi mamá.

—Oh, tu mamá te espera allí— se irguió y le enseñó una sonrisa. —Justamente iba hacia allí, si no tienes problema puedo acompañarte, la verdad es que he estado mucho tiempo fuera de la ciudad y no puedo recordar cómo se llega, ¿Qué dices?

—Mis padres me han dicho que no debo irme con personas desconocidas...

—Y te enseñaron bien— sonrió más. —Pero puedo presentarme y así no seré más un extraño, mi nombre es Yoshida Touma, ¿Y el tuyo?

—Li Shiori— lo vio sorprenderse.

— ¿Tienes algo que ver con Shaoran Li?

—Soy su hija.

—Ya veo, tu padre y yo somos viejos conocidos, así que no tengas miedo, no te haré daño.

—De acuerdo señor, si conoce a mi padre seguro que es buena persona, yo le muestro el camino.

Él sonrió y se dejó guiar. Sabía muy bien el camino pero temía por la seguridad de la niña, había sentido su magia, y la ciudad no parecía muy segura, algo pasaba y no era nada bueno.

* * *

Hiyoriko había encontrado dentro del almacén del templo Tsukimine un pergamino antiguo que hablaba acerca del templo de la ciudad. Mencionaba como en la antigüedad Tomoeda había sido un pequeño pueblo lleno de desgracias, razón por la cual se preparaba cada ciertos años a una sacerdotisa para que ocupara un cargo como protectora de sus ciudadanos. Tenía sentido, las energías mágicas de esa ciudad siempre habían sido un problema porque atraían espectros de todo tipo que se fortalecían gracias a los habitantes.

Sentada sobre un cajón de madera no podía dejar la lectura, ese pergamino parecía contener las memorias de una persona que no se identificaba y que, al parecer, había presenciado ciertos eventos del pasado. Cosas como la purificación de una sacerdotisa y demás eran prácticas antiguas que ya no se realizaban salvo que la persona fuera corrompida por oscuridad, en cuyo caso no podría realizar bien su labor. Sin embargo en la antigüedad era saber común que ser considerada impura por la sociedad era suficiente para que se tomaran medidas por ello, muchos tipos de castigos y, en algunos casos, la condena de muerte.

—"Por aquel entonces...— leyó la joven. —Se mantenía en pie un pequeño templo para que la sacerdotisa rezara cada día y nos protegiera, todos teníamos miedo, miedo de las criaturas que, aún sin poder verlas, sabíamos que estaban allí, en la oscuridad, acechándonos. Nos sentíamos seguros sabiendo que una persona que sí era capaz de combatirlos estuviera a cargo de nuestro cuidado. Muchas veces me sentí mal por aquella muchacha, era muy joven y los habitantes demandaban demasiado de ella, un terrible día todo colapsó."

— ¿Encontró algo señorita Hiyoriko?— preguntó Atsushi incorporándose en el rincón, se había arremangado la camisa para buscar.

—Eso creo.

"Por desgracia estuve allí para verlo todo. Nuestro amado templo, el sitio que considerábamos un refugio sagrado, ardía en llamas. Había un soldado, un hombre del que no sabía ni su nombre, que nunca me agradó porque tenía una mirada repugnante hacia la sacerdotisa, yo lo noté muchas veces. Ese día vociferaba por toda la plaza principal y su voz parecía adentrarse en los profundo de los demás, se metía en sus mentes, su discurso acerca de cómo habíamos sido engañados por un rostro angelical, una máscara, convenció a quienes estaban a mi alrededor. Comenzaron a murmurar. Luego a pedir justicia.

Nunca supe qué fue lo que pasó, luego de eso nadie quería hablar de ello, tenían miedo. Solo puedo asegurar que no olvidaré la manera en que ese sujeto la había atado de manos y pies y la arrastraba por la tierra como si fuera un animal al que están a punto de carnear, así lucían sus ojos verdes brillantes como el jade. Por un momento yo mismo pensé que tal vez esos ojos embrujaban, por la manera en que calaron en lo profundo de mi ser, pero aparté esos pensamientos, no me gustaron.

El capitán León había sido reducido por un grupo de sus hombres pero intentaba liberarse para acudir en su auxilio, con odio en su mirada. Bramaba a cada segundo que la dejaran ir, antes de que le asestaran el golpe final. Encendieron la hoguera, ardía como un enorme monstruo hambriento. La estaban condenando por brujería. ¿Con qué motivos? No lo sé, por supuesto que no me quedé a ver cómo la arrojaban al fuego para su muerte lenta, me marché de allí de inmediato sintiendo el más claro y puro rechazo hacia quienes habían vivido conmigo toda mi vida.

Por la madrugada volví a ese lugar. Quería rezar sin saber bien dónde hacerlo, así que pensé que, aunque no hubiese un edificio en el cual refugiarse, para mi continuaba siendo un sitio de paz. Todo era madera carbonizada, cenizas y ruina, pero allí me quedé por un buen rato, me arrodillé y pedí clemencia, me sentía culpable. Me distrajo un destello, la luna en el cielo otorgaba luz a todo el sitio así que me acerqué, estaba a medio enterrar. Parecía un tesoro, era un cofre muy hermoso y lucía valioso pero lo dejé donde lo encontré, me tomé el trabajo de enterrarlo mejor, quería pensar que era un obsequio de ella.

Entonces comenzó. El cielo se cubrió de nubes en un santiamén, negras, tanto que era difícil distinguir entre el día y la noche. Ahora mismo continúa así, debe ser un castigo por lo que hemos hecho estoy seguro, algo malo pasará, lo siento en los huesos.

Tengo miedo."

Hiyoriko se puso de pie e instantáneamente salió del almacén para avanzar hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, que limpiaba la entrada del templo con un plumero, cuando la sintió llegar se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos. Ojos verdes como el jade... algo misterioso pasaba, no creía en las casualidades.

—Excelencia ¿Usted sabe algo acerca de esta ciudad en su antigüedad?— preguntó.

—No hay demasiada información sobre la historia de la ciudad a decir verdad, se ha perdido mucho con el paso del tiempo, al parecer han habido demasiados incidentes, ¿sucede algo?

—He encontrado un pergamino muy curioso, como si fuese una especie de diario de una persona— comentó la joven de ojos dorados. —Hablaba sobre un antiguo templo de la ciudad, yo no sabía que hubiese habido uno antes que este...

—Se sabe poco de él, al parecer fue destruido hace mucho tiempo.

—Me gustaría informarme un poco más, ¿Tengo forma de saber en donde se encontraba?

—Quizá encuentres algo más en los archivos del templo sin embargo no se habla mucho de él... ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?

—Pues, lo dudo, he descubierto que debajo de lo que quedó de aquel templo fue enterrado algo, un cofre, y quisiera encontrarlo.

Sakura permaneció mirándola un rato, sorprendida. De pronto vino a su mente el cofre que había encontrado hacía tanto tiempo y que aún guardaba en busca del tercer usuario de dragón. Iluminó sus manos creando una esfera de luz dorada y cuando el fulgor cesó se podía apreciar la pequeña cajita que se encontraba dentro. Hiyoriko la miró fijamente y luego a la mujer, sorprendida también.

—Este pertenece al tercer usuario que estamos buscando señorita Natsumemishi...— explicó la de ojos verdes. —Esa persona será capaz de abrirlo y también lo hemos encontrado enterrado...

— ¿En donde?

—Debajo de la casa de mi padre, donde vivía yo en ese entonces...

—Son demasiadas coincidencias— balbuceó Hiyoriko. —No existen las coincidencias...

De pronto un destello de luz proveniente del objeto apuntó a Hiyoriko y atravesó su cuerpo como si de una flecha se tratase. Sakura tuvo que sostenerla porque había perdido la consciencia, probablemente a causa del cofre. Le habría gustado que estuviesen equivocados, era una jovencita a penas, no tenía por qué arriesgarse así.

Su guardaespaldas salió del almacén donde estaba y corrió hacia ellas para socorrer a la muchacha, estaba visiblemente preocupado. Ella le explicó lo sucedido y decidieron aguardar a que despertara, si estaba en lo correcto probablemente la chica estaría ahora inmersa en un sueño que la pondría a prueba, así como había sucedido con ella, por desgracia no podían ayudarla. Era hora de esperar.

Si habían encontrado a la persona que buscaban tal vez los problemas estaban más cerca de lo que pensaban.


	9. IX - Despertar

**Hola a todos! Bueno... solo les pido piedad y que perdonen la demora de esta actualización... la universidad volvió con todo y casi no tuve tiempo de ponerme con nada, no tengo más excusas que esa :C Pero como les he dicho tantas veces antes este proyecto es muy importante para mí como para dejarlo en la nada así que no se preocupen que lo voy a terminar! No pienso dejarlo inconcluso.**

 **Bueno! Volvemos a la historia y les traigo más problemas a los protagonistas (qué mala) y unos cuantos asuntitos que tal vez les esclarezca un poco más sobre lo que está pasando aquí. Me encantaría leer sus comentarios! Sin nada más que decir los dejo con la historia!**

 **Muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu opinión o sugerencia no dudes en comentar que siempre leo lo que me escriben! Un saludito y hasta el próximo capítulo!**

* * *

Eriol Hiragisawa siempre sentía una leve nostalgia al pisar Tomoeda. De niño le había gustado bastante vivir allí, por supuesto que amaba Inglaterra, pero esa ciudad tenía un espacio especial en su corazón, no sabía explicarlo bien pero le parecía que era el sitio donde debía estar.

Se bajó del automóvil que lo transportaba junto a Nakuru que iba a su lado, con Spinel en sus brazos. Habían llegado a las oficinas Li para tener una reunión con Shaoran, después de marcharse por un tiempo para investigar acerca de la profecía tenía cosas que comentar con él. Había descubierto unas cuantas cosas que no lo harían muy feliz pero ya que podía conversarlas con tranquilidad lidiaría con el humor del líder del clan Li.

Y de hecho así fue. Una vez sentado uno frente al otro lo vio ponerse de pie bruscamente y apoyar las manos con ímpetu en la madera oscura del escritorio, estaba enojado eso era obvio.

— ¿Cómo es posible?— enunció. — ¿Por qué mi familia?

—Shaoran cálmate...— dijo el inglés.

—No puedo calmarme— se volvió a sentar y se frotó los cabellos castaños. —Ya no sé qué hacer para mantenerlos a salvo, primero Sakura y ahora mis hijos...

—Claramente no es una coincidencia, todo esto está pasando por una razón, ¿Sakura se ha sentido mal últimamente?

—Ayer despertó después de tres días de no reaccionar.

—Eso es grave— Eriol se cruzó de brazos, pensando. — ¿Por qué pasaría algo así?

—Tuvo muchos sueños y... todos relacionados con la tal Apola, no deja de ver imágenes de su vida o algo similar, si son sueños premonitorios definitivamente el mensaje no es nada claro, pero apuesto a que al suceder algo así tiene que ver con ella, estoy seguro— apretó la mandíbula y chistó de pura rabia. —Y ahora Shiori y Teo...

—No puedo asegurar nada aún pero... la frase: "Dos que conforman un solo ser" suele significar que se está hablando de gemelos, o mellizos incluso— se inclinó hacia adelante. —Escucha, Teo no ha desarrollado su magia aún ¿Verdad?

—No...

—Conservemos la calma por el momento, en el instante en que veamos que tus hijos tienen algo que ver Sakura y tú pueden decidir qué hacer, pero temo que no es casualidad que tú, yo, tu esposa e incluso los pequeños nos veamos envueltos en una batalla de la que se habla en unos pergaminos mucho más que antiguos, todo esto estaba premeditado Shaoran, que no te quepa duda.

— ¿El mago Clow?— se cubrió la frente con una mano y se inclinó un poco hacia su escritorio. — ¿En qué pensaba cuando planeó todo esto? ¿No ha sido suficiente ya? Hemos perdido muchas vidas ya, ¿Cuándo será suficiente?

—No sé qué es lo que planea... pero sinceramente dudo que podamos entender, siempre fue muy misterioso, al menos yo quiero creer que lo hizo por una buena causa.

El castaño suspiró sintiendo un horrible dolor de cabeza subirle por la nuca. Quería relajarse, tener una vida tranquila y apacible junto a su familia sin embargo estaban envueltos en todo aquel embrollo, una vez que terminara todo aquello los llevaría a unas largas vacaciones con él para que pudieran descansar, se lo tenían merecido.

* * *

Atsushi había tomado a Hiyoriko, que continuaba inconsciente, en brazos y la había transportado hacia el interior del templo Tsukimine para refugiarse. La joven de ojos verdes que anteriormente había estado junto a ellos afuera había sentido la presencia de un ánima acercándose y le había dicho a él que se llevara a la muchacha adentro. Ella continuaba en el exterior junto a sus guardianes, probablemente para defender el lugar.

Cuando la vio llegar saltando sobre el _toori_ pensó que era demasiado extraño que hubiese venido sola a enfrentarla cuando las veces anteriores habían buscado evitarla, sospechó al instante.

—Tal vez no deberías enfrentarnos en este templo, ánima— dijo Kerberos confiado. —Quedarás exorcizada.

—No he venido a enfrentarme a ustedes, lo siento— la criatura dio un salto y aterrizó sobre el suelo del lugar, no parecía afectarle ni un poco el ambiente purificado que allí rondaba. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo y vieron como una ola de energía oscura comenzaba a expandirse, generando unas esferas de miasma desagradable las cuales empezaron a tomar una forma despareja que crecieron y crecieron. Incluso unas especies de patas brotaron de ellas y bocas de dientes afilados.

—Ha invocado tres espíritus malignos— balbuceó Sakura pasmada, no podía entender cómo un ánima artificial podía ser capaz de hacer eso.

— _De-li-cio-soo_...— chillaban las criaturas. Luego de eso comenzaron a escupir miasma putrefacto hacia ellos, lo evadieron sin problema, a pesar de su gran tamaño eran criaturas muy lentas, la agilidad no era su habilidad más fortalecida.

— ¡Bueno! Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer.

El ánima llamada Botan comenzó a alejarse de ellos para dirigirse hacia el templo. La joven de ojos verdes no tuvo más remedio que ocuparse de los espectros cuando los vio escupir nuevamente y golpear a sus guardianes, no les hizo ningún daño, pero la putrefacción pareció endurecerse y dejarlos adheridos al suelo, sin poder moverse.

Les arrojó unos cuantos pergaminos pero, a pesar de la descarga eléctrica que los rodeó, no fueron purificados. Se quedó estática una vez más, ¿Acaso sus poderes no funcionaban bien? ¿O era que esos espíritus eran inmunes a ser exorcizados? El enemigo se había fortalecido en todo aquel tiempo en que no se había manifestado, lo cual la dejaba en evidente desventaja, había aprendido a purificarlos para no tener que eliminarlos pero si no le dejaban otra opción haría lo que fuera necesario para proteger el templo.

Uno de los espíritus la atrapó desprendiendo unas lianas oscuras de su aparente cuerpo, le sujetaban con fuerza las piernas, brazos y cintura de manera en que no pueda escapar y la opresión la estaba lastimando, reunió todas sus energías para tomar la llave que colgaba de su cuello e invocar su báculo.

— ¡Libérate!— una vez sujetando el objeto todo era más sencillo. — ¡ _Espada_!— cortó sus ataduras con destreza y cayó al suelo aterrizando sobre sus pies, inmediatamente liberó a sus guardianes, sin embargo notó que las alas de Kerberos estaban llenas de miasma por lo cual no podría volar, no había forma de cortar aquello sin herirlo. — ¿Pueden con ellos?

—Déjanoslo a nosotros— contestó el león alado.

—Ve— dijo Yue. Kasai también estuvo de acuerdo.

Ella asintió y se marchó detrás del ánima. La encontró siendo rodeada por una descarga eléctrica que parecía no afectarle demasiado, avanzaba con su mirada café decidida en busca del tercer usuario, después de todo habían comprobado que ellos sabían cuando uno de los usuarios ingresaba en el sueño para pasar las pruebas. "Esa mirada..." pensó Sakura, "Esa mirada no siente que esté haciendo algo malo."

— ¡Bosque!— invocó, sin embargo para su sorpresa Botán se volteó para mirarla, traía en manos una barra metálica que, al hacerla girar entre sus manos, absorbió completamente a _Bosque_ y en un parpadeo le regresó el ataque. Sakura tragó saliva al ver cómo sus propios poderes recibían el impacto tal y como siempre hacían cuando la atacaban con magia, eran ondas doradas que la protegían a modo de escudo, impidiendo que la carta la dañe. — ¡No tenemos porqué pelear! Deja esto por favor...

—Por supuesto, en cuanto acabemos con esto viviremos en paz— respondió Botan, seria. —No habrá nada más por lo que preocuparse.

— ¿De qué hablas?

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "A narrow escape" OST de Sword Art Online.**_

—Eso no te incumbe, una persona como tú no tiene lugar en nuestro futuro así que no lo entenderías...— se aproximó a ella a toda velocidad y arrojó de sus manos unas ondas de energía oscura que volvieron a colisionar contra su protección dorada, al ser capaz de visualizar finalmente lo que tenía delante comprobó que el ánima brincaba sobre ella para asestarle un golpe con su arma, la cual esquivó dando una rápida voltereta hacia atrás. Sus ropas se rasgaron un poco a pesar de todo, como si se tratase del filo de una daga, Botan miraba directamente a sus ojos verdes, con una determinación que solo había visto antes en la mirada ambarina de Shaoran. —No, por supuesto que tú nunca lo entenderías.

—Si me explicaras tal vez...

—Suficiente plática— la apuntó con la barra una vez más. —Si te entrometes en mi camino deberé eliminarte.

Sakura utilizó su báculo para defenderse de cada movimiento que realizaba el espectro, tenía una fuerza bastante impresionante para ser tan menuda y por momentos pensaba que tal vez no podría contra ella, su magia era absorbida por su arma y los poderes espirituales no le hacían gran daño y, si bien era ágil, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era su especialidad, nunca había sido buena en eso. Sin embargo, no podía creer que no fuerza capaz de exorcizarla, simplemente eso no era posible, debía de tener una resistencia particular pero no ser inmune.

Cuando evadió uno de los golpes dirigidos a su torso se movió rápido, colocó un pergamino sagrado justo en el hombro izquierdo del ánima, la cual se echó hacia atrás recibiendo una descarga dorada que cubrió todo su cuerpo.

— ¡De-mo-nios!— soltó, hasta que cesó el castigo. —Eso... no será suficiente Sakura Li...

Volvió a moverse rápido hacia la joven de ojos verdes. Utilizó su arma para hacer a un lado su báculo y le asestó una patada en el pecho, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla sin aire y que golpeara contra el tatami detrás de sí, rompiéndolo.

— ¿Qué... eres tú?— preguntó la esposa de Shaoran, cansada. Estaba cansada de aquellas batallas inútiles.

—Pronto me convertiré en la que haya acabado con tu vida— el ánima tomó con suavidad su cuello, aplicando tan solo una ligera presión al agarre. —De algo nos servirán todos esos poderes tuyos...

Sakura tan solo sintió cómo su magia comenzaba a fluir por su cuerpo, atravesándolo hacia la mano de la criatura, que no mostraba piedad alguna en sus ojos, solo una gran indiferencia. Después de un rato su ceño cobró un matiz serio y luego uno preocupado, mientras que se agarraba el brazo con que la tocaba con el otro. Posteriormente se apartó, con una mueca de dolor. La joven dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo exhausto hacia adelante, sin poder soportar el cansancio, llegó a pensar que se quedaría dormida.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

— ¿Qué...?— la oyó balbucear como incrédula. — ¿Qué acaso no se te agota la magia? ¿Qué secretos escondes detrás de ese rostro angelical?

Mientras tanto afuera del templo Tsukimine Kerberos y Yue luchaban contra los tres espectros que revoloteaban por allí. A pesar de que lanzaban fuego y cristales mágicos no les hacían daño en vista de que sus cuerpos no poseían la consistencia suficiente para ello, tan solo los atravesaban.

Cuando Shiori y su acompañante acabaron con todos los peldaños que los separaban del templo los encontraron esquivando el miasma que les arrojaban. Touma tuvo que agarrar a la pequeña en brazos para hacer lo mismo en determinado momento, dando un salto, ella pudo observar cómo arrojaba unos cuantos pergaminos sagrados mientras estaban en el aire, percatándose así que poseía poderes iguales a los de ella.

Cuando la dejó en el suelo la empujó levemente para darle a entender que se escondiera. La criatura continuaba allí a pesar de recibir la descarga purificadora, no había sido exorcizado aún.

— ¡Cuidado!— le advirtió cuando de la horrible boca del espectro brotó aún más putrefacción. Yoshida alcanzó a esquivarlo sin embargo algo del líquido atrapó uno de sus brazos, dejándolo inutilizable. Con la mano que le quedaba arrojó otros amuletos y por fin desapareció la criatura dejando unos destellos como prueba. — ¿Cómo pudo...?

— ¡Shiori ve a esconderte!— ordenó Kerberos lanzando unas esferas de fuego para hacer que se apartaran esas cosas y así abrirle paso a la niña.

— ¡Pero...!

— ¡Obedece niña!— el guardián del sol quedó atrapado debajo de una montaña de miasma debido a la distracción.

— ¡Kero!

Shiori corrió hacia él para intentar liberarlo pero cuando inició la marcha uno de los espíritus se dirigió a ella con la boca abierta, listo para devorarla. La niña se quedó inmóvil un momento por el miedo que sentía sin embargo reaccionó al momento exacto para colocar ambas manos extendidas hacia el frente y rechazar con una barrera dorada a su atacante, que quedó exorcizado al instante. Ella, sorprendida, tan solo se quedó quieta sintiendo cómo la satisfacción de su primera purificación le recorría el cuerpo, por un cierto tiempo pudo experimentar la misma paz que la criatura al ser enviada al descanso eterno.

— ¡Muy bien Shiori!— festejó Nya apareciendo enfrente de ella. — ¡Ahora puedo ayudarte por fin!— ella cerró los ojos cuando la pequeña gata ingresó a su cuerpo cruzando su pecho.

Cuando los volvió a abrir estaban totalmente dorados.

Su magia fue percibida por todos los presentes un segundo antes de ver cómo una esfera de oro la rodeaba y comenzaba a expandirse rechazando toda energía maligna que pudiera rondar, se tragó al último espíritu que quedaba y no dejó nada de él.

Touma corrió a su lado para atraparla al ver que se iba a desmayar. La cantidad de magia que había liberado de pronto había sido inmensa, no esperaba menos, era muy pequeña, por un momento se preguntó en dónde cabía tanto poder en un cuerpo tan diminuto. "Digna hija de Shaoran Li, supongo." pensó.

* * *

No entendía bien qué se suponía que tenía que hacer en ese lugar, tan solo sabía que estaba sola y que llevaba caminando por allí lo que parecían unas cuantas horas. Estaba bastante cansada por lo tanto optó por sentarse en el suelo a aguardar a que algo pasara.

Era tan solitario. Le recordaba a los días en que había entrenado arduamente para convertirse en la sacerdotisa de la familia, como hija única era su responsabilidad y de nadie más así que no había mucho para elegir, sin embargo, cuando había descubierto sus poderes siendo aún una pequeña niña la habían maravillado, igual que aquella infante hija de su excelencia Kinomoto, así que en realidad no era que no le gustara su trabajo. Le permitía ayudar a las personas y salvar vidas.

Salvar vidas... personas como las de Tomoeda. Ella estaba allí en ese instante porque había sido involucrada en una lucha para salvar esa ciudad.

—Yo... no vine para esto— escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas. — ¿Por qué el legado de Tomoeda es... un cofre?

Se puso de pie de pronto al escuchar gruñidos, eran unos quejidos que se oían a la lejanía. Corrió en dirección al sonido con la esperanza de encontrar algo que la sacara de allí. Sin embargo, cuando vio a una persona yacer en el suelo fue aminorando la marcha, como si no fuera capaz de recordar aquella tarde.

 _Había salido a dar un paseo con su abuela. Le gustaba mirar los copos de nieve caer mientras comía taiyaki recién preparado, y la mujer la complacía cuando le otorgaban permiso de salir con su nieta. Además le había comentado lo mucho que quería lucir el kimono color rojo que le había regalado, le había encantando. Desde que habían comenzado a entrenarla había mejorado muchísimo pero la veía muy poco, y eran tan unidas que la echaba de menos._

 _Caminaron hasta llegar a una arboleda donde se escondían para conversar sentadas en un viejo banco de madera que allí había. Siempre seguían la misma rutina, terminar sus bocadillos allí era parte de eso. Hiyoriko se levantó al sentir la presencia de un espectro, un fantasma... no, un espíritu maligno._

 _Instantes después oyeron un grito rasgar la calma del lugar._

 _La niña corrió hacia el sonido seguida por Himemiko, apartando plantas y ramas, llegaron a un sector del bosque que estaba en estado lamentable: Árboles marchitos, olores nauseabundos y raíces retorcidas plagaban la zona y, justo en el centro, yacía tirado un niño rodeado de sangre, una masa amorfa color oscuro tironeaba de su pie para arrastrarlo hasta su gigantesca boca y así poder devorarlo._

 _La pequeña enseguida lanzó unos cuantos pergaminos sagrados y lo erradicó con facilidad pero no era tan sencillo como eso. Si bien todo había regresado a la normalidad no había forma de que su exorcismo hiciera algún efecto en las heridas del muchachito, así que solo atinó a acercarse de prisa y se hincó de rodillas junto a él para mirarlo de cerca. Su hombro estaba surcado por una larga herida que iba de su pecho al omóplato, y su pierna tenía un corte desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo. Ambas sangraban bastante._

 _Sintió una pena inmensa al verlo cerrando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, para evitar gritar del dolor que debía estar sintiendo, no sería mucho mayor que ella y, pensó, hasta era una sorpresa que continuara con vida a pesar de que había perdido mucha sangre. Su fuerza vital debía de ser gigantesca. Sonrió con solo imaginarse en su lugar, podría haber sido ella._

 _Sin embargo estaba allí para hacer algo al respecto. Se inclinó un poco más hacia a él y le corrió el cabello negro de la frente y acarició su mejilla con afecto._

— _Te voy a ayudar... solo resiste un poco más— le susurró con la voz más suave, y con eso atrajo su atención. Abrió los ojos para mirarla._

 _En medio de su dolor pensó que era un ángel que venía a buscarlo para llevarse su alma. No dejó de mirar sus ojos dorados ni siquiera cuando una luz sonrosada iluminó sus heridas, solo se percató de que ella había bajado los párpados, como concentrada, extendiendo las palmas de sus manos y juntándolas. Poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo hasta desaparecer._

 _Se sentó, sorprendido y revisándose las ropas rotas y manchadas de sangre. No tenía nada y se sentía muy bien. Miró hacia el ángel._

— _¿Te duele algo?— la oyó preguntar. Su voz era suavecita. Se sonrojó._

— _No...— quiso explicarse. —Me atacó esa cosa._

— _Sí, eso hacen, ¿Estás aquí solo?_

— _Sí._

— _¿Y tu familia?_

— _No tengo— la niña ángel pareció sorprenderse. Una anciana atrás suyo le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, dudó un momento pero finalmente tomó su mano. —Les agradezco su ayuda— quiso ofrecerle algo en muestra de agradecimiento pero no tenía nada así que optó por marcharse._

— _Niño— llamó la anciana y volteó a mirarlas. —Si no tienes a donde ir ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?— los menores la miraron al unísono. —Tenemos una gran familia que siempre recibe a las personas que no tienen un hogar al que regresar._

— _Se los agradezco pero puedo arreglármelas bien yo solo._

— _¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó Hiyori. En ese entonces aún conservaba su verdadero nombre._

— _A-Atsushi...— contestó él, de pronto tímido. Ella se le acercó para mirarlo desde su baja estatura, era bastante pequeño el ángel pero él se sintió más pequeño aún._

— _En mi casa tengo un jardín muy grande, me encanta jugar ahí cuando me dejan— se miró las manos blancas como la nieve que había comenzado a caer._ _—Aunque ahora no pueda verse tiene un césped suave, y es verde como tus ojos... puedes visitarlo todas las veces que quieras._

— _¿Estás siempre ahí?_

— _Cuando me enseñan sobre plantas medicinales, sí._

— _¿Tienes poderes mágicos?— la pregunta salió con la confianza de toda una vida._

— _Sí— y la respuesta también._

 _"Lo sabía, es un ángel" pensó Atsushi, convencido._

— _¿Y qué voy a hacer yo allí?— la abuela Himemiko se acercó hasta los niños._

— _Ayudar muchacho, no abusamos de nuestros empleados pero siempre tienen mucho que hacer, y pagamos muy bien, podrás llevarte algo si les das una mano, además podrás estudiar con los niños de la casa, y aprenderás muchísimas cosas._

— _¿Podré ayudar al ángel?_

Hiyoriko sonrió. Le daba risa cada vez que recordaba esa tarde. Se agradecía a sí misma constantemente haber estado lo suficientemente preparada para salvarlo, así había tenido la dicha de crecer a su lado como su amiga, aunque, con el tiempo, la devoción y el cariño que se profesaban se habían transformado en algo mucho más grande.

Cerró los ojos para pensar en él.

Atsushi no estaría de acuerdo con que se involucrara en algo así, meditó. Probablemente él preferiría que se quedara al margen y no saliera perjudicada de ninguna manera, como siempre desde que había llegado a su vida. Por supuesto que comprendía que si algo malo le sucedía antes de que hubiera un sucesor su familia estaría en graves problemas, su madre había fallecido hacía unos años y su abuela no tenía ya las fuerzas para ocuparse de sus responsabilidades. La necesitaban, esa era la verdad.

Sin embargo estaría faltando al juramento que había hecho cuando recibió los dones espirituales, de proteger la vida, sin importar lo que costara. Era lo que amaba hacer, y para eso debía dejar de lado los sabios consejos de su guardaespaldas y avanzar con sus propias decisiones.

— _Hiyori Natsumemishi..._

Volteó, solo para encontrarse con una luz blanquecina flotante. Estaba rodeada de destellos de todos los colores que pudiera imaginar y sintió cómo si la mirara, incluso a pesar de que la figura no tuviera rostro. Se concentró para poder sentir con claridad su presencia pero dejó de intentarlo después de unos momentos, era como si estuviera en presencia de cientos de personas con magia.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— preguntó, sintiendo inquietud, pero procuró calmar su espíritu.

— _Te conozco desde el día en que naciste._

—Y sin embargo yo a ti no.

— _Me conoces, pero no sabías que existo._

—Eso no tiene sentido— replicó la joven.

— _Lo tiene, aunque no lo creas_ — ella se apartó un poco cuando sintió que se acercaba. —He estado más cerca de ti de lo que piensas, y sé muy bien que he acertado contigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— _Eres una de mis tres elegidos, y tengo pensado ponerte a prueba para asegurarme de no haber tomado una mala decisión, quiero dejar muy en claro que no tienes elección, sea cual sea el resultado, deberás hacer lo que se te dice._

—Un minuto, no tienes derecho a exigirme nada— replicó ella indignada, aunque retrocedió un poco más al sentir su inmenso poder, no estaba segura de ser capaz de desobedecer en caso de así desearlo.

— _Puedes oponerte, sin embargo las cosas serán peores para ti, ahora no puedo darte mayores explicaciones, si pasas la prueba no pasará demasiado tiempo hasta que descubras la verdad, te deseo la mayor de las suertes._

Entonces desapareció. Dejándola sola y rodeada de distintos recuerdos que, posteriormente, descubriría que serían sucesos e inseguridades de su vida no tan agradables, que la llevarían a un rincón de su mente donde buscaría la manera de salir.

* * *

Estaba corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitían las piernas.

Había sentido el estallido de la magia a la lejanía, más puntualmente en el templo Tsukimine, desde su despacho y, junto a Eriol, enseguida había dejado todo de lado para acudir en auxilio, a sabiendas de que su esposa y su hija estarían allí por el entrenamiento diario de los niños no había podido evitar casi saltar por encima de su escritorio y salir disparado. A esa hora era una perdida de tiempo absoluta ir por el automóvil del aparcamiento, demoraría muchísimo en salir con los demás conductores rondando, correr era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Rogando que nadie estuviera herido cruzó las calles a toda marcha. Ni siquiera estaba pendiente de que su amigo inglés lo siguiera.

Al llegar a las escaleras del lugar y subirlas tan rápido como pudo se encontró con los guardianes de su esposa intentando liberarse de una especie de miasma y con Yoshida sosteniendo a su hija en brazos. Ni cabía aclarar que su sorpresa fue inmensa.

—Hola Li— lo oyó, enseguida se acercó a él, serio.

—Yoshida— saludó tomando a la pequeña e inspeccionándola rápidamente. —No sabía que habías regresado a la ciudad.

—No definitivamente aún, antes debo ocuparme de algunos asuntos.

—Comprendo.

Echó una ojeada al lugar, había algunos rastros de batalla pero nada muy grave. Kasai y Yue ya se habían liberado completamente y ayudaban a Kerberos a hacer lo mismo. Detrás de él Eriol, Ryu y Mei Ling habían llegado hasta arriba. Se aproximó a ellos con su hija en brazos.

—Pude percibir la presencia de Shiori— explicó su guardaespaldas. — ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Un ánima ha atacado el templo— explicó Touma, acercándose también. —Artificial, ha ingresado a buscar algo dentro del templo.

—Rayos— el castaño volteó a mirar justo cuando vieron a dos criaturas más saltar sobre las antiguas tejas del edificio. Se trataba de aquellos llamados Takuto y Jun, que los miraban como si fueran presas a cazar. Se preguntó si acaso Sakura estaría dentro, no podía sentir su magia ya. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar si ya se habría encontrado con Yoshida.

— ¿Y ahora qué?— se quejó Kero. — ¿Qué diablos quieren?

—No tenemos nada en su contra...— empezó el más corpulento.

—Pero tenemos órdenes que cumplir— finalizó el otro.

Y brincaron de sus lugares para atacar.

Shaoran aferró aún más el cuerpo de su hija inconsciente y se alejó todo lo que pudo de los puños del ánima enorme. Había roto el concreto del suelo con solo golpearlo y dejado una hendidura. Cuando vio que lo seguía dedujo que iban por sus hijos, lo cual lo inquietó bastante.

Teo estaba solo y pronto saldría de la escuela.

— ¡Ryu! ¡Ve a la escuela y protege a Teo!— ordenó evadiendo el agarre de su enemigo.

—No si puedo evitarlo— dijo Jun y posó las manos en el suelo. Enseguida se creó una cúpula oscura alrededor de ellos, encerrándolos. —Es miasma puro, les recomiendo estarse quietos y aguardar allí.

Touma y Kasai enseguida utilizaron su magia para intentar purificar su jaula pero era absolutamente inútil, parecía como si su poder espiritual se evaporara al contacto del miasma y, en lugar de purificarlo, quedara corrompido. Temieron que así fortalecieran su poder y dejaron de intentarlo.

— ¿Cómo demonios es posible?— pensó Touma en voz alta.

—Jamás había visto algo así— comentó el familiar de Sakura.

Shaoran insultó por lo bajo y continuó esquivando a su contrincante. No podía soltar a la infante para invocar su espada y conocía poco de magia defensiva, no era para nada su especialidad, tan solo barreras quedaban echas añicos ante los potentes golpes del ánima. Por supuesto que no se daría por vencido ni un instante y utilizaría cada hechizo que sabía para enfrentarlo.

Recordando uno en particular, apoyó la mano libre en el suelo y dejó salir su magia, que resplandeció en color verde y se expandió por el lugar hasta rodear el área donde estaba de pie Takuto.

Al no suceder nada malo él se movió con normalidad, sin embargo al tocar su magia fue apartado por una explosión muy fuerte que lo dejó aturtido por varios minutos. Aquel conjuro se expandía por todo el lugar y no había forma de tocarlo.

Shaoran aprovechó el desconcierto y corrió en dirección a la escuela de su hijo. Si llegaba pronto lo recogería y los llevaría a ambos a casa, allí estarían protegidos por los sellos.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el ánima Botán tirada en el suelo recibiendo una descarga de magia dorada. La miraba con ira destilando de ojos y como si estuviera soportando un gran dolor.

—Maldita...— balbuceó en un arranque de enojo.

—Me sorprende que sigas en este mundo.

—No te será tan fácil borrarme...

— ¿Borrarte? Nosotros no hacemos eso, los llevamos a donde pertenecen.

— ¿Quién te ha dado el derecho para decidir a dónde pertenecemos?— Sakura se quedó pensativa unos momentos por esas palabras, luego respondió.

—Los humanos somos criaturas egoístas, y por cumplir nuestros deseos somos capaces de hacer lo que sea, las almas, o ánimas, son seres vivos que merecen respeto igual que todos los demás... crear uno para tratarlo como objeto es cruel y despiadado, por eso se los considera como seres tabú.

—Pues yo estoy muy feliz de estar viva.

Una vez más la dejó meditando. No tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que ir afuera y ver cómo seguía todo. La señorita Natsumemishi estaba oculta así que contaba con eso para salir con tranquilidad.

Se encontró con sus amigos encerrados en una cúpula de potente miasma y dos ánimas enemigas inmovilizadas en sus sitios. El suelo estaba cubierto de la presencia de Shaoran, lo que significaba que había estado allí. Se preguntó si estaría bien.

— ¿Y Botán?— preguntó uno de ellos, el que había atacado por primera vez a sus hijos. Lo miró con seriedad.

—Cometió el error de absorber mi magia.

—Mujer maldita— masculló.

Sakura lo ignoró y dirigió su atención a Takuto que se encontraba de pie en el tejado del templo, lejos del hechizo de su esposo. No movía un músculo porque era consciente del efecto de aquella magia, los cortes y magulladuras de su cuerpo se lo decían. Sintió lástima, no quería pelear pero por nada del mundo permitiría que se salieran con la suya.

Utilizó su arco de luz para apuntar con él a la cárcel de sus amigos, al disparar su energía se esparció como destellos de oro que revoloteaban por allí pero, a pesar de haber dado en el blanco, no logró quebrarla. Se preguntó si acaso habría sido debilitada por el ánima llamada Botán. Intentó algunas veces más; seis, siete, ocho flechas.

Se irguió en su lugar respirando agitada. Sabía muy bien que sus poderes se renovaban a cada minuto, a pesar de que le hubieran arrebatado bastante no significaba que no pudiera con ellos, entonces ¿Por qué motivo no los purificaba? Ambas criaturas estaban allí sin problemas, de hecho estaban muy tranquilos para haber ido allí a atacarlos. ¿Por qué no hacían nada? "Saben que no soy un usuario..." fue lo primero que pensó.

Reaccionó rápido al percibir la presencia de Botán una vez más e hizo una voltereta, le había arrojado una onda de energía oscura que acabó impactando en el suelo y destrozándolo aún más. El ánima continuaba recibiendo descargas por haber robado de su magia pero se notaba que comenzaba a mermar y que ya podía permanecer de pie, aunque sosteniéndose de las paredes del templo. Mientras continuaba en el aire vio cómo Takuto la ayudaba a mantenerse y la llevaba consigo hacia el tejado. Aterrizó a unos metros y, cuando iba a recibir otro ataque, se defendió con un barrera protectora.

—Me quedo aquí— le dijo Botan a su hermano. —Ustedes vayan por ellos.

—No estás en condiciones de pelear contra ella, Botán— replicó Takuto, serio como siempre.

—Si volvemos con las manos vacías otra vez... no progresaremos nunca, tenemos que detenerlo y lo sabes— sonrió para calmarlo. —Si siento que llego a mi límite huiré, puedes quedarte tranquilo.

Jun chistó en su lugar antes de dejar libres a los cautivos y marcharse junto al ánima enorme. Sabía que ella sola no podría con todos ellos, era un suicidio, sin embargo comprendía a la perfección cómo se sentía, eran espectros considerados accidentales, o errantes, nadie les tenía el más mínimo respeto, por eso estaban luchando.

Botán no pensó ni un segundo en permitirles moverse. Vio cómo varios de ellos atinaron a perseguir a sus hermanos pero antes de perderlos de vista creó una barrera de miasma encima de todos para encerrarse con ellos, no tenía las fuerzas para ocuparse solamente de sus enemigos, creara lo que creara lo destruirían con un par de golpes.

Cuando todos voltearon a mirarla se dio por muerta, eran demasiados. Aferró su arma como si le diera fortuna y saltó sobre la sacerdotisa del templo. Su familiar se interpuso y quiso recibir el impacto del golpe sobre sus brazos pero ella los usó para brincar aún más alto y arremeter contra la mujer una vez más. Apartó a los guardianes que quisieron impedirlo con rápidos golpes de sus piernas y siguió adelante.

Sus sueños eran la fuente de su fuerza.

El usuario inglés quiso atraparla usando un hechizo muy parecido al de _Bosque_ pero esquivó cada ramificación que se le aproximó. Tenía que lograrlo, tenía que derrotarlos para ayudar a que sus deseos se volvieran realidad.

Ryu aferró sus katanas dispuesto a vencerla, su magia azulada dejó una estela de luz justo donde hizo la estocada.

Botan sintió un tirón a sus espaldas que la atraía hacia algún sitio.

— ¡Tonta!— escuchó decir a la voz de Jun, que la aferraba por los hombros. —Esta no es la manera, no lograrás nada si te mueres.

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste?

—Porque sabía que no podías con todos ellos— la tomó de la mano. —Vámonos.

Ella asintió aún sorprendida, la había salvado del filo del arma del guardaespaldas por poco. Lo siguió, sin acabar de espabilar.

* * *

No sabía si concentrarse en correr más rápido o si debía aprovechar cada segundo de ese precioso instante, el cual parecía inverosímil. Por supuesto que era consciente de que no era el momento para esas cosas pero, en su interior, temía que nunca más se repitiera y no volviera a sentir aquello que sentía.

Sus ojos esmeralda no eran capaces de dejar de ver sus dedos entrelazados, aferrados, casi como si fueran uno. Llegó a pensar que el pecho le explotaría si su corazón no dejaba de latir de esa manera. Tan solo se dejaba conducir por las calles de la ciudad y, a pesar de que antes se le habían escapado hasta lágrimas, ya no tenía miedo.

Chiara se consideraba cobarde por naturaleza. No porque le temiera a los monstruos o fantasmas, sino porque siempre que debía decir algo no sabía qué y prefería callar. Tal vez porque temía el rechazo.

Pero de verdad que en ese momento deseaba con toda su alma preguntarle a Teo por qué no deseaba que la soltara.

Incluso aunque una mujer de rizado cabello corto los estaba persiguiendo.

Habían concluído con sus actividades en sus respectivos clubes cuando se dispusieron a salir de la escuela a esperar a que el señor Li llegara a buscarlos. Sin embargo Teo se percató de que había algo raro en el aire, como si percibiera que algo estaba fuera de lo común.

Advirtieron que una persona se lanzaba hacia ellos y comenzaron a correr en busca de un modo de perderla de vista.

—Vamos por aquí— lo oyó decir a él, y enseguida tiró de su mano. Corría bastante rápido y le costaba seguirle el paso.

Llegaron al parque del rey pingüino y se escondieron dentro de este, cuidándose de respirar agitados para no ser escuchados, lo cual era una tarea muy difícil ya que estaban cansados de tanto correr.

—Tal vez la perdimos...— susurró Chiara una vez que logró calmarse.

—Ya envíe a Yang por mi padre— la miró y la niña se sonrojó por la cercanía. — ¿Estás bien? Estás temblando, Akizuki.

—S-Sí... es que creo que corrí mucho...

—Pronto llegará la ayuda, no te preocupes.

La percibió un segundo antes.

Se había agachado para mirar a través del hueco. Sus ojos eran rojos, y los miraban como si fueran la presa a punto de perecer.

Como acto reflejo se impulsaron para salir por la abertura al otro lado pero la criatura tomó a Teo por el tobillo y lo arrastró hacia ella.

— ¡Huye Akizuki!— gritó el niño, sacudiéndose con todas sus fuerzas. Luego dejó de patalear cuando lo tomó por el cuello.

—Si es mucho o poco... ahora lo averiguaremos— dijo su captora.

Sintió como si su cuerpo se cansara de golpe, eso mismo que sentía cuando se estaba quedando dormido sin darse cuenta. Aunque era bien consciente de que no lo generaba un cansancio natural.

— ¡Teo!— escuchó decir a la vocecita de Hanami. La pequeña criatura se acercaba flotando tan rápido como podía.

— ¡Eso sí que no!— exclamó el ánima que lo tenía atrapado, y la apartó de un golpe.

— ¡Déjalo!— Chiara iluminó sus manos como le había mostrado Shiori que se hacía. Sus recientemente descubiertos poderes brillaron en una luz color lila que quemaron por unos instantes al ánima.

La oyeron aullar de dolor, o furia, un momento antes de que arremetiera contra la niña. Teo cayó al suelo de espaldas y quiso levantarse deprisa pero su cuerpo no le respondía como debía, se sentía débil y cansado. Se incorporó apoyándose sobre el rey pingüino, solo para ver cómo el enemigo arrojaba a su amiga contra el pequeño muro que marcaba los límites del parque.

La vio cruzar los aires cerrando los ojos, esperando el golpe, que sonó como si su pequeño cuerpo no pudiera soportarlo. En ningún momento pudo de dejar de mirarla, hasta que cayó sobre el suelo, inconsciente.

No supo de dónde obtuvo las fuerzas para correr hacia ella pero, entre el pánico y la rabia, logró llegar hasta la niña y apartarle el pelo de la cara en busca de heridas graves. Un hilo se sangre surcaba un costado de su frente, se había lastimado.

La había lastimado.

Se quedó de piedra, viéndola, sin saber qué hacer. Solo estaba enojado, furioso incluso, quería destruir a la persona responsable de aquello, pero contuvo las lágrimas de frustración que se le anegaron bajo los párpados.

"No puedo hacer nada, porque soy débil... ni siquiera puedo proteger a mis amigos..." se repetía.

El ánima retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al contemplar la magia dorada que rodeaba el niño, parecía como un inmenso globo de oro lleno de cargas eléctricas a punto de estallar. Brincó sobre uno de los juegos para apartarse aún más.

Shaoran llegó justo para presenciar aquello, pudo divisar a su hijo siendo rodeado por una magia poderosa y, un momento después, Shiori abrió los ojos y se revolvió en sus brazos.

—Teo— balbuceó, y se libró del castaño. — ¡Teo!

Sin embargo el niño no la oyó. El líder del clan Li solo pudo tomar a su hija cuando se percató de que aquel inmenso poder iba a estallar.

Una luz cegadora cubrió completamente el parque, seguida de un estruendo ensordecedor.


	10. X - Atrapados

**Hola a todos! Está vez me tardé menos en actualizar, estaba muy inspirada! jaja me estoy poniendo al día poco a poco y tan rápido como puedo, sin bromas, ahora no sé cuando podré subir la siguiente porque comienzan los exámenes y probablemente tenga la mente ocupada en eso, no quiero asegurar nada, así que espero pronto poder ponerme con eso. Bueno! Me encantaría leer sus opiniones en vista de que desvelamos casi por completo el misterio! Si no han entendido o cualquier cosa pueden preguntar :D  
**

 **Sin nada más que decir los dejo con la historia! Un saludito :D**

* * *

Se deslizó debajo del peso de su padre oprimiéndola, tenía que salir para respirar mejor. Cuando estuvo libre se acercó al hombre y lo sacudió para que despertara, tenía unos cuantos raspones en el cuerpo, producto de haber recibido el impacto de la magia de su hermano.

Su hermano...

—Papá— lo llamó. —Papá, despierta...

Shaoran se rebulló unos instantes antes de abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con los preocupados de Shiori. Se sentó soltando un quejido y le acarició la cabeza, ella no tenía ninguna herida superficial para su alivio.

— ¿Estás bien papá?— preguntó la infante.

—Sí, sí, yo estoy bien Shiori...

Ambos se dieron vuelta para mirar al niño que continuaba siendo envuelto por doradas ondas salvajes. Se arremolinaban a su alrededor y arremetían de vez en cuando contra los objetos que allí había. Había destruido gran parte del parque e incluso parecía que continuaría haciéndolo.

— ¿Por qué le pasó esto a Teo?

—Está furioso— explicó el castaño. —Su magia ha despertado por esas emociones.

—No lo entiendo...

—Nuestros sentimientos son los mayores impulsos para la magia, Shiori, se ocupan de fortalecernos, pero depende de cuál sea el que estás experimentando las cosas se pueden salir de control, justo como ahora.

"Sin mencionar que esta presencia es absolutamente poderosa" pensó, no queriendo preocuparla más, ya comenzaba a contener el llanto y detestaba verla sufrir. A toda su familia. Sin embargo, dudaba de que fuera capaz de acercarse siquiera, aquel poder estaba enloquecido y estallaría las veces que quisiera hasta agotar a su hijo.

Y además debía ocuparse de que no lastimara a Shiori.

— ¿Dónde está Hanami?— preguntó Nya apareciendo frente a la pequeña.

— ¡Nya! ¿Dónde estabas?

—Shiori, para que podamos ayudarlos a controlar sus poderes tienen que hacer ciertas cosas antes, no puedo decirte, si lo hago no servirá, tienes que probarte a ti misma y entonces Hanami y yo haremos nuestra parte— volteó a ver al niño. —Hanami tiene que ir con Teo lo antes posible, pero dudo que nos podamos acercar.

— ¿Solo tengo que llevarla con él?— Shaoran se había acercado hasta la criatura y lo había preguntado con una expresión seria.

—No será tan sencillo, pero sí.

— ¿Qué hago una vez con él?

—Hanami se encargará, déjelo en sus manos.

Shaoran asintió y se aproximó a donde la pequeña criatura yacía tirada, su pequeño cuerpo se tambaleaba cuando quería levantarse, sus ojos no dejaban de buscar a Teo y la manera de llegar hasta él.

El castaño la levantó del suelo y la sostuvo firmemente, cabía a la perfección en una mano suya.

— ¿Lo puedes controlar?— le preguntó, impotente, nada podía hacer para recuperar a su hijo.

—Si me rechaza no podré hacer nada, su magia ahora está invadida por el terror y fuera de sí, sin mí Teo no recuperará su paz y lo consumirá el odio que está sintiendo.

—Pues no dejaré que eso pase— soltó. —Espero que estés dispuesta a hacer lo mismo.

Hanami sonrió, el pequeño era bastante parecido a su padre y pudo comprobar que había heredado esa misma mirada protectora, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se convirtiera en un adulto igual de íntegro. Pero antes de eso debían atravesar esa magia dorada que lucía aterradora.

Shaoran se detuvo cuando lo vio levantarse de donde estaba arrodillado, sus ojos se habían convertido en dos monedas doradas. Notó que su amiga estaba en el suelo y resopló al darse cuenta que ese había sido el causante: Impotencia.

Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con esa sensación molesta, sin embargo su hijo no, aún era muy pequeño para eso pero comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "See what I've become" de Zack Hemsey.**_

Una onda de magia tomó la forma de una inmensa garra y arremetió contra el ánima que anteriormente lo había atacado. La aplastó cuanto pudo contra el tronco de un árbol, deseaba asfixiarla, sí... acabaría con ella lentamente...

— ¡Teo!— lo llamó su padre.

—Nadie interferirá...

Abrió una división entre ellos destrozando el suelo que los separaba, Shaoran saltó y fue empujado por una fuerza desconocida hacia atrás. Era muy fuerte y no podía hacer uso de su magia, lo empeoraría todo.

El infante se fue acercando poco a poco hasta el espectro que tenía atrapado. Justo como los había atrapado a ellos.

—Podría arrojarte justo como hiciste con ella, tantas veces como quiera...

Y lo hizo. Con solo levantar una de sus manos el ánima también se levantó y la golpeó contra el suelo varias veces.

Ese niño no tenía pensado exorcisarla, ni nada, él quería destruirla y, lo peor de todo, era que tenía poder más que suficiente para hacerlo.

Se sintió desesperar hasta que vio a su hermano Takuto llegar al lugar. Lo primero que hizo fue intentar capturar al niño.

—Takuto ¡No!

Shaoran realizó un movimiento de manos y sacó su espada a partir de su brazo, un conjuro que llevaba siglos en su clan. Deslizó la filosa hoja por los aires y lanzó una inmensa llamarada invocando al dios del fuego.

Se enfrascaron en una pelea en donde los puños del ánima estaban al nivel de la espada del castaño. Para su desgracia no podía acercarse a Teo.

Shiori sintió la presencia de las dos ánimas restantes un momento antes de alejarse para evitar que la atraparan.

Estaban heridos. Y recordó lo mucho que quería a Kasai, el familiar de su madre, lo mucho que le gustaba jugar con él y que preparan té juntos.

—No quiero pelear...— balbuceó, retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Pues ya no hay vuelta atrás— Botan arrojó miasma pegajoso para que quedara inmovilizada.

Sin embargo un campo de energía dorada rodeó a la niña y no recibió daño alguno. Las ánimas voltearon a ver hacia todas partes hasta que se encontraron con Sakura, Ryu, Mei Ling, Eriol y los guardianes.

—No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija— dijo la de ojos verdes, amenazante.

— ¡Mami! ¡Teo está...!

Cuando voltearon a mirar al niño Jun apoyó las manos en el suelo y unas lianas oscuras nacieron de él, para atraparlos. Kero y Kasai quemaron todas las que pudieron, sin embargo algunas envolvieron a Yue y a Mei Ling. Eriol las destruía con su báculo, pero se dio cuenta de que eran demasiadas, cuantas más rompían más aparecían.

Sakura corrió hacia él con algunos pergaminos y lo obligó a alejarse un poco, pero el efecto del conjuro no desaparecía.

Algo había pasado mientras no estaba con sus hijos, el hecho de ver al niño envuelto en magia dorada se lo decía. No podía perdonarse no haber estado allí, pero esas criaturas tenían habilidades que superaban las que había visto con anterioridad en los enemigos a los que se habían enfrentado. Eran inmunes a sus poderes espirituales. No sabía cómo exorcizarlos.

Shiori, que se había alejado de todos, miró desde su escondite cómo se habían enfrascado en la batalla. No le gustaban, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado. Nadie.

¿Por qué no querían hablarse? ¿Por qué tenían que luchar? Aguantó las lágrimas para no llorar, no le gustaba llorar cuando más la necesitaban.

Miró a Teo una vez más. Su hermano también estaba peleando, de hecho se ocupaba de golpear con sus poderes al ánima que había lastimado a Chiara.

También estaba enojada con ella por eso, sin embargo, no se creía capaz de herirla.

De hecho cuando vio que iba a asestarle el golpe final al crear una inmensa cuchilla brillante supo que no podía permitírselo. No, no quería que Teo lastimara a nadie. Él era un buen niño y un buen hermano.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, sintiendo la presencia de Nya dentro suyo, parecía darle fuerzas. Hasta llegó a pensar que no llegaría a tiempo para impedirlo pero sentía que volaba en lugar de correr, por la velocidad que había alcanzado a tomar.

Teo estaba allí, tenía que alcanzarlo, que su voz lo alcanzara.

Rápidamente tomó a Hanami del suelo.

Los padres de los infantes sintieron como sus corazones daban un vuelco al verlos a punto de lastimarse. Tanto que se quedaron inmóviles.

No tuvo miedo de que la lastimara, tenía plena confianza en su hermano, incluso cuando se interpuso en medio de los dos con sus brazos abiertos y la magia de él a centímetros de su estómago no temió.

Se miraron. Él estaba dominado por su poder.

—No te metas...— lo oyó decir y negó con la cabeza.

—Primero tendrás que destruirme a mí, Teo.

—Estás traicionándome.

— ¡Jamás lo haría! Yo no quiero que hagas esto.

—Es el enemigo.

— ¿Le harías lo mismo a Kasai?— soltó la pequeña, deseperada porque la escuchara. —Kasai... ella es como él.

—La lastimó...

—Y tú le quieres hacer lo mismo a ella.

—Tú no entiendes nada, tú tienes el poder para protegerla...

Shiori dejó salir las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo. No por miedo, sino por tristeza. Por supuesto, ese era el problema.

La magia siempre había marcado una brecha entre ambos, desde que tenía sus poderes. Teo se había sentido inferior todo ese tiempo, y ella no se había dado cuenta, incluso siendo su melliza. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Bajó la mirada, pensando en qué contestar. Debía decirle algo, tenía su atención no podía desperdiciarlo.

Quería que volviera a ser el dulce hermano de siempre.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

—Tú siempre has cuidado de mí...— fue lo único que se le ocurrió. —Desde que puedo recordar... ¿Cómo dices que no puedes proteger a nadie?

—Cállate.

—Teo...

— ¡No quiero escucharte!

— ¡Pues lo harás!— le gritó. — ¡Tápate los oídos todo lo que quieras pero no te voy a dejar hacer algo tan malo! ¡Hanami!

— ¡S-Sí!

Shiori corrió hacia el niño y... lo tacleó.

Cayeron más atrás y Shiori aprovechó el desconcierto de Teo para sostenerlo y que la pequeña criatura se adentrara en él.

Su magia dorada estalló por todas partes tanto que los presentes salieron despedidos por la fuerza con la que los empujaba.

Teo sintió las pequeñas manos de Hanami tocarle el rostro. Lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de afecto y él se sentía avergonzado. No quería verla. La había defraudado. Quiso esconder el rostro en sus rodillas.

Alrededor de ambos solo había oscuridad y destellos dorados flotaban por doquier.

—No así Teo... no es así cómo vas a lograr volverte más fuerte.

— ¡No sé cómo Hanami! ¡Solo soy un inútil!

—Claro que no, ¿De dónde sacas eso?

— ¡No pude proteger a Akisuki! La hirieron por mi culpa, no puedo hacer nada porque soy débil.

— ¡Ya te dije que no!— oyeron.

Shiori apareció frente a él de repente, pareció traer luz a todo el sitio ya que se volvió iluminado y bonito. Se acercó hasta el niño y lo abrazó, contenta de que estuviera bien.

— ¿Shiori?

—Te lo dije, tú siempre me protegiste hasta ahora— contuvo el llanto una vez más. —Antes... tú eras quien lloraba todo el tiempo ¿Recuerdas? Éramos pequeños, y siempre que te caías al suelo o no podías hacer algo te ponías a llorar.

— ¿Q-Qué dices tonta?— balbuceó el niño rojo como una manzana.

—Sé que te acuerdas— lo miró, seria. —Desde que obtuve mis poderes solo te has enfocado en desarrollar los tuyos y ahora la que llora soy yo... y eso es porque no tengo tu fuerza Teo— el niño se quedó atónito. —Tú siempre logras mantener la calma en todo momento, en cambio yo me asusto mucho, papá y mamá siempre nos han enseñado que no debemos temer, que la confianza nos da fuerza pero... la magia puede hacer muchas cosas malas... y yo no quiero hacerlas, así que siempre te he admirado por tu valor, siempre quise ser como tú— le sonrió, contenta de ver que sus ojos iguales a los suyos volvían poco a poco a mirarla de la misma manera que antes. —Volvamos, nos están esperando.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "You say run" OST de Boku no Hero Academia.**_

El niño sintió cómo un calor muy agradable le recorría el cuerpo, se preguntó si acaso eso sería la fuerza de la que antes hablaba Hanami.

— ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

—Juntos somos más fuertes.

Los adultos presentes avistaron y sintieron la magia de ambos, desde donde yacían tirados. Chispas doradas los cubrian pero llegaban a vislumbrar sus siluetas. Iban tomados de las manos.

Las ánimas que antes los habían atacado con tanta ligeresa ahora no parecían estar tan dispuestos a dar el primer paso, se veía la cautela en sus miradas.

Entonces los niños comenzaron. Se movían con una sincronización perfecta, sea cual fuere el movimiento que realizaran. Comenzaron capturando a Botan y a Jun en un campo de oro, el cual parecía querer purificarlos mientras los atrapaba. Takuto por otro lado intentó realizar un ataque frontal, sin embargo, por más que asestara sus golpes más fuertes jamás conseguía alcanzarlos. Solo golpeaba magia que los cubría a modo de escudo.

Ambos niños tenían sus ojos completamente dorados, pero no estaban fuera de sí, por el contrario, en ese instante dominaban por completo el gran poder que poseían. Ahora comprendía por qué su amo lo anhelaba tanto.

Teo y Shiori brincaron sobre el ánima y, colocando sus manos sobre su espalda, liberaron un conjuro que ni siquiera conocían. Dejándolo totalmente paralizado.

"Eso es, esta es la respuesta a todas sus dudas" oyeron que les decían las voces de Nya y Hanami en su interior. Parecía como si se hubiesen fusionado.

Los dos que habían encerrado se liberaron destruyendo su barrera pero no se atrevieron a atacar directamente, como si les temieran. Ellos solían escuchar de su madre que las ánimas, por estar en medio de la vida y el más allá, eran seres sumamente perceptivos, que pocas cosas se les escapaban a sus sentidos, probablemente sentían el poder que en ese momento controlaban a la perfección.

—Solo son dos mocosos— resopló Botán. — ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

—Ese poder... es lo que quieren ¿Cierto?— contestó Jun.

Shiori guió a Teo durante unos momentos, tirando de su agarre, durante un segundo le pareció que perdería la sincronización con él pero la siguió a la perfección. Teo no sabía de magia espiritual, él no poseía esos dones por lo tanto no supo si realmente iba a funcionar su idea sin embargo sentía en su interior que sí.

Colocaron las palmas de sus manos que tenían libres en posición vertical, extendiendo sus brazos hacia adelante, luego cerraron los ojos y, colocando dos dedos a la altura de sus narices, recitaron unas palabras al mismo tiempo.

Entonces dibujaron una estrella con su magia en el aire.

Botan y Jun percibieron la purificación justo cuando les alcanzaba el cuerpo, quisieron evadirla pero no respondían. Unas descargas los cubrieron, rechazando el exorcismo.

"Teo, esto es lo que nos han enseñado papá y mamá... no destruimos a las personas, las ayudamos"

"Sí Shiori, ahora comprendo lo que quisieron decir."

Botan tomó la mano de su hermano para llevárselo pero le tomó tanto tiempo que, pensó, no podrían escapar. Hasta que Susune los tomó y los arrastró lejos.

Los niños quisieron volver a intentarlo pero percibieron una punzada de dolor en sus estómagos, antes de oír las advertencias de las criaturas que llevaban en su interior.

Apoyaron sus rodillas en el suelo destruido del parque para buscar algo de aire fresco, estaban cansados. Era demasiado para sus pequeños cuerpos.

—Hanami... no me dejes ahora— dijo Teo. —No podemos dejar que lastimen a nuestra familia...

"Estoy contigo Teo."

—Shiori, ahora sígueme tú a mí, confía, no voy a lastimar a nadie.

—Confío, Teo.

El niño, sin soltarla, iluminó la punta de dos de sus dedos, con magia. Shiori hizo otro tanto con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía como si su mente estuviera conectada a la de su hermano, como si pudiera ver y hacer todo lo que él.

Con a penas algunos movimientos de sus manos hicieron que brotaran ondas doradas de la tierra, las cuales capturaron a las cuatro ánimas enemigas, envolviéndolas como cadenas, pero no era solo eso.

Parecía como si estuvieran debilitándose, como si fueran a quedarse inconscientes. Aunque luchaban, no eran capaces de liberarse. Eso les daría tiempo suficiente para exorcizarlos de una vez por todas.

— ¡Shiori, purifícalos ahora!— ordenó.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Se concentraron para realizar la labor, ambos eran conscientes de que estaban agotando sus fuerzas pero sentían la obligación de hacer algo para ayudar a sus padres, finalmente podían.

Corrieron alrededor de ellos dibujando un círculo sagrado con los pies. Tan solo debían apoyar las manos en él y dejar salir su energía. Si resistían aquello entonces no habría forma de purificarlos.

Cuando lo hicieron las fuerzas les fallaron, como si estuvieran finalmente agotados. Intentaron realizar el conjuro hasta que las ánimas lograron tomarse de las manos y desaparecer de sus vistas.

Continuaban a salvo por un tiempo más.

Shiori y Teo se dejaron caer al suelo, necesitaban dormir un poco y recuperarse. Se miraron el uno al otro antes de cerrar los ojos.

Y con ello, todo rastro de su magia desapareció.

* * *

Hiyoriko permaneció de pie después de ver a Atsushi alejarse de ella.

Recordaba muy bien el día en que él había rechazado sus sentimientos. Lo había hecho con mucho respeto e incluso pidiendo disculpas con una reverencia. ¿Por qué era el que se estaba disculpando? No había hecho nada malo, y aún así continuaba comportándose como si así fuera.

"¿¡Por qué sigues haciendo eso!? ¡Ya levanta el rostro!" le había gritado aquella vez. Tenía el orgullo y el corazón heridos, y la ponía furiosa que fuera tan bueno incluso en ese momento, porque no era capaz de enojarse como, estaba segura, se merecía.

Y se había volteado para llorar, porque no aguantaba más. Sí, lo recordaba más que bien.

Con voz quebrada le había dicho que no importara lo que le costara haría que se enamorara de ella. Porque él le debía su vida y solo podría pagarlo con ella.

—Atsushi...— lo llamó, y lo vio voltearse. —Te amo, aún sigo luchando por el día en que me correspondas.

No estaba segura si el lugar en el que se encontraba fuera el mundo real, o él el verdadero Atsushi. Pero estaba segura que aún así sus palabras le llegarían.

—No lo he olvidado, y espero que tú tampoco, no me voy a rendir hasta que me digas que amas a alguien más.

Lo vio asentir, y desaparecer.

Todo a su alrededor se volvía blanco, excepto por su cofre de usuario. Se encontraba justo frente a ella y se abría lentamente, para dejar ver una luz multicolor brillar.

" _Hiyori Natsumemishi, has demostrado tener el corazón acompasado que buscaba para mi tercer usuario, tu desempeño aquí lo demostró, tú mejor que ninguno de los tres sabe que las coincidencias no existen, todo esto estaba premeditado, y por eso sabía que llegarías justo cuando más te necesitara. Todo ha caído donde debía, puedes ir con los demás y decírcelo, pronto nos volveremos a ver._ "

Abrió los ojos. Su guardaespaldas estaba a su lado tomando su mano y apoyando su frente en ella. Lucía más que preocupado, probablemente le había dado un susto.

—No me ha pasado nada malo...— balbuceó, agotada. — ¿Por cuánto he dormido?

—Un par de horas.

—He... visto a mi madre...

—Me alegra oírlo— se miraron. — ¿Se siente bien?

—No puedo mover un músculo.

El muchacho la levantó y la cargó en su espalda, a sabiendas que lo mejor sería llevarla a casa y que descansara. En cambio ella, al ver hacia donde era conducida, opuso resistencia como pudo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No me iré aún, tengo que ir donde están los demás...

—Podría ser muy peligroso, desde que llegamos se ha involucrado en una batalla que no es...

—Sí es— lo interrumpió. —Ahora lo es, así que por favor llévame, es una orden.

De mala gana pero lo hizo. Caminaron un rato por las calles congeladas en el tiempo de la brecha temporal, en silencio. Hiyoriko le había dado un amuleto purificado por ella para que no quedara detenido también, era bien sabido que las personas sin poderes no podían moverse en ellas.

Al llegar se encontraron con la mitad de sus conocidos sentados en el suelo o sobre los bancos del parque, lucían agotados pero relajados en fin.

Sakura y Shaoran envolvían a sus hijos en sus brazos mientras revisaban si tenían heridas de algún tipo, no encontraron nada más que un par de raspones. Un poco aliviados se permitieron suspirar, habían estado mucho más que cerca de perderlos. Se reprochaban al máximo haberlos dejado solos de esa manera.

—No volverán solos de la escuela ya...— murmuró Sakura, tomando la decisión.

—Me ocuparé de que Ryu vaya y vuelva con ellos cada día, y pondré algunos agentes del clan a que los vigilen mientras están en la escuela, no volverán a tocarlos— tomó su mano. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Me... me asusté mucho...— bajó el rostro para que no la viera llorar. Él la rodeó con los brazos para confortarla un poco, se sentía bastante inútil al no poder darle más seguridad que la promesa de que los protegería.

—Esas ánimas son mucho más poderosas que las anteriores con las que nos hemos enfrentado.

—No fui capaz de exorcizarlas... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Tranquila Sakura— la tomó por los hombros para obligarla a que lo mirara. —No estás sola... estoy aquí y haré todo lo que pueda también, pero no estás sola.

Asintió pasado el rato de sorpresa. No acostumbraba a ver el ímpetu de Shaoran con esa expresión preocupada, eran demasiadas emociones acumuladas por esos días y, supuso, era normal verlo colapsar también, incluso aunque continuara intentando darle fuerzas. Aferró sus manos y le sonrió lo más que pudo, ambos estaban muy inquietos, juntos era más factible que se calmaran.

El resto se acercó hacia donde estaban, incluida la joven que recién llegaba, y rodearon al matrimonio que sostenía a los pequeños, algunos estaban más golpeados que otros, pero la mayoría no parecía tener heridas de gravedad.

— ¿Están todos bien?— preguntó ella mirándolos.

—Sí, podría haber sido mucho peor— contestó Eriol.

—Con el orgullo herido, pero sí— añadió Ryu y los demás asintieron. — ¿Y los niños?

—Están bien, se han quedado dormidos— suspiró. —Sí podría haber sido mucho peor...

—Tienen un potencial de miedo ¿eh? Fiu... quedé atónito, pensé que se me pararía el corazón si me seguía golpeando esa energía.

—Ahora tienen que aprender a controlarla— dijo Kerberos.

— _Ciertamente..._

Se pusieron de pie al oír aquella voz. Miraron hacia todas direcciones para divisar al desconocido que había hablado, sin resultados. Luego percibieron una enorme presencia que les quitó el aliento y muchos se arrodillaron en el suelo, buscando oxigenarse.

En el cielo apareció una luz cegadora y de ella surgió una un poco más pequeña, rodeada de destellos de todos los colores posibles. Shaoran, Eriol, Hiyoriko y Sakura se la quedaron mirando como si fuera la aparición más extraña que hubiesen visto jamás, recordaban perfectamente cuando la habían visto en sus pruebas.

—Eres tú— balbuceó la de ojos verdes. Fue la única que se quedó en su sitio, abrazando a sus hijos, protegiéndolos.

— ¿Has venido a explicarnos por fin lo que está pasando?— preguntó Shaoran, malhumorado.

— _Sí, ya es hora de que ustedes sepan para qué los he elegido._

—Bien, me gustaría escucharlo.

— _Usuarios de dragón_ — dijo, e instintivamente dos dieron unos pasos al frente, Hiyoriko no, porque continuaba muy débil y Atsushi aún la cargaba. — _Los he elegido para otorgarles momentáneamente una habilidad, ustedes tres: la ofensa, la defensa y el descanso, son los componentes que necesitaba para alcanzar el equilibrio que preciso para proteger esta ciudad y, con su ayuda, mantendremos la paz que aquí existe._

— ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?— inquirió Eriol.

— _Tomoeda será destruida para crear una ciudad en la que los espíritus serán los que habiten, y después expandirla hasta hacer desaparecer a la humanidad._

— ¿Quiénes son los que planean esto?

— _Aquellos que hasta hace un momento los estaban atacando._

— ¿Por qué no podías contarnos todo esto antes?— quiso saber el castaño.

— _Porque primero debía saber que eran ustedes a quienes buscaba, y además, me lo estaban impidiendo mediante un conjuro antiguo_ — silencio. — _Para lograr este objetivo necesitan una cantidad de magia descomunal, por eso, con el paso de los años, fue primordial hurtarla de aquellos más fuertes en esta ciudad, que es donde habita un elevado número de ciudadanos con poderes mágicos, a ellos y a mí._

— ¿A ti? ¿Cómo que a ti?

— _Yo soy la entidad responsable de otorgar magia a aquellos elegidos por mí_ — todos quedaron atónitos. — _La fuente de poder que emana de mí es inagotable, por lo tanto, aquel que se haga con la manera de hurtarme será capaz de usar la magia a su antojo, como es el caso del enemigo que tenemos en común. Lentamente me voy debilitando, y para evitar que la magia desaparezca para siempre y solo la controle un único ser, es que los necesito a ustedes. Me utilizarán de la misma manera que ellos, les daré fuerzas que no creían que podrían llegar a poseer y, combinado con su magia, realizaremos un viejo hechizo para expulsar lo que me ha sido robado, ese es el plan._

— ¿Y qué debemos hacer?— preguntó Hiyoriko, comprendiendo un poco mejor la situación. —Porque estoy segura de que no será tan sencillo como lo planteas.

— _No, no lo será._

— ¿Entonces?

— _Antes necesito dos cosas: un enorme poder que los ayude a expandir el hechizo por toda la ciudad_ — su luz chispeó como si perdiera intensidad, luego se recompuso. — _Shiori y Teo Li son quienes lo poseen, juntos son capaces de hacer cosas increíbles, y serán capaces de recibir tanta magia y expulsarla usando la suya propia, para ello deberán aprender cómo controlar sus poderes antes, o nuestros esfuerzos resultarán ser banales._

—Suponiendo que te deje usar a mis hijos como tú estás diciendo— dijo Shaoran, casi escupiendo las palabras y apretando los puños. — ¿Qué es lo segundo que necesitas?

Silencio. A los presentes les dio mala espina lo que escucharían. Sakura dejó que Yue y Kero se ocuparan un momento de los pequeños para acercarse a su esposo y tomar su mano, tenía un muy mal presentimiento y por un momento se asustó, miró fijamente hacia la luz que resplandecía a unos metros sobre ellos como si de esa forma fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos, si es que tenía pensamientos.

— _Lo segundo que necesito... es un corazón íntegro que además posea poderes poderosos..._ — otro silencio, pero más corto que el anterior. — _Yo no puedo otorgarle mi poder a cualquiera a mi antojo, tengo una manera de proceder que no puedo contradecir aunque lo quisiera. Esta persona será el puente entre ustedes y yo, será quien se fusionará conmigo, entregándome toda su magia para así yo poder brindársela a ustedes._

—Si lo hace, morirá, las personas que se quedan sin magia colapsan.

— _Se requerirá ese sacrificio_.

Eriol, al ver que Shaoran bajaba la mirada al suelo de la impotencia que estaba sintiendo (aseguraba que estaba odiando al ser que tenían enfrente), se apresuró a preguntar él, aún tenía muchas dudas.

— ¿Ya has elegido a esta persona?

— _Sí._

— ¿Y a quién pretendes usar como si fuera un juguete de tu propiedad?— soltó el castaño, su esposa lo miró, preocupada.

— _A Sakura Kinomoto_.


	11. XI - Angustia

—Ni hablar— dijo, arrastrando la frase con furia. —Sobre mi cadáver.

Shaoran había colocado a Sakura detrás de él para interponerse entre ambos. Si pensaba que lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera estaba muy equivocado y no lo conocía tan bien como afirmaba. Ni en un millón de años le entregaría a su Sakura.

El cielo sobre ellos comenzaba a cubrirse con nubes negras y algo les decía que eso no era algo bueno. Estaban enfureciendo a esa cosa.

No era como si a él le importara mucho en verdad, no estaba dispuesto a negociar la vida de su esposa. El precio que pedía era demasiado alto.

— _No tienes elección Shaoran Li, no existe otra manera de salvar esta ciudad._

Sakura apretó el agarre de su mano con la de él, su expresión entre preocupada y asustada no ayudaba a calmarlo tampoco. No había dicho una palabra hasta el momento y se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando, qué opinaba de todo aquello. Aunque estuviera de acuerdo él jamás se lo permitiría, si era necesario la ataría a la casa.

— ¿Por qué?— la oyó y volteó a verla de pronto. Sus ojos verdes se habían apagado y deseó abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que la idea calzara en su mente. Ella no lo miró. — ¿Por qué yo?

— _Porque no hay nadie más en esta ciudad dispuesto a hacerlo._

— ¿Por qué dices que yo lo estoy?

— _Porque conozco tu ser, y sé que no dejarías que esta ciudad y sus ciudadanos queden reducidos a nada._

Sakura bajó la cabeza. Entonces su esposo dio un paso al frente, en ese momento estaba furioso y solo quería llevar a su familia a casa para que descansaran. No tenía ánimos para estar escuchando las ridiculeces que le estaba diciendo esa criatura, por ende dio por finalizada la discusión.

—Si uno de los usuarios no accede entonces no hay conjuro que hacer ¿Verdad?

— _No puedes negarte, no estoy preguntando si quieren hacerlo, tienen que._

—Por supuesto que no, y no lo voy a hacer, no pienso sacrificar a mi esposa— el cielo oscurecido chispeó, como si estuvieran crispándole los nervios.

— _Ustedes no son únicos, puedo reemplazarlos sin problemas, si te niegas entonces no me sirves._

—Reemplázame entonces, porque no lo voy a hacer.

Nada más terminar esa frase el suelo bajo el castaño se quebró y lo obligó a saltar para evitar quedar enterrado vivo. Aferró su espada y aprovechó el movimiento para atacar a la luz que quería tomar la vida de Sakura. Una fuerza que no vio lo empujó hasta golpearlo contra el suelo.

— ¡No!— gritó la de ojos verdes.

Vio cómo capturaban a sus guardianes y a sus hijos en una cúpula de tierra que se levantó sobre ellos como un manto oscuro. A Ryu lo inmovilizó de manera tal que ni siquiera pudo mover un dedo, parecía una estatua de piedra. Los demás se quedaron en sus sitios, alertas a lo que vendría ahora.

—Tú no nos estás consultando— comenzó Eriol, tratando de mantener el tono calmado. —Eso está claro, pero ¿Quieres obligarnos a sacrificar a una persona importante para nosotros? Entiende que no nos parece justo.

— _¿Qué parte del hecho de que sacrificar a una sola persona en lugar de a miles es lo que no parece justo?_ — silencio. — _Para mí tiene mucho sentido._

—Eres un maldito— murmuró Shaoran desde donde estaba. —Tú no saldrías perdiendo en absoluto.

— _¿Haría las cosas más justas si así fuera?_

El líder del clan Li volvió a arremeter contra la criatura pero a medio camino su cuerpo se detuvo por si solo y se elevó por los aires como si fuera capaz de volar. Por más que forcejeara no era capaz de moverse para escapar.

— ¡Shaoran! ¡Déjalo!— clamó Sakura.

De la luz que vislumbraban surgieron varias ondas brillantes, como si fueran disparos atravesaron al joven, dejando un sinnúmero de heridas a su paso, no eran graves pero comenzaron a sangrar.

Sakura se cubrió la boca, desesperada, pero no podía moverse, tal vez por miedo o por influencia de ese ser horrendo, pero había quedado adherida al suelo donde reposaban sus rodillas.

"¡Levántate! ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba!" Se instó mentalmente, poco a poco se fue incorporando.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Taiketsu" OST de Sakura Card captor.**_

— ¡Viento!— invocó, utilizando su báculo. La carta trajo a su amado de regreso a sus brazos, estaba inconsciente. —Shaoran... háblame...

Para su alivio abrió los ojos y la miró, cansado y frustrado.

— _No pueden desobedecerme_ — lo oyeron. — _Soy yo quien los provee de magia, si yo no lo deseo no la podrán utilizar, yo manipulo todo poder mágico sobre la tierra. Ahora sean obedientes y acepten sus destinos._

De aquellas nubes negras cayeron cuatro cadenas negras a la velocidad de un rayo, iban directo hacia ellos. Las evadieron de un salto.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que era a ellos a quien perseguía y que no lastimaría a los demás si se apartaban de ese sitio. Las cadenas eran infinitas y trataban de atraparlos por cualquier lugar donde se escondieran.

Atsushi corría tan rápido como podía con Hiyoriko a cuestas. No sabía por cuanto tiempo resistían de esa forma pero no había manera de que lo dejara atraparla. Por desgracia, al saltar sobre un árbol para esquivar la cadena, este lo atrapo envolviendo sus ramas alrededor de su cuerpo y lograron atrapar a la joven por su antebrazo derecho.

Fue arrastrada hasta el suelo donde un resplandor surgió de donde la tenían aferrada. Gritó del dolor, sentía como si la quemaran con hierro hirviendo.

Eriol se protegió con escudos hasta que sus poderes fueron anulados también y no le quedó más remedio que huir como el resto de sus amigos. Sakura lo quiso ayudar hasta que percibió que la habían bloqueado.

A ella la atraparon varias cadenas por las extremidades y la obligaron a arrodillarse justo enfrente de la criatura.

Eriol también fue capturado por su antebrazo izquierdo y dejó escapar un sonido lastímero cuando lo alcanzó el dolor agudo, igual que a la jovencita que era un usuario.

Shaoran se estaba defendiendo únicamente con su espada en vista de que sus hechizos no funcionarían. Hasta que una cadena se enrrolló en esta y se la arrebató de sus manos. Luchó un rato más por evadir hasta que lo alcanzaron, envolvió su abdomen y lo desplomaron en el suelo.

Los habían capturado.

—No los lastimes— suplicó ella, aún obligada a permanecer de rodillas frente a aquel ser. —No les hagas daño...

— _No está dentro de mis obligaciones... tan solo sebo asegurarme de que harán lo que les pido._

—No estás pidiéndolo...

— _Realmente no me interesa lo que ustedes opinen, soy quien debe mantener el equilibrio entre la magia y el mundo normal, si esta ciudad es destruida faltaría a mi deber._

—Ya ha quedado claro que no podemos vencerte, solo libéralos y déjanos tranquilos...

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

— _No me iré hasta que aceptes tu parte Sakura Kinomoto_ — ella lo miró, con expresión temerosa. — _Deberás sacrificar tu vida y entregarme tu humanidad junto con tu poder._

Como no recibió una respuesta imprimió el mismo ardor en Shaoran hasta hacerlo gruñir del dolor. Sakura se volteó y quiso acercarse pero las cadenas que la sujetaron la arrastraron al suelo. Lo miró, asustada y furiosa, pero el temblor de su cuerpo hablaba del miedo que estaba sintiendo.

— ¡Lo haré! ¡Haré lo que me pides! ¡Solo déjalo!

Una cadena negra atrapó su cuello y la marcó también, no la oprimía, pero su calor dolía como si la abrazara un fuego ardiente.

Detrás de ella, en su espalda, aparecieron un par de alas negras, idénticas a las que había visto tantas veces en sus sueños con Apola. Era la marca de ese endiablado ser que la estaba obligando a dar su vida. Las miró comprendiendo de pronto muchas cosas, todo ese tiempo la joven había querido advertirle sobre lo que pasaría.

— _Sakura Kinomoto, esta es la prueba que tendrás que pasar: en tu corazón ahora albergas odio y miedo por lo que estoy pidiendo que hagas, por lo tanto, cuando yo regrese aquí para demandar lo que has aceptado hacer por tu pueblo y tu ciudad, has de haber corregido eso, si en verdad transformas tus emociones y aceptas el sacrificio con amor y esperanza estas alas se volverán blancas y puras y podrás cumplir con tu deber y yo con el mío_ — la joven, más que asombrada, estaba aterrada. — _Sin embargo, si no lo haces, entonces estarás demostrándome que no eres íntegra de corazón y que no me sirves como sacrificio, de ser así no podrás fusionarte conmigo y esta ciudad será devastada._

Una vez que lo vieron desaparecer todos fueron liberados de sus ataduras pero no conseguían las fuerzas para luchar, no había forma de ganarle a esa cosa.

Sakura se dejó caer al suelo, agotada y llorando desconsoladamente. ¿Qué era lo que le habían hecho? ¿Se merecía aquel castigo?

* * *

Ryu acomodó a Teo en su cama luego de dejar a su hermana en la correspondiente. Los pequeños continuaban dormidos debido al enorme esfuerzo que habían hecho durante la tarde y, aún sorprendido, se dijo que debían estar más que exhaustos. Los ánimos en la residencia Li estaban algo decaídos desde que habían regresado para tratar las heridas del grupo. No habían hablado mucho entre ellos por esa misma razón.

Se habían despedido de Hiyoriko y Atsushi cuando se sintieron lo suficientemente bien para regresar a sus casas. Ambos lucían igual que ellos así que lo más probable fuera que se reunieran con la jovencita al día siguiente, conociendo a su amigo y jefe imaginaba que los reuniría para que conversaran acerca de lo sucedido. Estaba seguro que no se dejaría avasallar tan fácilmente y que buscaría la manera de que todo saliera bien sin tener que sacrificar a nadie.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran?— escuchó a sus espaldas, era Mei Ling.

—Están cansados, es normal, no tienen ninguna herida por suerte— le contestó dándose la vuelta.

— ¿Y tú?

—Solo hirieron mi orgullo hoy, no tengo nada más— vio cómo se acercaba a él e inmediatamente quiso abrazarla, se la veía preocupada.

— ¿Qué fue... eso? ¿Por qué pasó lo que pasó hoy?

—Supongo que Sakura será la más indicada para explicarnos lo que sucede, yo tampoco entiendo demasiado, todo este asunto de los cofres y del futuro de Tomoeda me parecía tan irreal, hasta el día de hoy al menos.

—Ella está sentada en el jardín, no ha dicho una palabra, me preocupa que quiera hacer una tontería— Ryu sonrió.

—Se nota que eres familiar de Shaoran, ese gran tonto ya está sacando conclusiones precipitadas encerrado en su estudio, lo que necesita Sakura ahora es que le den su espacio y un poco de paz, debe estar digiriendo la noticia que recibió hoy, o tal vez no ¿Quién sabe?

Y era así.

El castaño estaba deambulando por toda la habitación, controlando la ira que sentía en su interior. Tenía las emociones fuera de control y sentía cómo su magia respondía a la tribulación, por lo que se instaba a guardar la calma.

Lo cierto era que le estaba costando mucho. No asimilaba aún lo sucedido durante la tarde y, menos que menos, la noticia de que planeaban usar a su esposa a su antojo. ¡Ni en un millón de años se la entregaría! El pensamiento produjo un nuevo golpe a su escritorio, al menos la madera oscura era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir sus enojos. Respiró profundamente para serenarse, así tuviera que volverse loco encontraría la manera de que Sakura no tuviera que dar su vida, los hechizos no eran únicos y había un sinfín de ellos, alguno debía existir si buscaban como debía ser. "No la voy a dejar hacerlo..." se repetía, mientras revolvía cada estante de su biblioteca.

La joven de ojos verdes se recostaba sobre el lomo de Kero que aún no regresaba a su forma de muñeco amarillo. Le acariciaba el pelaje dorado sin mucho ahínco en vistas de que estaba absolutamente deprimida. Habían sido muchas emociones y no estaba siendo capaz de digerirlas, de hecho había llorado un par de veces ya y era su guardián quien la animaba. Ella lo abrazaba como si fuera lo único que podría consolarla.

Le habían dicho que si no hacía algo Tomoeda y sus habitantes serían destruidos. Le parecía tan ridícula la idea, ridícula e inverosímil... no quería hacerlo. Contuvo un nuevo llanto cerrando los ojos con fuerza y enterrando el rostro en las costillas de Kero, como si así fuera a desaparecer la idea. Estaba asustada.

¿En verdad tenía que dejar su vida con Shaoran y sus hijos a cambio de salvar sus vidas? Pensándolo de esa manera no sonaba a locura, haría lo que fuera por protegerlos pero un lado egoísta de ella deseaba seguir viviendo para estar a su lado. Los amaba, no quería dejarlos, por supuesto que no.

—Sakurita... ya no llores...— escuchó que le decía el león. —Verás que todo saldrá bien.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "A wish to the sky" de BigHeroPiano**_

Ella no contestó, porque no estaba tan segura de eso. Por primera vez en su vida, y firme a la idea de vivir día a día al máximo, deseaba regresar el tiempo atrás y detenerlo. A cuando los niños nacieron, o cuando cumplieron su primer año de vida, o a cualquier otro día maravilloso de su vida en el cual no tenía que preocuparse más que por cuidar de ellos y ser feliz a su lado.

Después de un rato de llorar se levantó dispuesta a no pensar más en el tema.

Rehusó el ofrecimiento de cenar que Mei Ling le hizo cuando cruzó el comedor y fue directo a ver a los niños. Entró en la habitación de cada uno y depositó un beso en sus frentes, feliz de tenerlos sanos y salvos durmiendo en sus camas. Derramó un par de lágrimas más en el camino a su alcoba e ingresó directamente en el cuarto de baño para ducharse. Quería dejar de llorar ¿Por qué no podía?

Más tranquila salió. Se encontró con que su esposo ya se había recostado y le daba la espalda. No le había dicho una palabra desde que habían logrado escapar del parque del rey pingüino. Se preguntaba si estaría enojado con ella por alguna razón. Decidió que no preguntaría, tal vez por la mañana podrían hablar tranquilos, tan solo se recostó a su lado pero, una vez acomodada, él se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos ámbar en ella, quien lo miró asombrada. Había creído que dormía.

—Solo... quiero saber una cosa...— ella solo asintió porque tenía la voz estrangulada. — ¿Tú sabías que te buscaba?

Negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva. Si hablaba estaba segura que lloraría, y no quería hacerlo. Él pareció relajarse y miró hacia el techo, como si estuviera intentando procesar una gran noticia.

—Por la manera en que te habló hoy... yo pensé...— volteó a mirarla otra vez. —Que tú estabas al tanto y me lo habías ocultado todo este tiempo... estaba enfadado, yo... no quiero perderte— como vio que sus ojos se cubrían de lágrimas que se derramaban por sí solas se acercó para abrazarla, había sido desconsiderado dejarla afrontar aquello sola. —No llores... Sakura, estoy aquí...

—Lo lamento...— dijo ella, con voz acongojada. —Lo siento tanto...

—No tienes que pedirme perdón, tú no has hecho nada ma-

—Escuchaba su voz— lo interrumpió de repente. —Desde hace algunas semanas...

— ¿Qué?— ella lo miró, desconsolada.

—Oía una voz... no sabía que era de _él_ pero... la oía, todo el tiempo, solo decía mi nombre, y me llamaba... pero jamás lo relacioné con nada más que con mis sueños sobre Apola... si yo hubiese sabido... no quería preocuparlos— se cubrió el rostro con las manos. —Y ahora no sé qué hacer...

— ¿Qué hacer? ¡Nada!— volvió a abrazarla con más intensidad. Ella había estado afrontando todo aquello totalmente sola, se sintió un inútil y el peor esposo jamás existido. —No harás nada, tú no tienes porqué, así que no voy a permitirlo ¡No dejaré que te lleve! ¿Qué haría...? No... no hay manera... lo que _él_ dijo no tiene importancia, vamos a buscar otra manera, juntos, así que no te preocupes por nada.

—E-Está bien...

—Tú solo prométeme que no lo harás...— silencio. — ¡Promételo Sakura!

—Lo prometo...— balbuceó ella como respuesta.

Se dejó abrazar hasta que se sintió mejor y se quedó totalmente dormida.

Shaoran la miró respirar pacíficamente casi sin parpadear. Temía que, si se quedaba dormido, se la arrebatarían y él no podría hacer nada al respecto. Aquella tarde, cuando más necesitaba de su magia, no había podido usarla, _él_ era capaz de anularla, se había sentido tan inútil frente a ese poder tan grande. Si quería podía hacer lo que deseaba con todos ellos, aniquilarlos en un instante, o llevarse a su esposa en cualquier momento. Se consideraba afortunado por haber salido de allí sin más que un par de heridas que Ryu le había curado al llegar a la residencia Li. También de haber podido regresar con ella.

Había estado soportando muchas cosas sola. Estaba molesto porque no se las contara pero comprendía que lo había hecho por evitar preocuparlos. Su Sakura era la persona más fuerte que conocía, era capaz de mantener una sonrisa deslumbrante incluso llevando sobre sus hombros esa pesada carga.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

Le acarició el cabello, preocupado, la había visto llorar demasiado ese día. Deseaba poder borrar esa tristeza para siempre y solo verla sonreír, a ella y a sus pequeños hijos. También observó la marca negra que le había dejado impresa en la piel del cuello, igual que el dragón que él llevaba en el abdomen, era la prueba de que no los dejarían en paz. Solo ellos podían verla, puesto que su prima no parecía ser capaz, aquellos con magia únicamente.

Si era necesario no volvería a descansar hasta encontrar la manera de proteger Tomoeda sin sacrificar a Sakura.

* * *

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme tranquila ni siquiera en mis sueños?

La joven estaba arrodillada en el suelo y se cubría los oídos, tal vez si no lo escuchaba no sería real todo lo que le diría. Lo aborrecía por aquello que quería obligarla a hacer, no soportaba verlo allí también.

— _Hay más información que debo darte..._

— ¿Qué más quieres tomar de mí?

— _Yo no deseo tomar nada de ti Sakura Kinomoto, lo que estoy haciendo es para mantener el equilibrio en el que ustedes los seres humanos viven_ — no hubo respuesta. — _Quiero que comprendas la importancia de tu papel en esta lucha._

—Quieres mi poder, lo comprendo ya, ahora déjame tranquila...

— _No es solo eso, insisto en que me prestes atención_ — ella lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos. — _Sé que ustedes piensan que estoy obteniendo algún tipo de satisfacción por lo que les he pedido, yo no poseo emociones como las de ustedes, así que espero que comprendan que se equivocan al pensar que estoy ganando algo con lo que hago._

— ¿Es cierto entonces que no existe otra manera?— se atrevió a preguntar ella, poniéndose de pie, su expresión era casi suplicante.

— _No, no existe, si la hubiera ya la habría aplicado._

— ¿¡Esto ya pasó con anterioridad!?

— _Ha pasado en el pasado, y volverá a suceder en el futuro, mientras sea mi existencia la poseedora de todo poder en el mundo, puesto que siempre existió y siempre existirá la ambición humana._

—Cielo santo...

— _La persona que tuvo que realizar el sacrificio antes que tú aceptó el trato y, cuando llegó la hora, su corazón no era puro e íntegro. Quiero expresarte la importancia de que esto sea así cuando tú lo hagas_ — Sakura negó con la cabeza como si pudiera no aceptar esas palabras. — _La elegí con el mismo criterio que usé contigo sin embargo aquella vez me equivoqué._

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— _Huyó. Toda la ciudad fue destruida para convertirse en un manto de oscuridad absoluta, sus habitantes fallecieron por supuesto, y esa persona fue severamente castigada._

— ¿Castigada por temer?— había bajado la vista al suelo, molesta.

— _Como he dicho antes, no estoy consultándoles._

— ¿Cuál fue el castigo?

— _Yo tomaría su vida, y su siguiente encarnación tendría una vida llena de infortunios. Y así lo hice._

— ¿Por haber tenido miedo de sacrificarse? ¿Un precio tan elevado? No funcionan así nuestros corazones, no podemos borrar el miedo tan fácilmente como quieres, no podemos...

— _Pues, por tu bien entonces espero que tú si puedas, o sufrirás el mismo destino._

— ¿Por qué no dijiste todo eso mientras estábamos en el parque hoy? No tenías porqué guardarte esa información hasta ahora ¿O sí?

— _Porque es bien sabido que tus seres queridos no querrían que tú murieras, y yo no puedo permitir que te detengan, aceptes o no hacerlo, si tu corazón no acompaña a tu decisión, el hechizo no podrá realizarse, e igualmente serás castigada._

—Veo que aquí nada es muy justo.

— _Puedes culpar a quienes están robando mi poder_ — diciendo esto desapareció totalmente, dejándola sola.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en su habitación. No se encontró con el par de ojos ámbar que esperaba sino que estaba a solas, se levantó para abrir las cortinas del cuarto e inspeccionar el día. Lucía frío y llovía, lo cual no ayudaba a elevar los ánimos. Se vistió sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y avanzó por los pasillos de su casa casi con la actitud de un alma en pena, ciertamente no tenía humor para nada y le hubiese gustado quedarse en cama un rato más, pero debía ir al templo Tsukimine para comenzar la jornada laboral.

Llegó a la cocina y se encontró con su esposo preparando el desayuno y los niños sentados a la mesa comiendo lo que les habían servido.

— ¡Mami!— saludó Shiori saltando de su silla y corriendo para abrazarle las piernas. Siempre había sido muy cariñosa, tanto que le arrancó una sonrisa. —Buenos días.

—Buenos días cariño.

Shaoran se dio vuelta y la miró con curiosidad y ansiedad. No había tenido una buena noche de sueño en vistas de que su esposa se rebullía en la cama constantemente, sabía que había estado soñando una vez más y se preguntaba con qué habría sido. Verla acuclillada y conversando con sus hijos mientras los acariciaba y destinaba hermosas sonrisas a ellos lo tranquilizaba un poco, pero sus ojos estaban apagados, él sabía a la perfección que aún no se encontraba del todo bien.

Le sirvió una taza de té con un poco de leche, como sabía que le gustaba, y lo depositó en la mesa.

—Mamá... ayer...— empezó Teo, apretando sus manos, nervioso. —Lo siento mucho.

— ¿Por haber despertado tus poderes? No tienes que sentirlo— lo abrazó, feliz y depositó un beso en su mejilla. —Estoy orgullosa de ti, ¿Tú no estás contento?

— ¡Lo estoy!— bajó la mirada. —Pero no quería causar problemas...

—Lo importante es que todo salió bien ¿Cierto? Ambos están sanos y salvos, es todo lo que me importa— lo miró, frunciendo el ceño un poco. —Pero no vuelvan a hacerme eso ¿De acuerdo? Me asusté mucho.

— ¿Te asustaste?— preguntó Shiori, sorprendida. —Pero mamá, tú nunca te asustas.

—A lo único que le temo es que a ustedes dos y a su padre les suceda algo malo, jamás lo permitiría...

Se quedó asombrada por sus propias palabras. Su familia vivía en esa ciudad, su padre, su hermano y todos sus amigos. Lo que _él_ quería hacer era evitar que se perdieran vidas inocentes, vidas como podrían ser la de sus hijos, con solo pensarlo sus ojos quisieron llenarse de lágrimas pero los cerró con fuerza para evitarlo y se puso de pie, sonriendo a sus pequeños.

—Vamos, a desayunar, ¿Ryu los...?— balbuceó mirando al castaño.

—Yo lo haré hoy, tengo el día libre.

— ¿Libre?— repitió, extrañada. Desde que podía recordar Shaoran jamás había tenido un solo día libre.

—Organicé una reunión, más tarde, me gustaría que también estuvieras presente— silencio. —Eriol y la señorita Natsumemishi estarán ahí.

—No puedo, debo ir al templo hoy...

—Kasai se está haciendo cargo de todo, le pedí ese favor.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, él jamás había intervenido de ninguna manera en su trabajo como sacerdotisa. Se preguntó si estaría enojado por la conversación que habían tenido anoche, temía que así fuera, no soportaría una discusión con él ese día, acabaría llorando, lo sabía.

—Está bien.

* * *

Shiori se sentó en su lugar con una mueca de confusión en el rostro. Su padre los había llevado a la escuela luego de haber recogido a Chiara, todo el viaje había estado mudo y solo hablaba cuando ella le hacía preguntas. Siempre solía conversar con ellos cuando los llevaba.

—Teo...— llamó a su hermano, que se sentaba en dirección diagonal a ella. — ¿No te pareció que papá y mamá estaban raros durante el desayuno?

— ¿Raros cómo?— preguntó el niño, como aburrido, apoyaba la cabeza sobre su brazo.

—Raros como... raros... no se besaron hoy...

— ¿Tú miras cuando se besan?— hizo una mueca de asco.

—Sí, porque se quieren mucho, cuando los papás se quieren se besan ¿O no?

—Supongo... ¿Y qué? ¿Estaban raros porque no se besaron?

—No lo sé, no estaban como siempre, ¿Enserio no te diste cuenta?

—No, Shiori.

—Espero que no se hayan peleado, menos ahora que mamá está mejor.

—No sé...

La pequeña lanzó un vistazo reprobatorio al desinterés de su hermano. Chiara a su lado le sonrió con afecto y cuando descubrió que la miraba se sonrojó y regresó la vista al frente.

—Tú también estás rara Chiara...

— ¿Eh, yo?

—Sí, tú.

El color en las mejillas de la niña rubia no se acentuó cuando la mirada ambarina de su amiga la atravesó. Era la misma mirada que Teo poseía, pero en Shiori podía admirar su tonalidad todo lo que quisiera, porque no se avergonzaba.

El corazón le latía, nervioso. ¿Se habría dado cuenta que había estado mirando mucho a su hermano? Capaz había sido indebido pero... un momento, no, siempre había estado con ellos dos, ¿Por qué habría de estar mal? Los quería mucho a ambos.

Volteó a ver a Teo. ¿Lo quería? Sí, mucho, pero no como a Shiori. Cuando veía a su amiga no se ponía nerviosa, podía verla a los ojos a la perfección y su corazón no se disparaba al punto de robarle el aliento.

El niño la miró con indiferencia, adentrado en sus pensamientos del día anterior. Si bien la habían lastimado estaba allí con ellos, su tío Ryu la había revisado y le había asegurado esa mañana que estaba bien, pero continuaba intranquilo.

— ¿De verdad que estás bien?— ella se sobresaltó. —Por lo de ayer, quiero decir...

—S-Sí... me golpeé pero no tengo nada más.

—Qué bueno— al cabo de un rato, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola fijamente, volteó a ver hacia la ventana, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

¿Él se alegraba de que estuviera bien? Después de darse la vuelta otra vez se sostuvo el pecho unos momentos y se instó a respirar profundo.

—Buenos días a todos— saludó la profesora, al entrar al salón de clase.

—Buenos días— saludaron todos.

—Antes de comenzar la clase de hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero, pasa por favor— se abrió la puerta y todos lo miraron, mientras la profesora escribía su nombre en la pizarra. —Su nombre es Yoshida Hiiro y ha venido desde Okinawa, estudiará aquí a partir de hoy, espero que todos sean muy amables con él, ahora... un asiento para ti... ¡Ah! Detrás de Li hay uno.

Shiori miró detrás suyo donde, efectivamente, había un asiento libre. El niño estaba absolutamente serio, no parecía de esos a los que les gustaba conversar mucho y reírse, así que no se emocionó mucho por tener un compañero nuevo. Mientras se acercaba para ubicarse contempló su cabello y ojos negros, tan solo destinaron un corto vistazo a ella cuando se encontraron con los de ella.

Sin embargo Shiori se puso de pie de repente cuando pasó a su lado. Enseguida volteó y lo miró sorprendida, había sentido algo, como una vibración en su interior, sutil pero lo suficientemente fuerte para detectarla. Toda la clase la miró, incluso el estudiante nuevo.

— ¿Qué miras?— le preguntó, bajito.

—A-Ah... ¡Lo siento! No es nada...— balbuceó volviendo a sentarse, extrañada.

Intentó restarle importancia y prestar atención a la clase, que ya estaba comenzando.


	12. XII - Contraataque

Oyeron el sonido del timbre y Shaoran, que estaba más cerca, fue a contestar. Había estado ocupando su mente con formas de iniciar una conversación con Sakura, sí, como un adolescente. Se sentía como un idiota después de ver la expresión en su rostro al pedirle que estuviera en la reunión que tendría con el resto de los usuarios. Quería que recuperara su luz, era todo lo que quería.

—Hola, Li— lo saludaron cuando fue a abrir la puerta. Se quedó sorprendido un momento antes de contestar.

—Buenos días, Yoshida, qué... gusto ver que estás bien, adelante— le cedió el paso a su casa, incómodo.

—Gracias, con permiso— cruzó el umbral de la entrada. —He venido para saber cómo se encuentra la pequeña Shiori.

—Ya veo, por fortuna está muy bien, ven, hemos preparado té, si gustas una taza.

—Aceptaré, gracias— entraron en la sala de estar donde Sakura servía una taza de té verde para Shaoran.

El joven de cabello negro se quedó inmóvil, mientras observaba sus ojos verdes, quizá había sido fuerte la primera impresión pero, por un momento, le pareció que ya los había visto antes, incluso la forma en que ella lo miraba a él, quizá se trataba de una coincidencia, sin embargo le pareció que también estaba confundida.

El anfitrión carraspeó con fuerza y lo sacó del ensueño. Bajó la mirada inmediatamente, se había quedado mirando fijo a su esposa, eso había sido descortés en verdad.

Jamás habría imaginado que se tratara de una mujer tan hermosa.

—Soy Sakura Li, gusto en conocerlo— dijo con una inclinación leve.

—Soy Touma Yoshida, es un placer...

—Iré por algo para acompañar el té, enseguida regreso.

Shaoran la observó hasta que la perdió de vista. No se sorprendía de que el sujeto a su lado se la hubiese quedado mirando. Estaba bellísima con su vestido de lana rosa pálido y las medias negras y, a pesar de que la sabía triste, sus ojos no dejaban de robar el aliento.

Pero de todas formas no se iba a quedar viendo cómo la devoraba con los ojos.

—Toma asiento si gustas— masculló.

—Muchas gracias.

Una vez en sus sitios el silencio incómodo reinaba en el ambiente. Sakura servía té y cortaba algunos trozos del pastel de fresas que su esposo había preparado. Los dulces eran su especialidad y, pensó, algo azucarado le levantaría los ánimos caídos.

El castaño procuraba clavar sus ojos ámbar en el invitado para que no se le ocurriera mirarla de más, incluso aunque parecieran desconocerse.

Siete años atrás se había dado cuenta de que Sakura había olvidado todo respecto a la persona de Yoshida Touma y, confirmaba, él también de ella. Jamás supo la razón, tampoco era de su interés saber el motivo, así que simplemente lo había ignorado, aquello no traía complicaciones a su esposa y, mientras fuera así, no le importaba.

—Por lo que veo, la pequeña debe estar en la escuela ¿Verdad?— lo oyeron preguntar.

—Sí, gracias por haberla traído con nosotros ayer por cierto, podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa estando sola— Sakura a su lado apretó los puños alrededor del ruedo de su vestido, a él no le pasó desapercibido. —De verdad, muchas gracias.

—Se lo agradezco señor Yoshida— enunció la única mujer presente.

—Oh, no, no se preocupen... ayer sentía que algo extraño la seguía, la verdad solo la crucé por una coincidencia pero al darme cuenta de esa presencia opté por hacer lo que haría cualquier persona, además ella iba al mismo sitio que yo— los miró, serio. —Sé que debe ser duro, tener una niña con ese potencial y saberla en peligro por ello.

—También tenemos un niño, en la misma situación, es difícil, sí— reconoció Sakura.

—Comprendo...

—Había oído que ya no residías más en Tomoeda— expresó Shaoran, más para romper el contacto de sus miradas que porque le interesara en realidad. — ¿Cuándo regresaste?

—Es cierto, mi esposa y yo vivimos en Okinawa hasta hace unos días— bajó la vista hacia el líquido cobrizo que yacía en su taza, con una sonrisa nostálgica. —No queríamos marcharnos pero fue algo de fuerza mayor.

—Es un viaje largo hasta aquí, ¿Algún problema?— inquirió Sakura.

—La hermana de mi esposa y su esposo fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico...— suspiró. —Y dejaron un hijo, de 1 año, solo...

— ¡Oh!— se cubrió la boca. —Lo lamento mucho...

—No se preocupe, fuimos hacia allí para cuidar del pequeño por supuesto, e iniciar con los trámites de adopción, no íbamos a permitir que ese niño se quedara solo en el mundo— depositó la taza sobre la mesa baja. —En fin, ahora que las cosas se acomodaron decidimos regresar a nuestro hogar, los tres, e inscribimos a nuestro pequeño en la primaria Tomoeda.

—Vaya... bueno, quizá nuestros hijos se vuelvan amigos del suyo señor Yoshida, tal vez coincidan en algún momento.

—Sería una grata casualidad.

* * *

—Te digo que sí— refunfuñó. —Fue extraño, sentí algo raro ¿Enserio ustedes no?

Teo y Chiara negaron con la cabeza, bien seguros de que no habían sentido nada de nada cuando el estudiante nuevo había pasado a su lado.

Estaban almorzando los tres juntos en la azotea, mientras conversaban. Contaban con la compañía de Yang que, posado en el hombro de Teo, los cuidaba. Había muchas nubes ese día, como si fuera a llover pero hacía menos frío, así que habían aprovechado para ir allí y hablar tranquilos, lejos de la posible curiosidad de sus compañeros de clase.

—Nada de nada— comentó Teo llevándose un trozo de tortilla de huevo a la boca, le encantaban los almuerzos que le preparaba su madre, siempre los hacía como le gustaban. Shiori resopló, frustrada, y comió un poco de su arroz.

Hasta que escucharon la puerta de entrada a la azotea abrirse con un rechinido, y entonces voltearon a ver. El niño nuevo los miraba con semblante serio e indiferente. Había estado buscando un lugar apartado para comer tranquilo pero al parecer había gente en todas partes, incluso allí, no le quedaría más remedio que conformarse y dejar de perder el tiempo, comería en ese lugar.

—Ah, es la niña rara— dijo, sin expresión alguna. Shiori enrojeció desde la base del cuello hasta la punta de sus cabellos castaños, y se puso de pie de repente.

— ¡N-No soy rara!— él pasó a su lado y, ahí estaba, esa misma sensación peculiar.

—Y tienes arroz en la cara— ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, enrojeciendo aún más. —A parte de rara, torpe...

— ¡No soy torpe!

—Sí, lo eres— acotaron Teo y Chiara al mismo tiempo, mientras bebían sus respectivos jugos de fruta. Afirmación que no ayudó a disminuir su enrojecimiento.

Vieron que él se detenía para mirar al niño, con ojos cargados de emoción pero intentando reprimirlo. Todos se lo quedaron viendo extrañados.

— ¿Traes... un halcón a la escuela?— le preguntó.

— ¡A-Ah, no, no!— pensó un momento. —Está adiestrado, me sigue hasta aquí y espera a cuando salgo...

— ¿Es tuyo?

—Sí.

— ¿Quieres acariciarlo?— invitó Shiori con una sonrisa, el niño la miró un segundo y luego bajó la mirada.

— ¿Puedo?

—Adelante— contestó Teo. Hiiro se acercó y, con dos dedos, tocó las plumas del ave, a la que pareció gustarle.

—Se llama Yang— Shiori se acercó para admirar la mascota de su hermano de cerca. Era un halcón muy bonito, con sus alas grises que parecían destellar de verde si la luz ayudaba, y los ojos muy amarillos, parecía tener una expresión de gusto, puesto que los cerraba cuando el infante pasaba sus dedos por su cabecita. —Creo que le agradas.

Cuando se volteó a verla se quedó mirándola unos momentos y luego se puso de pie, dispuesto a regresar a donde había dejado su almuerzo. Se sentó allí y comenzó a comer, como si el resto no estuvieran allí.

— ¿No quieres sentarte con nosotros, Yoshida?— preguntó Chiara.

—Gracias, pero prefiero estar solo.

—Comer solo es aburrido— comentó Shiori, seria.

—No para mí.

—Y después yo soy la rara...— murmuró, algo ofendida.

—Sí, y tienes que aprender a comer arroz— le destinó una media sonrisa con picardía, antes de que ella volviera a sentarse con el rostro rojo como una manzana.

* * *

Cuando ingresaron en el edificio de las oficinas Li, que ahora era la sede principal del clan, muchos empleados le hicieron una reverencia. Siempre se incomodaba con esas muestras de respeto, no porque la acción estuviera mal, sino porque lo hacían por ser la esposa de Shaoran. Él la conducía siempre de la mano, un poco para evitar que la rodeen y llenen de halagos y pedidos, la adoraban en ese sitio, desde la vez que se habían enterado que era la sacerdotisa del templo Tsukimine. Muchos de sus empleados la miraban con ojos admirados, probablemente debido a su belleza. Y eso no lo toleraba demasiado.

Ella solo se dejaba llevar. Desde hacía algunos minutos que no se sentía muy bien, como si estuviera muy cansada, había descansado bastante así que no comprendía el motivo, tan solo deseaba dormir.

Ingresaron en el despacho de Shaoran y se dejó caer sobre el diván de terciopelo verde que tenía en un rincón del espacioso estudio. Él, al ver su expresión, enseguida se aproximó a ella para inspeccionarla, se puso de rodillas a sus pies y tomó sus manos, estaba preocupado, lo sabía, quería tranquilizarlo pero no estaba segura de poder darle algún argumento válido que pudiera convencerlo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— lo oyó preguntar, sus ojos lucían inquietos y su mueca preocupada no ayudaba a disimularlos.

—S-Sí...

—No me mientas— no lo había dicho con tono acusador, sino uno asustado. —No me ocultes lo que te ocurre, o me preocuparé más...

—Lo siento...

— ¿Qué tienes?— tomó su rostro pálido con toda la suavidad del mundo e hizo que lo mirara.

—Estoy cansada de pronto.

— ¿Quieres dormir un poco? Puedes recostarte.

—No, no, está bien, quiero escuchar lo que hablarán aquí.

Como si lo hubiesen anunciado, oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta del estudio. Shaoran se puso de pie y enseguida les abrió, por supuesto eran Eriol, Hiyoriko y Atsushi.

—Hola, ¿Cómo se encuentran?— preguntó cediendo el paso, ellos se miraron.

—Como se puede— contestó Eriol encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Ustedes?

Silencio. El ambiente estaba tenso, eso era obvio. Sakura había bajado la vista al suelo y solo volteó a ver al inglés cuando este le apoyó una mano en el hombro y le ofreció una sonrisa sincera.

—Antes que todo— expresó Shaoran. —Espero que entiendan que no tengo intenciones de sacrificar a mi esposa, comprendo perfectamente que no podemos permitir que esta ciudad sea destruida pero... no lo haré, no pienso hacerlo.

— ¿Tienes algún plan de respaldo? Porque, con Sakura o sin ella, algo debemos hacer

—He estado investigando— Sakura lo miró, interrogante. —Y he encontrado algo interesante sobre un hechizo antiguo, justamente. Asumo que lo que busca _esa_ cosa es usar el poder de Sakura hasta el punto de consumirlo de modo que pueda aprovecharlo al máximo, pero este libro— tomó uno que tenía sobre el escritorio. —Ofrece una opción más. Se trata de un ritual antiquísimo, combina la magia de todos lo que lo realizan para crear un nuevo poder más grande y fuerte.

—Eso es maravilloso, ¿haremos eso entonces?— preguntó Hiyoriko.

—Tendremos que practicarlo un poco, no se trata de un hechizo sencillo, consta de 3 pasos y... al menos en mi caso, no es algo que sepa cómo hacer.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Emisión y recepción de magia.

—Eso es algo muy avanzado— comentó el inglés. —Tendremos que practicarlo mucho más que un poco.

— ¿Emisión y recepción?— preguntó la jovencita, jamás había escuchado de magia como esa.

—Todas las personas pueden adquirir una forma de manipulación en cuanto a recibir u otorgar magia, a aquellos que son capaces de entregarla sin lastimar a la persona a la que desea dársela se les llama _emisores_ , que es la condición más frecuente de encontrar y la más sencilla de incorporar, los _receptores_ son quienes pueden tomar magia de otro y usarla como si fuera propia que es menos frecuente, se puede incorporar con dedicación y entrenamiento pero toma mucho tiempo.

—Ah, sí, no sabía que se llamaba así pero a las personas que podemos curar con magia es lo primero que se nos enseña, a no herir a nadie mientras usamos nuestro poder.

—Claro, Sakura y usted, que poseen poderes espirituales, incorporan la emisión como algo básico pero el resto de nosotros no, puesto que no es necesario en nuestra especialidad. Solo hay un problema.

— ¿Cuál?

—Necesitamos a una persona que sea receptor y emisor al mismo tiempo, y también incorporar la recepción nosotros, para así realizar el conjuro correctamente.

—Suena difícil, y además aún no sabemos qué es lo que va a pasar en Tomoeda como para saber cómo contrarrestarlo— Eriol estaba serio.

—Sé que requerirá trabajo... no se los pediría si no estuviera desesperado— se inclinó hasta el punto que no pudieron ver su rostro. —No puedo permitir que se lleven a mi esposa.

Todos la vieron ponerse de pie y abrazarlo, enseguida Shaoran se incorporó, sorprendido, no se esperaba el contacto. Sakura no solía hacer esas cosas en público.

—Ayudaré en todo lo pueda— le susurró, solo para él. —No tienes que angustiarte...

Se apartó un poco y la miró preocupado. En ese momento, en el que intentaba ser de utilidad, ella aún continuaba siendo más fuerte. ¿Cómo podía sonreír de esa manera cuando era su propia vida la que estaba en riesgo? ¿Cómo conseguía infundir su misma fuerza a los demás?

"Amor" fue lo primero que pensó. Si él estuviera en su lugar tampoco tendría miedo, porque sabía que haría lo que fuera necesario por su familia.

Asintió, y miró a los demás presentes. Parecían más aliviados también.

—Yo me anoto— dijo Hiyoriko, y su guardaespaldas le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

— ¿Cuándo empezamos?— preguntó Eriol con una sonrisa de resignación.

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron sonriendo, no estaban solos después de todo, tenían amigos capaces de ayudarlos incluso en los malos momentos.

* * *

— ¿Cómo se supone que lo vamos a lograr?— se quejó. —Se han vuelto más fuertes... Llegué a pensar que me exorcizarían hoy.

— ¿Por qué te protegería esa niña para luego hacerte daño?— interrogó Takuto. —Eso no tiene sentido, Suzune.

— ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? ¿Que tienen razón?

—Solo quiero decir que no tiene sentido que quisieran hacerte daño luego de haberte salvado la vida.

—Son el enemigo Takuto— sostuvo Botán. —Ellos quieren que pensemos que al exorcizarnos no están asesinándonos, pero lo hacen.

— ¿Por qué la niña se molestó en salvarla entonces?— silencio. —Haber dejado que su hermano se encargara.

Silencio. Nada tuvieron para replicar.

—Nos han metido aquí para que reflexionemos en qué fallamos— comentó Jun. —No creo que nos liberen hasta que lo hagamos, sugiero que se centren en eso, quiero salir de esta maldita cosa.

Los demás lo miraron y asintieron. Era la manera en que los castigaban cada vez que fallaban una tarea que les encomendaban, su maestro sabía muy bien que lo detestaban, puesto que les robaba la libertad que él mismo les había otorgado.

—Se han vuelto muy fuertes...— dijo Suzune, a nadie en particular.

—Solo porque tienen a esos niños, si no, estoy seguro, sería muy fácil para nosotros— contestó Botán.

—Tenemos que ver cómo capturarlos, si se los entregamos, el maestro estaría muy complacido.

—No me interesa complacerlo, solo quiero que me deje en paz— Jun se había cruzado de brazos. —Quiero vivir en un mundo donde nadie más me robe lo que me corresponde.

* * *

Sakura se sentó sobre las escaleras de la entrada al templo. Hacía frío ese día pero al parecer las nubes se estaban alejando de la ciudad y comenzaba a despejarse el cielo. Se lo tomaría con calma, descansaría, tal y como le había prometido a su esposo, así que se limitó a quedarse allí y contemplar como sus dos hijos y la pequeña Chiara prestaban atención a las indicaciones de Ryu para el próximo entrenamiento. Solo se distrajo cuando la figura de Shaoran se colocó a su lado y le ofreció una taza humeante.

— ¿Chocolate caliente?— dijo, con una sonrisa. Ella asintió y tomó la taza, devolviéndole el gesto.

—Muchas gracias.

— ¿Tienes frío?— lo oyó preguntar. Negó con la cabeza.

—Me he abrigado muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Sí, lo mismo.

—Nunca te ha gustado demasiado el frío.

—Es verdad— le contestó, sonriendo aún más. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien ya, gracias— se miraron fijo. —Shaoran... yo...

Él le acarició un mechón de cabello y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Siempre le había parecido la mujer más hermosa que hubo conocido alguna vez, pero esa tarde estaba radiante, sus ojos habían recuperado los ánimos que durante la mañana no había podido encontrar, lo que era natural por supuesto, pero se alegraba que volviera a la normalidad poco a poco. La vio atrapar su mano antes de que la retirara y apoyar su mejilla en ella, sin dejar de mirarlo con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes. Se giró hacia ella para observarla aún más, como si en ese cruce de miradas pudieran comunicarse.

Entonces la tomó para abrazarla, la apretaba contra su pecho como si se le fuera la vida en ello. La intensidad del sentimiento que le profesaba, a veces, lo dejaba sin aire, como si no fuera capaz de respirar si no la tenía a su lado, y eso lo aterraba, porque Sakura no se daba una idea de cuán dependiente era de ella.

—Estoy asustado...— confesó, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el contacto, en su calor.

—Todo va a salir bien, ya verás que sí, estoy contigo.

—Sí, sí, estás conmigo— le acarició el cabello una vez más. "Siempre te protegeré" pensó. — ¿Sabes Sakura? Desde que nos volvimos a encontrar hasta ahora he sido absolutamente feliz, primero contigo, luego tuvimos dos hijos a los que adoro... daría la vida por ustedes tres, por mantenerlos a salvo de cualquiera que quiera hacerles daño, sé que a veces te parece exagerado, sí, a veces me excedo, pero lo hago porque no soportaría perderlos, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto que lo sé, me siento igual...

—Prometimos estar siempre juntos...

—Sí, siempre Shaoran.

—Haré todo cuanto pueda para que así sea.

— ¡Mira! ¡Papá y mamá se abrazan!— codeó Shiori a su hermano, que miró hacia atrás con expresión fastidiada, quería prestar atención a la explicación de su tío Ryu, no ver a sus padres dándose cariñitos.

— ¿Y qué?

—Ya han vuelto a la normalidad.

—Genial— volvió a mirar al adulto que tenía enfrente, centrado.

Shiori por su parte volvió a mirarlos, con una sonrisa enternecida, podía quedarse tranquila al saber que no estaban peleados. Se ponía muy contenta cada vez que los veía en esas situaciones ya que, la mayoría de las veces, no lo hacían en público. Dejó escapar un suspiro y dirigió su atención a su amiga Chiara, que miraba a Teo con una linda sonrisa mientras éste se concentraba en las indicaciones de su tío.

"¿Será que...?" pensó. Hasta que una palmada la apartó de sus cavilaciones.

Ryu se colocaba una cinta azul en la cabeza y la señalaba con el pulgar.

—Bueno niños, quiero que me quiten esto, usen toda la magia que deseen, a ver qué pueden hacer.

— ¿Solo eso?— preguntó la niña de cabello rubio.

—Ah pero no será tan sencillo, ya lo verán, Teo tú empiezas.

El niño clavó sus ojos ambarinos en el guardaespaldas de Shaoran. Y se movió rápido. Saltó sobre él para aterrizar a sus espaldas y arrebatarle la cinta que traia en la cabeza.

Ryu retrocedió con un movimiento imperceptible. El niño se aproximó una vez más y lanzó una patada para distraerlo, sin embargo el adulto tomó su pierna y lo lanzó de regreso a su lugar.

—Vamos Teo, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

El pequeño apoyó las manos en el suelo y una liana de luz dorada apareció junto a Ryu para capturarlo, pero fue cortada en varios pedazos por sus katanas.

—Chiara, ahora tú.

La niña se acercó con paso lento. Ilumino sus manos con magia de color lila, y las llevó hasta sus pies, donde un par de alas aparecieron a cada lado de sus tobillos. Ese detalle no pasó inadvertido para Sakura, le recordó mucho a _Salto_.

La pequeña brincó en dirección al pelinegro, y se adhirió a su persona. Con magia no era difícil pero, aunque Ryu no pudo quitársela de encima, Chiara no conseguía alcanzar la cinta en su cabeza.

Hasta que al guardaespaldas se le ocurrió utilizar su magia y así anular la de ella, quien no pudo mantenerse y fue despedida. Aterrizó sobre una burbuja que creó y que suavizó la caída.

—Bueno Shiori... te toca— al ver que ella no se movía añadió: —Vamos, quiero que des todo lo que tienes.

Lanzó unos pergaminos que Ryu esquivó sin problemas. Sin embargo ella no le había apuntado a él, sino al sitio donde sabía que tocaría al llegar al suelo. Debajo de él una luz dorada se encendió y una onda de oro rodeó sus piernas, era una trampa para ánimas. La niña, al tanto de su condición, supo muy bien lo que podía hacer, sin mencionar que estaba más avanzada que sus dos compañeros en cuanto a magia.

Sin embargo no era suficiente eso para retenerlo. Tocó el suelo con las manos abiertas y, antes de que la pequeña pudiera alcanzar la cinta en su cabeza, destrozó los pergaminos y la evadió, haciendo que las ramas de un árbol atraparan a Shiori en su embestida aérea.

—Bueno, ninguno pudo hacerlo...

—No es justo tío Ryu— se quejó la pequeña Li. —Tú sabes más que nosotros.

—No Shiori, no se trata de saber más— se acuclilló y ellos se reunieron a su alrededor. —Se trata de usar correctamente las habilidades que poseemos, ustedes son pequeños aún, yo no pretendo que puedan luchar contra la experiencia de un adulto ¿Comprenden?

Ellos se miraron, confundidos.

—Es así: ustedes saben que hay cosas que pueden hacer y cosas que no ¿Cierto?— asintieron. —Pues no. No hay nada que no puedan lograr si creen en ustedes ¿De acuerdo? Todo se basa en la confianza, por supuesto que hay que poseer algo de habilidad, algo de técnica, pero no es lo primordial, y quiero que entiendan eso, los tres se enfrentaron a mí hoy pensando que no podrían ganarme porque soy adulto ¿No es así?— volvieron a asentir. —Es verdad que conozco mucho más de magia porque soy un viejo...— rieron. —Pero saber muchos hechizos no me hace fuerte, la fuerza viene de adentro, eso es lo que les quiero enseñar.

— ¿Cómo hago para aprender a confiar?— preguntó Chiara mirándose las manos.

—Eso solo lo pueden aprender con la práctica, no duden de lo que son capaces, no todo será triunfos pero de los errores se aprende ¿O no?

Una vez que acordaron que pensarían acerca de esa práctica, los pequeños corrieron hacia Sakura para continuar con el entrenamiento dentro del templo. Ryu se ubicó en el mismo rincón que su mejor amigo, que solo miraba en dirección a su esposa, y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Puedes parpadear tranquilo amigo mío— comentó.

— ¿Puedo?— el guardaespaldas se enserió y lo miró. — ¿En verdad puedo? En vez de reducir los peligros a su alrededor parece que solo los incremento Ryu, cada vez son más, ya no sé qué más puedo hacer.

—No es tu culpa.

—Si no es porque mi clan no los acepta ¿Entonces qué es?— un momento de silencio pensativo, el pelinegro apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y elevó la vista al tejado.

—Mi madre suele decir, y creo que cree en ello firmemente, que las personas con grandes poderes atraen la desgracia más fácil que los demás, puesto que han sido recompensados con un don enorme y, para equilibrar eso, sus vidas son sumamente duras... no sé si eso aplica a tu familia pero esa sería una explicación.

—No me consuela para nada— dijo el castaño con tono vencido, pero mirada relampagueante. —Yo jamás permitiré que algo así les suceda.

—Por supuesto— Ryu cerró los ojos y sonrió. —Pero no estás solo ¿Bien?

—Lo sé, gracias por eso.

Sakura se arrodilló en el suelo para estar a la altura de los tres pequeños que la miraban, con una sonrisa les anunció que antes de comenzar a practicar tendría que explicarles un concepto muy importante de la magia.

—Niños, esto que les diré quizás sea algo complicado de entender pero intentaré hacerlo lo más sencillo posible ¿Si?— asintieron como respuesta. —Ustedes saben que todo lo que existe tiene un opuesto ¿Verdad?

—Para que exista el equilibrio ¿Cierto Excelencia?— aclaró Shiori, que ya había aprendido algo del tema.

—Exacto, pero no se trata solo de equilibrio, sino de existencia— ellos se sentaron a su alrededor. —Por ejemplo: existe lo amargo porque tenemos algo a lo que llamar dulce, sin lo dulce no existiría lo amargo y lo mismo al revés ¿Comprenden?

—Sí— dijeron al unísono luego de pensarlo un poco.

—Entonces ¿Lo mismo pasa con ser fuerte y ser débil?— preguntó Teo.

— ¿Y con la luz y la oscuridad?— inquirió Chiara.

—Exactamente niños, nada existe sin su opuesto, y lo que dijiste Chiara es justamente lo que quiero que comprendan, seguramente escuchan que la oscuridad es igual a maldad y que luz es igual a bondad ¿Cierto?

—Sí— contestó la pequeña castaña.

—Bueno, no es tan así, todos tenemos bondad y maldad en nuestros corazones, nadie es completamente bueno o completamente malo, sin embargo, todos somos diferentes, es por eso que hay quienes tienen más de una cosa que de la otra.

— ¿Los que nos atacaron tienen más maldad?— preguntó Teo, serio. Sakura lo miró y luego bajó la vista.

—No podría decírtelo con seguridad hijo, solo sé que algo de bondad hay en ellos, pero esa bondad puede incrementarse y hacer que una persona cambie por completo, lo mismo al revés, así que todo es posible— se enserio. —Ustedes saben que Shiori y yo tenemos poderes espirituales ¿Verdad? Una de las cualidades de este tipo de poder es la purificación, y sirve para erradicar la maldad en objetos o espectros. Pero, cuando se trata de personas, es muy difícil, se necesita de un poder muy grande, solamente con un cantidad enorme de magia se podría erradicar la maldad en un humano y, después de ser purificado, su ser quedaría desequilibrado y desaparecería, tal y como hacen las ánimas o los espíritus. Quiero que entiendan que es algo muy importante y, cuando se está en una batalla, no se trata del bien contra el mal, y siempre es mejor evitarlas ¿Sí?

— ¿Ni siquiera tú puedes hacerlo mamá?— preguntó el niño.

—Ni siquiera yo, es difícil purificar la maldad de una persona, mucho— sonrió y se puso de pie. —Pero basta con eso, comencemos el entrenamiento.

* * *

— ¿Ya... ya te sientes mejor?

Se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, preparando la cena y Sakura lo ayudaba cortando y lavando los vegetales, al oír lo que le había preguntado se detuvo y lo miró, con curiosidad. Él por otro lado, para simular una conversación normal de un matrimonio, se dedicó a condimentar los camarones que se asaban en el fuego. De alguna u otra forma sentía que la invadía un poco al preocuparse tanto, aunque no fuera algo que pudiera evitar.

—Estoy bien Shaoran, enserio— le contestó, y volvió a centrarse en su labor.

—Me alegra, anoche... estuviste soñando ¿Verdad?

—Sí...

— ¿Con _él_?

—Sí...— el castaño apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Solo quería recordarme lo que espera de mí.

—Ya veo, bueno, no te preocupes por eso, lo resolveremos juntos.

—Lo sé, estoy más tranquila gracias a ti— se miraron, Sakura le sonrió, cálida, y él volteó a ver nuevamente la comida. —Siempre me cuidas.

—Me gusta hacerlo— admitió, sonriendo para sus adentros, hasta que percibió que ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, un poco sonrojada.

—Lo sé...

Escucharon un ruido fuerte bajar las escaleras y voltearon a ver, al poco tiempo se encontraron con dos pares de ojos ambarinos mirarlos son expresiones serias y, luego, a Ryu aparecer con cara de inquieto.

—Lo siento, me escucharon cuando estaba atendiendo la llamada de Hong Kong.

—Queremos ir y dar la prueba— dijo Teo, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó su padre, haciendo el mismo gesto por inercia.

—Queremos demostrarles que se equivocan con nosotros— acotó Shiori.

— ¿Sobre qué niños?— preguntó Sakura.

—Sobre ti, sobre nosotros... sabemos que no nos quieren porque somos japoneses, solo al abuelito Jin Qiu le importamos.

—No vamos a dejar que piensen que somos débiles por haber nacido aquí— el niño dio un paso adelante. —Somos más fuertes ahora, así que podemos demostrarles a todos ellos que somos los fuertes hijos del líder de nuestro clan.

—No tienen que demostrarle nada a nadie...— dijo Shaoran torciendo el gesto, no le gustaba ni un poco lo que el consejo conseguía manifestar en sus hijos.

—Pero queremos papá, ya estamos cansados de que piensen que son mejores que nosotros.

—Nos prepararemos y todo saldrá bien.

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron inquietos, sabían que no habría forma de convencerlos de lo contrario e insistirían cada día hasta lograr lo que se proponían, cuando se complotaban de esa manera conseguían todo lo que querían, por lo tanto tan solo prometieron que lo pensarían antes de tomar una decisión y los invitaron a sentarse para poder cenar.


	13. XIII - Presagio de calamidad

Había sido un viaje sumamente rápido, tal vez porque se había quedado dormida y, al abrir los ojos, ya estaban en el aeropuerto. En los últimos días le parecía que dormía mucho más que antes y desconocía totalmente el motivo, quizá fuera producto de todo el trabajo excesivo que había realizado con anterioridad pero lo cierto era que antes no se sentía tan cansada como en ese momento, y acababa de despertar.

No podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que había tenido.

— _¿Apola?— la llamó una vez que la vio, acercándose un poco más, el agua que casi alcanzaba sus rodillas chapoteaba debajo de ella._

— _¿Quién eres?— preguntó a su vez la joven que tenía enfrente. Se detuvo a poca distancia de donde estaba._

— _¿Que quién soy? ¿No me reconoces? Soy Sakura._

— _¿Sakura? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre— le echó un vistazo a su ropa. —Parece... que no eres de por aquí._

 _"En verdad no me reconoce" pensó. Tal vez se trataba de un sueño distinto a todos los demás._

 _Se acercó un poco más a ella hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca para observarla bien, era la primera vez que contemplaba sus facciones con tanta claridad y no pudo evitar esbozar una expresión de sorpresa, Apola tampoco._

 _Verdaderamente era como mirarse en un espejo, jamás había notado el parecido que compartían, hasta tenían la misma estatura, la única diferencia era su cabello corto y el de ella largo._

— _Tú... tienes los mismos ojos que yo...— la escuchó decir. —Nadie más en mi pueblo los tiene._

— _Ni en el mío, solo yo..._

— _¿A qué has venido?— preguntó Apola, llevándose una mano al pecho y tomando un colgante en sus manos, tenía una estrella rodeada de un círculo._

— _¿A qué he venido?_

— _Claro, este es mi sueño, ¿has venido a decirme algo?_

 _"¿Su sueño? Yo también estoy soñando..." pensó._

— _Yo pensaba que tú me dirías algo, también es mi sueño...— ante la noticia Apola pareció meditar, luego clavó sus ojos nuevamente en ella._

— _Tú... tienes la misma marca que yo..._

 _Sakura levantó la cejas como acto reflejo. Apola tenía una marca alrededor de su cuello, justo como ella, la tocó como si así pudiera borrarla pero lo único que logró fue acentuar el ceño en la persona que tenía enfrente._

— _Sí...— le contestó._

— _Él te ha llamado._

— _Sí..._

— _¿Qué piensas hacer?— la enfrentó, su expresión inocente había desaparecido y ahora solo veía una seriedad que asustaba. Sakura no supo qué contestar. —Yo... no lo haré..._

 _Vio que tanteaba su vientre. Cuando se dio cuenta se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, pasmada._

— _Tú..._

— _Tengo que protegerlo antes que a nadie más, así que... no me importa... no me importa si quiere castigarme, no me daré por vencida, lucharé por él y por Leon, por la vida que tendré en un futuro, buscaré otra manera... así será._

— _¿Existe otra manera?_

— _Utilizaré mi poder, purificaré todo desastre que caiga sobre mi pueblo... pero no daré mi vida._

— ¿Sakura?

Reaccionó. Su esposo estaba llamándola, clavó sus ojos en él para orientarse.

Por supuesto, estaba en la exagerada limusina que había ido a recogerlos al aeropuerto, estaban en camino a la residencia Li, en Hong Kong, y sus hijos darían la prueba frente al Consejo de Ancianos el día siguiente. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en sus extraños sueños. Ya había pasado un mes desde que habían comenzado a prepararse.

—Lo siento... no me di cuenta de que me había dormido...— le contestó para tranquilizarlo, aunque no pareció lograrlo puesto que él frunció el ceño aún más.

—No estabas dormida... más bien parecías distraída.

— ¿Eh?— bajó la vista. No era la primera vez que le pasaba.

— ¿Estabas soñando? ¿ _Él_ otra vez?

—No... Apola...

— ¡Mamá, mira! El vestido de esa chica es muy lindo— dijo Shiori señalando por la ventana.

Teo por su parte iba sentado inmóvil mientras miraba sus manos retorcerse constantemente, se lo notaba nervioso a leguas. Ellos no tenían idea de qué era lo que habían preparado como presentación, los pequeños querían darles una sorpresa por lo tanto no habían permitido que presenciaran los entrenamientos, Ryu y Hiyoriko los habían ayudado y aseguraban que todo iba de maravilla.

— ¿Qué sucede Teo?— preguntó Sakura.

—Nada, nada... ¿Ya llegamos?

—Un poco más y estaremos en la casa.

—Todo irá bien, ya lo verás— aseguró Shaoran. Teo hizo un gesto que no alcanzó a convertirse en una sonrisa.

—Estamos listos— afirmó su hermana apoyándose en su hombro, sabía que no estaba convencido.

—Sí... creo que sí...

Una vez que llegaron los recibieron dos hileras de sirvientes a cada lado de una alfombra roja que se inclinaban ante ellos, sabían que esas extravagancias eran obra de alguna de las hermanas de Shaoran pero, como allí ya no vivía ninguna de ellas, no descubrirían quien fue.

Shaoran les pidió que no hicieran eso y cada uno regresó a su puesto de trabajo.

—Bienvenidos— escucharon decir a Ieran.

A pesar de que los años aún conservaba esa belleza característica de su persona y Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse, como cada vez que la veía, aunque sus visitas a Hong Kong fueran sumamente esporádicas.

Los pequeños se inclinaron ante ella, Shiori siempre sonriendo, Teo un poco más serio. La mujer les inspiraba respeto, no solo por ser su abuela, sino porque siempre los había defendido ante los ancianos del clan, que no les parecía correcto que fueran japoneses.

—Abuela, ¿Podríamos tomar té contigo luego de nuestro entrenamiento?— preguntó la pequeña.

—Por supuesto Shiori, será un placer.

Una vez que los infantes se retiraron a acomodarse en sus habitaciones los adultos se sentaron en la enorme sala de estar para conversar un poco, incluídos Ryu y Mei Ling, quienes los habían acompañado.

—Me sorprende que hayan aceptado para ser honesta— comenzó Ieran, seria.

—Los niños lo deseaban, nosotros hubiésemos preferido que fuera cuando sean mayores...— suspiró Shaoran. —Se enteraron por accidente.

—Mañana estará casi todo el clan en el salón principal, ¿Están seguros de esto _Xiao Lang_? No es algo fácil enfrentar una prueba así.

—Tenemos confianza en ellos— aseguró Sakura con una sonrisa nostálgica. —Sabemos que son pequeños pero son dos niños muy independientes, no les gusta recibir demasiada ayuda nuestra, para ser honesta señora… es difícil darse cuenta que están creciendo tan rápido, pero se sienten preparados y nosotros los apoyamos, queremos que hagan lo que sientan que los hace felices.

—Es más una prueba para ellos mismos que para el clan— intercedió el guardaespaldas. —Quieren demostrar que se equivocan con ellos a toda costa, los hemos preparado bien, están listos, y son impresionantes ciertamente.

— ¿Qué han preparado?

—Lo siento— sonrió Ryu. —Pero quieren que sea una sorpresa, seguro que le gustará mucho.

* * *

Le gustaba mucho esa habitación, aunque no lo reconocería en voz alta jamás. En Japón vivían en una casa muy amplia y cada uno tenía su propio cuarto pero allí en Hong Kong compartían una bastante grande. Su abuela lo había decidido así para cuando estuvieran de visita, mientras fueran niños compartirían ese cuarto, por algo de su vínculo fraternal o algo así.

Por las noches, cuando le costaba dormir, podía hablar con Shiori todo lo que quisiera hasta quedarse dormido. Si bien a veces consideraba a su hermana bastante infantil (y hasta molesta cuando se le encimaba demasiado) de vez en cuando le demostraba que no era tonta y que sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

En ese momento ella estaba sentada a los pies de su cama mientras se miraba los pies que jugueteaban en el aire, había unos destellos dorados entre ellos y bailaban con cada movimiento que hacía.

—Creo que pediré algunos sandwiches para acompañar el té...— la oyó pensar en voz alta. Él continuó doblando su ropa y acomodándola en un mueble que había a un lado de su cama.

— ¿Ya estás pensando en la merienda?

— ¿Tú no? Me encanta tomar té con mi abuela Ieran.

—Siempre nos enseña algo... ¿Qué será hoy?

—No lo sé, espero que sea algo genial.

— ¿Ya... sabes qué vas a hacer mañana?— preguntó Teo, serio. Shiori le sonrió y se dejó caer hacia atrás, rebotó un poco sobre el suave colchón y suspiró de gusto.

—Más o menos, la señorita Hiyoriko fue muy amable en enseñarme algo que los impresionará, me preocupaba un poco que no lo hicieran, el tío Ryu me avisó que saben cuáles son nuestros tipos de magia... si nos van a poner a prueba supongo que no serán muy buenos con nosotros ¿No?— Teo se encogió de hombros sin saber la respuesta. —Sí, estoy igual... estoy un poquito nerviosa pero voy a decidir qué hacer cuando vea la prueba... ella me dijo que, si me asusto, respire profundo y cierre los ojos, que papá y mamá no van a dejar que nos lastimen así que no tengo de qué preocuparme, tampoco tú.

—Me preocupa no impresionarlos también...— Shiori se giró, acomodó la cabeza sobre sus brazos y miró a Teo con amabilidad.

—Estoy segura que sí, tu magia es genial Teo, y es justo lo que esperan del próximo líder del clan, así que no tienes nada que temer.

—No tengo miedo, solo no quiero dejar en ridículo a nuestros padres.

—Ah, lo siento, lo siento— se sentó otra vez. — ¿Tú ya sabes lo que harás?

—Sí...

— ¿Es una sorpresa también?

—Sí, espero que les guste.

Oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. Cuando cedieron el paso se encontraron con Jin Qiu que les sonreía desde su sitio, como siempre iba vestido con una túnica tradicional y se erguía con un porte casi majestuoso, como si fuera un rey o un emperador. Ellos sabían muy bien que se trataba de un hombre muy importante tanto en el clan como en Hong Kong, y era muy respetado.

Hicieron una reverencia para saludar.

—Buenas tardes abuelito Jin Qiu.

—Buenas tardes señor Jin Qiu— dijo Teo después de codear a su hermana.

—Buenas tardes jovencitos, me he enterado que han decidido dar la prueba mañana frente a nuestro querido clan.

—Así es— contestaron al unísono.

—Me gustaría platicar con ustedes un momento, si no les molesta, es un lindo día para recorrer los jardines ¿Qué opinan?

Asintieron y salieron junto con el anciano, después de abrigarse. Era un invierno frío pero ese día el sol resplandecía, quizá se tratara de los primeros vestigios de la primavera, que asomaba su nariz lentamente, por momentos les parecía que estaba muy lejos, principalmente cuando el viento fresco soplaba y despeinaba sus cabellos.

—Una bonita tarde ¿No creen?— preguntó el anciano contemplando el jardín, aún no había flores pero el brillante césped que los rodeaba se veía cuidado.

—Sí...— volvieron a contestar al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Ya saben qué presentarán mañana?

—Sí, eso creo— enunció Shiori con aire distraído, Teo no contestó. Jin Qiu sonrió y dejó salir una corta risita.

—Bueno, me parece muy bien que quieran darse a conocer, todo el clan lo está esperando ansioso, ya quieren conocerlos— el anciano dio unos pasos hacia adelante y entrelazó las manos a sus espaldas. Shiori vio la expresión de pánico de su hermano así que lo tomó su mano. —Desde el momento de su nacimiento de hecho.

—No nos quieren conocer a nosotros abuelito Jin Qiu, sino a nuestros poderes— él la miró, un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque no somos tontos.

—Nadie dijo que lo sean— se inclinó para mirarlos un poco más cerca de sus rostros. —Veo que han hablado con su padre.

—No, no es por él, es por nuestra madre— dijo Teo, serio. —Sabemos muy bien que el clan no la quiere.

—Bueno, algo de razón tienen, pero nadie los odia ¿Comprenden? Solo quiero aconsejarlos, mañana no busquen desafiar al consejo ¿De acuerdo? No lo recomiendo, ellos aquí son la autoridad del clan Li y, a fin de cuentas, son quienes deciden.

—Entendemos.

—Muy bien, les deseo la mejor de las suertes, creo que su abuela los estaba buscando.

Teo salió corriendo en busca de la mujer pero Shiori se detuvo para mirar al anciano que iba a dejar atrás, se lo notaba serio ese día, cuando solía verlo mucho más animado.

—Abuelito Jin Qiu ¿Qué sucede? Si es por lo de mañana no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Él la miró y pareció perderse en sus pensamientos o en algún lugar de su mente. Shiori, lejos de querer ser maleducada, sacudió su mano justo en el rostro del anciano, para ver si no se había distraído como algunas veces le pasaba a ella. Lo vio sonreír una vez más.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias pequeña, ve con tu abuela que te está buscando.

Permaneció unos cuantos minutos en silencio luego de que la vio partir, convencido de que esa tarde habría sido muy agradable para Lei.

* * *

 _Veía todo lo que sucedía como si fuese una especie de imagen surrealista. Estaba de pie justo enfrente, y su luz le golpeaba el rostro como si quisiera restarle gravedad al asunto, como si haciendo que luciera más angelical que nunca pudiera borrar de su mente lo que en verdad estaba pasando._

 _Apoyó las manos en aquella barrera dorada que lo apartaba de ella, de su contacto, y clavó la mirada en sus ojos verdes que brillaban radiantes, paralizado, porque no sabía qué pensar, más bien, no cabía un solo pensamiento más en su mente._

 _—Quédate conmigo...— balbuceó, con voz quebrada, y no sonó como si proviniera de él. Sentía verdadero pánico._

 _La luz se hizo más intensa y desvió su atención a las dos alas blancas que surgieron detrás de ella. Comenzó a hiperventilar. Golpeó esa cosa varias veces, aunque fuera consciente de que no podría romperla, la llamó, gritó y le suplicó, pero ella continuaba observándolo de esa manera. No quería, por supuesto que no quería hacerlo._

 _— ¡No! ¡SAKURA!_

Despertó. Agitado y revolucionado.

Se había quedado dormido en medio del trabajo, sobre su escritorio, pero no le importó en lo absoluto, salió corriendo en busca de su esposa. Primero se fijó en la habitación que compartían, luego en los jardines, donde sus hijos tomaban té con su madre y lo saludaron como si nada.

Se encontró con su prima Mei Ling en uno de los pasillos.

— ¿Has visto a Sakura?— le preguntó, casi atropellándola.

—Mmm... no, llevo rato sin verla ¿Por qué?

No contestó. Volvió a salir disparado, justo como sus latidos en ese momento. Cruzó el umbral de la sala y la vio, frenó en seco, permitiéndose respirar.

Estaba sentada sobre el sofá de terciopelo verde, absolutamente dormida, con un libro abierto en el regazo, probablemente habría estado leyéndolo antes. Se acercó con pasos suaves, mil veces aliviado, y se dejó caer a sus pies, había pasado un susto de muerte, muy probablemente infundido por ese sueño horrible. Apoyó la frente sobre las rodillas de ella, lo que la despertó. Luego la miró parpadear un par de veces, abstraído.

— ¿Estás bien?— la oyó, y quiso besarla pero se quedó mirándola.

—Sí, te buscaba...

— ¿Pasó algo? Estás extraño.

—Solo tuve una pesadilla.

—Oh, ¿Muy mala?

—Terrible.

—Todo está bien, no fue real— recibió un asentimiento como respuesta, y se movió de donde estaba para sentarse a su lado.

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntó. —Has estado durmiendo mucho últimamente, ¿te sientes mal?— la vio negar con la cabeza. — ¿Es por _él_?

—Sí... a veces no lo puedo evitar

—Imagino que lo de hoy fue por _él_ también— silencio. — ¿Qué quiere?

—Lo mismo de siempre...

—No dejes que te convenza— suplicó, ella le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y luego depositó un suave beso sobre ella, antes de ser envuelta por un abrazo ferviente. Rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, absolutamente cómoda.

—Descuida.

Shaoran tomó la mano de ella que descansaba sobre la cubierta del libro. Acarició su suave piel sin mirarla, escapando a sus ojos que lo miraban de esa manera característica de su esposa, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, como siempre que estaban a solas los sentimientos que le profesaba lo ponían algo nervioso, jamás había sido rechazado por ella pero siempre le temía a que ocurriera.

— ¿Qué leías?— le preguntó.

—Un libro sobre magia... la señora Ieran fue muy amable al dejarme sacar lo que quisiera de la biblioteca, es muy completa— sintió que él apretaba su mano y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Te estás esforzando mucho en verdad, pero puedes descansar mientras estamos aquí, tómalo como unas vacaciones...

—No soy la única que se está esforzando.

—No pienso dejarte ir...— murmuró tomando su rostro entre sus manos. —Prometí no volver a hacerlo jamás, aquel día que fuiste a buscarme al aeropuerto ¿recuerdas?— ella asintió. —No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados y viendo cómo me arrebatan lo más valioso que tengo.

Sakura, aturdida por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, cerró los ojos para recibir el beso que le daría, deseaba tanto perderse en ese amor que sentía, quiso decirle que todo estaría bien pero, como no estaba segura si era cierto, calló.

Shaoran, que se moría por besarla, tuvo que esperar un poco más. Alguien se aclaró la garganta debajo del umbral que dividía la sala de uno de los pasillos de la casa, se trataba de una de las muchachas que trabajaban en la residencia. Enrojecieron hasta la punta de las orejas por acto reflejo.

—Lamento interrumpir señor y señora Li pero tiene una llamada señor, de Japón— Sakura lo miró, preocupada.

— ¿Eriol?

—Puede ser— se puso de pie.

—Voy contigo.

* * *

Luchaba con la faja de su atuendo tradicional frente al espejo del vestidor en el que estaba, se empecinaba en hacer todo por su cuenta pero a veces era un testarudo. Eso le recordaba mucho a Sakura. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se incorporó de su asiento, tomó la suave tela color rojo y se la envolvió un par de veces alrededor de la cadera, luego hizo un nudo sencillo.

— ¿Estás nervioso?— le preguntó, tratando de ponerse serio.

—Solo un poco...

—Les irá muy bien, ya lo verás.

— ¿Y si no?— se miraron, ámbar con ámbar.

—Y si no, no pasará nada, porque eres perfecto como estás Teo.

—Quiero ser un buen _hederero_ tuyo...— Shaoran intentó sofocar la risa.

— ¿Quién te ha enseñado esa palabra?

—El señor Jin Qiu.

— ¿Será _"heredero"_?

—Eso— él le alborotó el cabello un poco, sintiéndose orgulloso de su hijo.

—No tienes que preocuparte por cosas de adultos, Teo, preocúpate por cosas de niños, cuando crezcas podremos hablar de todas esas cosas aburridas... no quiero que te veas obligado a hacer algo que no quieras ¿Está bien?

—Sí papá.

— ¿Te esforzarás al máximo hoy?

— ¡Sí!— afirmó el niño con una amplia sonrisa.

Sakura peinaba el largo cabello de su hija con un cepillo mientras la niña se miraba fijamente y con una seriedad impropia de ella en el espejo, no es que estuviera enojada ni nada parecido pero desde que la había ayudado a vestirse con el atuendo de sacerdotisa correspondiente al tamaño de una niña se había quedado paralizada frente al objeto.

— ¿Podrías hacerme el mismo peinado que la señorita Hiyoriko, mamá?— la oyó preguntar, luego de un buen rato de silencio contemplativo.

—Por supuesto, pero ¿por qué quieres que sea igual al de ella? Siempre te dejas el cabello suelto.

—Es que... quisiera... lucir bonita, como tú... pero tú tienes el cabello más corto que yo.

— ¿Lucir bonita?

—Sí... siempre estás muy bonita cuando haces los rezos en los festivales, o cuando refuerzas la barrera de la ciudad... y la señorita Hiyoriko también lo es, yo quiero también estar bonita...

—Eres bonita, Shiori.

— ¡Pero hoy quiero estar como ustedes!— se volteó y clavó los ojos ambarinos en los sorprendidos de su madre. —Por favor mamá...

—Como tú quieras Shiori, pero siempre estás muy bonita, para mí eres la más bonita, ¿alguien te ha dicho que no?

—No... es que... quiero que se sorprendan, como yo me sorprendo cada vez que haces algo en el templo.

Sakura sonrió y acomodó el cabello de su hija de modo tal que quedara un moño a la altura de la coronilla y el resto de su cabello cayera por su espalda, y lo sujetó con un pasador decorado con una azucena roja. Luego le colocó una túnica rosada sobre su _hakama_ y le sonrió a su reflejo.

—Es un regalo de tía Tomoyo...— dijo. —Quería desearte mucha suerte hoy.

—Es muy lindo...

—Lo es, lo estás— la niña la abrazó sonriendo.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Le agradeceré a la tía Tomoyo también cuando volvamos a casa.

Salieron del vestidor y se encontraron con los dos integrantes restantes de la familia en el pasillo que conducía al salón principal del concejo de ancianos. El edificio era gigantesco, no era difícil perderse en los corredores pero, como tenían la guía del líder del clan Li, solo tenían que seguirlo. Teo y Shiori se tomaron de la mano antes de cruzar la doble puerta, detrás de sus padres.

Todos los presentes cesaron de conversar, se pusieron de pie al verlos e hicieron una reverencia. El salón estaba rodeado de asientos elevados desde donde podrían ver la presentación de los niños sin inconvenientes, como en un estadio. En el centro, sobre el estrado, los cinco ancianos representantes del consejo estaban sentados, eran los únicos que no se inclinaban ante ellos, afirmando que su autoridad superaba la de Shaoran.

Él vio la mirada reprobatoria que le lanzaron a sus hijos al verlos de la mano, y clavó sus ojos en cada uno, no dejaría que se metieran con ellos.

—Sean todos bienvenidos a esta sesión del Consejo de Ancianos del clan Li— comenzó Jin Qiu poniéndose de pie en su sitio y abriendo los brazos en señal de saludo. —Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para conocer a quienes serán los herederos de nuestro líder, el joven _Xiao Lang_ Li, y finalmente saber de qué están hechos. Jóvenes, por favor preséntense ante nuestro clan.

Shaoran y Sakura quedaron atrás cuando ambos niños se pusieron de pie en el centro del salón, sin soltarse.

—Mi nombre es Li Shiori, es un placer conocerlos— dijo la niña inclinándose, hubo varios comentarios y murmuraciones debido a sus vestimentas japonesas.

—Mi nombre es Li Teo, gusto en conocerlos.

—Gusto en conocerlos— resonó en el lugar.

—Muy bien— Jin Qiu tomó asiento otra vez. —Estamos al tanto de que la jovencita Li tiene dones espirituales, y que el joven Li posee magia ofensiva al igual que nuestro líder, ¿Es esto correcto?

—Sí, señor— contestaron al unísono los mellizos.

—Muy bien, el ministro Li Yuan pondrá la prueba para el joven Teo, le deseamos suerte en su exhibición.

Shiori se apartó de su hermano luego de sonreírle tranquilizadora, y se acomodó junto a sus padres, en un asiento más atrás.

El hombre mencionado se paró frente al estrado y creó con magia seis soldados armados con espadas, quienes se quedaron inmóviles, permitiéndole el primer movimiento al niño.

Teo cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto en su lugar, concentrándose en apartar su mente de los murmullos, los sonidos, el ambiente y todo lo que fuera una distracción en ese sitio.

"Hanami... confío en ti" se dijo. "Estoy contigo, cree en ti" oyó como respuesta. Sí, debía confiar en que lo haría bien, ya no podía tener dudas.

Todos los presentes, incluso sus padres, comenzaron a preguntarse por qué el niño no hacía nada y permanecía inmóvil de pie en el centro del salón con los ojos cerrados. Se miraban unos otros con confusión.

— ¿Estará nervioso?— murmuró Sakura en el oído de su esposo.

—No lo sé, quizás es parte de su presentación...

—Está hablando con Hanami...— explicó Shiori, siempre con una sonrisa. —Porque es la única que puede ayudar a Teo para que deje salir su magia.

—Te has convertido en una experta— la elogió su madre, la niña se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada al suelo, complacida.

—No... no es para tanto...

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Shaoran no theme" OST de Sakura Card Captor.**_

Teo continuaba sin hacer nada, y algunos de los presentes comenzaban a perder la paciencia, si el niño no sabía usar sus poderes entonces lo mejor hubiese sido que no apareciera por allí, para ser el hazmerreír de todos haberse quedado en su país. Hasta los ministros empezaron a suspirar, no sería educado interrumpirlo pero si continuaba así mucho tiempo no les quedaría otra opción.

Contuvieron el aliento al ver que movía a penas unos centímetros el pie hacia adelante, aún sin abrir los ojos. Lentamente elevó ambos brazos y unió sus palmas, parecía como si nada pudiera desconcentrarlo de lo que pensaba. Entonces los abrió...

Y rápidamente extrajo una espada de su brazo izquierdo.

Saltó tan alto como pudo para evadir los ataques que se le abalanzaron encima. Todos exclamaron al ver la velocidad con la que se movía entre contrincantes mucho más altos que él, no lo alcanzaban en ningún momento. Sus padres tan solo habían quedado atónitos con ver el hechizo de Shaoran en acción, lo había aprendido a los 13 años, que Teo lo hiciera siendo tan pequeño aún era increíble.

No le costó demasiado destruir aquellas ilusiones armadas con unos pocos movimientos, siempre se le había dado muy bien el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando solo quedaron el ministro y él lo miró fijamente, tanto que el anciano no pudo evitar ver en el niño la misma mirada que tenía el líder del clan, sin mencionar que había quedado algo afectado por no ser capaz de ver cada movimiento que había hecho el infante.

Teo levantó su espada recién creada e hizo algunos movimientos circulares en el aire. Debajo suyo apareció el emblema del clan Li, con la misma forma que el tablero mágico que utilizaba su padre de niño. Su magia dorada formó una onda que giraba y giraba mientras se expandía lentamente, soltando algunas chispas eléctricas que asustaron a los presentes.

—Su control es muy inestable— comentó Shaoran tensándose, si tenía que salir a detenerlo lo haría. Su esposa miró a su hijo un poco preocupada, tenía fe en él pero lo protegería de sí mismo si era necesario.

Aquella onda comenzó a crecer y a tomar forma de un par de patas y una cola, mientras se ensanchaba hasta el punto de que sospecharon que no cabría en el salón. Algunos de los que estaban sentados a los costados se pusieron de pie para alejarse de la primera fila, preocupados por salir heridos.

"Estabilízalo Teo..." escuchó de Hanami. Se trepo al animal que comenzaba a tomar forma y apoyó las palmas de sus manos para que dejara de expulsar descargas.

Una vez terminado, pudieron apreciar un gigantesco dragón chino color dorado que apoyaba sus patas delanteras en el cielorraso del lugar y dirigía su cabeza de una dirección hacia otra, como si buscara algo, el pequeño niño en su lomo parecía diminuto en comparación.

Una vez que encontró al ministro que parecía casi aterrado allí en el suelo arremetió contra él, Teo lo detuvo a pocos centímetros del anciano y se bajó para apuntarlo con su espada, desafiante, el dragón lanzó un rugido que tuvo la capacidad de estremecer toda la sala.

—Esto es todo, gracias por su paciencia.

Y se inclinó.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

Hubo un silencio prolongado por parte de los presentes, probablemente porque habrían estado conteniendo el aliento, sus expresiones hablaban de lo sorprendidos que habían quedado, no porque fuera algo único e impresionante, sino porque había sido un niño pequeño.

Teo corrió hacia donde estaban sus padres, contento con el resultado, y se dejó abrazar por su hermana que por poco lo asfixia.

— ¡Fue genial Teo! ¡Se quedaron mudos!

—Impresionante— Ryu le alborotó sus cabellos mientras el pequeño no dejaba de ver a los adultos que lo habían traído al mundo. —Te dije que podrías, tu viejo padre no conseguía hacer ese hechizo a tu edad Teo ¡Eres el mejor!

—Me he quedado sin palabras— agregó Shaoran y Sakura asintió. —Fue estupendo hijo mío.

Escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

—Es el turno de Li Shiori...— Jin Qiu sonaba mucho más serio de lo usual. —El ministro Li Yan Yan será quien te pruebe.

La pequeña se acomodó en el centro del salón. Era consciente que todos allí la miraban como si fuera inferior a su hermano porque no tenían interés en su magia ni en que estuviera vestida como una sacerdotisa japonesa, no era como si le importara mucho pero, a pesar de todo, quería tener su aprobación, solo por el bien de su familia.

Aquel anciano miraba de una manera mucho menos severa que el que había puesto a prueba a su hermano pero aún así no le inspiró tranquilidad, menos aún cuando invocó cuatro criaturas que parecían ser espectros, con apariencias felinas, no toleraba cuando las personas no comprendían la gravedad del asunto de involucrarse con seres del otro mundo.

—Puede comenzar, le deseamos la mejor de las suertes.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Kagura's dance" OST de Kamisama Hajimemashita.**_

 _"Si te sientes inquieta, respira, y solo piensa que lo estás haciendo frente a mí"_ le había dicho la señorita Hiyoriko. Quería verse como ella y como su madre, quería que la vieran como ella las veía, no era solo su belleza, deseaba que comprendieran que, por sobre todas las cosas, los dones espirituales podían llegar a tocar el alma y estremecer los corazones de las personas.

Se colocó un par de brazaletes en cada muñeca, de esos que tenían cascabeles. Respiró profundo.

Dio algunos pasos hacia adelante, volteando a ver hacia otra dirección con cada nuevo paso y con cada tintineo de las joyas. Siempre con los ojos cerrados, concentrada.

Derecha...

Izquierda...

Sakura percibió su presencia primero, era tan cálida y pura que no pudo evitar llevarse las manos al pecho. Se expandía como ondas a través de todo su cuerpo.

Shiori imaginaba cómo una estrella comenzaba a formarse debajo de sus pies, cada vez que se movía, y supo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, solo debía confiar. "Nya... dame de tu fuerza" suplicó, sintiendo a la criatura en su interior.

Fluía, fluía como si en verdad fuera capaz de mostrarles a todos ellos que sentir una purificación era lo más hermoso que existía.

Se detuvo, extendió los brazos hacia adelante y dejó brotar aún más energía. Del centro de la estrella comenzó a surgir una luz dorada que cegó a todos y, poco a poco, fue apareciendo un cetro que se elevó desde el suelo hasta sus manos. Abrió los ojos, para conocerlo, se trataba de una vara de su misma altura, con un gran cascabel en la punta rodeado de un aro dorado, pequeños cascabeles colgaban de cintas casi imperceptibles, era hermoso, era hermoso porque era suyo. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos de repente perdió todo el miedo, y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

 _"Sentirás que nada más importa, la herramienta de una sacerdotisa no vale nada si no es creada por ella misma"._ Entonces comprendía sus palabras. Había salido a la perfección.

Determinada, miró a los ministros. Primero debía liberar a esas criaturas, que le gruñían como si fuera el peligro más grande y debía ser destruida, estaban asustados, ella entendía lo que era eso, para que no la lastimaran debía infundirles paz.

Sacudió su cetro un par de veces apuntándolo hacia adelante. Las resonancias sacudieron a los espectros quienes, confundidos, dejaron de gruñir. Se acercó un poco más, sin dejar de mover el objeto, como si fuera el sonido lo que los tranquilizaba, cuando era su magia, que parecía rodear a todos los presentes, lo que lo estaba generando.

De un lado al otro, rayos de luz de oro los atravesaban. Debajo de cada uno de los espectros apareció un círculo que les impedía moverse.

"No les haré daño... quiero ayudar" pensaba Shiori, transmitiendo esa idea a las criaturas. "Por favor, déjenme liberarlos".

Se quedó quieta, volvió a cerrar los ojos. Todos guardaron silencio al ver cómo se le acercaban con paso cauteloso, creyendo que la lastimarían. Nadie emitió ni siquiera un sonido.

Como estaban distraídos con que no movía un músculo mientras era acechada no se percataron que desde el suelo que pisaba ella surgía un delicado rastro dorado que acababa en las patas de sus depredadores.

La pequeña se giró hacia los espectros y los recibió con los brazos abiertos, le lamieron las manos y la cara antes de postrarse a sus pies, como reverenciándola, y luego volviendo a incorporarse pero, esta vez, aproximándose al ministro que anteriormente los controlaba, dándose cuenta este que ya no era capaz de dominarlos.

Shiori apuntó su centro hacia el cielo y dejó salir toda la magia que pudo. Una luz brotó de la punta del objeto y se expandió por todo el lugar como un manto sagrado que logró tocar sus corazones, algunos dejaron escapar unas lágrimas conmovidas, experimentando una paz que nunca antes habían sentido.

Abrió los ojos, que estaban completamente dorados y, con unas últimas sacudidas de su cetro. Atravesó al ministro con su magia, fue tan intenso que se dejó caer el suelo de rodillas, anonadado. Las criaturas desaparecieron.

Se inclinó ante ellos.

—Muchas gracias por su comprensión...— dijo. Y todo regresó lentamente a la normalidad. No más luz.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

Una vez más habían quedado sorprendidos. Sakura, Shaoran y Teo se acercaron hasta la niña para abrazarla y llenarla de felicitaciones, se la veía cansada pero contenta.

Los adultos vieron como los ancianos se retiraban a deliberar sobre el asunto de ambos niños, Shaoran no cesaba de contemplar casi con desesperación al ministro principal que, por alguna razón, lucía bastante serio, contaba con su ayuda para que sus hijos no fueran rechazados, a su esposa y a él realmente no les importaba pero a los pequeños sí, no quería que tuvieran una decepción, aunque lo dudaba, en vistas de que habían estado impresionantes.

Durante un momento ambos se observaron, ambas miradas muy serias. Luego, Jin Qiu le dio la espalda y se perdió detrás de un cortinado.

* * *

No podía recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera lo que había estado haciendo antes de aparecer allí. Tan solo se dedicó a examinar su entorno. Parecía flotar sobre una oscuridad infinita donde una suave brisa acariciaba su cabello negro, se preguntó si estaría soñando, o si acaso ese sería el paso hacia la muerte.

— _Es el momento…_

— ¿Quién me habla?— preguntó a la nada, sin embargo, frente a ella apareció una luz blanca con destellos de todos los colores que iluminaba absolutamente todo, haciendo que el lugar se tornara claro.

— _Ha llegado el momento._

— ¿Quién eres?

— _Soy aquella entidad con la que has hecho un trato, o más bien, a la que le has solicitado una petición y, como cumplo con todas mis promesas, ha llegado el momento de cumplir._

—No recuerdo haberte hecho ninguna petición.

— _No, porque te lo he impedido, para que no seas conmocionada con aquellos recuerdos dolorosos, pero puedes estar segura de que esto es lo que tú querías hacer._

— ¿Qué quería hacer?

—Ayudar a una persona a alcanzar lo que más anhela.

— ¿Y qué persona es?— se animó a preguntar, en vistas de que no le decía mucho.

—Lo sabrás a su momento, así como también recordarás lo que deseas hacer, parecía ser algo muy importante para ti.

—Entonces… haré lo que tú digas, no es como si pudiera hacer algo más.

—Te enviaré al lugar en el que estabas la última vez, solamente actúa conforme a lo que sientas correcto, tu instinto te guiará.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó conducir.

Si realmente era algo que había deseado hacer con todas sus fuerzas, debía de tratarse de algo muy importante.


	14. XIV - Sublevación

Eriol se dejó caer sobre el sillón que había colocado en un rincón de su habitación, estaba cansado, se había partido la espalda entrenando su habilidad de recepción tal y como le había prometido al matrimonio Li, sin embargo, le parecía algo inútil, no estaba seguro de que se tratara de un don que se pudiera desarrollar con la práctica, sino más bien algo nato. La verdad era que había sido todo un fiasco.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Bueno, es hora de curar ese brazo— oyó decir a Nakuru, que entró como un tornado a la habitación con un botiquín en las manos y a Spinel colgado de su hombro. Se arrodilló sobre la alfombra y corrió la tela que le impedía ver los antebrazos de su maestro. Luego hizo una mueca de dolor. —Eriol, esto seguro debe doler.

Tenía unos cuantos cortes hechos sobre unas quemaduras muy feas. Se los desinfectó con un antiséptico y los vendó para que estuvieran a salvo de todo tipo de bacterias.

—Sí, pero no es momento de preocuparse por mí, solo es un rasguño.

—Esa técnica no se ve como si fuera de su estilo— comentó el pequeño gato negro.

—No lo es, por cierto, gracias por ayudarme, Spinel.

—No se preocupe, Eriol.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?— preguntó la joven.

—Tendré que seguir entrenando.

—Puedes lastimarte seriamente Eriol, ten mucho cuidado.

—Hay que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que Sakura y Shaoran carguen con todo el peso de salvar esta ciudad, para mí también es un lugar importante.

La apariencia falsa de Ruby Moon resopló, sabiendo que no podría convencerlo de lo contrario. Ella comprendía muy bien que se trataba de algo vital, sin embargo, no estaba segura que fuera la manera.

Miró a través de la ventana las nubes que cubrían el cielo de Tomoeda. Llevaba varios días sintiendo algo muy extraño, como si no se mantuviera todo igual, y ese malestar que no desaparecía. Se preguntaba qué sería ya que lo había hablado con Spi, y ambos sentían lo mismo. Eriol no parecía notar nada.

— ¿Qué sucede, Nakuru?— lo oyó preguntar.

— ¿No te parece... como si esta ya no fuera la misma Tomoeda a la que vinimos hace tantos años?— enunció. —Tal vez solo me lo parezca, pero hay algo distinto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No estoy muy segura, es como si fuera un sueño...

Los dos restantes miraron por la misma ventana, meditando.

—Lo que viene... será algo muy grande... tenemos que estar listos.

—Como digas— acordaron los dos guardianes.

* * *

— ¡Vamos Atsushi! ¡Con más ahínco!— ordenó Hiyoriko a su guardaespaldas que estaba siendo demasiado blando con ella.

Habían pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde entrenando en el jardín de la residencia, sabía que estaba cansado, ella misma sentía molestias en los músculos de su cuerpo pero no podía deternerse, no ahora que ya casi sabía cómo adquirir la recepción.

Sentía fuego arder en sus venas de la emoción.

Atsushi volvió a arremeter contra la joven, armado con su katana. Le había colocado un conjuro para que tuviera energía mágica en la hoja, algo que hacía bastante seguido para entrenar juntos. Se preparó para detener el golpe con sus manos, colocó un pie y una mano adelante, lista para ello.

Cuando llegó el impacto la arrastró un poco hacia atrás, debido a la fuerza que tenía, pero por fortuna consiguió empujarlo de regreso, utilizando la misma magia que venía en su contra, aunque después de eso perdió el equilibrio y cayó, agotada.

— ¡Hiyori!— exclamó él, antes de acudir para ayudarla a incorporarse. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí— contestó ella con una sonrisa. —Estoy contenta...

— ¿Porque conseguiste realizar la técnica?

—Porque me llamaste por mi nombre...— viendo que el joven no decía nada por la sorpresa, añadió: — ¿Crees que será posible salvar a su excelencia Kinomoto?

—Tal vez, siempre he pensado que no se debe perder las esperanzas bajo ningún concepto.

— ¿Y salvaremos Tomoeda?

—Por supuesto, si trabajamos todos juntos en ello. Aunque no tenga magia haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

—Entonces me parece que sí... podremos con ello...— poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, realmente estaba agotada.

Atsushi apartó el cabello de su rostro y se ocupó de llevarla a su habitación a descansar, lo mejor sería que repusiera fuerzas antes de continuar entrenando, porque sabía que continuaría a como dé lugar.

* * *

—Quiero ir a jugar... hemos estado sentados durante toda la fiesta— se quejó Shiori inflando las mejillas. —Se supone que es nuestra y solo nos han dejado aquí.

Se encontraban sobre una plataforma de madera, sentados en dos amplias sillas una junto a la otra, con toda la celebración delante de sus narices. Su madre estaba de pie junto a ellos y les traia de comer y beber pero la pequeña ya estaba cansada de eso, quería ir a jugar con sus primos, o regresar a casa de una vez.

Teo contemplaba todo con una seriedad y majestuosidad propias de él, si le habían pedido que permaneciera allí lo haría sin chistar. En cambio ella no paraba de jugar con sus pies en el aire, no podía estar quieta.

—Qué bonita presentación la tuya jovencita— le dijo una anciana acercándose a saludarla con la mano. —No sé bien qué fue eso pero me pareció extraordinario.

Elevó la mirada de sus pies, sin sonreír, preguntándose si hablaba en serio. Como no encontró señales de maldad o atisbos de mentira, levantó las comisuras en una linda sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias. Lo que hice se llama purificación.

—Oh, ya veo... es bueno saber que estás bien instruída, ¿Quién se encarga de tus entrenamientos?

—Mi madre.

—Ah, entiendo...— balbuceó, incómoda. —Bueno... volveré a la fiesta... adiós, jóvenes herederos.

Ambos la miraron alejarse con el semblante endurecido, parecía que cada vez que la mencionaban fuera un insulto hacia ellos, la recibían como uno de hecho. No lo comprendían, su madre les parecía una persona extraordinaria, sin embargo, no conseguían demostrarle al clan que realmente era así.

— ¿Qué sucede, niños?— oyeron, era su padre, que se acercaba hacia donde estaban. Durante largo rato no lo vieron debido a que los invitados lo habían acaparado casi completamente.

—Esta es la fiesta más aburrida que existió nunca...— se quejó Shiori cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Por qué no puedo ir a jugar?

—Porque son los invitados de honor, solamente tienen que quedarse allí hasta que el señor Jin Qiu dé su discurso, luego podrán jugar todo lo que quieran y volveremos a casa antes de que lo sepan.

—Ojalá sea pronto...

Shaoran sonrió con ternura a sus pequeños hijos y dirigió la mirada hacia su esposa. Lucía radiante, se la notaba contenta, muy probablemente debido a los infantes. Se había puesto un vestido largo color coral que le resaltaba la cintura esbelta, robaba las miradas de muchos hombres presentes y, por supuesto, las mujeres murmuraban acerca de ello. Ambos estaban al tanto, todos allí pensaban que Sakura se había casado ella por dinero y él por su belleza. De hecho, el año en que su esposa estaba embarazada de los mellizos, habían tenido una especie de discusión debido al tema. Se alegraba de haber sobrellevado aquello.

Se aproximó con sigilo y rodeó su cintura, ella lo miró un poco sobresaltada, seguramente había estado enfrascada en la conversación con Shiefa.

—Hola, hermano... veo que has venido a marcar territorio unos momentos— la escuchó decir, risueña. Shaoran se sonrojó levemente.

—P-Por supuesto que no... solo...

— ¿Has terminado ya con tus asuntos?— le preguntó Sakura, con dulzura. Se la quedó viendo inconscientemente, hasta volver a la realidad.

—Casi, me he escapado para verlos un momento...

La joven de ojos verdes sonrió, complacida, quiso darle un beso pero se contuvo en vistas del público que había, no quería ocasionarle problemas de ningún tipo. Ya hablaban suficiente sobre su matrimonio como para querer aumentar las habladurías.

—Señor Li, señora Li, buenas noches— saludó un hombre vestido de traje. Por la banda verde que traía cruzada sobre el pecho supo que se trataba de uno de los ministros. —Lo necesitamos para una reunión señor, queremos platicar unos momentos con usted, si no es inconveniente.

— ¿Jin Qiu me manda a llamar?

—No, no, queremos anunciarle algo antes de que el ministro principal dé su discurso, es todo.

—De acuerdo— miró a Sakura. —Enseguida regreso.

Y se fue detrás del hombre.

Ella se dio la vuelta para verlo alejarse, lucía muy atractivo con su traje negro, se estremecía cada vez que pensaba que era su esposo y que solamente se pertenecían el uno al otro. Sonrojada, regresó su atención a la mujer que tenía enfrente, antes de que comenzara a hacer preguntas sobre futuros hermanos para Teo y Shiori.

Por otra parte, Shaoran avanzaba por los pasillos silenciosos del edificio con seriedad, la decoración antigua que los rodeaba era exquisita y sin embargo lo agobiaba, tan solo quería que terminara ese día de una buena vez, regresar a casa con su familia, estar con sus hijos y luego pasar unos momentos a solas con Sakura. Se preguntó si ella se sentiría bien para ello.

—Me extraña que haya venido usted por mi, y no el ministro Jin Qiu.

—Como le dije, señor, necesitamos anunciarle algo, en privado, el primer ministro no estará presente, porque se encuentra ocupado preparándose.

Ingresaron en una sala con sillones y divanes antiguos, la alfombra roja debajo de sus pies hablaba de la solemnidad del sitio, se trataba de la sala de reuniones del Consejo de Ancianos del clan. Sin embargo, cuando los vio de pie formando un semicírculo a su alrededor, tuvo un mal presentimiento, no actuaban como de costumbre y lucían una seriedad preocupante.

—Buenas noches caballeros, ¿Qué se les ofrece?— enunció, colocando los brazos detrás de su espalda, en señal de respeto.

—Señor Li, hemos percibido que como nuestro líder ha faltado a algunas de sus obligaciones para con el clan— comenzó el segundo ministro, quien había evaluado a Shiori.

— ¿En qué sentido, señores? Me gustaría saber qué es lo que ustedes perciben como mis faltas.

—En un principio, haber trasladado la cede principal del clan a Japón nos ha parecido inaudito, ¿Cómo es posible que haya tomado una decisión de esa índole a la ligera, sin consultarnos? Somos una familia que ha pasado de generación en generación durante siglos, consideramos que ha sido una falta de respeto hacia todo el clan que usted no nos considerara para solucionar el asunto.

—La sede principal se encuentra en Japón porque es donde yo vivo, donde puedo ocuparme de los asuntos del clan sin descuidarlos, he hecho lo que he creído correcto, ¿O esperan que descuide mis obligaciones como líder?

—Por supuesto que no, pero no solo es eso— Intervino Yuan Li. —Ha tomado por esposa a una joven japonesa, y ha tenido herederos japoneses, jamás, en la historia de nuestro amado clan, ha sucedido un acontecimiento como el que usted ha traído a nuestra familia, dígame ¿También pensó que era lo correcto?

—No— apretó los puños y la mandíbula, conteniendo el enojo. —No, no fue porque pensara que era lo correcto...— clavó sus ojos ambarinos en todos ellos. —Lo hice porque me enamoré, me casé con Sakura Kinomoto porque me enamoré de ella...

—Comprendemos que se trata de una mujer muy hermosa, pero eso no es...

— ¡Ja! No sé ni para qué me molesto...— interrumpió el castaño. —Ustedes jamás entenderían algo tan simple como una acción que no tiene nada que ver con los intereses... no voy a permitir que cuestionen mi matrimonio, ni tampoco a mis hijos, si realmente no soy de su agrado pueden buscar otra persona que los represente, no tengo interés alguno en seguir sus ridículas reglas anticuadas y absurdas.

— ¿Esa es su respuesta?

—Es mi respuesta final, asunto terminado.

—Entonces, si realmente usted no tiene intensiones de acatar las normas, no lo necesitamos.

En una fracción de segundo apareció debajo de Shaoran el símbolo del clan, brillando con una intensidad inmensa. Los cuatro ministros que tenía enfrente tenían sus palmas unidas enfrente de sus cuerpos realizando aquel hechizo que tan bien conocía, era el mismo que habían aplicado sobre Tian Fu el día en que la pequeña ánima Ching había sido erradicada.

Primero no pudo huir, como si lo hubiesen encerrado en una caja de cristal inmensa que luego fue tomando forma y color, hasta terminar dentro de un cubo de acero, totalmente a oscuras. Soltó un par de gritos enfurecidos ordenando que lo sacaran de allí, en vano.

—Lamentamos tener que llegar a esto _Xiao Lang_ , pero no tenemos otra alternativa— murmuró una vez más uno de ellos.

En silencio, abrieron un enorme agujero negro en el suelo del lugar y dejaron que la prisión del que era su líder cayera y cayera. A su parecer habían hecho un trabajo espléndido.

La tarea estaba completada.

* * *

—Me preocupa que no haya regresado, tal vez debería ir a buscarlo...— enunció Sakura, dando vueltas de un lado al otro de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Ya era bastante entrada la noche, los niños estaban cansados y querían regresar a casa. Todos los invitados ya se habían marchado, solo quedaban ellos en el edificio del consejo.

—Seguramente haya sido algo importante y se ha retrasado la reunión— dijo Mei Ling sentada sobre una silla tapizada con gamuza roja. —Podemos regresar y esperarlo allí ¿qué dices?

—Quisiera esperarlo, ¿te importaría llevarlos tú junto con Ryu?— le preguntó, sin querer ser una molestia.

—Por supuesto que no, nosotros los llevamos, están agotados, se merecen descansar todo lo que quieran.

—Muchas gracias Mei Ling.

En cuanto la vio desaparecer del lugar con sus hijos de la mano corrió fuera de aquel salón en busca de su esposo, le resultaba muy extraño que hubiera desaparecido de esa manera durante toda la fiesta y que se hubiera perdido el discurso del señor Jin Qiu, además, cada vez que se retrasaba con algún asunto le enviaba un mensaje para que estuviera al tanto, sin falta. ¿Qué habría pasado? Había intentado llamarlo varias veces pero saltaba el contestador al instante, como si su móvil estuviera apagado.

"Es todo muy extraño" pensó.

— ¡Shaoran!— lo llamó, avanzando a paso veloz por los pasillos. — ¿Estás aquí?

No obtuvo respuesta. Sus preocupaciones aumentaron aún más, salvo que hubiese abandonado el edificio, debería poder escucharla. Además, sabía que le habría avisado si tenía que marcharse a alguna otra parte.

Iba a tantear el picaporte de la sala de reuniones cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta de manera brusca y se encontró con una figura encapuchada. Contuvo el aliento al recordar a Lei, por un momento había creído que se trataba de ella, sin embargo sabía que había fallecido, era imposible que así fuera.

La figura se retiró la tela que cubría su rostro y no pudo esconder la sorpresa en su rostro.

—Señor Jin Qiu... ¿Qué...?

—Buenas noches, señora Sakura— dijo con una sonrisa. —Como siempre, es grato volver a verla.

— ¿Por qué... está aquí?— preguntó. Al instante sintió que alguien la atrapaba por la espalda y la sostenía con fuerza. Era Takuto, una de las ánimas que los había atacado hacía más de un mes. — ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¡Libérenme ahora!— forcejeó, e intentó usar su magia, pero se percató que no podía.

Era la misma sensación que había tenido cuando se habían encontrado con _él_ por primera vez.

—Señora Sakura me temo que eso no será posible, ni siquiera intente escapar, no puede utilizar sus poderes.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Usted... siempre fue usted?— bajó la mirada, derrotada, y el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre los brazos del espectro. —Shaoran... ¡Shaoran confió en usted!

El anciano se acercó con tranquilidad hasta ella y tomó su rostro por el mentón, con una seriedad que no le conocía.

—Jamás debió hacerlo— su voz había salido como un gruñido gutural. Ese hombre no era el anciano afable que ella conocía. —No interfiera en mis asuntos porque le aseguro que se ganará un enemigo despiadado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace esto?

—Ansío obtener su poder... un poder inagotable, lentamente _él_ se extingue mientras yo me vuelvo poderoso... solo mire lo que he logrado, usted ni siquiera puede defenderse— ante la expresión de pánico de la mujer, añadió: —No se preocupe, no tengo pensado hacerle daño, después de todo no necesito su magia ya... estoy interesado en un pez más gordo.

— ¿De qué habla?

—Los pequeños Shiori y Teo son más impresionantes de lo que aparentan... así que serán una buena adquisición para mi magia...

— ¡No se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima a mis hijos!— la escucharon gritar, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse y así poder saltarle encima al hombre. — ¡O sino sabrá quién soy yo!

El anciano extendió la mano hacia ella y una luz oscura la golpeó, dejándola inconsciente. Cayó al suelo desplomada, en vistas de que la criatura la había soltado.

—Vamos, recógela, tenemos cosas que hacer— ordenó el anciano y se marcharon.

* * *

— ¿Podremos comer carne hoy?— preguntó Shiori a su tía Mei Ling mientras abandonaban la cede del consejo. —Tengo hambre...

— ¿Ya?— se rió. —Shiori, no tienes remedio...

—No sé como puede comer tanto— murmuró Teo.

— ¡Estoy creciendo! ¡Es normal!— se defendió la pequeña, un poco sonrojada pero siempre con una sonrisa animada. Sus pasos se volvieron más lentos para aguardar a cierto guardaespaldas que se había quedado más atrás y tomar su mano una vez que lo tuvo al lado. —Tío Ryu, ¿a ti te gustó la fiesta de hoy?

—Sí, estuvo bien Shiori, suelen ser así las ceremonias del clan.

—Uff, ojalá papá cambiara eso— se rieron un poco. — ¿Sabes? Creo que estoy desarrollando algo tío Ryu...

— ¿Algo como qué?— comentó, todavía un poco risueño.

—Creo que una habilidad nueva, es que... si me concentro... puedo ver hilos...— él se enserió.

— ¿Hilos? ¿Te refieres a los hilos del destino?

—No, no, no veo hilos rojos, no sé bien para qué son, son como hilos blancos, muy finos.

— ¿Los ves en todas las personas?

—No— detuvo sus pasos. —Solo en las ánimas.

Ryu se quedó viéndola sintiéndose desnudo ante esos brillantes ojos ambarinos, sorprendido, era todo un misterio esa pequeña niña, desarrollaba poderes con la misma velocidad que su madre. Era muy probable que tuviera la misma cantidad inagotable de magia que Sakura.

—Me pregunto qué serán, ¿puedes verlos en mí?

—Sí...— se quedó mirando alrededor. — ¡Tío Ryu hay alguien en ese árbol!

El pelinegro se puso a la defensiva al instante y adelantando a Mei Ling para impedir que fueran atacados, una de sus katanas golpeó contra una barra metálica que tenía una de las ánimas enemigas, otras dos cayeron detrás suyo, haciendo que la joven china se pusiera en guardia también.

Maldijo para sus adentros, no le había puesto su amuleto para protegerla pero, por fortuna, Shiori había creado una barrera entre ella y los enemigos, al menos así estarían a salvo. Vio de soslayo cómo Teo también se armaba con su nueva espada y que su hermana la cubría con un resplandor dorado, dio unos pasos atrás para que hiciera lo mismo con la suya, de esa manera no lastimarían a las ánimas sino que serían repelidas por aquella energía sagrada.

Evadieron un ataque que les cayó del cielo, se trataba de Suzune, el espectro había golpeado el suelo bajo sus pies, quebrándolo. Shiori y Mei Ling se apartaron hacia la derecha, mientras que los muchachos hacia la derecha.

Entonces Ryu descubrió su plan.

— ¡Buscan separarnos!— gritó y corrió junto con el niño para alcanzarlas.

Un instante antes de que Teo pudiera alcanzar la mano de su melliza una pared de piedra apareció entre ellos, impidiéndolo. Por supuesto, no los dejarían tocarse porque así eran mucho más fuertes, sabían que acabarían con ellos sin problemas.

Su tío lo colocó detrás de él para protegerlo, a sabiendas de que Shaoran lo mataría si permitían que se llevaran a sus hijos. Oyó el graznido de Yang sobre sus cabezas, el halcón también estaba allí para ayudar en lo que pudiera y lo conectaba a su padre en cierta forma.

— ¡Apártense! ¡No queremos pelear!— gritó la niña, evitando un golpe del ánima con un campo.

— ¡Shiori, por aquí!— la llamó Teo extendiendo el brazo para que lo sujetara. Una vez más se lo impidieron.

El niño, ya enojado, corrió armado con su espada hacia Jun, quien parecía ser el responsable de evitar que se tocaran, tenía los ojos cerrados y balbuceaba un conjuro sin cesar.

Botán salió a su rescate, pero no pudo evitar absolutamente nada, Ryu había tomado su apariencia sobrenatural y en esos momentos su velocidad descomunal fastidiaba sus planes. Sabía que luchaba con alguien que la superaba en experiencia, había mandado al otro mundo a un montón de sus compañeros.

Fue Suzune quien detuvo el ataque de Teo con su bastón.

Tenían que llevarse a esos mocosos cuanto antes, no tenían más alternativa.

* * *

Era de noche, parecía de madrugada de hecho. A pesar de llevar recorriendo la ciudad desde hacía rato se extrañó, jamás patrullaba tan tarde y, por alguna razón, no parecía encontrarse en Tomoeda. Le costaba recordar qué era lo que había estado haciendo antes de eso, quizá había estado con sus hijos y surgió una emergencia pero no le parecía.

La brisa fresca de esa noche y el silencio absoluto le decía que se trataba de un lugar muy tranquilo.

No cayó en la cuenta de que traía puesto un largo vestido blanco que alcanzaba sus rodillas solo por delante y atrás caía como la hermosa cola de una novia, hondeaba al viento cada vez que brincaba de tejado en tejado y podía oír el susurro de la tela, le brindaba mucha paz. Solo se detuvo al divisar la torre de Tokyo, sorprendida por encontrarla allí, adormecida como estaba no reaccionaba con la rapidez suficiente para percatarse de que en realidad no estaba en casa.

Se acercó y subió hasta la punta. Allí el viento era un poco más fuerte, se permitió respirar profundamente para insuflarse aún más tranquilidad. Luego se permitió sonreír un poco, pensando en todas las personas que estarían descansando serenamente en sus casas.

Al instante recordó los sueños que solía tener de niña en ese lugar, siempre le había parecido mágico.

—Aquí vi a Shaoran por primera vez... sin saber quién era...— susurró. —Han pasado muchas cosas después de eso.

Sintió su presencia antes de que apareciera, brillante, justo enfrente suyo. Lo miró esperando que dijera algo que nunca oyó.

— ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?— le preguntó, seria.

— _Sakura Kinomoto..._

— ¿Qué sucede?

— _Extiende tus alas..._

— ¿Mis alas?— frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué alas?

Como si estuviera respondiendo a su pregunta, su cuerpo se iluminó con magia dorada y un par de alas negras aparecieron en su espalda, recordándole lo que quería obligarla a hacer, sin embargo no se le escapó observar un pequeño detalle, algo que antes no estaba, en el extremo de esas alas extendidas, entre tanta oscuridad una pequeña parte se había tornado blanca. Abrió los ojos en gran medida, debido a la impresión.

— _Vas por buen camino._

—No... ¡por supuesto que no!— exclamó, llevando sus manos al pecho. —No está nada bien.

— _No puedes mentirte a ti misma._

Abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba en una habitación mal iluminada, a penas una vela sobre una vieja mesa de madera irradiaba algo de luz. Se movió un poco, intentando ponerse de pie. Estaba algo adolorida, probablemente debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por utilizar su magia, aunque en vano, no podía, una vez más había sido bloqueada.

Notó un par de grilletes atados a sus muñecas, y suspiró, por supuesto, no iban a dejarla andar a sus anchas por allí, era una prisionera después de todo. Intentó un par de veces tirar de sus ataduras para desprenderlas de la pared, que se veía antigua y muy desgastada, sin buenos resultados.

Se instó a guardar la calma para poder examinar con complejidad lo que la rodeaba. Era una habitación pequeña, no había nada más que una mesa y una especie de estante que contenía algunos de sus efectos personales, las joyas que traía en la fiesta y su llave mágica estaban allí.

Nada podía hacer con eso.

Se concentró para recurrir a su magia, no podía haber desaparecido, tenía que estar en algún rincón dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos, imaginando que podía liberar su poder y destruir sus ataduras, aunque no pasó nada, los abrió, resoplando.

Era toda una ironía, ella, que siempre se había considerado normal, era igual de dependiente de la magia que cualquier persona que fuera consciente de la magia desde el nacimiento, como su esposo.

—Tengo que salir de aquí...— murmuró.

— _Me han bloqueado_ — oyó, era la voz de su mente.

— ¿Ahora te oigo en todas partes?

— _Me necesitas para salir de aquí._

— ¿No tienes el poder de darme algo de magia?

— _Solo durante unos momentos... me están arrebatando mi poder._

—Un momento es todo lo que necesito.

Lo sintió, llegando hacia ella como golpea una ola del mar, se concentró para trasladarlo a sus manos, algo tenía que pasar. La habitación se llenó de luz dorada y luego se escuchó el crujir de sus ataduras, quebadras.

Sonriendo, se frotó las muñecas y procedió a tomar la llave mágica del estante donde se encontraba.

—La puerta es de hierro, no podré romperla usando mi fuerza— le dijo, sin estar segura si todavía la oía. — ¿Puedes darme más magia?

— _No por ahora._

—Estupendo...

— _En cuanto lo recupere podré darte lo que corresponde, ten algo de paciencia._

—Mis hijos están en peligro, no es como si tuviese mucho tiempo— se cubrió el rostro, muy preocupada. —Y tampoco sé nada de Shaoran...


	15. XV - Motivación

**Hola a todos! Volví, sí, tardé un poco en actualizar... pido disculpas por eso. Leí los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior y me puso muy contenta que les haya gustado, de verdad que muy contenta.**

 **También leí por ahí la duda de si voy a continuar la historia, no sé tu nombre pero contesto: SI! La voy a seguir, capaz demore un poco pero no voy a parar hasta finalizarla, le tengo mucho amor a esta historia y ya está todo pensado, solo me falta volcarlo en la pc y cerrar ciertos detalles, así que no te preocupes que no se convertirá en un fic fantasma! :D**

 **Sin nada más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo. Muchas gracias otra vez! Nos leemos!**

* * *

Se masajeó la sien y luego sacudió un poco la cabeza. Se había dado un golpe, la evidencia estaba en la sangre que brotaba de una herida en su frente, muy posiblemente había perdido la consciencia pero comenzaba a recordar lentamente lo que le había pasado.

Era un motín. Lo habían encerrado en aquella prisión oscura hasta que muriera de hambre o se volviera loco, lo que sucediera primero, tal y como habían hecho con Tian Fu. En aquel entonces él había intercedido por el hombre, para que saliera en libertad, sin embargo dudaba que sucediera lo mismo en esa ocasión, a diferencia de su antiguo guardaespaldas nadie lo quería allí.

Iba a tener que buscar la manera de salir por su propia cuenta.

Iluminó dos dedos con magia color verde y se los llevó al ojo derecho, quería saber si su familia se encontraba bien y conectarse con Yang era la única manera que tenía para informarse sobre lo que pasaba en el exterior. Le tomó unos momentos concentrarse para lograrlo, y entonces lo vio.

Revoloteaba sobre sus hijos, Ryu —que estaba en su forma sobrenatural— y Mei Ling, siempre atento a los infantes. Inquieto, le ordenó que le enseñara un poco más sobre lo que los rodeaba, en vista de que parecían estar en problemas, no le gustaba ni un poco no poder correr hacia ellos para rescatarlos.

No vió a Sakura por ningún lado, lo que aumentó sus preocupaciones, rápidamente su cabeza comenzó a pensar en lo peor. "¿Les habrá dicho que huyeran mientras se encargaba del enemigo? ¿O acaso _él_ ya...?" meditó, luego sacudió la cabeza para apartar esas ideas, no tenía que entrar en pánico, debía mantener la calma para idear una manera de salir de allí.

Estuvo un buen rato tratando de encontrar un punto débil en aquella fortaleza en la que estaba atrapado, tanteando las paredes con calma, sin conseguir nada, no había aberturas o posibles áreas vulnerables.

Se dejó caer al suelo, para sentarse unos momentos y pensar un poco. Tomó uno de los pergaminos que siempre traía consigo, el del fuego, e iluminó con él para poder ver algo. Sonrió inconscientemente al evocar el recuerdo de Sakura y él encerrados en el elevador, cuando eran niños, el mismo día en que se había percatado de cuánto la quería, cuando creyó que la había perdido por causa de un instante de distracción y luego el posterior alivio al verla regresar a él, sana y salva. Sí, se había llevado un buen susto.

Deseaba desde el fondo de su ser que estuviera bien en ese momento también. Ya no eran niños y los peligros que los rodeaban eran completamente reales.

Contempló con cansancio el pergamino en su mano, meditando si usarlo o no para escapar. Lo descartó casi de inmediato, podría morir en el intento y no conseguiría nada con ello.

"Sakura... ¿qué puedo hacer para ir donde tú estás?"

Se puso de pie, se hizo con su espada utilizando su hechizo particular, iluminó la hoja del arma con su magia y cerró los ojos.

Sus hijos intentaban pelear con las ánimas que los atacaban.

Maldijo entre dientes, pero dejó que ese enojo brotara de sí como la corriente de un manantial. Enseguida su espada comenzó a refulgir con una luz verde que parecía flamear, como si de fuego se tratase.

Clavó la mirada en una de las paredes que lo rodeaban, y corrió a toda velocidad. La golpeó con una potente estocada y consiguió atravesarla, volviéndola añicos. Se irguió, aún furioso y contempló a su alrededor.

Se trataba del sótano N° 2 del edificio del Consejo de Ancianos.

—Voy por ustedes...— murmuró, con ojos encendidos.

* * *

Como no podía tocar a su hermano para que unieran sus fuerzas había optado por separarse de él, llevándose a su tía Mei Ling con ella. Tenía un plan: dividiéndose también dividirían a los atacantes, porque, estaba segura, las perseguirían.

— ¡Shiori!— oyó a su hermano gritar cuando vio lo que iba a hacer, llamándola.

— ¡Confía en mí!— le contestó sin voltear, si lo veía a los ojos iba a llorar y tenía que ser fuerte en ese momento.

Suzune fue tras ellas, mientras que Botán permaneció allí.

Se quitó de la muñeca uno de los brazaletes que tenía puestos y se lo tendió a la adulta, explicándole que si acaso lo necesitaba la protegería con una barrera.

Mei Ling corría a su lado sin dejar de estar sorprendida de la hija de Shaoran. Mostraba una tenacidad digna de admirar, era como ver a Sakura 20 años atrás.

En ese instante Suzune atacó. Había arrojado una esfera de luz oscura que destruyó el suelo que pisaban y las hizo tropezar. Alcanzó a atrapar a la pequeña antes de que se lastimara por fortuna, aterrizando de cuclillas a unos metros.

Shiori se bajó de sus brazos y se interpuso entre su tía y el ánima, sabía que no tenía poderes así que ella la cubriría. No podía dejar de ver aquellos hilos blancos alrededor de la enemiga. "Algo deben significar... puedo sentirlo.", pensaba.

—Ya basta de correr— dijo el espectro.

—No queremos pelear— contestó Shiori.

— ¿Que no quieres pelear? Y dime ¿cómo es posible eso? ¿acaso piensas que puedes hacer algo al respecto? Yo solo estoy obedeciendo órdenes, no es como si pudiera detenerme... ¡tendrás que destruirme si quieres evitar que te lleve!

Mei Ling se abalanzó sobre ella y le aplicó una llave de judo para hacerla caer, aunque no tuviera poderes mágicos no permitiría por nada del mundo que le sucediera algo malo a la niña, o sino después no podría ver a la cara a sus padres al explicarles que dejó que la capturaran. Se sentó sobre su espalda sosteniendo con firmeza sus brazos hacia atrás para impedir que se pusiera de pie.

Sin embargo, se percató de que no se estaba defendiendo en lo más mínimo, tan solo comenzó a hundirse en la tierra como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de agua. Y apareció detrás suyo para asestarle una patada que golpeó sus antebrazos, usados como escudos.

Shiori veía el cruce de golpes y patadas como si estuviera presenciando la guerra misma, odiaba las peleas, no le parecía justo tener que enfrentarse a otras personas cuando realmente no quería hacerlo. Y, sin embargo, era consciente de que no había forma de escapar de aquello, tenía que pensar en una manera de hacer que se fuera, o que al menos las dejara en paz por esta vez.

Arrojó unos pergaminos sagrados que fueron rasgados por el ánima como si de nada se tratase. No iba a exorcizarla así de fácil.

—Sin tu pequeño hermano no hay manera de que me erradiques de este mundo...— la oyó, con voz gutural.

La niña se quedó pensativa mientras Mei Ling arremetía una vez más contra el espectro. "Tiene que haber alguna forma... piensa Shiori, ¡piensa!" Cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos como si así pudiera concentrarse más, sin resultados. Su tía fue arrojada lejos y golpeada contra un árbol que allí había. "Nya... ayúdame..."

"Shiori, eres una niña muy fuerte, no entres en pánico, sé que puedes hacer algo.", oyó decir a la gatita que tenía en su interior.

—No sé cómo... no sé— abrió los ojos e invocó su cetro lleno de cascabeles. —Pero no me puedo dar por vencida.

Sacudió el objeto de un lado al otro, haciéndolo sonar. Vieron que el ánima se petrificaba y luchaba por mover su cuerpo, la pequeña sabía que no podría mantenerla quieta durante mucho tiempo, se había dado cuenta que aquellas ánimas no eran como todas las demás, parecían tener cierta resistencia a la magia espiritual.

La criatura clavó sus ojos en ella, como si pudiera asesinarla solamente con la mirada, mientras comenzaba a acercarse lentamente. Ella había quedado petrificada, puesto que no se le ocurría nada más para detenerla, ellos no querían escucharlos, tan solo deseaban pelear. Cerró los ojos, para no llorar, ella no quería, no quería luchar nunca más. Cada vez que los enfrentaban recordaba lo mucho que quería a Kasai, y él era un ánima igual que ellos.

— _Tienes el poder para detenerlos..._ — oyó, como si le estuvieran susurrando en el oído, y abrió los ojos. Continuaba viendo todos esos hilos blancos envolver al espectro como si se tratara de una marioneta.

— ¿Marioneta...?— balbuceó, meditando, sin percatarse de que aflojaba el agarre en su cetro, liberando así un poco más al ánima. —Las marionetas no se mueven por sí solas... un titiritero las maneja...

La evadió cuando Suzune quiso agarrarla por la ropa, y salió disparada tan rápido como se lo permitían las piernas, en la misma dirección por donde habían llegado. No demoró mucho tiempo en llegar a donde estaban su hermano y su tío Ryu, ambos luchando con Botán, que estaba herida. Controlando una vez más el llanto los detuvo.

— ¡No! ¡Teo, arrójame tu espada!— gritó.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Confía en mí!— Teo dudó pero lo hizo, el arma cayó justo a los pies de la niña.

Enseguida se puso de rodillas e iluminó el filo del objeto con su magia dorada, tan solo posando dos de sus dedos a lo largo de la hoja. Una vez que terminó la arrojó de regreso a su dueño, que la tomó por la empuñadura. Shiori sabía que no podía acercarse demasiado a él ya que estaban impidiendo que se tocaran, con un hechizo; sin embargo eso no era necesario, no tenía que tocarlo para lo que tenía en mente.

Volteó cuando escuchó que Suzune se aproximaba corriendo para atraparla. Teo pasó a su lado a toda velocidad para impedirlo.

— ¡No la lastimes! ¡Solo corta a su derecha, Teo!— exclamó. Su hermano, sin entender nada, obedeció, sacudiendo su espada en un intento de golpear algo que no veía.

Él no lo veía, pero ella sí. Algunos de los hilos se habían cortado, haciendo que los demás comenzaran a quebrarse también.

Los presentes no creían lo que veían. Suzune caía al suelo de rodillas con expresión sorprendida, en su ser lo podía sentir, era como si la vida se le estuviera escapando, sin embargo no tenía nada de miedo, era bastante relajante, algo parecido a la somnolencia. Botán y Jun observaban como desaparecía lentamente, dejando un rastro de destellos por todas partes.

— ¿¡Qué le han hecho!?— gritó Botán, horrorizada.

—Cortamos el contrato— Shiori la miró con fijeza. —El contrato con su maestro, así que ahora es libre.

—Desapareció...— balbuceó Jun, incrédulo.

—Un ánima artificial no tiene conexión con este mundo sino es a través de su maestro.

—La asesinaron...

—No, no ha muerto, solo la liberamos.

Jun detuvo a su acompañante cuando quiso arrojarse sobre los niños, no había forma de que hicieran nada, si se les acercaban cortarían el contrato de ellos también y desaparecerían.

Ryu tragó saliva al ver de lo que ambos eran capaces, se alegraba de tenerlos de su lado, Shiori también podía ver su contrato con su madre así que era algo bueno que no fuera a cortarlos también. Observó cómo el enemigo retrocedía, indeciso, pero finalmente huyeron. No tenían forma de enfrentarlos.

Ryu y Mei Ling se acercaron a los niños para ver si se encontraban bien, por fortuna no les habían hecho daño. La niña se dejó caer al suelo, cansada, había usado demasiada magia para un solo día.

Su tía la colocó sobre la espalda del guardaespaldas, donde se quedó profundamente dormida y tuvo sueños con un ser que le hablaba sobre cosas que no estaba segura de entender.

* * *

—Si puedes darme poder, hazlo ahora— le dijo.

Habían percibido un momento de debilidad en la presencia de Jin Qiu, era probable que estuviera enfrentando a alguien o que no pudiera contener la tamaña cantidad de magia que poseía aquella entidad que lo almacenaba.

— _Ahora._

— ¡Libérate!— una vez que tuvo su báculo en manos saco una carta de entre sus ropas. — ¡Espada!

Corrió con el arma en manos y trazó una cruz sobre la puerta metálica, destrozándola, cuatro placas de hierro cayeron al suelo provocando un fuerte ruido.

Sin dudar un segundo abandonó aquella habitación en la que estaba cautiva y se adentró en un pasillo mal iluminado. No tenía idea de dónde estaba pero encontraría la salida costara lo que le costara, no iba a permitir que lastimaran a su familia.

Aún sentía su magia recorrer su cuerpo, significaba que podría defenderse.

Se encontró con una bifurcación, no tenía pistas sobre el camino correcto. Hasta que sintió que alguien se le acercaba a toda velocidad por la izquierda.

Alcanzó a ver a Takuto un segundo antes de que se le abalanzara y destrozara el suelo con sus puños, lo evadió a duras penas.

Activó su arco sagrado y arrojó una flecha justo a su pecho. Pero el ánima la tomó con su mano un segundo antes, no le generaba nada más que un leve ardor en la piel.

Sakura supo que no podría exorcizarlo tan fácilmente. Algo lo hacía inmune a su magia espiritual.

Aferró su báculo con fuerza e inspiró profundamente, tenía que haber una manera de deternerlo.

— ¡Conviértete en sus cadenas! ¡Viento!— invocó. _Viento_ se arremolinó alrededor del ánima pero por la inestabilidad que presentaba supo que no resistiría demasiado, Takuto forcejeaba por liberarse, era muy fuerte, no dudó de que lo lograría.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para correr, ganaría algo de tiempo y pensaría en una manera de detenerlo.

Cuando _Viento_ regresó a su lado supo que ya era libre, entonces tomó otra carta.

— ¡Enciérralo dentro de tus paredes! ¡Laberinto!

Al ver que la carta lo cubrió por completo y desapareció de su vista detuvo sus pasos, se quedó de pie contemplando la obra mientras pensaba en un modo de resolver el pequeño predicamento en el que se encontraba.

Se irguió tan derecha como pudo y extendió los brazos hacia los costados, pronunciando con calma un conjuro de exorcismo para purificar al ánima, le tomaría tiempo, como se trataba de un hechizo poderoso no sería rápido.

"Las ánimas son nada más y nada menos que almas, espíritus que vagan por este mundo, ya sean llamados por una persona o que simplemente se hayan quedado aquí, pueden estar dentro de un cuerpo o no y, si no tienen maldad dentro de sí, no hacen daño a nadie. Estas criaturas están siendo controladas, por eso es que debo liberarlas." se dijo, detestaba hacerlo en contra de sus deseos, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Sin embargo, oyó el sonido de un disparo con ojos sorprendidos, que interrumpió su labor en un instante. Cayó sobre sus rodillas sintiendo el dolor agudo en su hombro mientras gotas de sangre caían al suelo, justo enfrente suyo. Se presionó la herida para no desangrarse.

A duras penas se dio vuelta, debido a la sorpresa más que al dolor, no era como si no pudiera resistirlo. Allí vio de pie a uno de los ministros, el señor Yuan Li, con un arma en manos.

—He oído que su magia la protege de los ataques mágicos... es una gran habilidad pero me temo que no funciona con armas corrientes— lo oyó enunciar. —La señora Sakura Li conocerá la muerte lejos del país del que nunca debió salir, solo por involucrarse con otro que nunca la necesitó...

Ella vio cómo apuntaba el objeto directamente a su frente. No alcanzaría a mover un músculo para utilizar su magia antes de que apretara el gatillo, por ende no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Imágenes de su familia invadieron su mente, los pequeños Teo y Shiori, su padre, su hermano, sus amigos, Shaoran...

Como si lo hubiera llamado con su pensamiento, vio sus ojos ambarinos caer del cielo, armado con su espada, caía sobre el enemigo con mirada fiera, pocas veces le había visto una expresión como aquella, de enojo puro. Durante unos momentos temió que fuera capaz de asesinar al hombre, sin embargo, en un rápido movimiento dio vuelta la espada y lo golpeó con la empuñadura justo al costado de su cuello. Haciendo que perdiera la consciencia al instante.

El hombre cayó al suelo. Sakura, embelesada y presa de la emoción de verlo sano y salvo, se quedó inmóvil, como hacía unas horas atrás no conseguía encontrarlo por ningún lado, de pronto descubrir que estaba allí resultaba un alivio extraordinario.

El castaño se le acercó con paciencia, un poco cansado por el esfuerzo, y se acuclilló junto a su esposa para asegurarse de que estuviera bien pero, cuando se percató de la sangre que corría por su hombro perdió toda la calma.

—Te han hecho daño...— murmuró, con la voz estrangulada. Sakura solo lo miraba, con ojos brillantes, mientras se dejaba examinar. —Lo siento tanto, por mi culpa...

Fue interrumpido por el repentino abrazo que le dio su esposa, tanto que perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, con ella entre sus piernas abrazada a su torso; rodeó su cintura, cerrando los ojos, contento con la cercanía y con comprobar que se encontraba bien.

—Estaba asustada, no sabía dónde estabas...— la oyó, llorosa.

—Me encuentro bien, Sakura... no llores por favor...— se miraron. —Estoy bien, tranquila.

—Estás lastimado— señaló la herida que tenía en la frente.

—Esto no es nada, tu hombro está peor, a penas salgamos de aquí te curaremos, lo prometo— se dejó acariciar por Shaoran hasta que se percató que debían escapar de allí lo antes posible. —Vamos, hay que darse prisa, Shiori y Teo estaban luchando hace unos momentos.

—Espera, Shaoran, hay algo que debo decirte...— lo detuvo por el brazo y lo miró fijo a los ojos, dubitativa. —Sé quien está detrás de todo esto... es Jin Qiu.

— ¿Qué?— musitó, pasado el instante de sorpresa. —Sakura, ¿estás segura?

—Absolutamente, fue él quien me trajo aquí, lo vi con mis propios ojos...

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡No tiene sentido!— se frotó el cabello varias veces. —No tiene ningún sentido... Lei...— silencio. Shaoran miró a su esposa. —Era su nieta... ¿cómo...?

—No lo sé, pero Jin Qiu me dijo que se ocuparía de robarle su poder a _él_ , si es quien está detrás de todas estas batallas tenemos que detenerlo, se ha ocupado de tendernos esta trampa— el castaño la miró, bastante desorientado. —Sé que siempre fue una persona muy querida para ti, comprendo que esto sea difícil de digerir.

—Me había percatado de que algo no andaba bien con él desde hace un tiempo, se lo veía muy serio, pero jamás esto...— suspiró con pesar. —Y quiere a nuestros hijos... no, no podemos permitirlo... vamos.

Se pusieron en marcha para poder salir de aquel sitio y reunirse con el resto de la familia.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— le preguntó ella sin dejar de correr a su lado.

—En el sótano N° 2 del edificio del consejo, tenemos que subir dos pisos para regresar a la planta baja— apresuró un poco más la marcha.

— ¿Cómo llegaste tú aquí?

—Me tendieron una trampa los ministros— frunció el ceño. —Es un motín, Sakura.

* * *

—Que lugar tan bonito...— suspiró, cansada pero contenta.

Al principio se había asustado, el encontrarse en un sitio extraño y sin saber dónde estaba su familia le había sentado muy mal, sin embargo, después de un rato de vagar, se percató de que su miedo era totalmente infundado, en aquel lugar solo había una cantidad de luz enorme y un suave césped bajo sus pies, también encontró algunas margaritas a lo largo de todo el descampado infinito.

Cuando se sentó para descansar de la caminata se percató de que tenía puesto un vestido blanco que alcanzaba sus rodillas e iba descalza. Movió los dedos de los pies para comprobar si estaban bien.

Ya no llevaba su bonito traje de niña sacerdotisa, se preguntaba quién se lo habría quitado, no recordaba haberlo hecho ella.

¿Se la habrían llevado a fin de cuentas? Le costaba recordar qué había pasado con las ánimas que los habían atacado.

—Teo... ¿estarás bien?— inquirió, a la nada. Apoyó los pies en la hierva para sentir su suavidad, era como una almohada fresca. —Tal vez me está buscando.

No tenía una pizca de temor, por alguna razón todo se sentía muy pacífico, hasta la brisa cálida que de vez en cuanto jugaba entre sus cabellos castaños.

— _Shiori Li..._

— ¿Si?— contestó, y luego bostezó, con tanta paz se sentía un poco adormilada.

— _Quisiera que ayudaras a tu madre, Sakura Kinomoto._

— ¿Cómo la puedo ayudar?— se frotó los ojos.

— _Prestándole un poco de tu magia, tienes un don muy valioso, al igual que ella tu poder incrementa con una velocidad asombrosa_ — silencio. — _Pero todo tiene un costo ¿lo sabías? Para que exista algo también debe existir su opuesto._

—Sí, mamá me lo enseñó...

— _Un gran poder puede atraer la desgracia_ — no se sabía si la niña continuaba escuchando, puesto que tenía los ojos cerrados. — _Quiero que evites una desgracia junto con tu madre._

—Está bien... quiero ayudar... a mamá...— se acomodó hacia un costado y se recortó sobre el césped, con sus brazos debajo de la cabeza. —Sí... yo siempre voy a ayudar...

— _Lo sé, harás un gran trabajo_.

* * *

Una vez que cruzaron el umbral pudo suspirar de alivio y relajarse un poco, la casa Li, al igual que la de Japón, tenía protecciones y sellos que impedían que los enemigos pudieran entrar. Dejó a Shiori con Mei Ling y detuvo a Teo cuando quiso seguirlo fuera de la casa.

— ¡Yo también quiero ir! ¡Puedo ayudar!— expresó el niño, con vehemencia.

—Lo sé, pero necesito que te quedes con tu tía y tu hermana para protegerlas, quiero que estés con Shiori cuando despierte— apoyó las manos en sus hombros. —Iré a buscar a tus padres y los traeré con ustedes, lo prometo.

—Está bien...

Salió corriendo y atravesó las calles en menos de dos minutos, ingresó al edificio del consejo una vez más con las dos katanas en mano y, con suma cautela, fue adentrándose en los pasillos.

No podía sentir la presencia de su jefe así que estaba seguro que no estaba luchando, pero también significaba que podía estar lejos, tan solo esperaba que se encontrara bien, en vista de que no tenían noticias de él desde la fiesta en honor a los pequeños.

Oyó el chasquido de dedos y se volteó con rapidez. Una llamarada inmensa devoró el suelo que antes pisaba, de no haberla esquivado probablemente solo quedarían sus restos chamuscados.

Detrás suyo alguien lanzaba un objeto y solo atinó a saltar y sostenerse de la araña de cristal que colgaba del techo.

Divisó a dos de los ministros, los señores Jua Fei y Yan Yan, estaban de pie, contemplándolo como si pudieran —o quisieran— leer su mente.

Se bajó, sabiendo que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, tan solo era cuestión de ver sus rostros, ya no presentaban semblantes amables sino que estaban endurecidos y llegaban a parecer hasta crueles.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?— preguntó, irguiéndose. Sujetó sus katanas con más fuerza.

—Eres la viva expresión de que nuestro líder ha perdido la cordura— dijo uno, Yan Yan era hombre de pocas palabras. —Tú, una criatura que no debe existir...

—Quiero saber qué está ocurriendo— exigió el guardaespaldas.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Criatura del mal! ¡No finjas que eres uno de nosotros! Sabemos todo.

—Señor Jua Fei, quiero saber dónde se encuentra el líder.

— ¿Nuestro líder?— sonrió, macabro. —Se ha ido, lo hemos relevado de sus obligaciones, a partir de ahora nos ocuparemos de formar a nuestro nuevo líder de la manera correcta, sin permitir que se vuelva a acercar a un país como Japón, tan solo ver como han contaminado todo el esfuerzo que nuestros ancestros han puesto en mantener nuestro honorable clan... ¡me enfurece! ¡tú, hijo de una mujer de Japón también! ¡debimos haber adivinado que nada bueno podría engendrar! ¡tan solo ha manchado otra familia renombrada! ¡sucia mujer...!

La velocidad de Ryu al acercarse fue tanta que no pudieron verlo, en un instante había colocado el filo de su arma en el cuello del anciano y clavado sus ojos azules en él. Su expresión era de total repugnancia e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener a su demonio interno, que se alimentaba lentamente de la ira que estaba sintiendo.

—Dame un motivo para que no te decapite ahora mismo, maldito— le susurró. —Han traicionado a la persona a la que le juraron lealtad y solo por eso debería matarte.

Yan Yan aprovechó ese instante para arrojar unos cuantos pergaminos hacia Ryu y apartarlo de su compañero, que se sujetó el cuello al sentir del agudo dolor del corte que le había quedado.

Por fortuna el pelinegro era lo suficientemente veloz como para evadir todo lo que fuera dirigido hacia él, pero tal vez perdiera bastante tiempo al intentar llegar hasta ellos, sin mencionar que, en cuestión de números, estaba en desventaja.

—Si me dicen en donde está Shaoran les voy a perdonar la vida— dijo.

Mientras se ponía derecho y una repentina brisa agitaba su cabello, su figura parecía brillar como si estuviera rodeado de zafiros radiantes.

Una vez que lo vieron —bastante horrorizados— en su forma sobrenatural no hubo marcha atrás, era pelear o morir.

— ¡Eres una criatura inferior, no podrás hacernos nada!— el anciano atacó y arremetió contra Ryu con una espada en manos.

Fue como si estuviera intentando pelear con el aire. A penas una ráfaga sutil que lo atravesó y de pronto sintió el peso de su cuerpo caer al suelo, sin ser capaz de distinguir qué fue lo que había pasado.

Ryu tenía la habilidad de moverse a velocidades inverosímiles, entonces, no se sorprendía que el hombre yaciera en el suelo con expresión sorprendida y sin poder mover un músculo, había golpeado todo su cuerpo para dejarlo inmovilizado, así no los molestaría y podrían luego juzgarlo por traidor, era mejor eso que matarlo.

Con el que quedaba en pie sería otra historia. Sabía que tenía poderes espirituales, era el ministro encargado de la protección en las casas de las familias del clan, así que no debía subestimarlo.

—Entréguese, señor Yan Yan, y el señor Li será piadoso— le dijo, para evitar una pelea.

—Me temo, joven Ming, que no puedo hacer eso— se colocó en postura de ataque, el pie derecho hacia adelante y el izquierdo atrás, con el cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia un costado y con el brazo firme, como si estuviera empuñando una espada.

De hecho, conocían su técnica como "el arma invisible", puesto que el hombre jamás parecía portar nada, pero siempre conseguía mandar al otro mundo a las criaturas que atacaban a los habitantes de Hong Kong.

—Ven...— musitó Ryu, extendiendo un brazo hacia el costado.

Lentamente una serpiente fue rodeándolo hasta que vieron aparecer el torso de mujer que había en lugar de su cabeza. Ella estaba lista para devorar al anciano, se veía en la manera en que se relamía que estaba ansiosa por ello.

El guardaespaldas atacó con su katana y le dio la orden en su mente que lo atacara por detrás, solo para inmovilizarlo. El anciano evadió su estocada con un movimiento imperceptible hacia el costado, como si de nada se tratase.

—Eres muy lento— lo oyó, con voz amenazante.

Luego sintió un tirón en su piel de su hombro para después percibir como se cortaba y comenzaba a sangrar, ardía y chispeaba, rechazando su energía de espectro. Había sido tan rápido que no alcanzó a verlo.

Su seguidora tampoco pudo hacer mucho, en el instante en que acabó con él fue tras ella y la atravesó en dos como si de mantequilla se tratase, hasta hacerla desaparecer.

Ryu profirió un grito de dolor al sentir como si estuviera quebrantándolo por dentro, eso, sumado al dolor de su hombro, no ayudaban a que pudiera ponerse de pie otra vez. Mientras observaba como se le aproximaba el enemigo una vez más.

"Maldición, no pienso morir aquí", se dijo, furioso. Lentamente se paró sobre sus pies y empuñó las dos katanas, no había forma de que se diera por vencido por una herida en el hombro.

Pero Yan Yan Li no sería un adversario fácil. Lo supo cuando volvió a arremeter contra él, ni siquiera se había movido pero las barreras que se creaban para impedir los ataques del guardaespaldas eran increíbles.

Cuando el pelinegro advirtió que volvería a atacar se apartó de inmediato, nada ganaría siendo insensato. Lo mejor sería utilizar magia para ganarle.

Unió sus manos y las colocó en el suelo, la tierra fue levantándose en forma de picos, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Entonces lo perdió de vista.

—Te voy a sacar el alma, muchacho— oyó detrás suyo.

Maldijo y volvió a apartarse cuando golpeó sobre él con aquella espada invisible. Había salido con un corte en el costado pero continuaba allí, a pesar de que le quemaba como si lo abrazaran las llamas del infierno.

Durante un momento se preguntó a dónde iría si lo exorcizaba, su cuerpo quedaría allí sin duda alguna, un cuerpo humano no iría donde él, tan solo permanecería vacío a la espera de que sus amigos o su familia lo encontraran para llorar.

" _Ryu_..."

Se regañó a sí mismo, Mei Ling jamás lo perdonaría por abandonarla, debía regresar a su lado, permanecer a su lado justo como lo había prometido.

Le pediría que fuera su esposa, en ese instante no lo dudaba más.

Con la vista baja supo que debía pelear con todo lo que tenía para regresar con sus seres queridos, donde lo esperaban. Tomó el colgante que tenía en el cuello y se lo quitó, arrojándolo unos cuantos metros al costado.

— ¿Me estás entregando la fuente de tu vida?

—Tan solo... me he dado cuenta que no podré darme el lujo de pelear con el bloqueo contigo.

Recordaba muy bien el día en que se lo habían colocado, a su pesar había sido un poco a las malas, por ese entonces no se llevaba bien con la autoridad ni con las personas que querían ayudarlo. Aquel día lo había conmocionado esa mirada ambarina apagada, reflejo del dolor, a pesar de ser joven detectaba algo en aquel muchachito que lo visitaba cada día, con la esperanza de convertirlo en su guardaespaldas.

 _Lo vio aparecer desde la ventana de su habitación, se encontraba en la entrada de su casa. Esperaba que se rindiera pronto, no le molestaba su insistencia en particular, tan solo era duro verlo. Habían pasado años de no verse y, prácticamente, se habían convertido en extraños, recordaba vagamente las tardes en las que jugaban juntos con aquella niña de la cual no se acordaba el nombre, estaba seguro que era su hermana, o su prima... como fuera, no entendía el motivo por el que de la nada había empezado a intentar contactarse con él._

 _Su madre tocó su puerta y supo que no había caso, debía bajar a saludar o lo sacaría a rastras de su habitación. Suspiró e intentó sofocar la frustración que sentía con cada escalón que pisaba rumbo a la sala, sus padres estaban allí y el chiquillo de pelo castaño también. Luego pensó que tal vez decirle así no le quedaría muy bien, era casi tan alto como él y su contextura física había cambiado notoriamente, se movía como si fuera dueño del mundo, por supuesto, dado que había crecido como un rey en el clan Li._

— _Buenos días, Ming, ¿cómo estás?_ — _lo oyó saludar, no sonreía ni un poco, sino que sus ojos estaban totalmente apagados._

— _Traeré té, pueden conversar tranquilos_ — _dijo Hikari, y se marchó junto a su esposo. Antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la cocina vio a su hijo sentarse de mala gana enfrente del invitado._

— _¿Qué tal, Shaoran?_ — _dijo, escupiendo las palabras casi, no lo miraba a los ojos sino que se concentraba en algún lugar de la pared de la derecha._

— _Muy bien, gracias, ¿has considerado la oferta que te hice?_

— _No, tal vez no lo sepas pero tengo 17 años, Shaoran, aún estoy en preparatoria._

— _Bueno, puedes finalizarla y convertirte en mi guardaespaldas después_ — _lo miró._

— _¿Tal vez quiero estudiar una carrera universitaria? ¿Lo consideraste?_ — _el tono irónico no pasó desapercibido para su acompañante pero lo ignoró totalmente._

— _¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?_ — _preguntó._

— _Bueno... medicina, como mi padre... tal vez..._ — _volvió a mirar hacia un costado._ — _De todas maneras, lo que me estás pidiendo es inadmisible ¿sabes? ¿por qué arriesgar la vida por una persona que es prácticamente un extraño?_

— _Pues... tiene sentido lo que dices... pero no sería arriesgar tu vida, no es como si sucedieran muchas cosas malas en la mía_ — _jugueteó con sus dedos entrelazados, estaba algo nervioso._ — _Además, creemos que ya estás listo, tú sabes que tu familia siempre ha cuidado de la mía ¿verdad?_

— _Lo sé, ¿a qué te refieres con "creemos"?_

— _Tus padres y yo_ — _silencio, Ryu apretaba la mandíbula, enojado._ — _Mira, no sé los detalles, tan solo me han llamado porque están preocupados por ti, no te molestes, no me han contado nada, asumo que imaginaron que eso no te gustaría..._

— _No... para nada._

— _No necesito saber más Ryu, lo puedo ver perfectamente_ — _él se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, de pronto afectado, apretó los labios sin saber qué decir._ — _No espero que me cuentes tampoco si no quieres, pero si te conviertes en mi guardaespaldas tendrás tiempo para hacer todo lo que quieras y estarás bastante ocupado el resto del tiempo, al menos a mí me ha ayudado._

— _¿Por qué necesitarías estar ocupado?_

— _Para apartar ciertos pensamientos_ — _se midieron con la mirada._ — _Si lo piensas y dices que no, entonces por mí está bien, pero al menos me gustaría que lo intentaras, estoy seguro que podría ayudarte._

— _¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?_ — _un silencio meditativo._

— _Porque sé lo que se siente al perder a alguien importante..._

Sí, definitivamente ambos tenían eso en común. Se habían convertido en mejores amigos después de pasar por tantas cosas y, entre ellas, la vez que había colocado un hechizo en su colgante, uno que sellaba su descontrol cuando lo tenía puesto.

Si se lo quitaba obtendría el poder necesario para acabar con el ministro.

Lo sintió como un torrente que fluía por todo su cuerpo. Ganaría, ganaría y regresaría a casa.

Se movió con velocidad hasta alcanzar al hombre, por más que lo evadiera no sería lo suficientemente rápido para apartarse durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando apareció detrás suyo lo supo, no enfrentaba a un ánima cualquiera, no era como todas las demás. Quizá si hubiese sido más joven habría sido rival para él, pero no lo era.

Ryu posó su mano en la barrera que protegía a Yan Yan y en un segundo la hizo explotar, provocando que el ministro volara por los aires hasta perder la consciencia al caer al suelo.

Agitado por el agotamiento se dijo que debía buscar a su amigo pero le costaba avanzar, pasado el momento adrenalínico. Se instó a apoyarse en su katana para continuar pero acabó cayendo al suelo.

Tal vez podría descansar unos momentos.


	16. XVI - Justicia

**Hola! Les traigo una nueva actualización! Tengo que informar algo eso sí: así como expliqué en Wattpad también les quiero avisar por respeto a todos los que me siguen y siempre esperan pacientes mis actualizaciones, voy a demorarme un poquito en subir el siguiente capítulo, no demasiado (relativamente) pero se los quiero avisar de todas maneras. Ha llegado la temporada de exámenes a mi universidad, entonces es momento de ponerse a estudiar hasta el cansancio, por lo tanto me va a ser muy difícil ponerme a escribir. Espero poder subir para finales de noviembre, pero de no ser posible estoy segura de que la primera o segunda semana de diciembre ya estará. Quería avisarles, para que sepan que le tengo un cariño muy especial a esta historia y que no la voy a dejar por nada del mundo, llevo un buen tiempo publicándola desde la primera parte y a aquellos que la siguen desde entonces seguro que les pasa algo parecido. Quedense tranquilos que hasta terminar no paro!**

 **Y bueno, solamente eso, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios del capítulo pasado, los leí todos y me encantó saber que les gustó! Un saludito!**

* * *

El dolor se volvía punzante por momentos y amenazaba con dejarla inconsciente, para su pesar habían tenido que detener la marcha dos veces y, en ese momento, se apoyaba contra la pared instándose a respirar profundamente para mitigar la sensación.

Shaoran a su lado rasgaba su camisa para hacerle una venda y así impedir que continuara perdiendo sangre. Se notaba en su semblante la silenciosa preocupación pero no diría nada porque la conocía, sabía que no había manera de convencerla de descansar y no ir a buscar a los niños, tampoco sería capaz de dejarla sola allí, así que era muy probable que tuviera sentimientos divididos.

—Estoy bien...— musitó, débil, para tratar de calmarlo.

—No, no lo estás— respondió él cerrando los ojos, estaba tratando de calmarse, lo conocía bien. —Necesitas atención, y rápido.

—Si está vendado podré resistir...

—Esto es mi culpa, no debí traerlos, lo siento mucho...— la miró, arrepentido. —Los pondré a salvo, lo prometo.

—Podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones— le sonrió. —Cuando todo esto termine.

Shaoran sonrió también, aún lamentándose, mientras vendaba con sumo cuidado el hombro de ella, lo hacía con esmero y también con mucha cautela, no quería empeorar las cosas por torpeza. Al terminar, se fundió en un abrazo con su amada esposa, con cuidado de no herirla más. Se sentía mucho más fuerte con ella a su lado, su cabeza ya no pensaba en lo peor sino que recobraba la paz y era capaz de meditar claramente. Sus hijos no estaban solos, tenía fe de que Ryu y Mei Ling los cuidarían a la perfección hasta que ellos dos llegaran.

—Trato hecho, iremos a donde ustedes quieran— volvió a ponerse serio. —Pero, resiste hasta entonces por favor...

—Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

—Sí, si estás conmigo, seguro que sí.

A penas oyeron unos ruidos a sus espaldas comprendieron que no estaban solos, por lo tanto, cuando los atacaron con un hechizo que destruyó la pared donde se estaba apoyando la joven, se apartaron enseguida, él con ella en brazos.

El castaño esperaba que el atacante fuera Jin Qiu, para poder preguntarle a la cara por qué había hecho tanto daño, pero sufrió una decepción, se trataba de Ru Ji Li, el ministro más joven de los cinco, había sustituido a su padre hacía dos años, cuando este falleció, por eso no lo conocía tan bien, además, como era más joven, probablemente presentara lucha durante más tiempo que el resto. Y Sakura estaba herida, no podía permitirse pelear en ese momento.

—Huye...— le susurró, ella negó con la cabeza.

—No pienso dejarte después de que te encontré.

—Estás lastimada, Sakura, necesitas que te atienda un médico.

—Juntos lo resolveremos más rápido, somos dos contra uno— su esposo maldijo entre dientes. —Concéntrate, ahí viene.

El hombre iba armado con un látigo brillante que tenía una bola de tamaño considerable en el extremo, color anaranjado, probablemente lo había creado con magia. Lo agitaba por los aires como si no le pesara nada. Incluso se había quitado su túnica instintiva para poder moverse mejor.

—Ru Ji, queremos evitar peleas innecesarias...— enunció Shaoran, tratando de que entrara en razón.

—Lamento que esto terminara así, señor Li, pero no tengo más alternativa que acabar con usted.

— ¿Por qué Jin Qiu está haciendo esto?

No contestó. Tan solo agitó su arma por los aires y la arrojó hacia ellos, ambos volvieron a evadirla pero al instante vieron cómo el látigo giraba en dirección a Sakura y buscaba golpeara. Ella saltó sobre el objeto para evitarlo pero sofocó un grito al sentir que la herida de su hombro se quejaba y le provocaba dolor.

Se presionó sobre el vendaje e iluminó su mano con magia, no estaba en condiciones para cerrarla, en vista de que notaba que comenzaba a marearse por la pérdida de sangre, si se extralimitaba se desmayaría, y además prefería guardar su magia para la pelea. Tan solo detuvo el sangrado, eso le daría algo de tiempo.

— ¡Espada!— exclamó. Y su báculo pronto se volvió el arma que necesitaba.

Cuando volvió a atacarla el látigo, lo cortó como si se tratara tan solo de aire, la habilidad de _Espada_ de cortar lo que sea siempre había sido muy útil. Sin embargo, no pudo cantar victoria pronto, puesto que volvió a regenerarse y a arremeter contra ella. Shaoran lo impidió pero recibió el golpe de la bola justo en el estómago, haciéndolo trastabillar.

—Esa mujer solo ha provocado desgracias...— oyeron decir al ministro, enojado. — ¿Por qué arriesga su vida por ella?

—Porque jamás permitiré que alguien dañe a Sakura... ni en un millón de años.

— ¿Estás bien?— dijo ella colocándose a su lado y tomando su rostro entre las manos, preocupada. —No tenías que hacerlo...

—No te preocupes por mí, si te hubiera golpeado a ti es probable que no lo hubieses resistido, estás herida después de todo— miró al hombre que lo observaba incrédulo. —Ru Ji, si quieres pelear, pelea conmigo.

— ¿Acaso ha usado un hechizo en usted? ¿Lo ha cegado con magia oscura?— apretó los puños. —Siempre creí en usted, señor Li, siempre supe que usted llevaría el clan a la gloria... ¿por qué haría esto?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

— ¡No finja ignorancia! ¡Jamás permitiré que destruya este honorable clan! ¡Yo siempre seré fiel a él!

— ¿¡Entonces por qué estás haciendo esto!? ¿¡Qué busca Jin Qiu!?

—El señor Jin Qiu no forma parte de esto, sabemos que siempre lo apoyaría a usted en todo lo que hace, es un buen hombre y lo quiere como a un hijo... hemos tomado esta drástica decisión debido a su negligencia...

—Jin Qiu ha tendido una trampa a Shaoran— dijo Sakura.

— ¡Calla mujer!— la interrumpió. —Sé lo que planean...

—Ru Ji...

—Lo sé, los ministros restantes también, lo hemos averiguado a tiempo por fortuna, quién diría que la persona a la que le juré lealtad hace dos años sería nada más que un traidor— lo miró directamente a los ojos, algo que muchos no se atrevían a hacer. — ¿Por qué quiere destruirlo? ¿Por qué quiere llevar a la ruina al clan Li?

—Yo jamás querría eso...

— ¡No mienta más!

— ¡No es mentira Ru Ji!— con el tono de voz elevado consiguió la atención del hombre. —Jamás querría algo así, no tengo la misma visión de familia conjunta que los demás ministros, esa es la verdad, pero yo jamás permitiría que todas esas familias cayeran en la ruina... no cuando tengo la mía propia para saber cuán valiosas son... Ru Ji, sé que mis decisiones fueron drásticas, pero jamás las tomé pensando en la ruina del clan Li, eso puedo jurarlo por la vida de mis hijos, porque no es nada más que la verdad.

El hombre bajó la guardia unos momentos, desconfiado, pero se notaba que quería creerle, luchaba por pensar qué sentido tenía todo eso en realidad.

— ¿Por qué los ministros dirían lo contrario? No tiene lógica...

—Esto es un motín, Ru Ji, te han utilizado para destruirme a mí y a los míos— explicó, poniéndose de pie. —Asumo que los motivos forman parte de su ideología absurda de que no puedo estar casado con una mujer japonesa, ambos sabemos lo arraigadas que son las costumbres de este clan, pero una persona japonesa no puede traernos desgracia, eso es completamente ridículo ¿entiendes?

—Usted... ¿sigue luchando por el clan?

—Por supuesto, nunca dejaré de hacerlo, por eso trasladé la sede principal a Japón, que es donde yo estoy, deberías visitarla cuando tengas tiempo, es espléndida— sintió que Sakura lo ayudaba a ponerse derecho, le sonrió, aliviado. —Esa es la verdad.

—Los demás ministros... ¿Qué es lo que planean?

—Quieren sacarme del medio por el momento, luego no lo sé— lo miró con fijeza ardiente. —Si realmente todos los demás no me quieren aquí entonces me marcharé sin quejarme, sin embargo no pienso permitir que lastimen a mi familia.

—Señor Li, son acusaciones muy serias...

—Tú mismo fuiste partícipe de ello, ¿aún lo dudas?— silencio. —Ru Ji, usaron tu inexperiencia a su favor, se han aprovechado de que eres el miembro más nuevo del consejo para utilizarte ¿comprendes? Hay que detenerlos.

—Siempre... fueron amables conmigo... ¿todo fue una mentira?

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no, imposible saberlo realmente, pero lo que sí sé es que esto está mal...— le tendió la mano. — ¿Estás conmigo?

— ¿Cómo sé que usted no ha planeado todo esto? ¿Cómo se que está diciendo la verdad y no piensa usarme también?

—No lo puedes saber— sonrió. —Solo hazlo si realmente crees que estoy diciendo la verdad.

El hombre se aproximó y tomó su mano, abatido. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante en una reverencia, tomando con fuerza el látigo que tenía en manos y extendiéndoselo.

—Señor Shaoran Li, le pido disculpas desde el fondo de mi corazón por haberme atrevido a alzar mi arma contra usted, tome las medidas que considere necesarias— un corto silencio. — Sin embargo, si así lo desea pongo a su servicio mi fuerza, para vencer a los enemigos del clan Li.

—No te preocupes— dijo el castaño, algo incómodo. —Por ahora necesito que vayas a buscar a los agentes del clan que puedas encontrar, que arresten al segundo ministro, está en el nivel inferior, inconsciente, diles que son órdenes mías.

Una vez que se fue se permitió suspirar y bajar la guardia, la tensión le había provocado un dolor de cabeza punzante.

—Menos mal que no pasó a mayores... ¿cierto Sakura?— silencio. — ¿Sakura?

Cuando se volteó a mirarla la encontró de pie, donde antes la había dejado para evitar que volvieran a atacarla. Estaba inmóvil y sus ojos verdes parecían haberse perdido en algún lugar de su mente, como si de repente no estuviera allí con él.

Se acercó, preocupado y la tomó por los hombros, para sacudirla un poco. No, no estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Estaba soñando, otra vez.

Sakura había despertado en aquel bosque sin poder recordar qué había estado haciendo antes, sabía que se trataba de un sueño pero por alguna razón quería despertar, quería regresar a donde estaba antes, la necesitaban. No era momento para quedarse dormida.

— ¡Escucha! ¡Tengo que volver! ¡Luego me muestras lo que quieras!— gritó, pero él no contestó. —Esto no es bueno...

Una mujer se levantó del suelo a su lado, sobresaltándola bastante porque no la había visto allí antes, tanto que dio un respingo y se apartó. Pero cuando vio su cabello castaño igual al de ella supo que ya la había visto anteriormente.

—Apola...— susurró. La mujer se limpió la tierra del vestido, tenía sus ojos verdes totalmente apagados, lo que la preocupó sobremanera: la muerte rondaba esos ojos.

Tenía profundas ojeras debajo de sus párpados y la luz que antes había visto en su mirada se había extinguido por completo, también se notaba que había estado llorando, y mucho. Quiso tomar su mano pero la atravesó, no le iban a permitir interferir. Cuando la vio acomodarse el cabello hacia atrás descubrió el vientre hinchado por un embarazo que parecía en su última fase. Apola estaba a punto de tener a su bebé.

La marca negra en su cuello se dejaba ver sin problema alguno y parecía haberse extendido incluso más por su piel.

—Tengo que llegar... tengo que encontrar ese pueblo— se aferró la barriga. —Y también algo de comida...

Siguió sus pasos lentos y pausados durante un buen rato, hasta que encontraron un camino. La alegría la inundó hasta el punto de arrancarle una gran sonrisa, pero no tanto a la sacerdotisa, puesto que no lo demostró en su semblante.

Atravesaron algunas calles de tierra rodeadas de personas, hombres trasladando carros de madera y mujeres con kimonos de colores apagados.

Miraban a Apola como si fuera un bicho raro. Sakura se sorprendió, ese lugar era Japón, no tenía dudas, pero las ropas de Apola no encajaban en absoluto, había creído que se trataba de una mujer extranjera, por cómo se vestía, pero era imposible que hubiese llegado desde un país lejano. Apola era japonesa también.

La revelación la dejó sorprendida por un buen rato, pero no permitió que continuara haciéndolo para no perderla de vista al desconcentrarse. Aunque andaba bastante lento, sin fuerza alguna, le dio muchísima pena el verla así cuando antes había descubierto que se trataba de una joven llena de vida. Su encuentro con _él_ había sido desafortunado.

— ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?— oyeron ambas.

Se trataba de una anciana, iba con una cesta llena de comestibles en una mano y un bastón en la otra. Apola la miró con gesto suplicante, la primera señal de emociones en su rostro.

—Yo... necesito... un lugar donde... quedarme...— balbuceó.

Luego se desplomó sobre el suelo.

Sakura vio como todo el lugar se ponía blanco, al punto de no ver absolutamente nada. Hasta que las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer poco a poco una vez más.

Apola se encontraba recostada en un futón. La misma anciana de antes estaba a su lado junto con una mujer muy bella que lucía un kimono colorado con flores blancas. Su cabello y ojos negros resplandecían en contraste con su blanca piel. Cada cierto rato le secaba el sudor de la frente a la joven semi-dormida.

—Ya pasará cariño... tienes que ponerte bien... por tu bebé— le decía, con paciencia infinita. —Aquí te vamos a cuidar... no llores...

—G-Gracias... muchas gracias— contestaba ella.

—Verás que todo irá bien.

Apola asintió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia el costado, a penas consciente. Se la notaba demasiado débil como para mantener los ojos abiertos, las mujeres a su lado se ocupaban de cambiar los paños húmedos que tenía en la frente.

— _No puedes escapar_ — oyeron. Por supuesto, _él_ siempre había formado parte de todo aquello.

—No he hecho nada malo... tengo que proteger a mi bebé...

— _¿Dices que no has hecho nada malo? Has dejado morir a una ciudad entera, tu pueblo ha desaparecido por completo._

—Lo sé... pero lo hice por mi hijo.

—Otra vez está delirando— dijo la anciana.

—Ha de ser la fiebre, hay que bajársela cuanto antes...

Sakura fue dejando de escuchar sus voces como si estuvieran alejándose.

Despertó en los brazos de su esposo. Estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en una pared del lugar y la sostenía con firmeza. Cuando lo vio a los ojos descubrió una sombra de inquietud invadiéndolos, no decía nada, tan solo la miraba aguardando a que ella acabara de reaccionar.

—Lo siento...— murmuró, e intentó incorporarse pero él apretó el agarre y se lo impidió. Buscó su mirada pero había agachado la cabeza, luego Shaoran la tomó y la acercó a su hombro, para hundir el rostro en el de ella. — ¿Estás bien...?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?— lo oyó decir.

—Lo siento mucho...

—No es tu culpa, solo me asusté, sé que no lo puedes controlar.

—No fue _él_ , tuve un sueño con Apola— finalmente logró que la volviera a mirar. —Ella fue elegida al igual que yo... pero se negó a hacerlo, porque estaba esperando un bebé, y luego... todo su pueblo fue... destruido, sin más.

—Tal vez eso quiere que veas, para convencerte de que hagas lo que dice.

—Tal vez pero...

—No podemos confiar— se puso de pie con ella en brazos y Sakura se ruborizó un poco. Se sentía extraña siendo cargada.

—Puedo caminar, no te preocupes.

— ¿Segura?— sonrió con timidez. —No me molesta.

—Sí, segura— la dejó en el suelo con sumo cuidado. Se le notaba una protección hacia ella que antes no tenía, lo entendía, tampoco podría soportar que algo malo le sucediera a él. Shaoran era incapaz de ocultarle sus sentimientos, se conocían muy bien.

Notó que su brazo tenía una nueva venda. Se la tanteó sabiendo que estaría perfecta, él la había cambiado mientras estaba inconsciente.

—Gracias...— le dijo. Él se encogió de hombros.

—No podía dejarla así— se miraron fijo. —Vamos por nuestros hijos, Sakura.

—Sí.

Volvieron a correr por los pasillos hasta encontrar las escaleras que los llevarían al piso superior, la plata baja, donde se encontraba la salida. Abrieron las puertas que les impedían el paso, cruzaron el salón principal y volvieron a atravesar unos cuantos pasillos más. Hasta llegar al vestíbulo.

Allí se detuvieron. Ryu yacía en el suelo y otros dos ministros junto con él. Se había ocupado de derrotarlos pero muy probablemente lo habían herido.

Sakura corrió a ayudarlo y utilizó magia para detener el sangrado de sus heridas. Shaoran inspeccionó a los dos ancianos para confirmar que continuaran con vida, quería hacerles unas cuantas preguntas por lo sucedido, aunque tal vez fuera en vano, no estaba seguro si accederían a hablar.

Ryu se movió un poco y soltó unos quejidos antes de reaccionar. Encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Sakura lo debió sorprender mucho ya que se sentó muy rápidamente y miró en todas direcciones. Al descubrir a Shaoran sano y salvo a unos metros suspiró aliviado, aunque no hubiese hecho mucho se encontraba bien.

—Ryu, ¿estás bien?— le preguntó.

—Estaría mejor si aprendieras a quedarte quieto en tu lugar, jefe— enunció, fingiendo enfado. —Pero sobreviviré.

—Lamento los problemas.

—Sí, sí, ya sé— intentó ponerse de pie apoyándose en su katana pero no pudo.

Sakura se acercó aún más y colocó el brazo de él sobre sus hombros, para ayudarlo, y su esposo la imitó por el otro lado. Así salieron del edificio.

Recorrieron unos pocos metros cuando se encontraron con los agentes del clan que llegaban corriendo, al ver al líder, a su esposa y al guardaespaldas oficial heridos se acercaron rápidamente para asistirlos.

Shaoran les ordenó que aprendieran a los ministros que estaban en el interior, ya que serían enjuiciados por los actos criminales que habían cometido. Cuando dudaron les recordó que era el líder del clan y que debían obedecer de inmediato, ya no quería más rebeliones. No le interesaba particularmente el puesto de líder, pero que quisieran atentar contra su vida o la de su familia era otra historia.

Continuaron el camino a casa cuando todo se calmó y se aseguraron que los ministros serían apresados, con excepción del ministro Ru Ji Li, quien había ayudado al líder a desentrañar el asunto.

Al llegar los recibió Mei Ling que, al ver el estado en el que regresaron, se puso a gritar sobre cuán irresponsables eran por meterse en problemas cuando ella siempre tenía el corazón en la boca por su bienestar.

— ¡Cielo santo es siempre lo mismo!— repetía. — ¿Por qué siempre vuelven heridos o en un estado peor? ¡Ustedes!— señaló a Sakura y Shaoran. —Tienen dos hijos que deben cuidar, ¡Y tú!— volteó a ver a Ryu. — ¡Debes dejar de hacerme esto! ¡Idiota!

—M-Mei Ling... por favor cálmate...— decía su primo, con expresión asustada.

— ¡Oh, estoy muy calmada! ¡Tan increíblemente calmada!— sus ojos echaban fuego. —Siempre es lo mismo.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "A tender feeling" OST de Sword Art Online.**_

Al menos después de la reprimenda ayudó a tratar las heridas y se encargó de poner al día a los padres de Teo y Shiori, les contó como habían liberado al ánima Suzune y todo lo sucedido mientras ellos no estaban. También les dijo que se habían ido a dormir después de cenar y que cada uno descansaba en su cama.

—Debieron haberlos visto... me recordaron tanto a ustedes dos...— sonrió. —Preguntaron toda la noche por ambos, querían esperarlos despiertos, pero les dije que volverían tarde.

A penas lo supieron fueron a verlos. Ambos en la misma alcoba, descansando como un par de angelitos. Sakura se cubrió el rostro en la puerta para soltar unas lágrimas de alivio, había temido mucho por ellos, por que estuvieran heridos o asustados. Sin embargo sentía un orgullo enorme, ambos habían luchado valientemente y todo había salido bien, sus pequeños seguían allí.

Se dejó abrazar por Shaoran que la acariciaba con suavidad, para que estuviera tranquila. Su familia seguía unida, no tenían nada de lo que angustiarse. Ella hundió el rostro en su pecho, para oír el constante latido de su corazón.

—Pude haberlos perdido... a los tres— sollozaba. —Pudo haber salido tan mal...

—Pero no fue así, ya no llores Sakura, estamos todos bien, es lo único que importa.

—No soportaría que algo malo les sucediera...

" _Entonces ayúdame a proteger Tomoeda_ " oyó, en su mente. Se secó las lágrimas, y miró a su esposo, que le sonreía tranquilizador. Se instó a sonreír también, tenía que ser fuerte.

—"Todo estará bien", ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, tienes razón— Shaoran depositó un dulce beso en su frente y ella respondió colgándose de su cuello para atraerlo más. En un acto de desinhibición absoluta besó sus labios hasta que perdieron el aliento.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos momentos para guardar en su memoria aquel precioso instante, sentir el calor de la persona a la que más amaba y escuchar el murmullo de las respiraciones de sus hijos, que descansaban seguros en sus camas, era todo lo que necesitaba. Su mundo giraba en torno a ellos tres, eran su refugio.

Cuando se encontró con los ojos ambarinos de Shaoran se encontró con una sonrisa de felicidad y un destello en su mirada que le decía lo mucho que la amaba, con el trascurso del tiempo juntos habían aprendido a leer todas las expresiones, gestos y pensamientos que el otro pudiera tener, bastaba verse para saberlo, era algo que compartían y que los unía aún más.

—Siempre los voy a proteger— lo oyó, cálido. Ella asintió, confortada.

—Lo sé, y yo a ustedes, siempre...

—Ven— le dijo él cuando se separaron. —Tenemos que curar tu brazo.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

Tres días después, cuando ya habían solucionado el inconveniente del Consejo de Ancianos, se preparaban para su regreso a Japón. Era momento de volver a casa, los niños tenían que regresar a la escuela, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo de clases.

Así que se encontraban preparándose para el viaje. Shaoran organizaba unos documentos en su despacho y los guardaba prolijamente en una carpeta según su prioridad, lo hacía con fluidez, estaba acostumbrado a la labor y era capaz de realizarla sin demasiado esfuerzo. Sakura tocó la puerta abierta y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿Te apetece una taza de té?— le preguntó, recibió una sonrisa también.

—No, descuida— contestó. —Ya casi termino y podremos partir al aeropuerto.

— ¿Es por lo del consejo?

—En parte, quiero dejar designados a los siguientes ministros, el clan los necesita...— suspiró. —Quiero que Ru Ji y mi madre formen parte pero tengo problemas con los tres restantes, ¿tú que opinas?

—Me parece que estás tomando la decisión correcta, necesitas tener personas de confianza cerca, principalmente en estos tiempos de incertidumbre, imagino que todos están bastante confundidos.

—Tienes razón, intentaré encontrar gente que sea de confianza, necesitamos devolver la estabilidad al clan— silencio un momento. — ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

—Oh, ya no duele nada, está curándose poco a poco, la magia ayuda mucho, claro— se rió. —Pero la herida ya está cerrada, que es lo que importa.

—Me alegro... cuando lleguemos podrás descansar y reponerte.

—Bueno...— se frotó el brazo, algo reacia. —Kasai se ha estado ocupando del templo, no quisiera...

—No te esfuerces tanto por favor...

—Prometo cuidarme.

Se despidieron de los familiares y partieron. El viaje fue tranquilo, todos se quedaron dormidos debido al cansancio de los días ajetreados, por lo tanto no se enteraron de nada hasta que fue tiempo de descender.

En el aeropuerto los aguardaban Tomoyo y Eriol. Los recibieron con alegría, principalmente la amiga de Sakura que corrió hacia ellos para darles un cálido abrazo, también se dedicó a parlotear acerca del lindo atuendo que había confeccionado para Shiori y que tenía otro para Teo, se lamentó no haberlo acabado a tiempo para que lo usara en Hong Kong pero se lo dio con gusto de todas maneras.

— ¡Estaba muy bonita como mi mamá, tía Tomoyo! ¡Muchas gracias!— exclamó la niña, sonriendo. —Me hubiese gustado que tomaras fotografías, que pena que no pudiste ir...

—Oh, cuando quieras te visitaré, y tomaré fotografías ¿qué dices, Shiori?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Cómo ha ido todo por aquí?— preguntó Shaoran a Eriol mientras subían a su coche, los niños habían optado por ir con Mei Ling y Sakura en el de Daidouji. — ¿Han tenido inconvenientes?

—No, para nada— contestó el inglés. —La verdad es que todo estuvo muy tranquilo, pero, por lo que me contaste en ese correo electrónico, en Hong Kong no fue tan así ¿cierto?

—Sí, a donde vayamos nos siguen los problemas— suspiró. —Me temo que no hay manera de escapar.

—Qué extraño que justamente tú quieras escapar.

—Si está en peligro mi familia entonces el honor pasa a segundo plano, lo único que quiero es que dejen a mis hijos y a mi esposa en paz— Eriol le echó un vistazo rápido de soslayo.

—Es perfectamente entendible... pero no pierdas la calma, recuerdas que tenemos de nuestra parte un hechizo, no estás solo en esto— Ryu asintió luego de tantear el hombro de su mejor amigo. —Le hice una visita a la señorita Natsumemishi para averiguar qué pensaba de todo esto, me dijo: "creo que todo lo que está sucediendo es muy injusto, no sé los detalles puesto que soy una forastera en ese sitio, tal vez no pueda entender lo que todos están sintiendo pero no pienso permitir que una vida inocente sea tomada de esa manera, no mientras yo pueda hacer algo al respecto." Ella ha estado practicando hasta el cansancio las técnicas de emisión y repulsión de modo tal que podamos realizar el hechizo que tú dijiste.

—Es todo un detalle de su parte, se lo agradeceré en cuanto la vuelva a ver— dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

—Podemos practicar todos juntos, ahora que han regresado— continuó Eriol. —Descuida, estoy seguro de que lo lograremos.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Li se despidieron del inglés y se ocuparon de desempacar. Al terminar, un poco más tarde, Sakura se dispuso a hornear una tarta para recibir a la pequeña Chiara, que vendría de visita para traer sus apuntes escolares y que Teo y Shiori no se retrasaran en la escuela. Por supuesto que Shaoran tendría que ocuparse de las decoraciones, a ella no se le daban muy bien.

Después partiría rumbo hacia el templo Tsukimine, quería ver a Kasai, a Kero y a Yue, si es que estaba ahí.

—Yoshida, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?— oyó que le preguntaban, al voltearse se encontró con la niña rubia. —Teo y Shiori ya han regresado de su viaje y quisiera llevarles mis notas...

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

—Bueno, es más divertido cuantos más seamos, y además tal vez les sirva más tus apuntes que los míos, en vista de que tienes muy buenas calificaciones...— después de eso dejó de prestar atención, se había distraído pensando en que rara vez la escuchaba hablar tanto, a mediodía también se le había acercado para comer con él. — ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría venir?

—Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer hoy pero...— meditó unos momentos, no se sentía cómodo yendo a la casa de ellos. —No quisiera molestar.

—No molestas, les gustará verte, ya lo verás.

Así que se encontraba yendo hacia la residencia Li junto con la niña. No hablaban entre ellos, tan solo disfrutaban del paseo, aunque fue corto era un lindo día para caminar. Chiara le sonrió cuando llegaron y tocaron el timbre.

A través de la ventana vieron a los mellizos aparecer y saludarlos, Teo se dirigió enseguida para abrir la puerta pero Shiori permaneció allí de pie, observándolos, había extrañado muchísimo a su amiga pero la sorprendió encontrarse con el niño a su lado, no solo por el hecho de que nunca iba a su casa, sino porque siempre que lo veía sentía algo extraño. Su cuerpo parecía recibir una especie de onda que la sacudía, no estaba segura de qué se trataba.

Él le sonrió, burlón, mientras su hermano los recibía, y percibió cómo se le acaloraban las mejillas y sus pulsaciones se aceleraban. Corrió hacia la puerta de entrada directo a los brazos de su amiga, un poco por la felicidad de verla y un poco para no enfrentar a Yoshida Hiro.

Se acomodaron en la habitación de Teo con un trozo de tarta y una taza de té para cada uno. Hablaron sobre las clases y las cosas que deberían estudiar para los próximos exámenes, acordaron que repasarían juntos.

—Oh, sí— dijo Chiara de repente. —También tenemos otra profesora, es suplente.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, por un tiempo solamente, hasta que la profesora Akabeko se recupere, tiene un yeso en la pierna— explicó. —Pero la nueva profesora es muy amable y bonita...

—Ya quiero conocerla— murmuró Shiori.

— ¿Cómo se llama?— preguntó Teo.

—Chizuru Koji.

—Bueno, mañana la veremos entonces— miró al niño de cabello negro. — ¿Quieres más té, Yoshida?

—No, estoy bien, gracias.

Continuaron platicando un rato más hasta que las visitas se marcharon. Teo y Shiori debían tomar nota de las clases perdidas y prepararse para el día siguiente ya que debían asistir a la escuela.


	17. XVII - Altruismo

— _Sakura Kinomoto..._

— ¿Hm?

— _Abre los ojos_ — ella intentó levantar los párpados, pero se encontraba muy relajada y quería continuar disfrutando de la brisa que le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad. — _Necesito decirte algo._

—No me molestes— murmuró ella. —Estoy bien así.

— _Abre los ojos_ — Sakura obedeció, fastidiada.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Se encontraba sentada en la azotea de un edificio muy alto, era de noche. Podía observar toda su ciudad, algunas luces continuaban encendidas, dándole un aspecto completamente bello al paisaje. No había nadie cerca, estaba totalmente sola, o casi, frente a ella un ser brillante flotaba como si no formara parte del espacio—tiempo.

Observó que traía puesto un vestido blanco muy hermoso e iba descalza. En su espalda, un par de alas estaban extendidas y, de vez en cuando, soltaban alguna que otra pluma que era llevada hasta el infinito por el viento nocturno. Su semblante decayó bastante cuando se dio cuenta de que la mitad de ellas era negra y la otra mitad blanca, estas últimas brillaban bastante, se veían muy suaves de hecho.

— _Estás progresando._

—No, no quiero progresar, no quiero hacer lo que tú me pides— volvió a cerrar los ojos, dolida y molesta. —Tú le hiciste mucho daño a Apola ¿cierto?

— _Eso depende de la perspectiva._

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no dejaste que continuara adelante? ¿Qué daño podía hacerte...?

— _Sakura Kinomoto_ — interrumpió. — _No se trata del daño que haya podido o no hacerme a mí, sino de las vidas inocentes que perecieron por el egoísmo de una sola persona._

— ¿Qué dices?

— _¿No es acaso lo mismo que con tus enemigos actuales? ¿O durante la vida misma? Por las ambiciones humanas muchas vidas desaparecen cada día, y eso tiene un precio, de eso se trata el equilibrio._

—Ya lo sé... sí, lo sé muy bien— murmuró. —Por supuesto que lo sé... solo que...

— _Lo mismo se aplica a ti_ — Sakura lo miró, pasmada. — _Tienes el poder para generar un cambio para evitar lo que está por venir, no hacerlo provocará una desgracia... y serás la única responsable de tu egoísmo._

— ¿Egoísmo?

— _El deseo de tu corazón de permanecer siempre junto a tu familia, incluso cuando eres consciente de que sus vidas también están en juego al vivir en Tomoeda._

— ¡Yo jamás permitiría que algo malo les sucediera!— Sakura no se percató, pero en ese momento las alas detrás de ella se tornaron un poco más blancas.

— _Entonces ¿por qué dudas?_

—Yo...— meditó unos momentos. —Tal vez sí sea egoísta después de todo.

— _No, no lo eres, y es por eso que te escogí a ti._

Sakura sintió que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en un instante, estaba tan confundida, ella le había prometido a Shaoran no hacer lo que esa criatura le estaba pidiendo. Debía esperar, ser paciente y dejar que él la ayudara, después de todo estaba trabajando duro en encontrar la manera de no permitir que nadie tuviera que dar su vida.

Su recuerdo le trajo calma, no estaba sola, confiaba plenamente en su esposo. Sonrió, más aliviada, fue como sentirlo allí, a su lado, tomando su mano.

—Solo sé... que no estoy sola— lo miró, sonriendo. —Tengo personas a mi lado en las que puedo confiar.

Silencio. Se midieron el uno al otro.

—Quiero mostrarte algo.

Poco a poco fue dejando el suelo y comenzó a flotar, con un halo de todos colores rodeándola, no podía controlar sus movimientos, por lo tanto se percató de que era _él_ el que la trasladaba. La fue conduciendo a través de la ciudad.

Por algunas ventanas de las casas podían verse niños que iban a dormir, sus padres los arropaban, o les leían. Sakura sintió en el pecho una presión generada por pensar en sus hijos, descansando en sus camas, como tantos otros niños en la ciudad. Él sabía dónde golpear para tratar de convencerla, lo miró de soslayo.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo— silencio. —Quiero saber qué pasó con Apola.

— _¿A qué se debe tanta empatía?_

—Yo solo... quiero saber, me está mostrando sueños de su vida— silencio otra vez. —Quiero entender el motivo.

— _La mujer llamada Apola falleció hace ya muchos años, no te está mostrando nada, Sakura Kinomoto._

— ¿Qué?— sintió como el enojo comenzaba a fluir por su cuerpo. — ¿Fuiste tú quien me mostró todo aquello?

— _No_ — dijo él. — _No he sido yo._

—No comprendo.

— _Aunque te lo explique, no creerás mis palabras_ — Sakura apartó la mirada, un poco avergonzada. — _Sé que piensas que estoy haciendo esto por obtener una satisfacción personal, pero no es así, como he dicho antes, no obtengo nada con causar daño a las vidas de las personas, tan solo cumplo mi función: mantener el equilibrio entre la vida y la magia._

— ¿Y Apola... qué fue lo que le hiciste cuando supiste que no haría el trato contigo?

— _Yo no le hice absolutamente nada_ — tomaron otra calle y Sakura continuó observando a las diferentes familias realizar su nocturna rutina diaria. — _Cumplí mi palabra, la acompañé hasta el último momento tal y como dije que lo haría cuando pactamos, y después el destino hizo su parte._

— ¿A qué te refieres con "el destino"?

— _Sakura Kinomoto, el destino puede cambiarse, cambia según las decisiones que toman las personas, así funciona la naturaleza, y siempre lo hará. Apola tomó una decisión: abandonar al pueblo que había traído sufrimiento a su vida para poder traer la vida que gestaba al mundo, ella, al igual que tú sabía cómo funciona el equilibrio, el destino equilibraría las cosas después._

— ¿Cómo?

— _No es momento para que lo sepas_ — Sakura resopló, fastidiada otra vez. — _Si te lo contara ahora, te verías obligada a cumplir el trato, y no funcionaría, porque tu corazón no lo haría por voluntad, sino por miedo. Yo estaré hasta el último momento contigo, no busco convencerte, sino que tú misma te convenzas._

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en su habitación, sentada sobre la cama. Por supuesto, había estado preparándose para marchar rumbo al templo justo cuando habían interrumpido su rutina, negó con la cabeza para aclararse e intentó no pensar en aquel sueño, para no arruinar su propio día.

Una vez que acabó de colocarse sus abrigadas botas con felpa estuvo lista. Descendió las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Shaoran estaba ya terminando de preparar el desayuno, de espaldas a ella, lucía muy atractivo vestido para trabajar y con un delantal negro sobre la ropa. Ahogó un suspiro para que no la oyera y se aproximó despacio, traviesa.

—Ni lo pienses, Sakura— lo oyó decir, sin dejar de preparar una tortilla de huevos.

—Ohh, no es justo— ella puso morritos. — ¿Cómo supiste?

—Por favor— giró su cabeza un poco hacia el costado y la miró con una sonrisa que la hizo soñar despierta. —Siempre sé cuando eres tú.

— ¿Por mi presencia?— preguntó, sonrojada.

—Pues, si me concentro también puedo sentirla, pero no me refería a eso— se volteó. —Simplemente sé cuando eres tú.

—Entiendo— se miró las manos, con una sonrisa que no pudo reprimir. —Buenos días Shaoran.

—Buenos días— le dio un beso en la comisura del labio aprovechando que estaban solos. — ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

—Lo que estés preparando está bien.

— ¡Buenos días!— exclamó Shiori entrando a la cocina, aún iba en su pijama de conejo negro. Al cumplir los cinco años la niña había desarrollado una especie de obsesión con aquellas ropas para dormir con forma de animales, así que tenía varios de ellos.

—Buenos días, cariño.

—Muy buenos días— Shaoran se acercó con un plato que contenía tres rebanadas de pan tostado.

—Gracias papá.

—Por nada Shiori.

—Cuéntame hija, ¿quién era el niño que vino ayer acompañando a la pequeña Chiara?

—Um... Yoshida— le dio una mordida al pan. —Es un alumno nuevo.

— ¿Yoshida?— preguntó el castaño. — ¿Está en tu clase?

—Sí— volvió a darle otro bocado.

— ¿Y te llevas bien con él?— inquirió la mujer. Shaoran había puesto toda su atención a la conversación, se había quedado estático, incluso. — ¿Son amigos?

—Algo así— miró a los adultos, pensativa. —No estoy segura, pero creo que sí, al menos eso creo.

—Ya veo, bueno espero que se lleven bien.

—Shiori, si ese niño te molesta no dudes en avisarme.

—Sí, papá.

Una vez que Shaoran se marchó con los niños Sakura tomó su bolso y partió rumbo al templo Tsukimine. Estaba contenta de regresar a la rutina, el viaje a Hong Kong había resultado una sorpresa un tanto desagradable si recordaba todos los problemas por los que habían pasado. Aunque se obligó a no pensar en ello, después de todo, habían vuelto a casa sanos y salvos.

Cuando estaba llegando al templo se encontró con un niño que lloraba sentado en el suelo de la acera contraria, al parecer tenía una rodilla lastimada, iba a cruzar para asegurarse de que estuviera bien pero una mujer se acercó corriendo y lo inspeccionó, escuchó que la llamaba "mamá" así que se quedó más tranquila. La mujer le entregó una paleta de caramelo y se marcharon juntos luego de un rato.

Le recordó mucho a su hijo Teo, de pequeño solía llorar mucho por cada herida que se hacía y se preocupaba por no volver a sanar. Suspiró, pensando en que su niño ya no lloraba por nada e incluso contenía a su hermana cuando era necesario. Dejó de pensar en esas cosas cuando se le vinieron a la mente las palabras de _él_. Entonces se dispuso a trabajar y comenzar a subir los escalones que la llevaban al templo.

No había llegado arriba que vio a Kasai correr para asomarse y ver hacia abajo. Se veía muy bien con su hakama blanca y la túnica azul que tenía sobre ella, la miraba con una seriedad rara en él, tenía los ojos muy brillantes y contenía su expresión. Rápidamente comenzó a descender los escalones hacia donde ella estaba y la miró fijo.

—Señora Sakura, ha regresado.

—Hola Kasai, ¿cómo estás?

—Más aliviado ahora— silencio. —Tuvo problemas en China ¿verdad?

—Lamento haberte hecho preocupar— sonrió. —Pero ahora todo está bien.

—Me alegra oírlo, todo en el templo ha ido normal, me he ocupado de todo— Sakura acarició su cabeza con afecto e hizo que el ánima se sorprendiera.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, gracias por todo, Kasai— se adelantó para continuar subiendo junto a su familiar. —Los he extrañado, a Kero y a Yue también, espero que se encuentren bien.

—Lo están, nos turnábamos por las noches para hacer guardia— contó. —Y Kerberos traía un montón de comida preparada por la señorita Tomoyo, estaba deliciosa.

—Veo que se divirtieron bastante— se rió. —Quiero saludarlos.

—El joven Tsukishiro acompañó a su hermano a hacer algunas compras, así que no se encuentra.

—Ya veo...— llegaron a la cima y Sakura suspiró de gusto al sentir la brisa del templo al que tanto cariño le tenía. El cerezo a un costado resplandecía de vigor y soltaba sus flores incluso en invierno, parecía cosa de magia. Ella se rió de su propio pensamiento, no le sorprendería si fuera así.

Un muñeco amarillo voló a toda velocidad hacia ella y se estampó en su cara, aquella vocecita chillona la reconocía perfectamente.

— ¡Sakura!— exclamó. — ¡Has vuelto! ¿Estás bien? ¡Estuvimos muy preocupados!

—Disculpen las molestias, no quería que se asustaran, me encuentro perfecta.

— ¿Te lastimaron?

—Sí pero... ya me recuperé, no fue nada muy grave— sonrió. —Nada que un poco de magia no solucione.

—Menos mal— sonrió. — ¡Esa es nuestra Sakura!

—Exacto, soy muy fuerte— dijo ella fingiendo sentirse orgullosa.

—Entonces ¿nos trajiste algo de comer?

—Ay, eres un glotón Kero— se rió. —La señora Ieran nos regaló unos cuantos dulces que hizo, están en casa, si eres bueno te dejaré probarlos.

— ¡Viva!— el guardián comenzó a mover su cola de un lado a otro, bailando, mientras imaginaba cuánto comería.

—Tengo que ir al lago a purificarme— le dijo a Kasai que se había quedado atrás suyo en silencio. —Después reforzaré la barrera, luego podremos ir a patrullar juntos ¿qué dices?

—Eso me gustaría.

—Estupendo.

Marchó rumbo al lago una vez que se colocó su atuendo tradicional. En el centro del agua podía hacer que la luz del sol la cubriera y bañara de esplendor. La purificación que realizaba no se trataba de eliminar impurezas de su ser, sino más bien de conectarse en cuerpo y alma con todo lo que la rodeaba, para así poder ejercer su voluntad sobre el mundo de lo sobrenatural.

Una vez que salió se sintió mucho mejor, con fuerzas renovadas, de hecho. Se secó y volvió a cambiarse. Kasai estaba sentado en la entrada del templo y la miraba hacer sus cosas con atención, siempre estaba pendiente de ella, más tarde lo invitaría a comer dulces, aunque no estaba segura si lo convencería de abandonar el templo, siempre quería estar vigilando.

Se colocó en el centro del lugar con su báculo en manos. Era tiempo de reforzar la barrera de Tomoeda. Respiró profundamente y luego soltó el aire con calma, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, elevó el objeto un poco hacia el cielo, lentamente y dejó salir su magia. Debajo suyo apareció la insignia de la estrella.

" _Para proteger esta ciudad, tendrás que liberarte del egoísmo_."

Apartó esos pensamientos antes de que afectaran su rendimiento. Una intensa luz dorada salió disparada desde ella hacia el cielo, donde colapsó con la barrera de la ciudad e iluminó todo con un resplandor potente. Sin embargo Sakura notó algo que no sucedía con frecuencia, llevó una mano hacia su frente para cubrir el sol que le impedía ver con claridad.

La barrera había absorbido la magia, no se había reforzado.

—Señora Sakura, ¿qué pasa?— preguntó Kasai.

—La barrera no se reforzó por alguna razón— contestó mirándolo.

— ¿Y si lo vuelve a intentar?

—No debería pasar esto— se extrañó, pero de todas maneras volvió a iniciar con el proceso de concentración.

Una vez que vieron la luz brotar y chocar contra la barrera se dieron cuenta que no sucedía nada. La magia debía expandirse a través de toda la cúpula traslúcida, no quedarse estancada en un solo sitio.

—No es normal— el ánima se colocó a su lado. — ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

—Tengo que ir a ver— frunció el ceño. —Algo está sucediendo.

—Voy con usted, podría ser peligroso— ella meditó.

—Está bien— tomó el móvil de entre sus ropas y se dispuso a realizar una llamada. —Hola, Ryu, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?— silencio. —Necesito que vengas al templo Tsukimine, solo será un rato lo prometo, tengo que ir a ver algo junto con Kasai... ¡Muchas gracias! Lamento las molestias— colgó. —Vamos, Kasai.

—Entendido.

— ¡Vuelo!— invocó y dejó que las alas mágicas se ubicaran en su espalda.

Partieron rumbo al extremo norte de la barrera, un área que se consideraba exterior a Tomoeda. Kasai saltaba de tejado en tejado sin apartarse un centímetro de su lado, se lo notaba serio. Como ella podía saber lo que estaba sintiendo se dio cuenta de se sentía culpable, durante su ausencia había protegido el templo a la perfección pero aún así él pensaba que no.

—No es tu culpa— le aseguró.

—Algo pasó mientras yo estuve solo...

—No podemos saberlo, además, no es tu culpa, ni siquiera yo me di cuenta ¿cómo ibas a saberlo?— él suspiró, un poco más aliviado.

—Aún así la ayudaré a resolverlo.

Cuando llegaron Kasai se puso en guardia. Sentía una presencia en algún lugar y no le pareció buena señal, por ello permaneció cerca de Sakura en todo momento.

Ella se ocupó se inspeccionar la cúpula que los cubría tratando de no perder el más mínimo detalle. Sin embargo, cuando la tocaba, no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera su propio poder, simplemente era como si no estuviera allí. Extrañada, intentó reforzarla tocándola, pero no pudo concentrarse a tiempo.

Un ataque dirigido hacia ella golpeó con su barrera dorada, el poder que siempre la protegía de la magia enemiga había impedido una vez más que saliera herida.

Ambos contemplaron a la persona que estaba de pie en el tejado a unos metros, se trataba del ánima Botán, que los miraba con resentimiento.

—Tú... con que eres tú... — la oyeron.

— ¿Has venido sola a enfrentarnos?— preguntó Sakura descendiendo y recuperando la carta Vuelo. — ¿Acaso Jin Qiu te está obligando a hacer esto?

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada!— la oyeron, y volvió a lanzar otro ataque inútil.

—Botán ¿cierto? Por favor, no tienes que hacer esto.

La vieron arremeter contra Sakura una vez más, esta vez cuerpo contra cuerpo, pero Kasai lanzó un par de llamaradas para hacer que se apartara. El ánima retrocedió, pero no se amilanó a pesar de todo, se mantuvo apartada mientras preparaba un conjuro oscuro.

Ellos se preguntaron por qué se tomaba su tiempo en realizarlo, cuando ellos podían perfectamente atacarla mientras tanto. Lo averiguaron cuando apareció Takuto y comenzó a atacar a Kasai, el ánima evadía cada golpe porque sabía que si lo golpeaba lo dejaría muy mal, se trataba de un espectro muy fuerte.

Por otra parte Sakura tuvo que vérselas con Jun. Había aprovechado a atacarla por la espalda mientras se había distraído observando a su familiar. El ánima procedió a intentar atraparla recurriendo a toda la velocidad que poseía, mientras que ella se apartaba utilizando la carta Vuelo, sabía que no podía hacer gran cosa, por alguna razón que desconocía aquellas ánimas eran resistentes a sus poderes, así que no había mucho por hacer.

Sin embargo, se dijo a sí misma que estaba mal. No quería seguir peleando. Se dio la vuelta y clavó los ojos en el enemigo, determinada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieren lograr con todo esto?— le preguntó sin rodeos.

— ¿Qué queremos?

—Jin Qiu es su maestro ¿verdad?— no hubo respuesta. — ¿Por qué ha hecho todo esto? ¿Por qué están peleando?

— ¿Tú qué piensas? Nosotros no somos seres libres, debemos seguir las órdenes de él, si queremos o no pelear no es asunto nuestro, él decide por nosotros.

— ¿Con qué objetivo?— Sakura negó con la cabeza, no quería creerlo. —Es ridículo pelear de esta manera...

— ¿Qué te importa a ti? Somos enemigos, no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros, no pienses que porque has sido buena con uno de los nuestros entiendes lo que es nuestra realidad.

—Yo... Kasai es...

—Ya no es una simple ánima artificial, no es un ser tabú, lo has vuelto sagrado.

—Nunca fue una simple ánima artificial...

—Pues muchos de los humanos no están de acuerdo contigo.

— ¿Eso quieren?— volvió su atención a él. — ¿Venganza?

—Es lo menos que merecemos.

—Lo siento— apuntó al ánima con su báculo. —Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que pasar por todo eso, pero no puedo permitir que destruyan millones de personas inocentes por el puro deseo de cambiar las cosas, no es así como se resuelven los problemas.

—Lamento entonces que debamos luchar.

El ánima desapareció y reapareció a sus espaldas. Rápidamente la tomó e inmovilizó sus brazos pasando los suyos por debajo de los hombros de ella. Entonces Sakura comprendió que solo había estado distrayéndola, Botán tenía listo el hechizo y una enorme bola de energía oscura chispeaba entre sus manos.

Cuando se la arrojó solo atinó a cerrar los ojos. El golpe se sintió fuerte y después todo se puso negro.

* * *

Teo y Shiori se asombraron cuando vieron a su profesora nueva, no solamente porque les pareció muy joven y bella, sino porque ella también estaba un poco sorprendida de verlos, al menos lo parecía.

Se había quedado quieta mirando en su dirección unos momentos, antes de iniciar con la clase.

—Pss, Teo— chistó la pequeña Li a su hermano. — ¿La conocías de antes?

—No, nunca la había visto.

—Ya veo...

Una vez que finalizó aquella clase y era hora de almorzar muchos niños se dirigieron con sus obentos hacia el patio. Sin embargo Shiori y Teo se detuvieron cuando oyeron que los llamaban.

—Niños, ¿puedo preguntarles algo?— dijo la joven de cabello negro.

—Sí, señorita Koji— dijeron al unísono.

— ¿Ustedes son Teo y Shiori Li?— asintieron. —Gusto en conocerlos, Akizuki me dijo que estaban en un viaje junto con sus padres, ¿cierto?

—Sí, señorita.

—Cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en avisarme.

—Muchas gracias.

Salieron rumbo al patio donde podrían almorzar con sus amigos. Shiori detuvo sus pasos cuando sintió algo raro, y miró por la ventana del pasillo, aunque no vio nada extraño.

Afuera los esperaban Chiara y Hiro, ya acomodados en el césped. Se sentaron frente a ellos, así podrían conversar. Cuando comenzaron a comer Shiori no pudo evitar fijarse en el almuerzo del niño que tenía al lado, tenía un tres _onigiri_ con forma de oso panda, tomatitos y algunas salchichas con forma de conejo.

— ¡Qué lindo!— se acercó al niño e inspeccionó con más detenimiento. — ¿Lo has hecho tú?

—No, mi madre— Hiro miró el contenido, un poco sonrojado. —Ya le dije que no era necesario pero le gusta mucho cocinar.

—Es muy bonito— elogió Chiara mirando también. —Quisiera poder hacer algo así también.

—Mi mamá también me los prepara— Shiori miró al niño. —Es verdad que sería divertido prepararlo nosotros ¿cierto?

—Pues... supongo...

— ¿Tu papá también cocina?

—Un poco, prefiere preparar el desayuno.

—Ya veo— sonrió. —Me gustaría aprender.

—Puedo preguntarle a mi madre...— el niño apartó la mirada, con disimulada timidez. —Si quieren... ella podría enseñarles.

—No te moles...

— ¿Enserio?— Shiori interrumpió a su amiga. — ¡Me encantaría!

Hiro permaneció mirando a la niña unos momentos, estaba muy sonriente y sus mejillas levemente rosadas, también notó que tenía los ojos ambarinos muy brillantes, nunca se había dado cuenta, tampoco era que la mirara demasiado, se trataba de un color como el de la dulce miel. Entonces se percató que estaba mirándola y que la tenía demasiado cerca.

—Bueno, vuelve a comer, niña del arroz en la cara— la vio enrojecer.

— ¡No me digas así!

—Ya, ya— terció la niña rubia. —No peleen.

Shiori regresó a su sitio y olvidó el apodo horrible cuando probó bocado, estaba contenta porque aprendería a hacer conejitos con las salchichas, y porque tenía un nuevo amigo. Aunque este la llamara de esa manera.

* * *

Shaoran se cubrió cuando su propio ataque vino de regreso, hasta que asestó en sus antebrazos. Apretó la mandíbula para reprimir un poco la punzada de dolor que lo recorrió después, ardía bastante, quizá debiera tomar un descanso pero su mente no cesaba de pensar que tiempo era lo único que no tenía de sobra. Cada segundo contaba, tenía que prepararse y estar listo lo antes posible.

—Maldición— balbuceó golpeando la pared a un costado con el puño.

Resultaba imposible siquiera emitir algo de magia sin dañar el objetivo que había montado a unos metros suyo y, las pocas veces que había logrado que rebotara de regreso a él, no conseguía pararla, estallaba en él y dejaba gran daño. Tenía sus pantalones deportivos y la camiseta gris totalmente dañados. Se inspeccionó con un suspiro y se dejó caer al suelo, recostándose sobre el tatami de la sala de entrenamiento que tenía en su despacho, estaba rodeada de sellos protectores para que nadie fuera capaz de sentir su presencia allí.

Cerró los ojos y aplicó todo lo que sabía acerca de relajación muscular, respirando profundamente y poniendo la mente en blanco. Aunque no le duró mucho.

—Tengo que aprenderlo lo antes posible...— miró el cielorraso con cansancio. —No puedo perder más tiempo, no permitiré que Sakura muera...

A penas pronunció su nombre sintió su presencia, era fuerte y se expandía por todas partes como oleadas. Se puso de pie con toda rapidez y salió de la sala, ingresó a su despacho y enseguida abrió la ventana para asomarse. Sakura estaba peleando en alguna parte.

Tras concentrarse unos momentos dedujo que era en dirección al norte, así que no perdió más tiempo y emprendió la marcha.

El auto hizo un ruido cuando aceleró y fue cobrando velocidad. Lo abandonó en el primer lugar que encontró y salió disparado al llegar a la parte norte de la ciudad. Podía ver a su esposa sujetada por una de las ánimas enemigas mientras que Kasai luchaba con otra.

A partir de allí el tiempo pareció alentarse. El espectro llamado Botán le arrojó a Sakura una cantidad de energía oscura considerable, impactó directamente en el torso de ella y la dejaron caer al suelo, probablemente inconsciente. Sus poderes espirituales se verían totalmente afectados por ese shock de energía negativa.

— ¡Señora Sakura!— gritó Kasai pero Takuto no lo dejó alcanzarla.

El castaño corrió mientras que utilizaba su hechizo para armarse con su espada, sabía que no alcanzaría a atraparla, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, así que sacó un talismán color amarillo de entre sus ropas.

—Ráfaga de viento ¡ven!— exclamó y una cúpula de aire atrapó a Sakura en los aires, para luego hacerla descender despacio.

La recibió en brazos y buscó ver su rostro, quería ver si se encontraba bien. Ella frunció el ceño y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, como cansada. Shaoran la apretó un poco más contra sí y suspiró de alivio. La miró, un poco fastidiado aunque sin severidad, pero contento de que no tuviera ninguna herida grave.

—Qué imprudente eres a veces...— le dijo, serio.

—Lo siento...

—Si había problemas debiste haberme llamado.

—Fue una emergencia— se excusó ella cabizbaja, Shaoran resopló, no era capaz de enojarse con Sakura.

—Está bien— dijo, suavizando el gesto. — ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

—Sí, eso creo.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Luminous sword" OST de Sword Art Online.**_

La dejó en el suelo y no apartó los brazos completamente hasta que se aseguró que era capaz de estar parada. Sin embargo, notó algo extraño, por lo que la inspeccionó con mas detenimiento. En su cuello podía verse una marca irregular completamente negra resaltar sobre la oscuridad que había golpeado a su esposa, se acercó un poco más y la observó, estaba clara a la vista. Se percató de que podía verla perfectamente, ya no se ocultaba.

—Eso no... ¿por qué?— murmuró, inquieto.

—Porque es la persona que ha elegido _él_ — contestó Botán acercándose, con una seriedad amenazadora. —Tú y esos dos niños son lo único que se interpone en nuestros planes, no podemos dejarte hacerlo.

— ¿Hacer qué?—preguntó la de ojos verdes.

—No finjas, sabemos lo que te ha pedido— el ánima clavó la mirada en la de ella. —Pero no permitiremos que lo lleves a cabo, así tenga que destruir a esos dos niños yo misma.

Shaoran percibió una fuerte energía, proveniente de la mujer que tenía a su lado. Había cerrado los ojos y una onda la rodeaba como si estuviera controlando el enorme poder que atentaba contra todos sus enemigos. Se apartó un poco por mero instinto, temía estorbar si continuaba tan cerca suyo, además, estaba enojada, él la conocía, habían amenazado a los niños con el mayor descaro y eso no lo iba a permitir.

— _Puedes tomar mi poder_ — escuchaba ella en su cabeza. — _A cambio de tu unión conmigo yo me quedaré a tu lado hasta el final._

Abrió los ojos, estaban completamente dorados y la marca en su cuello comenzó a brillar. El castaño frunció el ceño y atinó a acercarse pero una especie de barrera se lo impedía, esa magia no era puramente de Sakura, estaba mezclada con una presencia muy poderosa. La vio comenzar a avanzar hacia el espectro.

— ¡Sakura!— la llamó, intentando hacer que reaccionara. — ¡Oye!

—A cambio de tu unión conmigo— repitió Sakura. —Yo...

La vieron detenerse, como si estuviera intentando reaccionar. Su esposo pudo acercarse finalmente y tomar su brazo para hacer que volteara a mirarlo. Debajo de ella apareció el símbolo de la estrella, y debajo de él el del clan Li, refulgían con vigor. Pero no fue lo único que sucedió, además de eso, un tercer símbolo los rodeo a ambos, y su luz era dorada y verde.

Se miraron, sintiendo la presencia del otro.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó él.

—No estoy segura, pero creo que sé lo que es.

— ¿Lo sabes?

— ¿Confías en mí?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces no me sueltes— recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. —Tenemos que proteger a nuestros hijos ¿verdad?

—Sí, Sakura.

La luz se volvió más intensa aún, casi cegadora. Ella apuntó su arco hacia el espectro con rapidez, sabía que sería certera, sabía que no fallaría y el ánima sería erradicada, también sabía que estaba petrificada en su lugar debido al poder que estaban liberando. De alguna manera en su mente estaba todo claro, y al mismo tiempo no estaba segura de comprender.

Apuntó. Botán tenía una expresión que intentaba disimular el pánico. Entonces soltó la flecha. Sobrevoló los aires refulgiendo de dorado pero una onda verde la rodeaba, como si la protegiera en el camino, o como una compañera fiel. Hasta que alcanzó el objetivo.

Divisaron un centenar de brillos cubrir el cielo en una enorme explosión. Ambos sabían que había dado en el blanco, no tenían duda alguna.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_


	18. XVIII - Carrera Contrarreloj

Hiyoriko esperaba poder ver a la sacerdotisa del templo cuando se dirigió allí, puesto que quería devolverle el pergamino que había encontrado en el almacén hacía tiempo. Había llegado a la ciudad en busca de ese lugar, en busca del puesto que su excelencia Kinomoto poseía, sin embargo se había encontrado con que la esperaba algo mucho más grande.

Debía proteger esa ciudad junto con algunos compañeros más. Había sido elegida. Por alguna razón no se preocupaba, en el fondo de su ser sentía que todo iba a salir bien. Por supuesto que al principio la idea no le cuadraba, no tenía ningún sentido, se preguntó en qué momento dejó de sorprenderle las maravillas que rodeaban Tomoeda.

Se acercó hasta el cerezo sagrado y lo tocó, cerrando los ojos. Podía percibir las ondas de la ciudad, era un lugar importante, energías mágicas de todo el mundo cruzaban por ese punto exacto. Sonrió, satisfecha por algún motivo.

—Buenos días, señorita Natsumemishi— oyó a sus espaldas, y volteó.

—Buenos días, señor Ming.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Buscaba a su excelencia, pero por lo que veo no se encuentra ¿verdad?

—Por desgracia no, tuvo que marchar de urgencia, ¿quiere que le diga algo de su parte?

—Me gustaría esperarla si no es molestia— apretó un poco los papeles antiguos que tenía en manos. —Es algo que quisiera hablar con ella en persona.

—Por supuesto, si gusta puedo prepararle una taza de té.

—Muchas gracias.

Tomó asiento en la entrada del templo, disfrutando unos minutos de la armonía que se sentía por allí. Aunque no duró por mucho tiempo, ya que de repente comenzó a sentir una presencia poderosa al norte de la ciudad, algo parecido a la presencia de los señores Li, pero mezclada.

—Deben estar peleando— expresó Ryu, serio, traía una taza de té en manos. —Últimamente no hacemos más que eso.

—De seguro está preocupado.

—Esos dos se pueden arreglar sin mí— esbozó una media sonrisa. —Son un gran equipo.

—Ya veo, les tiene confianza entonces.

—Los conozco bien— se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia.

—Son tiempos difíciles, lo importante es que no permitamos que eso nos perjudique, aún suceden cosas buenas ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto— dijo. —Ha sonado como algo que diría Sakura.

— ¿Ella está bien?— preguntó. —La última vez que la vi fue... bueno, no estoy segura de nada.

—Sí, fue toda una sorpresa para nosotros— suspiró. —Sakura intenta hacer como que no, pero en verdad le ha afectado toda esta situación, debe estar dividida, entre su amor por su familia y amigos y por la ciudad en la que nació y creció... ha de ser difícil.

—El señor Li jamás permitiría que ella hiciera algo así.

—No, por supuesto que no, es por eso que ha estado buscando alternativas, tenemos la esperanza de que el hechizo que estuvieron practicando resulte, y nadie tenga que dar su vida.

Hiyoriko lo miró, luego hacia el cielo, una explosión de luces sobrevoló los aires. Aún se sentía esa presencia en el aire, incluso después de un rato, era algo que jamás había sentido. Sin embargo, tuvo que ponerse de pie repentinamente, hasta dio un par de pasos hacia adelante. No era lo único que se percibía en el aire, sino que también había algo más. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, justo en el corazón, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sin que lo pudiera evitar.

Lejos de donde ella se encontraba, la pequeña Shiori sintió en su corazón que algo pasaba, fue como experimentar una inmensa tristeza, algo similar a la pérdida de un ser querido. Miró hacia el cielo antes de ingresar a la escuela una vez más, no escuchaba a su amiga llamarla. Derramó un par de lágrimas, y de pronto se encontró pensando en Kasai.

Un ánima acababa de desaparecer.

* * *

Para su sorpresa no había sentido nada, incluso aunque cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Había estado esperando un dolor incalculable que nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de su hermano Jun. Estaba frente a ella, mirada fija, sus ojos celestes no parecían adoloridos, ni tristes, ni enojados. Estaban contentos. Eso le transmitían.

Pero su figura parecía tornarse traslúcida, se le dificultaba verlo con claridad. Tan solo distinguió una flecha en su pecho, una larga flecha dorada que fue deshaciéndose hasta no dejar rastros.

—J-Jun...— balbuceó.

—Eres una tonta— le dijo él. —Tienes esa condenada costumbre de no tener en cuenta los riesgos.

— ¿Por qué? Ella no puede exorcizarnos.

—Sola no, pero ya no está sola...— se enserió. —Escucha, tenlo en cuenta de ahora en adelante.

—No...— negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos, no hagas que me preocupe más— cerró los ojos. —Adiós, Botán.

Desapareció. Convirtiéndose en un millón de brillos.

Takuto se aproximó al ánima para sujetarla, temía que cometiera una locura. Ella solo se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, sintiéndose culpable.

—Vámonos— la tomó y desaparecieron.

Sakura se mantuvo inmóvil, no podía mover ni un músculo. Bajó la vista al suelo, para que nadie pudiera mirar sus ojos cargados de lágrimas, aunque algunas se habían escapado de su control. Sintiendo la vida que había sido mandada a donde correspondía bajó los brazos de la posición en la que se encontraban y se tambaleó, cansada.

Shaoran la sujetó por la cintura para evitar que se cayera, no lo miraba y eso lo tenía preocupado. No estaba seguro de entender qué estaba sucediendo pero se obligó a no preguntar nada para no molestarla más. Había utilizado una cantidad de magia descomunal, lo más seguro era que estuviera agotada.

El familiar se aproximó, preocupado, y permaneció cerca de su ama por si lo necesitaba.

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?— le preguntó su esposo. Ella no se movió. — ¿Sakura?

—Solo... lo escuchaba...

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Me dijo que podía usar su poder... solo lo hice, lo supe, incluso sin saberlo...— lucía confundida. Su esposo la volteó con suavidad, para mirarla, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y muy desorientados.

—Tranquila... respira Sakura— acarició su pelo mientras la estrechaba. —No entiendo lo que me quieres decir.

— _Él_... lo escuchaba, me decía que me daba su poder...

— ¿Para realizar el hechizo de recién?

—Sí, pero cuando me tocaste... ya no lo escuché más— lo miró. —Tomé tu magia, no la suya...

— ¿Tú?— la vio asentir. — ¿Cómo?

—No fue conscientemente... solo supe cómo.

"Me ha dado el poder de utilizar su magia, Shaoran" pensó, no lo dijo porque no se atrevió.

—Bueno, por el momento vayamos al templo Tsukimine, podrás purificarte allí ¿cierto?

—Sí...

El castaño la levantó en su espalda con dificultad, parecía como si la joven estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos y no fuera capaz de moverse con normalidad. Tal vez debido a la oscuridad que la había corrompido, sin embargo sabía que Sakura podía soportar muy bien aquello, se trataba de algo más, algo la estaba afectando.

Llegaron al templo y fueron recibidos por Ryu y Hiyoriko, la cual se hizo cargo de su esposa a penas vio el estado en el que se encontraba. La condujo hacia la laguna del templo, donde purificarían a la de ojos verdes.

Shaoran se dejó caer sobre la madera del templo, cansado de pronto, no había notado la cantidad de magia que había usado hasta ese momento. Por eso era que quiso sentarse al menos un rato.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó su amigo y guardaespaldas, acercándose.

—Pues... no estoy muy seguro— miró hacia un costado. —Esas ánimas atacaron a Sakura y Kasai.

— ¿Ah sí? Qué extraño, suelen ir por los niños.

—Sabían que Sakura fue elegida por esa cosa, la atacaron para evitar que lo hiciera. Ella exorcizó a uno, pero le ha sentado mal.

—Las personas con poderes espirituales tienen una percepción especial, pueden sentir el dolor o el sufrimiento de los espectros, principalmente cuando los envían de vuelta a casa— se quedó pensativo unos instantes. —Bueno, además ella tiene un corazón muy noble, no le gustan los enfrentamientos.

—Me ha dicho que tomó mi magia ¿eso es posible? Quiero decir, jamás había escuchado que una persona tome la magia de otra sin matarla, además no fue que me la quitara toda, sino más bien como... como si la tomara prestada por un momento.

—Es curioso, sí— se sentó a su lado. — ¿Hablarás con ella?

—Sí, me preocupa, últimamente está más silenciosa de lo usual— suspiró. —Desde que volvimos de Hong Kong de hecho.

—No lo he notado.

—Bueno, tal vez me equivoque, pero creo que algo le sucede.

Sakura era guiada por la joven de cabello largo a través de las aguas del lago, los rayos del sol las golpeaban, brindándoles calor, era un día frío. Cerraron los ojos y se concentraron para realizar la purificación, las bañó la luz y el fulgor de sus propios poderes, hasta que todo regresó a la normalidad.

La oscuridad desapareció por completo de la piel de ella, así que se sintió mejor al poco tiempo. Sonrió a la chica a su lado, mirándola.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Natsumemishi.

—Oh, no— levantó las manos. —No se preocupe, excelencia, y no es necesario que me trate con tanta formalidad, puede llamarme por mi nombre... oh, bueno...— bajó la vista, con una sonrisa a penas perceptible. —Aunque Hiyoriko no es mi nombre real...

— ¿De verdad?

—Así es— apartó un poco la mirada. —En mi familia, una vez que las mujeres han desarrollado sus poderes espirituales se las prepara para ser guardianas de la familia y, al cumplir los 16 años de edad, se les cambia el nombre, añadiendo la terminación "ko", por lo que mi nombre en realidad es "Hiyori".

—Si no te molesta, entonces te llamaré por tu nombre...— sonrió. —Hiyori, tú llámame Sakura entonces.

Ella se quedó viéndola durante un rato, experimentando una calidez que rara vez sentía. Era muy fácil hablar con ella, jamás le había dicho a nadie lo de su nombre, de pronto se había sentido cómoda para hacerlo.

—Está bien, Sakura— la vio acomodarse la ropa y comenzar a salir del agua.

—Por cierto, me sorprendió un poco verte aquí, ¿acaso necesitas ayuda con algo?

—Oh, claro... en realidad, vine a devolverte el pergamino que encontré la vez que me permitiste buscar información en el almacén del templo, asumí que era importante.

—Lamento las molestias, gracias por molestarte en traerlo.

Ingresaron al templo, con frío, y se secaron. Hiyoriko se colocó un atuendo de sacerdotisa característico del templo en el que se encontraba, tenia una luna creciente negra grabada en el pecho, en el costado izquierdo.

Se encontró con Sakura en uno de los pasillos, camino a la salida. Recordó que había ido allí por algo y buscó entre las ropas que tenía en manos, las que se había quitado.

—Sakura, vengo a devolverte los archivos que encontré en el almacén de este templo— le sonrió. —Gracias por ayudarme aquella vez, vine a esta ciudad en busca de algo pero me encontré con algo mucho más grande.

—Oh, es verdad— tomó los papeles. —No ha sido nada, en verdad, ¿era lo que buscabas?

—No exactamente, pero todo lo que realmente quería era encontrar mi propósito en la vida.

—Comprendo.

— ¿Suena raro?

—No, no, es que... yo no creo que este sea tu único propósito en la vida, Hiyori— suspiró. —Así como sé que lo que se me pidió no es mi único propósito...

—Sí, tienes razón— sonrió, algo avergonzada. —Cuando todo termine podremos averiguar cuál es el siguiente ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto— miró los papeles que tenía en las manos y los desplegó.

Al instante su sonrisa desapareció.

Era un manuscrito, un pergamino que hablaba de una sacerdotisa, un soldado y un templo en llamas. Se cubrió la boca de la impresión. Estaban contando lo mismo que una vez había soñado, estaba segura, aquel papel hablaba de Apola.

— ¿Sakura?— murmuró su acompañante, preocupada, pero no le contestó.

La ciudad en la que Apola había vivido entonces era Tomoeda en la antiguedad. Tenía sentido, se trataba de una ciudad que debía ser protegida, desde hacía siglos, entonces era normal que los habitantes designaran a una persona para que los cuidara de las desgracias.

" _El cielo se cubrió de nubes en un santiamén, negras..._ ", decía. " _Debe ser un castigo por lo que hemos hecho..._ "

No, no era un castigo por lo que habían hecho. Era un castigo para Apola, la sacerdotisa que había elegido él en ese momento, y que no había cumplido con el pacto. La ciudad ya había sido devastada, hacía años.

—Así que esto era...— musitó, tratando de disimular la sorpresa.

— ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálida de pronto.

—Sí, no te preocupes, solo me impresionó un poco lo que decía...

—Ya veo— enunció Hiyoriko, no muy convencida. Sin embargo le restó importancia al verla avanzar hacia la salida.

Se reunieron con los muchachos, incluso fue testigo de la luz que regresó a la mirada del señor Li al ver regresar a su esposa más compuesta. Aunque no demoró en pedirle que se sentara y tomara algo de té.

Ryu se extrañó al verla puesto que había algo que no le pareció normal. Se aproximó un poco y la inspeccionó.

—Sakura... ¿la marca de tu cuello es porque la purificación no resultó completamente bien?— preguntó.

—También lo he notado— comentó Shaoran. —Ahora puede verse a la perfección...

—Entiendo— ella suspiró, tocándose justo en la garganta. —Ha de ser que el tiempo se agota...

—Si estás mejor, me gustaría que nos contaras qué fue lo que pasó con aquella ánima, pensaba que no podías exorcizarlas.

—No podía— respondió. —Ustedes saben que las ánimas artificiales no son como las demás, dependen de un maestro para continuar en el mundo, puesto que no poseen existencia propia.

—Lo sabemos— contestó el castaño.

—Esas ánimas... o almas, reciben su energía de su maestro y así también las habilidades que este quiso otorgarle al momento de crearla, por lo que suelen ser más poderosas que las ánimas corrientes— hizo una pausa, tenía la atención de todos. —Tengo la sospecha de que el dueño de las ánimas que nos atacan les ha otorgado la habilidad de resistir la purificación, es decir, el exorcismo.

—Aún así fuiste capaz de hacerlo hoy.

—Sí, pero eso fue porque no lo hice yo sola— jugueteó con sus dedos sobre la taza de té que traía. —Shaoran, como te dije antes, tomé tu magia.

— ¿Tomaste?— dijo Ryu, parecía sorprendido.

—Sí, escuché la voz del ser que quiere que me sacrifique para salvar esta ciudad— silencio, jamás había hablado abiertamente de ello antes, se notaba en los semblantes de todos. —Me dijo que podía utilizarlo, incluso me dio a entender que estábamos conectados de cierta forma... a través de esto— se tocó el cuello. —Como si yo pudiera acceder al poder que posee, y tomar lo que quisiera.

— ¿Y cómo es que terminaste usando la magia de Shaoran?

—Se acercó a mí y cuando me tocó, tan solo comenzó a venir hacia mí, como si eso fuera lo más natural, su magia tan solo vino a mí. No sé cómo explicarlo bien.

— ¿Tú no fuiste consciente de ello?— inquirió Shaoran, estaba un poco preocupado, se le notaba.

—En un principio no, puesto que no dejaba de escucharlo hablarme, realmente se sintió como si estuviera dentro suyo, como si estuviéramos fusionados… después sí me di cuenta, en determinado momento pasó a ser Shaoran ¿tú no lo sentiste?

—No Sakura, yo solo sentí tu presencia todo el tiempo.

Aquello la dejó pensando. De alguna manera había absorbido su poder, de eso no tenía duda, pero Shaoran no había percibido que tomaba su magia. ¿Por qué?

Escucharon que alguien se aproximaba y miraron en dirección a las escaleras del templo. Descubrieron a un joven de anteojos y mirada azul saludarlos.

— ¿Cómo están?— saludó y miró al proveniente de Hong Kong. —Por lo que veo solo faltaba yo ¿llego tarde?

—No, los demás estábamos aquí ya cuando te llamé— se puso de pie. —Quisiera que pongamos en práctica el hechizo del que les hablé.

—Oh, claro— musitó Hiyoriko. —Nunca lo practicamos juntos.

—Entonces yo también debería...— Sakura se puso de pie, Shaoran la miró. —Quiero hacer mi parte.

— ¿Te sientes bien para ello?— lo oyó preguntar. —No tienes que esforzarte tanto.

—Estoy perfecta, quiero ayudar.

Shaoran tomó una carbonilla y comenzó a dibujar un triángulo en el suelo, en las puntas de la figura colocó tres círculos de tamaño considerable y, en el centro, uno incluso más grande.

Los tres usuarios se colocaron en los extremos mientras que Sakura en el medio.

—La idea básica es nos pasemos magia entre nosotros para ir acumulando la energía suficiente, el mismo poder que generemos funcionará como canal para ello, debemos hacer que nuestras energías se acumulen, mezcladas, y después liberarlas hacia Sakura.

—Eso suena más sencillo de lo que en realidad es ¿verdad?— preguntó Eriol.

—Eso temo, jamás he visto este conjuro en funcionamiento, asumo que si lo hacemos con cuidado no debería salir mal.

—Bueno, supongo que será ensayo y error entonces.

Hiyoriko fue la primera en lograrlo, no sabía cuánta magia usar así que no fue desmedida. Por otra parte sus dos compañeros no la recibían muy bien, si bien tenían los ojos cerrados se notaba en sus semblantes lo mucho que se estaban esforzando para no rechazarla, sabían que de alguna manera tenían que lograr incorporarla.

Sakura permaneció quieta, también con los ojos cerrados, en su fuero interno ya sabía que no lo lograrían, pero se rehusó a creerlo por completo. Confiaba en lo que su esposo le había dicho, que no había hechizos únicos e inigualables y que no era posible que no hubiera otra alternativa.

Debajo de ellos la imagen en el suelo comenzó a brillar. La magia que los rodeaba como bocanadas de viento agitaba sus cabellos y dejaba algunos rasguños en sus pieles a modo de evidencia de que no estaban realizando bien el conjuro. La joven de ojos verdes utilizó la suya, a pesar de que sabía que no era tiempo aún, concentrada en lo que había hecho anteriormente con los poderes de su esposo dejó que toda aquella energía comenzara a aproximarse. La rodeó completamente, incluso sentía sus presencias dentro suyo.

Sin embargo, cuando quiso liberarlo, no fue capaz. Simplemente expulsó un rayo de luz de tamaño considerable hacia el cielo, donde estalló como fuegos artificiales.

— ¿Qué... pasó?— murmuró dejándose caer de rodillas. Sus acompañantes se acercaron, tenían aspecto cansado. —No lo entiendo.

—Usamos muy poca magia— explicó Shaoran tomando su mano, para ayudarla a levantarse. —No conseguimos el efecto que buscábamos porque necesitamos mucha más cantidad de energía, toda nuestra energía.

—Pero... si controlándonos sufrimos heridas... no imagino lo que pasaría si utilizamos toda— expresó Hiyoriko, Eriol suspiró y asintió.

—Es verdad, no fue nada bien— se inspeccionó, tenía cortes en su abrigo y sus manos parecían haber pasado por una cascada de cristales rotos. — ¿Tal vez hicimos algo mal?

—Es difícil controlar la magia de otra persona— el castaño se revolvió el cabello. —Tendré que practicar muchísimo más la repulsión.

Volvieron a intentarlo después de descansar unos momentos, sin resultados satisfactorios, tan solo consiguieron continuar infringiéndose heridas. Cesaron de intentar cuando Eriol sufrió una quemadura más grave en una de sus piernas. Acodaron regresar a casa para descansar y volver a intentarlo al día siguiente.

Shaoran y Sakura quedaron solos sentados en la entrada del templo, lucían derrotados. Se miraron unos momentos sin saber qué hacer. Él quería darle la seguridad de que nada le pasaría y ella dejar de preocuparlo.

—No fue un buen día ¿cierto?— suspiró Sakura, con el rostro sostenido por sus manos, viendo fijamente el cerezo a un costado.

—Bueno... ha estado agitado, sí.

—Me pregunto qué será de ahora en adelante...

—Todo saldrá bien— lo miró. Él también lo hacía.

—A veces deseo regresar el tiempo atrás— apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. — ¿No te ha pasado?

—Sí, pero ¿sabes? Incluso aunque estemos rodeados de problemas... no quiero dejar que eso me robe la felicidad Sakura— la rodeó con un brazo. —Y tampoco voy a permitir que te roben la tuya.

Se quedaron allí hasta que fue la hora de ir a buscar a sus hijos a la escuela.

* * *

—Hasta mañana Shiori, hasta mañana Yoshida— saludó Chiara saliendo del salón.

—Hasta mañana— la saludaron, debía quedarse a ordenar ese día, así que no podrían regresar juntas.

—Limpiaré los borradores— enunció Shiori mientras que el niño se ocupaba de llevar unos libros a la biblioteca.

Una vez de pie en la ventana se dedicó a la labor, pensando en qué había sido eso que había sentido durante la hora del almuerzo. Se distrajo observando las nubes en el cielo, hacía algo de frío. Se decidió a cerrarla cuando la recorrió un escalofrío.

Dejó los borradores en la pizarra y procedió a tomar el jarrón al final del salón para ir a tirar el agua que allí había, las flores en él aún lucían bonitas por lo que optó por dejarlas en su sitio.

—Oye— oyó y volteó. Su compañero había regresado.

—Vaya, qué rápido— musitó la pequeña Li sin demasiado asombro.

—La biblioteca no está tan lejos— le restó importancia el niño. —Hoy... ¿pasó algo a mediodía? Estabas llorando...

—Ah.

—No digas solo "ah", aunque si no quieres decirme...

—No es eso— negó con la cabeza. —Va a sonar raro pero... no estoy muy segura de porqué lloraba.

—Eres extraña.

—Pues— se dijo que no podía contarle la razón, bajó la mirada al suelo. —Tal vez sí lo sea.

—Bueno aunque... si puedo ayudar en algo... dímelo— el niño se había sonrojado al decir aquello. —Ayudaré en lo que pueda.

—Muchas gracias— le sonrió. —Oye, nunca te lo había preguntado pero ¿tú no sientes algo raro cuando nos cruzamos?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No lo sé, es algo raro.

—Tú eres rara— apartó la mirada aún con las mejillas encendidas.

—Sí, ya me lo dijiste Hiro, deja de repetirlo.

El niño la miró rápidamente para decirle algo, todavía más ruborizado. Sin embargo se tragó sus palabras cuando el estruendo de una ventana rompiéndose interrumpió su conversación. Una chica de coleta vestida con un kimono y armada con un bastón metálico se había metido a la escuela. Ambos pequeños quedaron atónitos.

Shiori la reconoció de inmediato, era Botán, una de las ánimas enemigas, tenía algo extraño en la mirada, como si hubiera perdido vida. El niño a su lado tomó su mano a penas hubo reaccionado y corrió por los pasillos escolares.

— ¡Qué rayos!— soltó, sin dejar de correr. — ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué estaba armada?

Shiori no supo qué decir, no era como si pudiera contarle, y menos en ese instante. Tenía que pensar una manera de escapar con el niño sin que sufriera heridas.

—Pues...— musitó, solo eso.

— ¿Lo sabes?— se oyó únicamente el sonido de sus pasos. La condujo hasta un salón vació y se aseguró que quedaran bien escondidos detrás de una pared. —De acuerdo, ¿la conoces? Ella te miraba como si te conociera.

—Esto...

— ¡Vamos, di algo!— ante el ímpetu del niño Shiori entrelazó las manos y jugueteó con sus dedos, nerviosa.

—Pues, es que es difícil de explicar...

—Entonces explícalo fácil— escucharon otro estruendo. —No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Está bien— se aproximó a él un poco más. —Pero no ahora, saldré allí y solo te pido que te quedes aquí, escondido.

— ¿Estás loca? Está armada.

—Lo sé pero...

—Ni lo pienses.

Las ventanas del salón donde estaban vibraron y se rompieron en mil pedazos. Hiro cubrió a Shiori con sus brazos y la obligó a quedarse contra el suelo para que no se hiriera.

Sin embargo notó una luz dorada proveniente de la niña, brotó como si se trataran de raíces naciendo de la tierra, los rodeó lentamente hasta cubrirlos por completo, convirtiéndose en una cúpula de oro que impedía que los cristales los tocaran. Se quedó en su sitio, atónito pero extrañamente atraído, en el fondo tenía mucha curiosidad.

—Tranquilo, estamos a salvo aquí— Shiori estaba arrodillada a su lado y lo miraba con una sonrisa, se dio cuenta que no tenía miedo en lo absoluto. —Hiro, quédate aquí.

—Es peligr...

—Peligroso— Shiori interrumpió, luego salió de la barrera y le dio la espalda. —Lo sé, pero no voy a dejar que salgas herido, no te muevas de aquí, me está buscando a mí.

Una especie de onda dorada la estaba rodeando, se balanceaba alrededor de su cuerpo y la recibía como una mascota adorando a su amo. Hiro casi no parpadeaba.

—Niña, aquí estás— oyeron a la chica decir, el niño notó sus orejas puntiagudas. Fuera lo que fuera, no le pareció una persona. —Te llevaré con mi maestro de una vez por todas.

— ¿Qué está haciéndote?— preguntó la niña con tono lastimero.

Como no recibió respuesta Shiori extendió sus brazos y al poco tiempo tuvo un pequeño báculo en sus manos, el cual aferró con fuerza, y clavó sus ojos en el ánima.

—No puedes hacerme nada sin tu hermano.

—Lo haré sola, te purificaré.

—Niña, no podrás con ella— no era la voz de Botán la que hablaba, Shiori lo reconoció.

— ¿A-Abuelito Jin Qiu?— preguntó, pasmada.

—No, yo no soy tu abuelo— escucharon. —Tú no eres mi nieta.

—No entiendo...

El ánima se aproximó con velocidad para atraparla. Shiori se apartó e intentó utilizar unos pergaminos para purificarla, sin embargo no le hicieron nada.

—Te lo dije— escuchó al anciano decir usando el cuerpo del ánima. —No hay manera de que tú lo logres.

Atrapó su brazo y la elevó del suelo, tratando de hurtar algo de su magia. Sin embargo recordaba que podía impedirlo, si se concentraba había una manera de evitar que lo hiciera, al menos lo retrasaría.

— ¡Oye, déjala!— gritó Hiro, y tomó una de las sillas del salón para atacar al ánima. Lo repelieron con una bocanada de aire intenso que lo estrelló contra la pared.

— ¡No!— gritó la niña. — ¡Hiro huye!

—Si vienes con nosotros no le haremos nada a tu amigo— oyó decir al ánima, siempre con la voz del anciano. Shiori contuvo las lágrimas, miró a Hiro que estaba inmóvil pero no había quedado inconsciente, de seguro solo estaba adolorido. Luego volvió a mirar al enemigo.

" _No estás sola_ " oyó en su cabeza. No estaba segura de la razón pero confió en lo que escuchó.

—Está bien, iré.

El niño en el suelo vio, algo mareado, como se la llevaban y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Fue andando lentamente por los pasillos, tenía que encontrar ayuda.


	19. XIX - Operación de rescate

Se movió de un lado a otro, desesperada. Se encontraba en el despacho de su esposo. Era de noche y habían buscado por toda la ciudad, al final habían regresado a la casa sin noticias ni ideas de dónde podrían encontrarla.

Se había hartado de llorar de la angustia, en ese instante estaba enojada, furiosa de hecho.

—Tranquilízate por favor, Sakura— dijo Shaoran, intentando sonar compuesto.

—Oh, no, no me pidas que me tranquilice— soltó, casi escupiendo las palabras. — ¡No puedo tranquilizarme! ¡Nuestra hija esta ahí afuera! ¡La tiene el enemigo! ¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme? ¿Por qué estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo y no salimos a buscarla?

Él se puso de pie, exhausto como estaba no quería una discusión. Ella estaba alterada, no había sido particularmente un buen día para ninguno y lo mejor era reprimir el enojo y la frustración o sino empezarían a pelear, lo que no tendría sentido porque nada lograrían con eso.

La abrazó con fuerza para evitar que se escapara, aunque ella no tironeó, se dejó acariciar en la espalda sin decir una palabra. Por un momento pensó que estaría llorando.

—Te prometo que la voy a encontrar, aunque me cueste la vida...— unos momentos de silencio.

—No— dijo finalmente. —No digas eso por favor... lo lamento, es que... estoy desesperada.

—Estoy igual, pero necesitamos calmarnos, si nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones en este instante no podremos pensar con claridad— la tomó por los hombros y la miró. —La encontraremos.

— ¿Cómo?

—Con un conjuro de rastreo, uno muy potente, que abarque toda la ciudad.

— ¿Eso viniste a buscar en los libros?— observó el escritorio donde antes había estado sentado él.

—Exactamente— se encogió de hombros. —No me sé muchos de esos...

Ella se dejó caer sobre el sillón a un costado, resoplando. No tenía que portarse como tonta, Shaoran también estaba preocupado por la hija de ambos y se estaba ocupando de hacer todo lo posible por encontrarla. Además, Kero, Yue, Kasai, Ryu y Mei Ling estaban afuera aún, buscando por doquier alguna posible pista de su paradero. Teo había demandado ir a buscarla con ellos pero, por supuesto, que no se lo permitieron, no querían arriesgarse a que también se lo llevaran.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, recordando la desesperación que había sentido cuando habían ido a la escuela por los niños y se habían encontrado con su hijo. Había llegado hasta ellos corriendo, agitado, junto con su compañero de cabello y ojos oscuros.

Ambos les habían explicado que se habían llevado a Shiori, que lo había hecho por proteger a su amigo, para que nada le pasara. En ese momento la angustia había opacado el orgullo que sentía cuando recordaba ese acto de valentía, sin embargo, habría deseado que no se expusiera al peligro, aún cuando había alguien inocente a proteger. Por supuesto que luego de oír aquello había iniciado la búsqueda desesperada, aunque sin resultados favorables.

Se cubrió el rostro al imaginar las cosas que podría pasarle a su pequeña hija en manos de los enemigos pero se instó a serenarse, como había dicho su esposo, nada lograba si no podía pensar con claridad.

—Sakura...— su esposo la miraba. —Por favor, cálmate.

—Lo intento... pero...

Fueron interrumpidos por unos golpecitos en la puerta. Shaoran cedió el paso y vieron a su hijo de pie allí, se había quitado su uniforme escolar y puesto el atuendo color verde que había utilizado para presentarse ante el consejo de ancianos. Tenía el semblante serio, y sus ojos chispeaban justo como los de su padre cuando se enojaba.

—Quiero ir también a buscar a Shiori— lo escucharon.

—Hijo— contestó Sakura. —Tía Tomoyo está por llegar, se quedará contigo hasta que nosotros regresemos.

—Quiero ir también, sé que puedo ayudarlos...— estaba apretando los puños a los costados del cuerpo, se dieron cuenta de lo tenso que estaba. —Cuando estuvimos en Hong Kong la abuela Ieran nos enseñó que podíamos comunicarnos entre nosotros, porque tenemos una unión especial, dijo que... somos mellizos, y como nacimos juntos podremos siempre encontrar al otro... eso nos dijo, así que por favor déjenme ir con ustedes.

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron, divididos. Estaban al tanto que ambos hermanos siempre se habían comportado como si pudieran sentir lo que el otro sentía o pensaba, desde que eran un par de bebés; sin embargo jamás habrían pensado que fueran capaces de rastrearse entre ellos.

El castaño negó con la cabeza a su esposa y se acercó hasta el pequeño, se puso de cuclillas enfrente suyo y lo miró a los ojos, siempre con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

—Teo, sé cómo se sientes, entiendo que quieras ayudar a encontrarla— le dijo. —Pero llevarte sería una total tontería, el enemigo los quiere juntos porque saben que juntos son más fuertes, es probable que hayan atrapado a tu hermana porque sabían que irías tras ella ¿entiendes? Yo no puedo permitir que te lleven a ti también porque tendríamos miedo de que les hagan daño ¿sí?

— ¿Tú tendrías miedo papá? Tú no le temes a nada...

—Oh sí, claro que tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que lastimen a mí familia, por eso no voy a llevarte.

— ¡Pero...!

—Quiero que te quedes aquí, Teo, y me ayudes mediante Yang ¿está bien? Si puedes indicarme dónde se encuentra Shiori entonces habrás hecho lo que yo no— al ver que el niño no se convencía, agregó: —Yo estaré tranquilo y no tendré miedo de que te lastimen si te quedas en casa, dónde estarás seguro.

— ¿La traerán de regreso, cierto?

—Por supuesto que sí, te lo prometo.

Una vez que llegó Tomoyo ambos pudieron marchar tranquilos. Se despidieron de su hijo llenándolo de promesas acerca de su regreso, para que se permaneciera en casa más calmado, se le notaba la preocupación a leguas de distancia. Fue difícil para ambos dejarlo cuando los miraba con sus ojitos ambarinos cargados de emociones, tuvieron que repetirse a sí mismos que lo hacían por su bien.

A penas estuvieron fuera de la residencia emprendieron la marcha para reunirse con los demás a la búsqueda.

* * *

En un principio había tenido miedo de que la lastimaran, después de todo eran enemigos. Pero después de un rato Botán había tomado su mano y la conducía por los pasillos oscuros para que no se perdiera, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a las penumbras así que —aunque con dificultad— era capaz de visualizar lo que la rodeaba, claro que no le gustaba mucho el paisaje. Era como una especie de laboratorio, había grandes cápsulas llenas con un líquido que no parecía ser agua y personas sumergidas en este. No estaban conscientes, así que se preguntó si acaso estarían ahogándose.

Llegaron a una sala en donde había una gran silla, el señor Jin Qiu estaba sentado allí. Quiso correr a abrazarlo pero se recordó que no era su abuelo, ni siquiera político, y que él estaba obligando a sus ánimas a atacarlos porque quería robarles su magia. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si fuera completamente natural, estaba confundida.

—Bienvenida, Shiori Li— la saludó, ella frunció el ceño, visiblemente enojada.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?— soltó.

—Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por cosas de adultos...— volvió a sonreír. —Haz hecho un buen trabajo aceptando a venir aquí para proteger a tu amigo, eres una digna hija de tu padre, seguro que está muy orgulloso de ti.

— ¿Qué me vas a hacer?— preguntó, volviendo a asustarse un poco.

—Nada— se puso serio. —Si te portas bien no te haré daño.

— ¿Y entonces qué tengo que hacer?

—Eres muy lista jovencita— le señaló una burbuja de cristal colocada a unos metros a la derecha, estaba sobre una extraña base circular de la que sobresalían unos cables muy gruesos que se perdían entre las sombras del lugar. —Quiero que entres allí y te quedes quieta.

Shiori fue empujada por Botán y no le quedó más alternativa que ingresar al objeto, el cual se abrió para ella a penas se hubo acercado un poco. Había bastante espacio allí pero de todas maneras se sentó abrazando sus rodillas para infundirse algo más de seguridad. Aunque, lentamente comenzó a sentirse débil, como si necesitara dormir desesperadamente, incluso la rodeaba una luz que emanaba del sitio donde se encontraba sentada.

Jin Qiu se le acercó y la contempló con una sonrisa triunfal, como si se hubiese ganado la lotería o algo similar. Sus ojos oscuros adquirían un aspecto macabro al contraste con la iluminación que se apoderaba de su prisión, tanto que la pequeña se rebulló donde estaba, con un poco de miedo.

—Es maravilloso...— murmuró, pero ella lo alcanzó a oír. —Es infinito...

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó la niña de mala gana, no quería volver a verlo.

—Tu poder jovencita, esa habilidad que heredaste de tu madre... tu magia, cuando es utilizada, se renueva al doble... es impresionante, eres la fuente de magia inagotable si se usa con cautela, y ahora estás en mis manos.

— ¿Para qué me quieres?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo— le soltó, y se dio la vuelta para perderse en uno de esos pasillos que ella no conocía, seguido por su ánima que se movía como un androide.

Shiori reprimió las lágrimas y continuó observando el exterior desde esa pecera en la que se encontraba, quería regresar a casa cuanto antes. Inspeccionó con curiosidad su prisión, incluso hizo el intento de utilizar sus poderes, como si así pudiera encontrar alguna manera de escaparse; fue así que descubrió que le estaban robando su magia, se sentía como si, de a poco, se le escapara la energía del cuerpo.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza debido al nerviosismo, incluso su respiración se tornó agitada. Ella sabía muy bien que, cuando la magia de una persona se agotaba, ese ser fallecía. Entonces era normal que se sintiera cansada y, a parte de eso, también tenía bastante hambre.

Se tocó el estómago, obviando eso e instándose a pensar. Se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor.

 _"Tu magia, cuando es utilizada, se renueva el doble..._ " recordó que le había dicho el anciano. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Si para asegurarse de darle tiempo a sus padres de encontrarla debía resistir todo lo posible entonces lo haría. Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Estaba sentado en el medio de su habitación, tratando de pensar en la persona de su hermana, tanto su aspecto como sus actitudes, como si estuviera en un túnel oscuro, buscándola. Recordaba las veces que su madre le había dicho lo útil que era usar la imaginación cuando se trataba de magia, esta ayudaba a conectar sus deseos con el accionar del poder.

Respiró profundamente y se adentró en aquel túnel.

 _"Shiori... ¡Shiori!"_

No recibió respuesta, estaba lejos suyo, se preguntó si, si continuaba pensando en ella, podría atraerla hacia él un poco más.

 _"Shiori, responde..."_

Divisó una silueta, al final del túnel había luz, así que se dio cuenta que estaba de espaldas. Se apresuró a alcanzarla, preocupado de perderla. Incluso estiró el brazo hacia adelante, como si así pudiera atraparla.

 _"¡Shiori soy yo!"_ sus ojos se tornaron dorados, pero no se percató de ello.

 _"¿Teo?"_

 _"¡Por fin me escuchas! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Todos te estamos buscando! ¿Dónde estás?"_

 _"No lo sé, de verdad, es un lugar oscuro... el abue... digo, el señor Jin Qiu me tiene atrapada en una cosa rara."_

 _"¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que te tiene atrapada? Él nunca..."_

 _"Tienes que creerme Teo, es él, me ha dicho que quiere mi magia, eso es lo que está buscando, esas ánimas están aquí también, él es su maestro."_

El niño intentó procesar la información. El hombre que siempre había admirado, la persona que le había demostrado que el clan de Hong Kong no era tan malo, era su enemigo. Les había mentido y, además de eso, había capturado a su hermana para hacerle daño.

Estaba furioso.

 _"¿¡Teo!? ¿Sigues ahí?"_ Shiori tenía miedo, seguro había estado llorando. _"¡Hermano!"_

 _"Sí, aún te oigo... Jin Qiu nos ha engañado..."_

 _"Lo lamento... sé que lo querías mucho..."_

 _"Eso ya no importa, Shiori, tenemos que hacer que papá y mamá sepan donde estás, ellos van a ir a buscarte ¿sí? No tengas miedo."_

 _"Está bien... ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"_ Teo comenzó a pensar en alguna manera que no requiriera salir de la residencia Li, su padre le había hecho jurar que no lo haría, así él se quedaría tranquilo. Además, estaba seguro, tía Tomoyo no le permitiría salir ni en millón de años.

 _"¿Recuerdas lo que nos enseñó la abuela Ieran? Que tú y yo estamos conectados."_

 _"Sí..."_

 _"Bueno, es momento de ponerlo en acción."_

Tomoyo se extrañó del silencio que inundaba la residencia Li, así que fue a comprobar cómo se encontraba Teo. Sabía que no le había gustado mucho la decisión de sus padres de mantenerlo en casa y se había internado en su habitación desde hacía un rato, pero como no había dicho absolutamente nada se preguntó si todo estaría bien.

Al subir las escaleras divisó una luz saliente de la habitación del niño y se aproximó rápidamente. Abrió la puerta y lo descubrió sentado sobre el suelo, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando y rodeado de una cegadora luz dorada que se expandía hacia el techo del cuarto y lo atravesaba, parecía un potente rayo que buscaba una salida al exterior.

Se preguntó si acaso esa sensación de calidez sería la misma que la que la golpeaba cuando era una niña y veía a su mejor amiga atrapar las cartas Clow.

* * *

Detuvieron sus pasos cuando aquella luz cayó del cielo de repente y, con un estruendo, golpeó la tierra a lo lejos. Se sentía una impresionante presencia impresionante y, aunque ya la habían percibido en ocasiones anteriores, parecía que había incrementado mucho más desde la última vez.

Shaoran y Sakura se miraron sabiendo que sus hijos estaban haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar, pero que debían darse prisa porque el enemigo se percataría también de aquello.

Sakura aprovechó que estaban reunidos para colocar una protección a las armas los dos hombres, deslizando los dedos sobre las hojas afiladas, así impedirían que se rompieran y además purificarían a las ánimas que pudieran encontrar, sin dañarlas. También le entregó dos brazaletes a Mei Ling, llenos de cascabeles, que cumplirían la misma función. A sus guardianes les colocó sellos en sus frentes.

Después corrieron tan rápido como pudieron y, finalmente, llegaron a un edificio que lucía como uno de oficinas. El castaño llegó a la conclusión de que el sitio pertenecía a Jin Qiu, adentro no había ni una sola persona o siquiera un ruido, lo que era extraño en una ciudad como aquella, por lo que no se trataba de una construcción como cualquier otra, además, el ambiente era por demás enrarecido, como si estuviera siendo rodeado por una fuerza poco común. Esa era la marca de la magia del anciano, él sabía reconocerla.

—Es asfixiante...— comentó la mujer de ojos verdes avanzando con cautela.

—Se trata de un hechizo indetectable que no está funcionando del todo bien— explicó su esposo. —Quiere esconder todo lo que está pasando aquí pero a su vez se le escapa este rastro de sensación de pesadez, no imagino de qué magnitud es lo que está planeando para que esto suceda...

—Ha de ser muy grande— dijo Ryu colocando su colgante a Mei Ling y luego desenvainando su katana. —Jamás ha hecho nada a medias.

—Se ha metido con mi hija, y esa es razón suficiente para detenerlo.

Escucharon unos sonidos y detuvieron sus pasos. Se colocaron cubriéndose las espaldas entre ellos, atentos a cualquier ruido que pudieran percibir.

Enseguida se vieron rodeados de ánimas oscuras que aparecieron atravesando el suelo como si de nada se tratase.

Entonces empezó el conflicto.

Sakura no podía estar centrada por completo, preocupada como se encontraba no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la seguridad de su hija.

Vio a sus compañeros ir purificando ánimas como si fuera cosa de todos los días, pero iban llegando más y más, se trataba de un grupo inmenso. Enseguida se vieron rodeados.

— ¡Ryu, necesito que me digas dónde está Shiori!— gritó Shaoran esperando que su amigo lo escuchara.

— ¡No puedo verla!— tenía sus ojos brillando como zafiros, intentando mirar en todas direcciones. —Debe estar dentro del campo de un conjuro.

— ¡Shiori dinos donde te encuentras!— gritó Kero, tratando de olfatear el aire mientras evadía cada vez más enemigos, sin resultados. — ¡Ah, rayos!

De pronto una luz estalló cerca de ellos, haciendo desaparecer a todas las ánimas que los tenían atrapados. Miraron en la dirección por donde había venido y se encontraron con Yoshida Touma en la puerta del edificio, portaba un enorme arco negro en sus manos y una aljaba llena de flechas que tenían cascabeles colgados de ellas. Se lo veía muy serio pero después se alivió al encontrarlos, y se acercó.

—A penas Hiro me contó lo que pasó supe que no me podía quedar sin hacer nada— miró al matrimonio Li. —Ayudaré, le debo la vida de mi hijo a esa pequeña.

—Gracias, Yoshida.

Shaoran extendió el brazo para estrechar su mano y, cuando fue tomada, se permitió sonreír, después de todo ya no tenía sentido continuar con ese viejo rencor absurdo.

—No es nada— frunció el ceño. —Ahora váyanse, tienen que ir por ella.

—Ve con ellos Ryu— dijo Mei Ling. Él se dio la vuelta bruscamente y clavó sus ojos en ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Tienes que ayudarlos a proteger a Shiori.

—No voy a dejarte aquí...

—No pierdas el tiempo, tienes que cumplir con tu deber ¿o no?— la seriedad de la joven era palpable, pero después de un rato le sonrió con ternura. —Quiero que traigas a mi sobrina sana y salva ¿de acuerdo?

—Maldición, Mei Ling...

—Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes.

La pareja se dio un corto beso antes de acordar que se volverían a ver justo allí una vez que regresaran con la niña, y les pidió que tuvieran mucho cuidado.

La pareja de esposos, seguidos de cerca por el guardaespaldas, se marchó, dejando atrás al resto de sus compañeros, que se veían envueltos una vez más en una lluvia de ánimas que aparecían de la nada. Sakura no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás, preocupada porque ninguno de ellos saliera herido, sin embargo su máxima prioridad en ese instante era su hija.

Después de un rato de vagar por pasillos oscuros les pareció que andaban en círculos así que no les quedó más alternativa que detenerse a pensar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Los tres se mantuvieron alertas ante cualquier movimiento que podría estar haciendo el enemigo oculto en aquellas sombras, les había costado tanto adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad que se convertía en el sitio perfecto para un ataque sorpresa.

—Hay demasiada calma— sostuvo Ryu. —Eso no es normal.

—Es verdad, pareciera como si aquí no hubiese nadie.

—Sabemos que eso no es cierto al menos, no estamos tan errados— dijo el castaño. —Sin embargo... me inquieta tanta calma.

—Podríamos intentar dejar un rastro de luz, para saber por dónde hemos estado ya— propuso Sakura. Como estuvieron de acuerdo se dispusieron a ello. Sin embargo, no pudieron avanzar mucho más antes de que ocurriera el primer movimiento de sus enemigos.

De pronto la joven se vio envuelta en una nube de intenso humo oscuro que la apartó de sus dos acompañantes primero. Y luego la hizo desaparecer por completo.

—Sa... ¡Sakura!— llamó el líder del clan Li.

Pero no tuvo ninguna respuesta.

* * *

Recorría un largo pasillo con calma, no tenía ningún recuerdo acerca de cómo había llegado a ese sitio pero no se sentía asustada, la luz se filtraba por aquellas ventanas que tanto le recordaban a su escuela, parecía ser que estaba atardeciendo. Quiso asomarse para contemplar el paisaje a través del cristal pero oyó pasos a su espalda, entonces se dio la vuelta.

Una chica de cabello largo castaño cruzó corriendo y la chocó, aunque en realidad no la tocó, la atravesó como si se tratara de un fantasma. Después se quedó quieta en medio del pasillo mirando algo que ella misma ignoraba. Shiori se preguntó si acaso estaría soñando.

Aquella muchacha estaba usando el uniforme de la secundaria de Tomoeda, así que apostaba que vivía en la misma ciudad. Adornaba su cabello con un moño lila en la nuca que le gustó mucho, consideró comenzar a usarlo de esa manera también. "Tal vez algún día me la encuentre, y podríamos ser amigas..." se dijo.

Se le acercó porque queria ver su rostro pero, a penas dio unos pocos pasos, se encontró con la persona que estaba allí enfrente. Era un chico de cabello negro. Algo en él le pareció sumamente familiar, pero los ojos fríos con los que estaba mirando a la joven la asustaron un poco y olvidó por completo el tema.

—Lo siento...— empezó la chica desconocida. —De verdad que no tengo intensión de presionarte ni nada parecido...— se notaba como lentamente se encogía en su sitio, no lo miraba a los ojos pero las orejas levemente enrojecidas evidenciaban que estaba avergonzada. —Solo quiero saber... si hice algo que te haya molestado... ya no hablas conmigo...

—No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada— Shiori descubrió un atisbo de dolor en su voz.

—Solo quiero saber si hice algo que te ofendiera...

—No, no hiciste nada malo— la respuesta había sido fría.

Shiori sintió aquella onda tan especial que la atravesaba cada vez más frecuentemente.

— ¿Te molestó... que te confesara mis sentimientos?— la chica intentaba discimular el temblor de su cuerpo. Seguramente producto del llanto un inminente.

—Sí, a decir verdad no puedo corresponder a un fenómeno... nunca podría.

Él había apartado el rostro y bajado la vista al suelo. Se lo notaba tenso.

—Y-ya veo... No lo sabía, entiendo a qué te refieres pero... si me dejas al menos...

—No— la interrumpió. —Es mejor que no volvamos a hablarnos.

La chica hizo el ademán de extender el brazo hacia el joven pero se paralizó a medio camino, en cambio dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo.

Shiori observó el rostro de él y notó una profunda tristeza. Se preguntó por qué habría dicho esas cosas horribles si no parecía un mal chico.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya no se encontraba en aquel pasillo, sino que estaba en un campo rodeado de luz blanquecina, del césped bajo sus pies cientos de destellos flotaban como dientes de león.

Le pareció un sitio hermoso, de hecho le hubiese gustado estar allí junto con su familia.

—Shiori Li...

Volteó. Una luz estaba allí, justo a la altura de su cabeza, le pareció familiar por alguna razón, principalmente esa voz tan particular.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?— preguntó.

—Tengo cientos de nombres como para recordarlos todos.

— ¿Y no puedes decirme solo uno?

—Eso no es importante ahora.

—Pues, te llamaré Hikari* entonces.

—Shiori Li, no te llamé aquí para que me dieras otro nombre— se miraron. —Se trata de algo mucho más importante.

—Te escucho.

—Quiero que ayudes a tu madre a salvar la ciudad en la que viven, tú y tu hermano serán una parte muy importante para ello.

— ¿Qué le va a pasar a la ciudad?— la niña se aproximó más. — ¿Es culpa de los malos que nos atacan? ¿Por qué lo están haciendo? ¿Tú lo sabes?

—El hombre llamado Jin Qiu Li busca quedarse con mí poder.

— ¿Tu poder?

—Así es, pero para ello necesita una fuente de magia que sea inagotable, como la tuya y la de tu hermano.

—Es cierto...— meditó unos momentos. —Me llevaron con él, porque quiere mi poder.

—No tu poder, sino tu habilidad— silencio. —Hay que evitar que se haga contigo, y para eso tenemos que sacarte del lugar donde te encerraron, de otra forma será muy tarde.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Te lo explicaré, así que escúchame atentamente.

* * *

— ¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo?— preguntó el niño mirando al que estaba a su lado tirado como un globo desinflado sobre el sofá.

—No es que esté tranquilo, sino que ya no me quedan fuerzas... es duro esto ¿sabes?

Se encontraban ambos en la sala tomando té que había preparado Tomoyo. Había llegado hacía un rato acompañado de su padre, esperando descubrir que la niña ya había sido rescatada y se encontraba sana y salva en su casa, sin embargo descubrió que no era así, pero que su hermano estaba intentando ayudar desde la distancia. Esperando poder hacer lo mismo había ido a su habitación pero lo había encontrado en medio de un halo de luz dorada que lo dejó exhausto.

—No, por supuesto que no lo sé, yo no sabía que había otras personas que pudieran hacer lo que ustedes hacen— dijo Hiro. —Pensaba que era solo algo de mi padre...

—Bueno, eso explica por qué te tomaste tan normal el verme haciendo un hechizo— contestó Teo con expresion indiferente, estaba muy cansado.

—Lo que sí me sorprende es que no hayas ido a buscarla también, siempre se ven tan unidos que pareciera que hicieran todo juntos.

—Realmente no es así ¿sabes?— frunció el ceño. —Pero sí quise ir, es solo que mis padres me lo prohibieron, me dijeron que esos tipos también me están buscando a mí.

Hiro bajó la vista y apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas. Estaba frustrado porque se sentía un debilucho, la niña se había entregado a las personas que la buscaban para protegerlo a él después de todo.

Teo lo miró de reojo y comprobó que sus ojos rebozaban de preocupación, se preguntó si acaso se habría encariñado con su hermana o si solo se trataba de culpa. Tanteó su hombro para que lo mirara y se puso serio.

—La van a traer de regreso, estoy seguro, Shiori es más fuerte de lo que parece— sonrió un poco. —No va a dejar que las lastimen tan fácilmente.

* * *

 ***Hirari significa "luz".**


	20. XX - Vía de escape

Cuando la nebulosa dejó de rodear a Sakura pudo percibir lo mareada que se encontraba, la oscuridad manchaba su piel en los brazos, piernas y torso, sabía perfectamente que esa estrategia era para debilitarla de manera considerable y que lo más seguro era que estuvieran buscándola en ese preciso momento para atacarla.

Estaba arrodillada en un sitio oscuro igual al anterior, pero a su lado no había más nadie.

Se puso de pie algo tambaleante y comenzó a alejarse de aquel sitio con una mano aferrada a su pecho, mientras lo iluminaba con una luz dorada que purificaba lentamente su cuerpo corrompido por la energía maligna. Tenía que apartarse tanto como pudiera antes de que el enemigo llegara allí.

"Shiori... Shiori..." se repetía.

Entonces sintió la presencia de alguien aproximarme a su izquierda. A duras penas consiguió evadir el golpe de puños que destruyó el suelo que anteriormente pisaba con una voltereta hacia atrás que le provocó un ligero dolor en las extremidades.

Miró los ojos oscurecidos del ánima que se erguía para realizar el segundo ataque, era una mirada llena de dolor y odio. Algo le habían hecho para que esa sed de sangre invadiera su mente, ya no existía la serenidad e imperturbable calma que antes lo caracterizaba. Además de eso, notó que también le habían entregado un par de guantes con púas que irradiaban una energía oscura —probablemente alimentada por la criatura— bastante impresionante.

—Dime dónde está mi hija, Takuto— ordenó, bajando la vista al suelo, ya no podía purificarse porque se estaba llenando de furia. — ¿¡Dónde está Shiori!?

Nuevo ataque, volvió a evadirlo pero en vez de continuar huyendo se instó a utilizar su báculo rodeado por una luz brillante e intentar hacer algo con su magia. El ánima tomó el objeto como si de nada se tratase la descarga eléctrica que lo rechazaba y golpeó a Sakura, arrojándola contra una pared que volvió añicos.

Takuto volvió a arremeter contra ella pero no logró golpearla una vez más, ella había utilizado a _Escudo_ para impedir que otro de esos puños la tocara, con el anterior había sido suficiente para romperle algunas costillas y dejarla con un dolor en la cabeza que le decía que seguro se había herido.

—No quiero pelear más, no quiero causarte más daño, Takuto— Sakura clavó sus ojos verdes en los del ánima que tenía enfrente. —Por favor, te suplico que me digas donde está Shiori.

—Tú nos robaste a Jun— volvió a prepararse para otro ataque. —Nosotros te robamos a la niña a ti, es lo justo.

Ella se quedó de piedra y sacó otra carta de su bolsillo, de alguna forma tenía que razonar con él, porque dudaba que pudiera encontrar a Shiori en aquel sitio que parecía una fortaleza sin ayuda de nadie. "Solo quiero capturarlo, por favor, préstame tu ayuda."

— ¡Bosque!— invocó, y las ramas pronto rodearon a la criatura hasta que se convirtió en una masa de ramas y hojas.

Sakura se acercó pero una esfera de oscuridad fue arrojada hacia ella así que tuvo que apartarse. Dudaba que su magia pudiera protegerla por sí misma en ese momento en el que se encontraba bastante herida, por lo tanto no se arriesgó a ello. Al mirar en aquella dirección descubrió a Botán, tenía la mirada perdida pero enseguida corrió hacia ella para atacarla. Ella solo atinó a protegerse ya que no podía hacer otra cosa, a esa velocidad era complicado predecir los movimientos que vendrían después.

— ¡Detende Botán! ¡Puedo liberarlos de su maestro!— exclamó, esperando hacer que entrara en razón. — ¡Detengan esto!

El ánima solo continuó atacándola mientras Takuto volvía a ponerse en acción. Sakura volvió a recibir otro impacto de sus puños pero intentó aterrizar sobre sus pies para no seguir incrementando las heridas. Botán se colocó a sus espaldas y lanzó una nube de oscuridad que la cubrió totalmente.

—A ver si así le sirves de algo— dijo. —Extinguiré lo que quiere de ti para que no pueda hacer nada al respecto.

—Yo... no me importa lo que hagan conmigo... pero dejen a mi hija volver a casa— Sakura sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba, no podía levantarse del suelo donde estaba tirada.

—No es posible— Botán la tomó por la ropa y la acercó a su rostro. —Exprimiremos cada gota de su magia y después, si quieres aún, te la devuelvo.

La mujer arrojó un polvo dorado de sus dedos a los ojos de ella esperando que hiciera que la soltara, si no podía razonar con ellos no tenía más alternativa que purificarlos. "Vamos, ven y dame de tu poder ahora..." quiso decirle, pero no conseguía percibir su conexión con _él_ desde hacía varias horas, se preguntaba si aquello tendría que ver con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Se levantó sintiendo fluir el poder su magia incrementando, cada vez que la utilizaba era capaz de experimentar como se duplicaba, como si de un grifo de agua se tratase y no pudiera hacer que dejara de correr. Debajo de ella apareció la insignia de la estrella, de su estrella, la que le daba las fuerzas necesarias para continuar luchando.

Volvió a incorporarse para intentar huir de ellos hasta que se sintiera un poco más compuesta. Eran dos contra uno por lo tanto llevaba la desventaja, tenía que pensar bien sus próximos movimientos.

— ¡Carrera!— exclamó y arrojó la carta un poco más lejos para no perder un solo segundo.

Al activarla su cuerpo era capaz de moverse ligero como una pluma. Atravesó cientos de pasillos oscuros seguida por las ánimas que no conseguían alcanzarla.

— ¡Shiori! ¡Shiori, hija, responde! ¡Llámame!

Takuto aprovechó la fuerza de sus músculos y saltó sobre la mujer para golpearla, pero fue evadido a gran velocidad.

Sakura agitó su báculo y sacó otra carta de su bolsillo, al menos le daría tiempo hasta que se le agotaran las energías.

— ¡Lazo!

Las criaturas se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta que se movían en círculos. Ambos conocían ese hechizo puesto que su maestro utilizaba uno similar en el edificio entero, para que sus presas nunca pudieran escapar.

Utilizaron la habilidad de desaparición para reaparecer junto a la mujer. Sin embargo, a penas la divisaron, se dieron cuenta que eran apuntados por su arco dorado, chispeaba con la tensión del cordón. Luego disparó, la flecha asestó directamente en el pecho de Takuto y este cayó de rodillas sintiendo la resistencia a la purifación recorrerle el cuerpo.

Botán la atacó pero también fue apuntada por el arco y fue atravesada por una de las flechas. Antes de dejarse caer al suelo notó la mirada de angustia cargada de lágrimas de la joven de ojos verdes, le temblaba el mentón a causa de sofocar el llanto, puesto que estaba al tanto de que no le gustaban las batallas.

Sakura se arrepentía de haberlas herido, pero no había tenido más alternativa, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar peleando, si las purificaba regresarían a donde pertenecían y podrían estar en paz. Sin embargo las veía luchar por una causa que creían honesta, entendía a la perfección que no podrían ponerse de acuerdo.

—Por favor, ya detengan esto, no quiero pelear...— las ánimas no dijeron nada, tan solo permanecieron en su sitio, exhaustas. —Los purificaré e irán...— le costaba mantenerse en pie. —Irán un buen lugar...

Sakura sintió que se desvanecía, cayó de costado, sin poder mover un músculo y percibiendo cómo se quedaba dormida, la oscuridad en su cuerpo la culpable de esto, absorvía sus energías como una sanguijuela. Batalló por permanecer con los ojos abiertos pero fue imposible, el cansancio le ganó por completo.

* * *

— ¡Maldición!— soltó por milésima vez, andando entre la oscuridad.

—Vamos jefe, ya cálmate, no solucionas nada escupiendo insultos al aire— intentó calmarlo Ryu. —Sabes que Sakura es fuerte, puede cuidarse sola.

—No pongo en duda eso, es solo que...— apretó la mandíbula. —Nos separaron a propósito, Jin Qiu está al tanto de que la última vez ella combinó su poder con el mío, no quiere que lo vuelva a hacer.

—Solo quédate tranquilo y confía en que ella saldrá con bien de todo esto, ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en encontrar a Shiori.

Ryu reaccionó haciendo a un lado a Shaoran y sacando sus katanas de sus respectivas fundas, para recibir el impacto que llegó de pronto desde arriba. Había caído como un proyectil sobre ellos y, en ese instante, clavaba sus fríos ojos negros en los azules del guardaespaldas. Por fortuna sus sentidos habían sido capaces de captarlo, al menos eso era un punto a favor, dado que el anciano destacaba por su sigilo.

Incluso así había alcanzado a cortar algunos cabellos de su frente.

Lo arrojó a unos metros de distancia colocándose entre él y su amigo conociendo muy bien el papel que jugaba en ese lugar. Había jurado ante el clan Li entero proteger la vida del líder como si fuera más valioso que su propia vida. Sin embargo, a Ryu Ming le importaba muy poco el honor y la tradición que tanto veneraban en aquella dinastía, él no lo hacía por todo eso.

Él tan solo estaba allí para proteger a las personas que consideraba valiosas. Shaoran y Mei Ling entre ellas, ya que lo habían rescatado de sí mismo, y que, a pesar de haberles traído tantos problemas, continuaban a su lado. Eso era lo más importante que poseía.

—Tus reflejos mejoraron desde nuestro último entrenamiento, muchacho— oyeron decir a Jin Qiu.

—Ya no soy aquel chiquillo que conociste.

—Siempre tan modesto— sonrió. —Que sepas que los años no me han amansado ni un poco.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?— inquirió Shaoran haciéndose con su espada.

—Eso ahora no es relevante, tan solo les pido que se hagan a un lado y no interfieran en mis planes— apuntó con el arma hacia ellos, colocando el otro brazo a sus espaldas. —Porque no tendré reparo en matarlos.

Shaoran corrió hacia él de frente mientras que Ryu lo atacó por detrás. Jin Qiu a penas giró el cuerpo en un ángulo de 45° e interceptó ambos golpes. A pesar de que se lo notaba envejecido tenía los músculos suficientes para hacerle frente a los dos.

—Ah... la juventud, siempre pensando que puede devorarse el mundo.

Con un chispeo de sus espadas los repelió lejos. Shaoran se quedó estático cuando percibió la presencia de Sakura y el anciano aprovechó la distracción para atacarlo.

Ryu extendió el brazo y lo tomó por las ropas para adelantarse, en un intento desesperado para evitarlo, pero el impacto del ataque le dio en el costado y arremetió directo en sus costillas.

— ¡Ryu!— exclamó el castaño y se acercó a asistirlo.

Jin Qiu sacudió su arma para limpiarla de la sangre que la manchaba y una vez más corrió hacia ellos pero esa vez fue Shaoran el que tuvo que interceptarlo.

Utilizó su magia del viento para mantener a Ryu protegido hasta que se repusiera unos momentos.

—Henos aquí, Shaoran— sonrió el anciano. —Tantos años después, nos enfrentamos de verdad.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo confié en ti— apretó la mandíbula, su voz sonaba estrangulada y llena de dolor. — ¿Tú usaste como una marioneta a Tian? Robaste su habilidad de crear vidas ¿no es así? Así obtuviste tantas ánimas.

—Brillante como siempre— aplaudió. — ¿Lo dedujiste tú solo?

— ¿Qué ganabas con colocarle una raíz a Lei entonces? Por dónde lo mire, no tiene ningún sentido...

—No oses en pronunciar su nombre... tu perro mascota la asesinó.

— ¡Tú la condenaste!— explotó. — ¡Lei solo era una inocente!

—Una inocente que tú llevaste a la agonía, escogiste perseguir las faldas de una muchacha de la que estuviste prendado de niño, desenchando los sentimientos e ilusiones de mi nieta como si fueran basura.

— ¡Jamás quise lastimarla!

—Pues, lo hiciste, mi nieta se cansó de sufrir y llorar por ti, en un arranque de valor me confesó que prefería odiarte si no podía amarte... entonces le otorgué una salida, una alternativa, una raíz para que pudiera olvidar... a fin de cuentas, de esa manera todo se volvía más sencillo, estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarme después de eso, aunque hubiese deseado que no se entrometiera no había manera de detenerla.

" _Aunque no me creas quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos siempre fueron puros... no los culpes por lo que yo hice, yo los manché de odio y venganza..._ " recordó que le había dicho la joven en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Por supuesto. Lei había estado tratando de explicarle que ella había tomado la decisión. Sin embargo, eso no expiaba la culpa de su abuelo en todo aquello.

—Lei merecía que la abrazaras y compartieras su dolor, para que este mermara, no que ayudaras a incrementarlo— lo apuntó con su espada. —Solo has hecho que las cosas empeoraran siguiento este camino que has escogido, no quieras disfrazarlo de bondad... no manches su nombre, no te lo permito... has tomado las vidas de cientos de personas solo para llegar a este instante Jin Qiu, juro que te voy a detener.

— ¿Tú me detendrás?— dejó escapar una risita cargada de hartazgo. — ¿Qué eres tú comparado con _su_ poder incomparable? No eres más que un insecto intentando oponerse a los mandatos de un poder infinito... he llevado a cabo este plan durante muchísimos años, yo me volveré un dios, y no habrá nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Ryu, que llevaba descansando desde hacía rato más apartado, se tomó el tiempo para concentrarse en la figura del anciano y buscar algún punto donde fuera mas vulnerable pero no había encontrado tal cosa. Aunque sí había algo dentro de él que le aclaraba muchísimo todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Shaoran— dijo. —Tiene una raíz de odio en su interior.

— ¿Qué?

—Vaya, esos ojos de los que no puedes enconderte son de miedo— comentó Jin Qiu.

— ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Con quién estás trabajando?

—Por favor, no me rebajaría a ser un simple lacayo.

— ¡Nadie puede colocarse una raíz a sí mismo! ¡El Jin Qiu que conozco jamás habría sido capaz de hacer esto!

—Exactamente— se enserió. —Jamás habría podido, no tenía las agallas para atreverse a nada, su ambición se veía aplacada por una bondad inexplicablemente arraigada a su ser... entonces tomó la decisión de hallar la manera de obtener poder, para acabar con aquello que tanto lo retenía... y encontré un hechizo, uno que me permitiría conectar mi magia con la de un ser mítico que de todo era capaz... solo hizo falta una gota, una ínfima cantidad de su poder para yo ser capaz de crear raíces poderosas e insertar una dentro de mí... este nuevo yo es el yo que siempre deseó ser más que un simple anciano que nada había logrado en su vida... pero por supuesto que tú nunca lo entenderías, has cambiado, ya no existe aquella ambición que un día conocí en aquel niño de 10 años, tú te marchaste un día a Japón y no volviste a ser el mismo.

—Y estoy orgulloso de eso, porque pude aprender lo que de verdad interesa en la vida.

—Suficiente charla, hablar ahora es en vano— se colocó en postura de ataque. —Ninguno de los dos cambiará de idea.

Jin Qiu acabó con la distancia que los separaba en un segundo. Shaoran se puso a la defensiva a toda velocidad, sin embargo, su contrincante desapareció del campo visual y, antes de que ese diera cuenta, lo atacó por la espalda.

Lo evadió a pesar de todo, simplemente había dañado el abrigo gris que traía puesto y su camisa, había escapado del filo de su espada por poco.

Comenzó a dudar acerca de si podría vencerlo, él no solo era muy poderoso por haber robado a cientos de personas, sino que además era su maestro, todo lo que sabía de batallas se lo había enseñado él. Chocar espadas con el anciano podía costarle la vida y la verdad era que no podía darse el lujo de perder, Sakura estaba esperándolo.

Tomó uno de sus viejos talismanes para invocar la magia del trueno, tal vez fuera capaz de hacerse una brecha para flanquear las defensas del ministro.

—Dios del trueno... ¡ven!— disparó un inmenso relámpago hacia Jin Qiu y se apresuró a colocarse detrás, su propia magia lo ocultaría unos momentos para golpearlo y, con algo de suerte, dejarlo fuera de combate.

Con una rapidez casi inverosímil vio al anciano repeler su ataque tan solo con un movimiento de su mano y cortar el aire de lado a lado luego utilizando una de las espadas. El castaño intentó retroceder a tiempo pero esa vez no tuvo tanta suerte, había logrado herir su pecho de manera que este comenzaba a perder sangre lentamente.

—Espero que no pretendas vencerme utilizando trucos viejos, Shaoran— lo escuchó decir. —Perdiste el factor sorpresa en el instante en que decidiste enfrentarme, no olvides que yo conozco muy bien cómo son tus patrones.

—Entonces sacaré algunos nuevos de la manga.

Shaoran había decidido no utilizar la marca que le había colocado aquella criatura, por principios, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarlos de lado por el bienestar de su familia.

Extendió el brazo y tomó su muñeca con el otro para mantenerlo con más firmeza. Cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo le recorría el cuerpo el poder que emanaba de su abdomen y, cuando iba a recibir un ataque de su rival, lo atrapó dentro de una especie de caja color verde que apareció desde el suelo. Lo vio luchar por escapar y recibir una descarga eléctrica que lo dejó de rodillas en el suelo.

—A-Así que eres uno de los usuarios...— lo oyó murmurar como con un quejido de dolor.

—Lo soy pero no por mucho tiempo, tú quédate tranquilo ahí o sino continuará dándote descargas— se apartó del anciano. —Luego vendré a ocuparme de ti, ahora tengo que ir a buscar a mi hija.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba su amigo y lo levantó del suelo para ayudarlo a caminar. Después se alejó en busca del sitio donde Shiori estaba cautiva.

* * *

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Fairyland" de Yuki Kajiura**_.

Colocó su mano sobre el cristal, lentamente este fue cediendo ante el tacto y estalló en cientos de cristales que quedaron regados por todo el suelo, sus ojos dorados ni siquiera se inmutaron a pesar de que estaba sorprendida, se había dado cuenta que desde hacía un rato su cuerpo no le respondía y simplemente se movía de manera mecánica, haciendo lo que debiera hacer.

Salió de la burbuja de cristal que antes la tenía atrapada y avanzó por los pasillos oscuros. Notó que cada determinado tiempo se detenía a dibujar una estrella en las paredes del lugar sin saber bien para qué eran, deambuló durante bastante tiempo. "¿Estará controlando mi cuerpo? Dije que haría lo que hiciera falta pero..."

—No te preocupes— se escuchó decir, a pesar de que ella no había hablado. —De esta manera puedo intervenir a tu favor, de lo contrario debería mantenerme aparte en todo esto, puesto que debo ser imparcial.

Shiori no sabía qué significaba la palabra "imparcial" pero tampoco preguntó, porque no sabía cómo, además de que estaba tranquila, confiaba en esa criatura por alguna razón. Solo perdió la compostura cuando descubrió a su madre tirada en el suelo, pero su cuerpo no lo manifestó, tan solo se acuclilló a su lado, colocó una mano en su frente unos momentos y luego se volvió a poner de pie.

Se hizo con su báculo y lo extendió hacia el cielorrazo tanto como se lo permitieron los brazos, dejando salir su energía al mismo tiempo.

—Shiori Li, vamos a hacer una purificación pero tu mente es tuya y solo tuya, por lo tanto quiero que pienses en todas las cosas buenas que te han ocurrido, así será mucho más poderosa.

Lo hizo. Pensó en cada momento feliz que tuvo en su vida desde que podía recordar, cientos de juegos con su hermano, con su amiga Chiara y sus padres, cuando había aprendido a controlar un poco más su magia, cuando había conocido a Nya. Cada ocasión que pudo traer a memoria se instaló en sus pensamientos y le dejó una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fue rodeada por una luz dorada muy intensa que se expandió como un velo por todo el lugar e invadió cada pasillo y rincón. Era capaz de percibir cómo abandonaba su cuerpo como si se tratara de agua de manantial brotando desde su centro. Al mismo tiempo sentía algo de tristeza, similar a la sensación de una despedida.

Después algo estalló, solo supo eso. Cientos de destellos dorados giraban y giraban, en espiral, y se apartaban de ella hacía lugares que no conocía, buscando algo que debiera ser purificado. La niña sonrió pensando que se trataba de algo muy bello, aunque al mismo tiempo inquietante.

No lo sabía pero, donde se encontraban los guardianes junto con Touma y Mei Ling, las ánimas que los habían estado atacando comenzaban a desaparecer por efecto de la purificación, por fortuna había sido a tiempo, ya que se habían vuelto demasiadas para ellos. Miraron en todas direcciones pero nada se veía, tan solo unas diminutas luces como de oro que caían sobre ellos cual llovizna.

Shiori se dejó caer de rodillas, exhausta, y todo se detuvo. Por desgracia no sería suficiente, los enemigos volvían a ponerse en marcha.

Sakura la tomó antes de que perdiera la consciencia y la miró a los ojos, colocando su báculo delante de la niña para que no cayera de frente al suelo.

—Shiori, hija, usa mi energía ahora...

—M-Mamá...

Los destellos regresaron, intensificados y de mayor tamaño. A pesar de que Shiori estaba cansada aún podía expandirlos por todo el edificio. Purificaría a todas las ánimas que allí hubieran, no tenía dudas de eso.

Sakura se sentía como si su pequeña estuviera hurgando dentro suyo y tomando algo que buscaba con ansias, era lo único que se le ocurría para describirlo. Parecía un abrazo posesivo e infantil.

Aunque por desgracia eso aumentaba sus temores. Su hija, y muy probablemente su hijo también, era parte de aquel plan para salvar la ciudad, puesto que era capaz de tomar sus energías e incrementarlas. Se lamentaba un poco a decir verdad, puesto que no deseaba que se vieran involucrados en una lucha de adultos.

Derramó una lágrima, una última lágrima para jurar no volver a hacerlo. Ya no podía darse el lujo de auto-compadecerse. Era tiempo de tomar una decisión.

Dejó a la niña en el suelo, dormida, mientras se erguía lentamente en su sitio, seria. Se habían metido con sus hijos, era hora de ponerle un freno a todo aquello.

Se inspeccionó el cuerpo puesto que recordaba haberse visto con manchas oscuras antes de desmayarse, sin embargo no tenía ninguna, muy probablemente debido a la magia de su hija. Tampoco había rastros de Takuto o Botán, aseguraba que habían sido purificados por ella junto con los demás.

A un costado descubrió el dibujo de una estrella en la pared y, muy sorprendida, volteó a ver a Shiori. Lo había dejado todo preparado para ella, estaba segura. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, de puro orgullo, y se acercó. Posó la palma de su mano sobre la imagen y esta se iluminó aún más.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Credens justitiam" OST de Puella Magi Madoka Mágica.**_

"Todos están luchando, yo también debo hacer lo mismo" se dijo.

Sintió una enorme paz interior antes de que su cuerpo se iluminara con una luz blanquecina llena de destellos de todos los colores posibles. Sus ropas se tornaron blancas y se transformaron en un vestido blanco que recordaba haber visto antes en sus sueños. Luego de eso su cuerpo fue elevándose lentamente hasta quedar suspendida en el aire. Se sentía ligera como un pluma.

Se preguntó si acaso Apola también había pasado por aquello cuando lo había conocido a _él_ , y si habría experimentado la misma sensación.

Recorrió los pasillos en busca de cada uno de los dibujos y fue activándolos a medida que los encontraba. Uno a uno fue tocando, se sentía cada vez más relajada y la luz que la rodeaba se volvía más intensa.

Llegó a la azotea luego de activar la última estrella y se encontró con otra más, solo que esta se erigía sobre el edificio como si fuera un segundo tejado e iluminaba el cielo con su luz.

Sakura se ubicó justo en el centro, el tacto del suelo helado golpeó la calidez de sus pies descalzos pero no le importó. Elevó los brazos al cielo, como si quisiera abrazar algo que allí aguardaba y liberó su energía para que recorriera su cuerpo entero, cerrando los ojos. Una oleada de magia trepó por su cuerpo y se dirigió directo al firmamento.

La estrella resplandeció aún más y una lluvia de brillos comenzó a caer sobre ella.

"Ríndete Jin Qiu, después de esto no quedará ni una sola de tu ánimas, vete y no vuelvas."

Dos alas completamente blancas se desplegaron a sus espaldas y lo supo: ya no había vuelta atrás. Una vez terminada la masiva purificación bajó los brazos para mirar el cielo nocturno. Estaba despejado y el viento soplaba suavemente.

Era muy relajante en verdad.

* * *

Regresaban todos juntos, agotados en verdad. Había sido toda una travesía la búsqueda de la niña pero, por fortuna, había salido todo bien.

Una vez reunidos los Li habían abrazado fuerte a Shiori y regresado con sus compañeros, encontrándolos algunos más heridos que otros. Sakura había curado un poco las heridas de Ryu, al menos para que pudiera moverse, para así después emprender la marcha. No habían encontrado a Jin Qiu cuando habían ido donde Shaoran lo había dejado, ni tampoco las ánimas

Al ingresar en la residencia fueron arrollados por Tomoyo y Teo, felices de verlos volver a salvo. Ryu se dejó caer sobre el sofá con un largo suspiro y Mei Ling se ocupó de ver si podía tratar sus heridas.

El niño regañó a su hermana un rato antes de dejarla ingresar a la casa pero, a pesar de que no lo dijo, estaba aliviado.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Faye's Theme" (versión piano) OST de Finding Paradise.**_

Shiori se quedó estática cuando aquella sacudida golpeó su cuerpo e instantes después se vió rodeada por los brazos de Hiro, que ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de la niña. Por un momento pensó que lloraba, pero no era así, se dio cuenta que estaba contento. Tal vez, luego de lo sucedido, se había preocupado.

No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de ello, además, también notó, que era muy cómodo estar así porque el niño era muy cálido.

—Eres una tonta— lo oyó murmurar, con tono molesto. —No vuelvas a hacer algo así...

—Lo siento mucho...— le dijo.

Se permitió abrazarlo también lo que, a pesar de que nadie lo vio, incrementó el color en las mejillas del niño.

Shaoran se cruzó de brazos y gruñó a penas salió del estupor de ver a un niño abrazando a su hija, sintiendo el aguijón de los celos pincharlo.

—Bueno— comentó Sakura, con una sonrisa. —Es normal.

—Oh no, claro que no, solo tiene 7 años...

—Vamos Shaoran, tú y yo también nos conocimos siendo unos niños.

—Es diferente.

—Para nada, además, ese niño es...

—Ni lo digas— la interrumpió. —Solo lo permitiré esta vez.

— ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?— susurró Shiori. —Y tú deberías llamarme por el mío, y dejar de decirme niña del arroz en la cara.

—Pero si es muy gracioso.

—No, no lo es...

Él la soltó y, aunque no lo iba a decir, Shiori sintió una especie de vacío después de eso. No le iba a pedir que volviera a abrazarla porque no le pareció correcto, pero ese deseo cruzó su mente.

—No te hicieron daño ¿verdad?

—No, para nada— negó con la cabeza. —Oye, ¿de verdad no lo sientes?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—No estoy segura, esto— se llevó las manos al pecho y lo miró. —Siento algo aquí cuando estoy cerca tuyo.

—Pero qué cosas dices, tonta— Hiro apartó la mirada, completamente ruborizado. —Por supuesto que no, no siento nada.

—Ya veo...

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres, no me molesta— Shiori sonrió, contenta. —Pero tampoco te emociones tanto, solo es un nombre.

—Pero de todas maneras me pone muy contenta.


	21. XXI - Remate desesperado

Salió de la ducha frotándose el cabello con la toalla. Se colocó su camisón de gasa verde pastel, la bata a juego y se aproximó hacia la ventana para contemplar la noche, desde allí podía ver la calle y parte de la ciudad.

Suspiró al cristal y se cruzó de brazos, meditando acerca de todo lo sucedido en aquel día. Durante la noche, cuando había ido al cuarto de Shiori a arroparla para que durmiera había tenido una pequeña conversación con su hija que había dejado varias cosas en claro.

— _Shiori, ¿cómo fue que escapaste? ¿Recuerdas?_

— _Alguien me habló mamá, me dijo que me ayudaría a ayudarte, me pidió que salvara la ciudad junto a ti, quería que confiara en él._

— _¿Pudiste ver cómo era?_

— _Era como una luz, y tenía una voz cómica— la niña sonrió._

— _¿Cómica?_

— _Sí, como si fuera un niño, pero... no era un niño._

— _¿Tuviste miedo?— Shiori negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa._

— _Nada de nada, me estaba ayudando a salir de ahí, todo el tiempo se quedó conmigo._

— _Comprendo— finalmente la cubrió con el edredón y le acarició el cabello. —Descansa cariño, mañana prepararemos los pancakes que te gustan._

— _Gracias mami, buenas noches._

Volvió a suspirar. Pensar en ello no tenía mucho sentido, después de todo estaban al tanto que _él_ pretendía utilizar los poderes de Teo y Shiori para que fueran apoyo para ella. Se tocó la marca negra que se veía en su cuello y cerró los ojos unos momentos.

— ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedes escucharme?— preguntó a la nada.

— _Siempre estoy contigo, Sakura Kinomoto._

—Sé que hablaste con Shiori hoy, fuiste tú el que la ayudó a hacer ese hechizo ¿cierto?

— _Así es ¿a qué se debe tu pregunta?_

—Bueno, yo...— miró hacia abajo. —Gracias... gracias por haber rescatado a mi hija.

— _No lo hice por ti, sino por Tomoeda—_ Sakura asintió con una media sonrisa. _—A fin de cuentas ella será, junto con su hermano, una pieza clave en todo esto._

—Lo sé, pero aún así, gracias.

— _Ha cambiado tu actitud hacia mí, te portas menos hostil._

—En realidad no me gustan las discusiones ¿sabes? Es solo que ahora, pienso que tal vez puedo confiar en ti después de todo— apoyó la frente sobre el marco de la ventana. —Tú ya lo sabes ¿verdad? Estoy segura de que pudiste sentirlo.

— _¿Servirá de algo que te lo confirme?_

—No, no lo creo.

— _¿Sientes tristeza por ello?_ — Sakura meditó unos momentos.

—No, en realidad no, más bien nostalgia, a veces quisiera poder detener el tiempo.

— _Bueno, no es como si no pudieras, tienes el poder para ello, aunque lo más seguro es que termines muy cansada_ — ella se rió un poco. — _¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?_

—Es que no me refería a eso, era más bien una expresión— se enserió. —Dime, ¿vas a contarme algo sobre Apola ahora sí?

— _Siempre has sentido mucha curiosidad sobre la vida de Apola, lo que no entiendo es, habiendo tantas cosas que preguntar, ¿cómo es que no se te ocurrió preguntar la interrogante más simple de todas?_

— ¿Y cuál es?

— _¿No has notado el parecido entre ustedes?_ — Sakura había olvidado que eso le había llamado la atención la primera vez que había visto su rostro con claridad.

—Sí, lo noté, pero tienes razón, no me di cuenta de que podría haber empezado por ahí, ¿tú sabes la respuesta?

— _Apola tuvo una niña, la vida que salvó a cambio de sacrificar a su pueblo, y esa niña después dio a luz a otro bebé, que a su vez después tuvo otros hijos... hasta llegar a la vida de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, la mujer que te dio la vida a ti._

— ¿Apola es mi ancestro entonces?

— _El destino funciona de maneras que es difícil comprender, tal vez es posible que las cosas en el pasado se dieran así para que tú llegaras al mundo, o tal vez tus hijos, o tal vez tus nietos, es absolutamente impredecible, por eso es que las criaturas como yo no debemos tomar partido hasta que sea por demás necesario, interferir podría cambiar el curso de los hechos, y así es imposible mantener el equilibrio._

— ¿Quieres decir que ella se sacrificó para que yo naciera?

— _No, no es así, pero supongo que es una manera de verlo._

— ¿Sufrió mucho cuando falleció?

— _No, Sakura Kinomoto, tenía una sonrisa aquel día, yo estuve allí._

— ¿Y qué relación tiene Lei con Apola?— silencio. —Tuve sueños con ella muchas veces, tenía alas negras como Apola.

— _No soy yo quién contestará esa pregunta, pero te aseguro que pronto conocerás a la persona que sí lo hará..._

— ¿Quién?

No hubo respuesta, la comunicación había terminado. Volvió a suspirar pero se dio la vuelta cuando oyó la puerta abrirse detrás de ella.

Shaoran contuvo inconscientemente el aliento al verla de pie junto a la ventana. La luz de la luna bañaba el ambiente oscuro y le otorgaba a su esposa una apariencia casi mística, su piel blanca resaltaba y sus ojos resplandecían. La notaba distinta de hecho.

—Creí que estarías dormida ya— dijo.

—Ah, es que me apetecía tomar un largo baño, se hizo tarde sin que me diera cuenta.

— ¿No te recostaste?

—No aún, supongo que después de todo lo que pasó me costará un poco conciliar el sueño.

—Deberías descansar, hoy fue un día muy duro.

—Lo sé, ¿tú acabas de terminar con el trabajo?

—No en realidad, solo hacía algunas llamadas... cuando se acumula toma un tiempo ponerse al día— silencio. —Sakura ¿tú te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo están las heridas?

—No te preocupes, ya las traté, estoy perfecta.

—Te noto distinta...— enunció él.

— ¿Ah sí?— se aproximó a la cama y se sentó, pensativa, al poco tiempo su esposo se le unió, tomando su mano.

—Sí, como si estuvieras emocionada o algo similar.

—Bueno, estoy feliz porque trajimos de regreso a nuestra hija.

—Tal vez es cierto, pero hay algo diferente— acarició su mejilla a penas rozándola con el dedo índice. —Es como si hubiera regresado la Sakura que yo conocí.

Ella se quedó sorprendida por el comentario y algo ruborizada, principalmente porque también lo pensaba. Asintió con un sonrisa.

* * *

— ¡Maldición!— gritó Jin Qiu y estrelló el florero que tenía sobre el escritorio contra la pared detrás suyo.

Estaba furioso, le había tomado mucho tiempo escapar junto con todo su ejército de ánimas y estaba pagando el precio. Más de la mitad había sido purificado por aquella niña y su madre, sin mencionar que también había tenido pérdidas por el grupo que había estado entreteniéndolas cerca de la entrada. Las había insultado hasta el cansancio.

El plan que había creado durante tantos años se venía abajo como si fuera un frágil castillo de naipes, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

Avanzó hasta la sala donde se encontraban las incubadoras que él mismo había diseñado. Siempre tenía un plan B solo en caso de que el principal no funcionara, no estaban listas, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa que utilizarlas, tenía que preparar el conjuro para quedarse con toda la magia que poseía aquel ser supremo lo antes posible, ya que se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Sabía que Sakura Kinomoto era la persona que había elegido, su poder era inconmensurable no dudaba que sería exitosa si se lo proponía. Iba a tener que borrarla de la faz de la tierra antes de que contraatacara. Lo más seguro era que le tomaría toda la noche, pero lo conseguiría, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

—Jun, Botán, Takuto, Susune... regresen a mi lado, es hora de acabar con mis enemigos— recitó, y las cápsulas que los mantenían dormidos se abrieron.

Los vio caer al suelo, débiles, y ponerse de pie de manera tambaleante. Clavaban sus ojos vacíos en él como si fueran meros cadáveres que se movían, autómatas, sin vacilar. No les daría almas libres en esa ocasión, los mantendría aislados de sus pensamientos para que solo se concentraran en sus mandatos, de otra manera volverían a huir con solo asustarse. No le era de utilidad conservar espectros que no obedecieran.

Sin importar lo que le costara ganaría.

* * *

Chiara resopló cuando la clase de matemáticas llegó a su fin, había sido bastante aburrida porque no había participado en ella ni siquiera una vez. Lo único que podía rescatar era que Teo había pasado a la pizarra a resolver una de las actividades y así había tenido una excusa para observarlo sin llamar la atención.

Desde que había regresado de Hong Kong le parecía que había cambiado, se lo veía algo más serio de lo usual pero también más responsable, como si de alguna manera hubiese madurado.

"Me gusta Teo..." pensaba, se había percatado el día en que había ido a su casa a llevarle sus apuntes escolares, había estado impaciente por volver a verlo, sin siquiera saberlo.

Entonces comprendía que no deseaba que la viera como una simple amiga. ¿Qué pasaba luego en esas situaciones? ¿Debía decírselo? ¿Y si él decía que no le gustaba o que era fea?

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y quiso tirarse del pelo de la frustración. Se sentía totalmente confundida.

— ¡Chiara!— exclamó Shiori sobresaltando a su amiga. Había ido al baño en un ir y venir pero había bastado para que la mente de la niña rubia divagara. — ¿Comemos?

—Sí, claro... ¿hoy estamos solas?

—Solo por un rato, Teo fue a la sala de profesores unos momentos y luego nos alcanzará, le dije que nos quedaríamos aquí en el salón, hace frío afuera.

—Está bien ¿y Yoshida?

—Ah, Hiro fue a comer con unos niños del club de kendo, creo que quieren que se una también.

—Entiendo— sacó su obento de la mochila.

— ¿Estás bien, Chiara?— se miraron.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Estás rara... si algo te pasa, puedes contarme...

—No te preocupes, estoy bien Shiori— sonrió. —De verdad.

— ¿Algo ha pasado en tu casa?— su amiga negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, es que... en realidad es una tontería, no le des importancia— abrió la tapa de su contenedor para encontrarse con las bolitas de arroz y las salchichas que le gustaban. —Solo es que pienso demasiado las cosas.

— ¿Acerca de qué?— Shiori vio a su amiga bajar la mirada, con las mejillas enrojecidas. — ¿Es por mi hermano?

Chiara levantó la mirada con el rostro completamente rojo, de hecho, por poco no se le cayó la caja con su almuerzo. Se llevó las manos al pecho por acto reflejo y tuvo que controlarse para no empezar a temblar.

— ¿D-De q-qué hablas?— balbuceó.

—Tú no quieres a Teo de la misma manera en que me quieres a mí, ¿verdad? Hemos estado los tres juntos desde jardín de infantes, yo pensaba que eramos como hermanos, pero Teo no es tu hermano...

—Shiori... ¿tú lo sabías?

—No, en realidad, me di cuenta hace poco— se miró las manos con curiosidad. —Es que... creo que tengo un poder nuevo...

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

— ¿Me estaban esperando?— interrumpió Teo apareciendo junto a las niñas. —Tendrían que haber empezado.

—Solo platicábamos— contestó la niña castaña, sonriendo. — ¡Hora de comer!

* * *

—Te has vuelto loca.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "In your hands" OST de GRIS.**_

Eso le dijo Kero cuando terminó de contarles acerca de su idea, a él y a Yue. Ambos la miraban con recelo, sin estar convencidos, de hecho hasta se encontraban algo enojados.

— ¿Por qué no lo piensas con más calma? Estoy seguro de que encontraremos una forma mejor si lo pensamos con detenimiento— contestó el guardián de la luna.

—Sé que no la hay, ¿no pueden sentirlo como yo?— extendió ambos brazos, para que tomaran sus manos. —Sientan.

Ambos guardianes obedecieron, cerraron los ojos para experimentar aquella unión que tenían con su dueña. Percibieron en sus corazones la convicción de ella.

—Será una masacre si no hacemos algo al respecto.

—Sakura, entiendo a lo que vas pero sigo sin saber por qué quieres hacerlo sola— Kerberos estaba serio. —Rayos, sabes que nosotros siempre te apoyaremos, pero lo que nos pides es... duro.

—Lo sé, lo lamento mucho— se cruzó de brazos, algo entristecida. —Pero a ustedes puedo confiárselos... como dices, no puedo hacerlo sola, necesito de su ayuda.

Ellos se miraron, sin estar seguros, pero asintieron. La joven se acercó a ambos y les quitó los aretes que cada uno tenía en sus orejas, sabía que era lo que les otorgaba su papel como guardianes, por lo que, después de eso, quedaron liberados. Lo supo porque las joyas que lucían en el pecho se oscurecieron hasta tornarse grises.

Sakura se quitó su atuendo de sacerdotisa una vez que dejó de meditar en ello, se colocó un abrigo, pasó por la cocina unos minutos y salió del templo. Tenía la convicción de que todo estaría bien, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de nostalgia, lo que era normal por supuesto.

Afuera Kasai barría el patio, siempre tan encantador en su _hakama_ y túnica de color azul oscuro, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, se habían vuelto muy unidos, lo que también era normal, después de todo era su maestra.

Habían estado todo el día juntos, se había encargado de que así fuera, luego de la larga conversación con sus guardianes les había solicitado que los dejaran a solas para que pudieran platicar tranquilos. Anteriormente le había pedido que fueran a patrullar juntos por la ciudad, habían explorado cada rincón, sabiendo que estaría llena es espíritus, aún no era capaz de reforzar la barrera debido al hechizo que muy probablemente sus enemigos le habían colocado. Así que habían estado ocupados.

En ese instante había comenzado a atardecer, pero las cosas estaban tranquilas. Sabía que a su familiar le gustaba salir solo durante las noches, hacía que se sintiera útil, le daba satisfacción.

—Kasai, ¿qué dices si tomamos una taza de té?— le propuso a la distancia, con la bandeja en manos.

—Por supuesto, señora Sakura— dejó el objeto a un costado y se acercó. —Debió haberme dicho, yo podía prepararlo.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, quiero que hablemos unos momentos.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro en las escaleras del templo, con las tazas de té caliente en manos. Kasai miraba a su ama cada tanto, sabía que algo la inquietaba pero no estaba seguro si preguntar acerca de eso o si mejor aguardar.

—Dime, Kasai... ¿te gusta este templo? ¿Te gusta vivir aquí?

—Sí, me gusta estar donde usted está— Sakura sonrió.

—Imagino que le has tomado cariño a esta ciudad— el familiar asintió. —Yo también amo esta ciudad Kasai, y se está viendo amenazada, pero eso ya lo sabías ¿cierto?

—Sí, por supuesto, estoy al tanto.

—El día se aproxima... más rápido de lo que todos piensan, llegará antes de lo que todos piensan, por eso pelearé, por protegerlos a todos.

—Comprendo a la perfección, quiero estar ahí y ayudarla— la miró, serio. —Quiero apoyarla en esto.

Sakura sonrió con un dejo de tristeza y bajó la vista al suelo, si hubiese habido cualquier otra manera la habría tomado, pero no era así. Por lo tanto tendría que hacer lo que consideraba correcto para todos los que amaba.

—Kasai, sé que eres alguien leal, eres una de las personas más leales que yo conozco, te quiero muchísimo por tu enorme corazón— tomó sus manos. —Pero no permitiré que te veas involucrado en ello, porque te necesito para algo muy importante...

— ¿A qué se refiere? Debo estar a su lado ese día.

—Por favor, escúchame— apretó aún más el agarre. —Quiero que ayudes a una persona a desarrollar sus poderes.

—Señora Sakura— Kasai se puso de pie, soltándola. —Por favor, le pido que me deje estar junto a usted cuando el momento llegue y me permita protegerla, es lo único que deseo, no podría ayudar a nadie más sabiendo que usted está luchando por una causa que considera justa.

—Yo no puedo dejarte, porque de todas maneras no podrás protegerme...

— ¿De qué habla?— preguntó pero luego abrió aún más los ojos, comprendiendo. —No... ¿no lo hará, o sí?

—Kasai, por favor ayúdala a encontrar su propósito, tal y como Kero me ayudó a mí por ese entonces...

— ¡No! ¡Señora Sakura se lo suplico, no deseo estar con nadie más!— él negaba con la cabeza, apretando los puños a los costados de su cuerpo. — ¡Jamás le he pedido nada! ¡Solo concédame esto!

Sakura se puso de pie tratando de conservar la compostura y se hizo con su báculo, con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer una de sus cartas en sus manos. Lo miró a los ojos, Kasai se había quedado inmóvil por influencia del vínculo que lo ataba a hacer lo que ella le ordenara.

—Lo siento mucho...— lanzó la carta al aire y activó su magia con el objeto en sus manos. — ¡Sueño!

Lo último que vio antes de que cerrara los ojos fue un profundo dolor, tanto que se le clavó en el pecho y se instaló allí. Lo atrapó, evitando que cayera al suelo, para que no se lastimara. Arrodillada en el suelo del lugar acomodó su cabeza en su regazo y lo miró con el mismo amor con que miraba a sus hijos, le acarició la frente, el cabello y jugueteó durante un rato con este.

—Kasai... si comprendieras lo importante que eres para mí— apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza del ánima. —Necesito que ocupes un lugar que tal vez no te agrade, pero serás igual de amado que mientras estuviste conmigo, eso te lo aseguro, no podría ser tan inconsciente como para no dejarte en buenas manos en mi ausencia...

Le colocó el arete rojo en su oreja y sintió cómo su magia se expandía hacia él para otorgarle nuevos poderes, después de todo, aún era la maestra de las cartas Sakura. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de iluminar dos de sus dedos y dibujar un sello en su pecho, convirtiéndolo en un pequeño gato negro.

"Adiós Kasai..." quiso susurrar, pero su voz estaba estrangulada.

Hizo aparecer el libro de las cartas en sus manos y, experimentando la más profunda tristeza, lo depositó dentro de este, para después hacer que desapareciera.

No lo volvería a ver, pero no importaba, porque estaría en buenas manos.

* * *

Shaoran había sentido la presencia de su esposa mientras trabajaba en la oficina, tan solo durante unos pocos minutos, pero con potencia. Se asomó a la ventaba para ver si sucedía algo, extrañado, sin embargo todo lucía normal en la ciudad, nada fuera de lo común.

Solo por las dudas se cubrió el ojo derecho para observar a través de la vista de Yang, que se encontraba con su hijo. Lo vio acercarse a la salida de la escuela, junto a la niña de cabello rubio que era su amiga. Pero algo andaba mal, parecía como si el peligro lo rondara. Miró su reloj, aún no era la hora de que Ryu llegara por ellos.

"Yang, que Teo se vaya de allí junto con la niña, al parque, iré en un segundo por él, que no se quede en la escuela" le transmitió.

Teo miró a los ojos al ave cuando esta descendió de los aires hasta su hombro, para recibir el mensaje que le enviaba su padre. Asintió para que el adulto se quedara tranquilo y tomó la mano de Chiara para apresurar el paso hacia el exterior.

—Papá, Shiori tuvo que quedarse en la escuela unos momentos más, celebraban algo en su club.

"Ryu la recogerá, mientras tanto corre hacia el parque, lo más rápido que puedas."

Comenzó a abandonar el edificio en el que estaba, rumbo al parque, que no le quedaba lejos, tan solo a unas pocas calles. Se colocó el abrigo mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda máquina.

Teo también corría, junto con la niña a su lado, no era capaz de percibir ninguna presencia a su alrededor pero confiaba en lo que le había dicho el autor de sus días, después de todo, los enemigos los buscaban para robarles la magia.

Como todo parecía normal en el parque se ubicaron en el centro, atentos a cualquier movimiento. Entonces el infante vio aparecer a su padre y se tranquilizó al instante, estaba seguro si él estaba allí con él nada malo les ocurriría.

El líder del clan Li saltó lo más rápido que pudo una de las vallas que estaban en la entrada al parque para acortar la distancia que lo separaba de los pequeños. Un círculo negro en el suelo comenzaba a elevarse y los atraparía, había pensado que se trararía de un conjuro de captura, pero no fue así. Una docena de espectros armados con lanzas y espadas los rodearon. No le quedó otra alternativa que atacarlos, a pesar de que sabía que, sin un hechizo de Sakura, los destruiría. Lanzó varias estocadas por los aires y las eliminó a todas, aterrizando junto a su hijo.

Se aseguró que ninguno de los dos estuviera herido y decidió que marcharían rumbo al templo Tsukimine para reunirse con la madre de los mellizos. Sin embargo nuevas ánimas volvían a aparecer, llenando las calles.

Irían junto a ella, siempre y cuando llegaran a salvo.


	22. XXII - Cierre del pacto

Ryu intentaba salir del colegio, con la niña a cuestas. La había subido a su espalda por una cuestión de velocidad, sabía perfectamente que Shiori era bastante torpe y no muy rápida, no podía darse el lujo que de volvieran a atraparla, tenía que escapar con ella.

El problema había empezado cuando había llegado a la escuela, el cielo se había tornado gris de repente y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para aquellos que no poseían magia. Tenía sentido, lo más seguro era que el enemigo hubiese creado la brecha temporal para poder moverse dentro de ella a gusto. Sin embargo, no se esperaba dar con lo que él vio allí.

La niña corría tratando de esquivar una enorme criatura que destruía todo cuanto encontraba en su camino. Se trataba de un monstruo de cuernos negro con brazos, piernas y zarpas inmensas, que se balanceaba con torpeza de un lado a otro, buscando derribar paredes y todo tipo de objetos, además de atraparla, claro.

La había encontrado una vez que ingresó al lugar y prácticamente se habían chocado en un pasillo. Después habían buscado la manera de salir pero cada vez que encontraban la manera aquella criatura destruía la escapatoria.

Ryu se percató de que buscaba atraparlos allí para eliminarlos, así que no le quedó más alternativa que inventar una salida.

—Shiori, agárrate con fuerza ¿está bien? Si no lo haces saldrás despedida ¿entiendes?— le dijo a la pequeña y esta rodeó su cuello con los brazos con más fuerza.

Después de eso él se trepó hacia una ventana y se dejó caer hacia abajo, aterrizaría como pudiera, pero no se podían quedar dentro de la escuela. Shiori concentró la mirada en el suelo pensando que se lastimarían pero vio cómo los pies de su tío se tornaban dorados y caían como si la tierra se volviera un colchón de plumas.

Ambos miraron en todas direcciones y descubrieron a Sakura, acompañada por Kerberos y Yue, en la salida de la escuela que se acercaba con su arco de luz en manos, se acercaron rápidamente hacia donde estaban, seguidos de cerca por la criatura que había terminado de derribar toda la edificación de atrás. La mujer lanzó una flecha hacia el monstruo haciendo que desapareciera con un millón de destellos.

— ¿Se encuentran bien?— preguntó ella.

—Sí, estamos bien, menos mal que llegaron.

—Toda la ciudad es un caos— se quejó Kerberos, inquieto.

—Sentí la energía de un espectro cerca de la escuela y vine por las dudas, ¿Teo no está con ustedes?— estaba preocupada.

—No, Shaoran se lo llevó de aquí a penas sintió el peligro, por eso vine por Shiori— dejó a la susodicha en el suelo. —Deberíamos ir a reunirnos con él.

—Mamá ¿está todo bien?— Sakura se acuclilló y abrazó a su hija.

—Sí cariño, solo quiero que nos reunamos, porque juntos somos más fuertes... ¿sabes a donde fueron, Ryu?

—Al parque, dijeron que esperarían allí.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha entonces.

* * *

Eriol —junto con sus guardianes— y Hiyoriko se habían encontrado de casualidad mientras se apresuraban a encontrar a los demás. Habían salido de sus casas a penas la brecha se había abierto, ya que sospechaban que algo volvía a suceder en la ciudad. Descubrieron distintas energías chocando entre sí en diferentes direcciones, lo cual significaba que muy probablemente sus compañeros estarían luchando en alguna parte.

La muchacha iba acompañada como siempre por su fiel guardaespaldas que, en ese momento, parecía más serio de lo normal. Lo que sucedía era que habían tenido una pequeña discusión hacía unos momentos debido a que ella había tenido un sueño la noche anterior, sobre los eventos que ocurrirían en ese día, y le había ordenado que se quedara en la casa. Por supuesto que se había negado e incluso había desobedecido, por primera vez en su vida.

Entonces los ánimos estaban algo caldeados.

El inglés no decía mucho, ya que no quería entrometerse, además el ambiente estaba algo denso a causa de la tensión y el silencio reinante.

Sin embargo, se pusieron todos alerta cuando sintieron que algo se aproximaba, y lo cierto fue que llegó rápido. Brotaban del suelo como capullos oscuros y amenazantes, se elevaban sobre ellos, parecían cadáveres deambulantes que buscaban que su sufrimiento terminara, ni siquiera eran capaces de erguirse completamente.

Hiyoriko, asustada, no le quitaba la vista de encima a su amigo, mientras purificaba todas las ánimas que podía, no quería quedarse sin energías, puesto que sabía que las necesitaría después, pero tampoco permitiría que se cumpliera la fortuna que había visualizado mientras dormía. Se sintió aterrada primero, luego aliviada, debido a que pudo ver el instante preciso, no tuvo que hacer nada más que empujarlo. Lo empujó y se colocó en ese mismo sitio, dejando que el filo del arma que empuñaba el enemigo rasgara su vestidura y su piel.

 _"—Hiyori, pequeña, los sueños premonitorios son advertencias, no debes jugar con el destino, puesto que puedes cambiar las cosas para peor._

— _Pero abuela, ¿entonces para qué sirve ver el futuro?— preguntó._

— _Para que hagas lo que sientas que es correcto."_

Recordaba muy bien aquellas palabras de su abuela, se las había dicho cuando era una niña, no había entendido completamente lo que significaban, pero con el paso de los años, lo había descubierto.

Se dejó caer en los brazos de su amado, sintiendo que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. Buscó sus ojos pero él estaba concentrado en hallar la manera de detener el sangrado.

—Atsushi...— susurró, tanteando su mejilla.

—Resiste Hiyoriko, enseguida lo detendré...— vio que se quitaba el abrigo y la camisa, la cual comenzó a destrozar, para convertirla en vendaje.

—No importa, ¿estás bien?

—No tenías que hacerlo— negó con la cabeza, visiblemente afectado, sus manos estaban manchadas con su sangre. —No tenías...

—Déjame tomar mis propias decisiones— miró hacia el costado, Eriol les daba algo de tiempo colocando un escudo alrededor de ellos, de manera que no pudieran acceder a donde estaban los enemigos. —Atsushi... te quiero...

—No digas eso en un momento como este, puedes decírmelo después, todas las veces que tú quieras— la levantó con suavidad y comenzó a aplicarle las vendas.

—Yo... no sé si pueda hacerlo más tarde... por eso...— tomó su mejilla y lo obligó a mirarla. —Te quiero, te amo Atsushi.

Él la abrazó, no queriendo creer que fuera verdad que la perdería de esa manera tan absurda. La apretaba contra sí sin percatarse que tal vez podría estar haciéndole aún más daño.

—Y yo a ti, Hiyori... y yo a ti...— observó que ella cerraba los ojos, con una sonrisa. — ¡Hiyori!

Pero Hiyori no reaccionaba.

De repente apareció una luz sobre ellos, resplandecía en un centenar de colores y los cegó por un instante.

Se puso a la defensiva con rapidez, después de todo aquella criatura había marcado a Hiyoriko con el dragón que tenía en el brazo. No permitiría que volviera a acercarse.

— ¿¡A qué has venido!?— gritó, rabioso.

— _Deben llevarla al templo Tsukimine, deprisa._

— ¿Por qué habríamos de escucharte? Tú quieres obligarnos a destruir a una amiga nuestra— exclamó Eriol, aún luchando por mantener la barrera. Spinel y Ruby, a su lado, hacían otro tanto.

— _Si quieren salvar su vida, llévenla al templo._

Diciendo esto desapareció.

Atsushi levantó a la joven del suelo, con sumo cuidado, y se aproximó al inglés. Este lo miró, sin entender lo que decía sin palabras.

—Te la encargo mucho.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No se tomaría la molestia de avisarnos si no fuera cierto, además, ella es una parte importante en todo lo que está planeando... llévala, por favor... mira cómo se han acumulado— señaló el exterior. —No hay manera de que podamos con ellos, alguien debe quedarse aquí y entretenerlos mientras los demás escapan.

— ¿Y por qué piensas que tú solo sí podrías?

—Yo no soy importante, pero si a ti te sucede algo esta ciudad estará devastada ¿no es verdad? Los tres son necesarios.

Eriol maldijo por lo bajo pero tomó en sus brazos a la chica e hizo desaparecer la barrera mientras Atsushi tomaba con fuerza su espada y comenzaba a borrarlos uno por uno, velozmente.

—Y no estará solo— declaró Ruby Moon colocándose junto al guardaespaldas de Hiyoriko, Spinel también lo hizo, asintiendo.

— ¿A qué se refieren? No pueden quedarse aquí ahora, es demasiado peligroso.

—No somos tan fuertes como usted Eriol, pero sabemos crear escudos, al menos le daremos algo de tiempo— dijo Spinel Sun, con su seriedad habitual. —Váyase, nosotros nos encargaremos.

— ¡Pero...!

— ¡Vete Eriol!— ordenó su guardiana. —Sálvanos a todos.

No se detuvo a pensarlo más, era cierto, debía ir con sus compañeros y ayudarlos a salvar aquella ciudad. Corrió lo suficientemente lejos de ellos como para estar a salvo y volteó a mirar hacia atrás, sin embargo, lo alteró encontrarse con una nebulosa oscura que se aproximaba entre los espectros como si de humo se tratase.

"Es miasma, pero no uno ordinario, tiene un hechizo colocado" pensó, y apretó los puños y la mandíbula cuando los vio desaparecer entre aquella neblina, sin dejar ningún rastro. Luego siguió con su camino, reprimiendo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su pecho.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Bios" OST de Guilty Crown.**_

Por alguna razón Chiara se sentía valiente, tal vez porque sabía que no había tiempo para miedos, o que se encontraba de la mano con Teo, luchando por avanzar hasta el templo Tsukimine. Si bien desconocía la causa era cierto que no estaba asustada.

— ¡Niños, síganme, por aquí!— Shaoran arrojó unas cuantas descargas eléctricas con su pergamino y se abrió paso entre las miles de ánimas que los acorralaban, con los pequeños por detrás.

— ¡Papá, algo se acerca!— exclamó Teo, señalando una especie de humo negro que se avecinaba alrededor de ellos.

— ¡No lo toquen! ¡Vengan, no dejen de correr!

— ¡Ay!— soltó Chiara, tropezando. Algo había atrapado su pierna derecha, cuando se miró descubrió una intensa nube negra arremolinándose alrededor de su tobillo e iba subiendo lentamente hacia su rodilla. — ¡No, suéltame!

Teo tiró de ella y la puso de pie en un segundo, se espantaron al ver que parecía que la pierna de la niña comenzaba a tornarse traslúcida, como si estuviera desapareciendo lentamente. Shaoran la levantó y la subió a su espalda para correr nuevamente hacia el templo. El niño no dejaba de ver a su amiga y esta mirarlo de vuelta, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la espalda del adulto, parecía sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Akisuki... ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele?— preguntó el infante, preocupado.

—Estoy bien, no me duele nada... ¿voy a desaparecer Teo?

— ¡No! Claro que no— dijo con efusividad. —Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien.

—Sí... ¿sabes? Me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre, Teo— él la miró, perplejo, consideraba que no era momento para esas cosas. —Por favor.

—Luego, cuando todo esto acabe te llamaré por tu nombre, lo prometo.

Asintió y sonrió, satisfecha, quería oírlo en ese instante pero se obligó a ser paciente.

Continuaron corriendo velozmente hasta llegar al siguiente cruce de calles, allí debían doblar a la derecha para llegar al templo lo antes posible. Por fortuna, en ese mismo sitio se encontraron con el grupo de Ryu y Sakura. El matrimonio Li se abrazó, feliz de reencontrarse, y los infantes se reunieron en torno a la pequeña Chiara para comprobar su estado.

—Iré por Mei Ling— dijo de pronto Ryu. —Estaba con Tomoyo en la tienda hoy, seguro que habrán notado lo que sucede afuera, será mejor que vaya por ellas.

—Te acompañaremos— enunció Shaoran. —Lo mejor será no volver a separarnos.

—No hay tiempo, vayan al templo primero, los alcanzaremos— al castaño no le gustó, pero asintió.

—Primero déjame ver tus katanas— Sakura se aproximó y deslizó sus manos por el filo de las armas, dejando un sendero de magia dorada. —Ayudará un poco.

Después de eso el guardaespaldas corrió tan rápido como se lo permitieron las piernas, así que no tardó en llegar a su destino. La encontró saliendo de la tienda con mucha prisa y llorando, la recibió en sus brazos, aliviado de ver que estaba bien.

—Tomoyo ha... ha...— balbuceó Mei Ling.

— ¿La neblina llegó a donde estaban ustedes?

—Sí... y... ella...

—Tranquila, lo arreglaremos, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás en el templo Tsukimine.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó ella. — ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Al parecer planean hacer desaparecer a todas las personas, creo que llegó el día... vamos.

Comenzaron a correr, sin embargo, pronto se vieron perseguidos por las ánimas que los atacaban. Ryu le colocó su collar a su novia para que estuviera protegida, de esa manera, si querían hacerle daño el campo que tenía el amuleto lo evitaría, ya había calculado sus posibilidades y el panorama no se veía nada alentador.

Aún así no se detuvieron, continuaron avanzando todo lo que pudieron. Bloqueó a dos ánimas con sus katanas y luego las cortó, mandándolas al otro mundo. A su lado Mei Ling combatía con ellas usando sus habilidades de artes marciales, a pesar de que no tenía ningún poder mágico siempre se las arreglaba para estar a la par de todos los demás y ayudar en todo lo posible, por eso también la admiraba.

—Mei Ling... cásate conmigo— enunció él, tomando su mano. Ella enrojeció, aún corriendo.

— ¿No podrías haber buscado un momento mejor para preguntarlo? Tonto— evitó su mirada, tímida.

—Sabes que me gusta hacer las cosas un poco diferentes— la miró, ella a él. —Acepta, por favor.

—Tonto, por supuesto que acepto— bajó la mirada al suelo, sin poder evitar el rubor. —Pero luego tendrás que darme un anillo y llevarme a un lugar romántico.

—Dalo por hecho— dijo el guardaespaldas tratando de contener la risa.

La neblina oscura alrededor de ellos se tornó aún más espesa y supo que no tendría más alternativa que ganar tiempo. Dejó de correr y volteó, enfrentando todo lo que viniera sobre él.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó la joven tratando de hacer que volviera a la marcha. — ¡Nos atraparán!

—Vete al templo Tsukimine, allí estarán Shaoran y Sakura.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Crees que estuve sin hacer nada todo este tiempo? No, también he practicado algunas cosas nuevas... Pondré una barrera, una que recubra toda el área, así estarán a salvo.

—Pero... ¡no puedes quedarte aquí Ryu!

—Ve, no te preocupes, luego te alcanzaré, quiero hacer mi parte Mei Ling, soy un guardaespaldas después de todo, este es mi trabajo— extendió los brazos e hizo aparecer una inmensa cúpula que cubrió el sitio donde estaban y evitó que la neblina y las ánimas continuaran avanzando. Al parecer su objetivo era llegar al templo también. — ¡Vete ahora!

— ¡Promete que vendrás también!

— ¡Claro! ¡Ahora ve!

Ella hizo caso, sin embargo se sentía muy mal dejándolo solo, tanto que consideró regresar a su lado y permanecer allí. Desistió porque sabía que él insistiría, no iba a permitir que se quedara donde corriera peligro, por lo tanto decidió que alcanzaría a su primo y buscaría la manera de ser de utilidad.

Entonces sucedió algo que no esperaba. Escuchó un estruendo que sacudió hasta el suelo que pisaba y volteó a ver. En la cima del templo Tsukimine un gran tubo de luz había aparecido y refulgía.

De hecho, donde se encontraba, Sakura supo que la estaba esperando a ella, ya que era como si de un llamado se tratase. Su esposo dejó de correr cuando se dio cuenta de ello y la miró, su expresión estaba seria.

—Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien— le prometió, y lo vio relajarse un poco más.

—Sí, tienes razón.

— ¡Oigan!— gritó Mei Ling apareciendo en la esquina de la calle. — ¡Al fin los alcanzo!

— ¡Mei Ling! ¡Qué alegría que estás bien! ¿Y Ryu?

—Se quedó colocando una barrera, dijo que nos apresuráramos a llegar al templo— bajó la mirada al suelo. —Tomoyo ha...

— ¿Desapareció?

—Esa niebla la atrapó, justo frente a mí, logré escapar pero...

—No te preocupes, lo vamos a resolver.

—Hay que ir al templo— dijo Shaoran. —Desde allí podremos hacer algo al respecto, también tenemos que reunirnos con Eriol y la señorita Natsumemishi para poder hacer el hechizo tal y como lo habíamos planeado, estoy seguro de que se deben haber percatado de lo que pasa y están en camino.

Volvieron a emprender el camino, sin embargo, cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para ver el templo, el escudo que Ryu había estado colocando hasta el momento se quebró, y supieron que había sido absorbido por la neblina oscura, que volvía a arremeter contra ellos. Shaoran y Mei Ling se miraron, ella tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas debido a que sabía la suerte que había corrido su novio. Él bajó a la niña de su espalda y la colocó sobre el lomo de Kero, después se acercó a su esposa y tomó sus manos, mirándola directo a los ojos.

—Lleva a los niños, ponlos a salvo— dijo.

—Pero... ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Prepararé un conjuro para retenerlos lo suficiente para que nos permitan hacer el hechizo juntos, de otra manera no habrá tiempo, y nos acabarán— suspiró. —Protege a Teo y Shiori.

—Shaoran, no puedo dejarte...— él la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho y sintiendo su aroma a durazno. — ¿Y si sale mal?

—Ten confianza, todo estará bien ¿lo olvidas?— le dio un beso en la frente, tratando de infundirle calma. —Puedo con esto.

—Tranquila, yo estaré con él, no voy a dejar que le pase nada a tu esposo, Sakura— acotó la joven proveniente de China. —Ve, primero están los niños ¿o no?

—Sí, pero...

—Vamos, no te desanimes.

—De acuerdo, esperaré por ustedes arriba así que... vuelvan con bien ¿sí?

Les dio la espalda luego de abrazar a cada uno y se subió al lomo de Kero junto con Shiori y Chiara, Teo fue en los brazos de Yue, sintiéndose bastante tonto. Volaron escaleras arriba lo más rápido posible hasta llegar hasta la cima del templo.

Sakura se bajó de la montura y miró el resplandor de colores con fijeza, seria, después volvió a ver hacia atrás con una sonrisa, tomó a sus niños en brazos y los dejó en el suelo, sabiendo que eran bastante pequeños aún pero que lo que iba a hacer sería para asegurar que tuvieran un futuro lleno de felicidad. Se acuclilló frente a ellos y tomó sus manos, eran tan chiquitas comparadas con las de ella.

—Niños, quiero que hagan algo por mí ¿está bien?— los vio asentir. —Quiero que cierren los ojos, se tomen de las manos y se concentren, piensen en las cosas que les gusta, y sientan lo unidos que están como hermanos ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, mamá— contestaron al unísono.

—Por favor, háganlo ahora— los pequeños se alejaron un poco, tomados de la mano. Sakura tuvo que reunir fuerzas para no llorar en ese momento.

Se aproximó a sus guardianes, que la miraban como si estuvieran sumamente tristes, en vista de lo que estaba por suceder, los abrazó a ambos y recibió su calor como una caricia gentil.

—Sakura, ¿estás segura de esto?— preguntó Kerberos.

—Por supuesto... Kero, Yue, cuiden de los niños por favor, se los encargo mucho.

Sonrió y, sin derramar una sola lágrima, corrió hacia la luz que aguardaba por ella.

Shaoran percibió la presencia de su esposa antes de que una onda de magia los alcanzara y erradicara a las ánimas que tenían a su alrededor, había pensado por un momento que no lograría evitarlas a tiempo. Escucharon pasos aproximarse y, cuando se dieron la vuelta, se encontraron con Eriol aproximándose con Hiyoriko en brazos.

— ¡Eriol!— dijo el castaño. —Menos mal que llegaron a salvo.

—A penas lo logramos, la señorita Natsumemishi se encuentra gravemente herida.

—Tenemos que reunirnos con Sakura, pronto.

Nuevamente volvieron a correr, subieron las escaleras tan rápido como les fue posible, de alguna manera la neblina se había quedado estancada abajo y rodeaba al templo sin poder penetrar en él, muy probablemente debido a la magia de la joven de ojos verdes.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Krone" OST de Guilty Crown.**_

Al llegar arriba se encontraron con algo que los dejó boquiabiertos. Los niños estaban siendo rodeados por un anillo dorado que se arremolinaba constantemente, mientras se tomaban las manos con los ojos cerrados. Chiara estaba junto a los guardianes, sentada en el suelo contra el cerezo sagrado mientras su piel parecía desaparecer lentamente. Pero lo más llamativo de todo sucedía en el centro del lugar.

Sakura estaba de pie en el centro de la luz que había caído y se perdía entre las nubes oscuras del cielo. Su abrigo rosado, sus medias negras y los zapatos habían sido reemplazados por un vestido blanco lleno de volados e iba descalza.

Shaoran se aproximó, atónito debido a la impresión y quiso decir algo que no logró brotar de sus labios. Apoyó las palmas de sus manos en la prisión que tenía cautiva a su esposa, sabiendo que no lograría atravesarla. Él había tenido un sueño hacía un tiempo con ese momento, no había sido una pesadilla, sino más bien una advertencia.

—Sakura... ¿qué...?— balbuceó. — ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Es hora, es hora de ponerle fin a todo esto...

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué estás...?— bajó la mirada al suelo, sintiendo la desesperación apoderarse de sus pensamientos. —Sal de ahí...

—No puedo— apoyó una de sus manos justo donde él también lo hacía, para demostrarle que era incapaz de salir. —Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

— ¿Te está obligando? ¿ _Él_ quiere obligarte?— exclamó.

—No— entrelazó sus dedos, sintiéndose algo culpable. —No fue así, yo tomé la decisión.

— ¿Por qué?— la expresión de Shaoran estaba matándola, en sus ojos no había nada más que un profundo dolor. — ¿¡Por qué Sakura!?

—Porque... no puedo permitir que nada le pase a esta ciudad— volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos parecían haberse convertido en dos monedas de jade puro. —No puedo, menos aún sabiendo que yo soy capaz de hacer algo al respecto ¿crees que podría continuar adelante sabiendo que las personas de Tomoeda sufren por culpa mi egoísmo? ¿Por mis propios deseos? No, no hay manera de que me quede de brazos cruzados.

—Acordamos que utilizaríamos el hechizo que encontré, que lo haríamos de esta manera...

—No funcionará Shaoran ¿es que acaso no te diste cuenta? Queríamos retrasar lo inevitable, sé que todos eran conscientes de que no podríamos hacerlo así, que no había otra opción, sin embargo, quisieron mantener las esperanzas por mí... y se los agradezco mucho, han pensando en mi bienestar porque todos ustedes sienten un gran cariño por mí y no querrían que nada malo me pasara pero... esto es algo que debo hacer.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— sacó su espada de su brazo y comenzó a golpear el haz de luz con todas sus fuerzas, movido por el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo. — ¡Tú no tienes por qué hacerte cargo de esto! ¡No tienes que dar tu vida así! ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Prometiste que no lo harías tú sola! ¡Me lo prometiste Sakura!

—Lo siento... no tengo más opción...

— ¡Mientes! ¡Sí la tienes! ¡Puedes regresar aquí y quedarte con nosotros! ¡No sobrevivirás a esto! ¿¡Vas a dejar a Shiori y a Teo sin su madre!? ¿¡Vas a dejarme!?

—Shaoran...— su cuerpo fue rodeado por un inmenso resplandor y sus alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda, el cilindro de luz se volvió completamente dorado mientras sus pies se separaban del suelo y comenzaba a elevarse poco a poco hacia el cielo. —Quiero que sepas que te amo, que siempre te amaré, pase lo que pase.

— ¡No! ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¡No puedes despedirte!— continuó asestando golpes inútiles. — ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Quédate conmigo!

—Fui feliz todo el tiempo que pasé a tu lado...

— ¡Basta!— clavó la punta del arma en la barrera que lo separaba de su esposa pero fue rechazado con una descarga eléctrica. Miró hacia arriba, desesperado, ella se alejaba cada vez más. — ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor! ¡SAKURA!

Entonces desapareció. Había desaparecido como si nunca hubiese estado entre ellos.

Shaoran se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, derrotado. Ella ya no estaba, no estaba y no volvería a su lado, no la volvería a ver sonreír, ni a abrazarla, ni a tocarla, nunca más. Se obligó a respirar porque estaba totalmente paralizado, nada tenía sentido después de eso, nada en absoluto.

Eriol bajó a Hiyoriko —que, aunque débil, había vuelvo en sí— y la ayudó a acercarse al castaño, pero como no sabían qué decir al respecto simplemente permanecieron en silencio. Sabiendo que la neblina oscura volvía a aproximarse y los absorbería también si no hacían nada al respecto.

Tres haces de luz como el oro cayeron desde las nubes y parecían llamar a cada uno de ellos. La joven y el inglés se miraron y luego al castaño, que continuaba en el suelo sin reaccionar.

—Shaoran...— comenzó Eriol.

—No lo haré... no sacrificaré a mi esposa...— lo oyeron murmurar, su voz sonaba temblorosa.

— ¿Qué haremos?— preguntó Hiyoriko, tratando de mantenerse en pie.

—Tendremos que intentarlo sin él, de todas maneras ya no tenemos otra alternativa— la llevó hasta la luz que se encontraba a la derecha, que correspondía con su marca de dragón.

—Hay que hacer todo lo posible— Eriol asintió. Después se colocó en su sitio, sin saber bien qué era lo que debía hacer, después de todo jamás habían recibido ningún tipo de instrucción, ni tampoco la habían querido.

El suelo bajo sus pies tembló. Todo lo que quedaba de la ciudad de Tomoeda era aquel templo en el que se encontraban, la oscuridad se había apoderado de todo lo demás. Ambos usuarios percibieron cómo la magia de Sakura los invadía y se mezclaba con la de ellos, fusionándose y tornándose en un nuevo poder. Subía por sus piernas y se instalaba en sus pechos, llenándolos de esperanza.

Shiori y Teo habían quedado justo enfrente, concentrados en sus pensamientos y sin saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo allí, como si estuvieran en una especie de trance. Brillaban cubiertos de su propia magia que se tornaba lentamente en una esfera dorada, aunque le faltaba potencia.

Hiyoriko y Eriol comprendieron entonces lo que tenían que hacer y extendieron sus brazos hacia adelante, los dragones que tenían marcados comenzaron a deslizarse por ellos hasta salir expulsados e introducirse en la magia de los niños.

A pesar de que parecía bastante inestable empezaba a dar buenos resultados, incrementaba de tamaño poco a poco. Shaoran se dio la vuelta, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo y tan solo presenciaba todo como un simple espectador ante una obra aburrida e insulsa, hasta que notó que de la magia dorada que brotaba de sus compañeros una figura formada por destellos comenzaba a formarse.

Era ella, le sonreía con el amor de siempre y se señalaba el pecho, esperando que lo hiciera. Reprimió el dolor que se le acumulaba en el pecho y se puso de pie, dispuesto a hacer lo que quería, de todas maneras ya nada importaba.

Imitó a los otros usuarios y dejó que la magia que se le adentraba en el cuerpo brotara hacia sus hijos, llevándose a la figura de su esposa con esta e impactando en la esfera dorada con fuerza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no pensar en todo lo que acaba de perder sino en todo lo que quería salvar, incluyendo a los pequeños.

"Shiori, Teo... los amo, mamá siempre estará a su lado, dejen fluir todo lo que están conteniendo" la voz de Sakura sonaba en la mente de sus hijos.

La magia de los niños se tornó tan grande que estalló, se volvió un enorme remolino que se dirigió hacia el cielo y se expandió por toda la ciudad como si de un incendio se tratase. Los cegó con su esplendor, tanto que todos los presentes tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos.

La neblina desaparecía con solo ser tocada por la luz, al igual que todas las ánimas enemigas. De hecho, muy lejos de allí, Jin Qiu percibió cómo era atravesado por ella y se llevaba consigo la raíz de odio que tenía en el estómago, y junto con ella su alma también. Cayó al suelo convirtiéndose en tan solo una polvareda, sin que quedara nada más que sus ropas.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Across the Violet sky" OST de Violet Evergarden.**_

Después todo quedó en silencio, un silencio vacío y angustiante. Algunos destellos dorados aún flotaban en el cielo pero todo lo demás estaba como detenido en el tiempo, incluso ellos.

Los niños habían caído al suelo, exhaustos, y eran protegidos por los guardianes que habían jurado a su madre que estarían a salvo. Hiyoriko cayó sobre sus rodillas con un suspiro, por fortuna la herida que tenía había sanado al contacto con la magia de Sakura. Eriol se sentó en el lugar donde estaba, aliviado de que todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad.

Miraban a su alrededor, perdidos y shockeados por todo lo que había pasado en tan solo unos instantes. Habían perdido a Sakura en el intento de salvar a la ciudad, pero no podían evitar sentir tranquilidad, ellos estaban allí, aún respirando, y Tomoeda no había sido destruida.

Mei Ling se puso de pie dispuesta a no seguir esperando, descendió los escalones y corrió a través de las calles. Cuando llegó a aquel sitio frenó de golpe, con el corazón latiendo fuerte. Allí estaba él, de pie, con expresión cansada pero sano y salvo, suspiró a causa del agotamiento por el trote apresurado y sonrió, feliz de volverlo a ver.

— ¡Ryu!— exclamó, y se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la recibió con alegría y la hizo girar en el aire. — ¡Estás bien!

—Ahora estoy mucho mejor...— se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus labios.

De vuelta en el templo, Hiyoriko se instó a respirar profundo, entonces vio a Atsushi subir los escalones con prisa. Permaneció quieta en su sitio, viéndolo llegar como una aparición y correr hacia ella hasta que se dejó caer al suelo para abrazarla. Se sintió flotar en una nube de felicidad, más aún cuando la tomó por el rostro para mirarla fijamente.

—Hiyori... ¿estás bien?

—Estoy perfecta, ¿y tú?

—Sí, también...— él sonrió. —Todo ha terminado.

Ella dejó escapar una risa nerviosa pero rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó, dejando sorprendido al joven. Sin embargo, se permitió disfrutar del contacto, sabiendo que no había manera de ocultar lo que sentía, ambos estaban vivos y eran capaces de disfrutar el hecho de continuar juntos.

El cielo sobre ellos comenzó a resquebrajarse y dejar pasar la luz del sol. Lentamente fue volviendo a su color celeste, estaba amaneciendo. Eriol recibió a sus guardianes que también se aproximaron para saludar, contentos de que habían retornado al mundo, les sonrió a pesar de que sentía algo de tristeza por el sacrificio de Sakura.

Echó una mirada hacia el sitio donde Shaoran estaba arrodillado, se estaba poniendo de pie y se acercaba al área donde Shiori y Teo dormían. Kero y Yue continuaban con ellos, con expresiones entristecidas. Se dejó caer al lado de los niños y los levantó del suelo, abrazándolos con desesperación.

Sus hijos eran todo lo que le quedaba. Se permitió derramar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. A pesar de toda la felicidad que había a su alrededor, él solo podía sentir angustia y dolor, realmente no quería enfrentar la realidad: tenía que regresar a casa y explicarles a sus hijos que su madre ya no estaba con ellos, no sabía de dónde sacaría las fuerzas para eso.

* * *

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Gris" (pt. 2 version) OST de GRIS.**_

No estaba segura de cómo había llegado a aquel lugar, ni por qué estaba flotando, solo sabía que se sentía muy cansada, sus ojos a penas soportaban continuar abiertos y, a pesar de eso, no había mucho que ver, tan solo había oscuridad a su alrededor. Por algún motivo no podía dejar de sentir una gran tristeza y muchos deseos de llorar, tanto que deseó poder cubrirse el rostro y fluir entre aquellos sentimientos, pero no era capaz de moverse.

De repente se percató de que comenzaba a descender, con suavidad, hasta quedar totalmente recostada sobre una superficie que no veía. Lloró con muchas ganas durante un buen rato, hasta que ya no le quedaron más lágrimas.

Entonces enfrente suyo apareció una luz de todos los colores que pudieran existir, ya la había visto en algún sitio, aunque no estaba segura de donde.

— _Has hecho un gran trabajo, hemos logrado salvar la ciudad de Tomoeda_ — dijo. Ella solo asintió, sin convencerse, después de todo no entendía nada. — _Te has portado dignamente, tal y como esperaba que hicieras, tienes un alma especial, te estoy agradecido._

—No sé de qué hablas...

— _Por supuesto, en este momento debes estar confundida puesto que has entregado toda tu magia, y con ella tu existencia, no puedes conservar recuerdos, pero no te preocupes por eso, tal vez sea mejor que así sea por ahora, pronto te sentirás tranquila, ya lo verás._

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó, tenía miedo _._

— _No tienes que inquietarte por eso ahora, tan solo cierra tus ojos y déjate llevar_ — la voz se había vuelto más apacible. — _Quiero que conozcas a una persona._

No tuvo fuerzas para contestar, el sueño la estaba venciendo, tan solo giró un poco el rostro al descubrir un destello que comenzó a incrementar de tamaño, hasta convertirse en una muchacha de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos azules. Iba vestida igual que ella, con un bonito vestido blanco lleno de volados.

— _Al igual que tú, ella también tiene una misión que desea completar, así que se ayudarán mutuamente._

De pronto todo se tornó blanco y lleno de brillos, como si un arcoíris hubiese estallado en ese mismo lugar. La marca negra que tenía en el cuello se desprendió de su piel y desapareció en el aire, las alas que se encontraban en su espalda se fueron desintegrando, dejando un océano de plumas flotantes a su alrededor.

Todo era como un sueño, uno en el que comenzaba a sentirse a gusto. "Me pregunto si esto será el paraíso, tal vez he muerto, y ahora iré a la otra vida" pensó.

De la chica enfrente suyo comenzaron a brotar ondas de colores que se aproximaron hacia ella y atraparon su cuerpo. Sintió pánico, ya que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, quiso luchar, resistirse, pero no hubo caso, no era capaz de mover ni un solo músculo.

— _Todas las cosas han caído en su sitio, ahora podemos finalmente volver todo a la normalidad y regresar el equilibrio al mundo_ — escuchó. Deseó poder gritar que le explicaran algo sin embargo no pudo.

Se elevó por los aires y lentamente fue llevada hacia aquella chica, su mirada carecía de brillo, como si estuviera fuera de sí, además estaba inmóvil ¿quién sería? Por supuesto que no tuvo respuesta, tan solo fue conducida hacia ella, irremediablemente. Tuvo un último pensamiento, llegó de pronto a su mente como si de un proyectil se tratase y volvió a sentir sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

"Teo, Shiori... Shaoran... los amo."


	23. XXIII - Debajo del cerezo

Retiró la bandeja con la taza de té y el pastelillo del escritorio y depositó otra en su lugar. Era rutina diaria encontrarse con que la comida estaba intacta o que a penas había sido probada, así que no se sorprendió ni un poco. Aunque, de todas maneras, resopló con hartazgo para que se diera cuenta de que no le gustaba nada esa actitud pero, como siempre, fue ignorado.

—Volvemos a viejas costumbres, por lo que veo— soltó Ryu.

—No tengo apetito— contestó su jefe sin dejar de teclear en su ordenador ni apartar la mirada de la pantalla, por supuesto.

—Que no tengas apetito no significa que no debas comer.

Como no quería iniciar una discusión que no llevaría a nada salió del estudio, suspirando, no consideraba tener la paciencia suficiente para afrontar el ánimo lúgubre del líder del clan Li, se había vuelto intratable e, incluso, desagradable en algunas ocasiones, principalmente cuando se le recordaban cosas del pasado.

Shaoran no volvería a ser el mismo.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y negó con la cabeza a su esposa que lo miraba con expresión interrogante, le enseñó la bandeja llena como prueba.

—No quiso comer...

— ¡Ese idiota! ¿Qué quiere lograr con esto?

—Déjalo, al menos ayer cenó y hoy comió algo de lo que preparaste a mediodía— suspiró. —Le está costando.

—Lo sé pero...— bajó la mirada, entristecida, y jugueteó con sus dedos. —No puede seguir así.

—Por ahora tenemos que quedarnos a su lado para lo que necesite, no se trata de algo fácil de superar— la abrazó. —Sé que yo no habría podido tampoco... ¿los niños están en su habitación?

—Sí, Teo ya se había dormido para cuando fui a verlo y Shiori... bueno, está como siempre.

El guardaespaldas asintió y se dirigió al cuarto de la niña, entró luego de tocar y no recibir respuesta. Estaba ovillada debajo del edredón, de espaldas a la puerta. Volvió a suspirar.

Las cosas se habían vuelto muy difíciles luego de que Sakura se sacrificara para salvar la ciudad, la familia Li había quedado destrozada, en especial la pequeña Shiori, quien se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que su madre ya no estaba con ellos. Constantemente discutía con Shaoran y le reprochaba que quisiera olvidarla, lo que no hacía más que enfadarlo.

—Shiori... sé que estás despierta— la niña se revolvió y lo miró, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas. Ryu se acercó y la abrazó. —Ya... ya...

—Q-Quiero... a mi mamá...

—Lo sé, lo sé Shiori.

—No es justo, mi mamá tendría que estar aquí— lloriqueó. — ¿Por qué no está?

—Tranquila, ya verás que las cosas volverán a acomodarse de a poco, no tienes que preocuparte, aunque tu madre no esté aquí nos tienes a nosotros, no estás sola.

—Ella me dijo que no lo estaría tampoco.

— ¿Cuándo?— Ryu se enserió, algo esperanzado.

—Antes de que me tocara, sentí la magia de mamá ese día, nos prometió que siempre estaría a nuestro lado, que no tuviéramos miedo, y luego me dio un beso en la frente.

El guardaespaldas miró la frente de la pequeña, donde relucía la deificación que le había entregado, para que fuera la sucesora del templo Tsukimine. Torció el gesto, llegando a la conclusión de que no era algo de relevancia.

—Comprendo.

—Pero papá quiere olvidarla...

—Tu padre está llorando también, como tú— le acarició la cabecita, sin saber cómo hacer que se sintiera mejor. —No podemos ver sus lágrimas, pero está llorando, la extraña muchísimo tal y como tú, incluso aunque no lo diga.

Lo cierto era que hacía rato que no era capaz de concentrarse en su trabajo, era como un frío que lo atacaba a cada segundo y esa sensación de vacío lo que no le permitía continuar con normalidad, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, de cuánto tratara, no podía quitársela de la cabeza. La añoraba, todo el tiempo, y eso estaba matándolo lentamente.

Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos volviendo a sentir el agudo aguijón del dolor clavarse en su corazón y se revolvió en su asiento. Desde aquel día no había manera de estar satisfecho, iba andando por la vida como una máquina automática.

Se puso de pie y arrojó todo lo que había en el escritorio al suelo, sin importarle nada, de todas maneras no podría finalizar ni un solo informe. Luego se dejó caer sobre la alfombra y la golpeó con sus puños, inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante, ahogando el grito que quería lanzar. Ya habían pasado cinco meses, pero dolía tal y como la primera noche.

Aquel fatídico día había llegado a casa, magullado por las batallas, los pequeños iban en sus brazos, no sentía ningún tipo de cansancio pero sí tenía el ánimo aniquilado. Le costaba pensar que se encontraba en su hogar, en el sitio al que anhelaba llegar cada día después de una jornada laboral ardua para ver a su adorada familia, ya que no se sentía como el mismo. Sakura ya no estaría allí.

En un principio ni siquiera salía de la residencia, tan solo se dedicaba a estar en su habitación lamentándose de su miserable existencia, no quería ver a nadie ni recibir las palabras de consuelo que le ofrecían. Después había surgido una mejora, comenzó a moverse por la casa para hacer algunas de las tareas domésticas, cualquier cosa que lo tuviera ocupado. Luego de eso el trabajo comenzó a acumularse y se dedicó a él por completo.

Había conseguido hacer que su imagen, su recuerdo, desapareciera de cada habitación, pero no así la ausencia que le perforaba el alma.

— ¡Shaoran!— exclamó Mei Ling ingresando al estudio, preocupada. y se aproximó. — ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien...

— ¿Por qué estás...?— se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, tratando de reprimir el llanto, le hacía daño verlo así. —Tranquilo... todo estará...

—No— la interrumpió. —Déjame solo, por favor.

—Ya no te hagas esto, déjala ir.

—Quiero estar solo Mei Ling— se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse, pero su prima lo siguió hasta la entrada, inquieta.

— ¿A dónde vas? Es tarde ya.

—Saldré a patrullar.

—Ya patrullaste hoy, es más peligroso de noche.

—Me voy— cerró la puerta de entrada, dejando a la muchacha allí de pie.

Afuera no hacía mucho frío, tan solo había una agradable brisa fresca. La primavera había llegado ya, su cumpleaños había pasado también... sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente. Simplemente se hizo con su espada y fue cortando a cada espíritu que se encontró en el camino, de paso le servía para liberar la frustración que tenía contenida.

Habían comenzado a aparecer hacía un tiempo, debido a que la barrera de Tomoeda no estaba siendo reforzada. Esa tarea había quedado para Shiori, pero no tenía los ánimos para hacerlo, su poder estaba estancado, así que Ryu, los guardianes y él salían a patrullar a diario para mantener la paz en la ciudad. Eriol y Hiyoriko hacían otro tanto cada vez que podían, pero ellos estaban ocupados porque se encargaban del regreso a sus respectivos hogares.

Se quedó quieto en su sitio cuando no sintió ninguna otra presencia, al parecer ya no quedaban espectros rondando por allí, lo cual lo decepcionó un poco, esperaba poder despejarse durante un rato más. Emprendió rumbo a su casa cuando llegó a la conclusión de que quedarse allí parado no tenía ningún sentido.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer en la cama, ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse la ropa, por más que la hubiese estado utilizando todo el día, ¿qué sentido tenía? Le daba igual la ropa. Exhaló de cansancio, aunque llevaba bastante tiempo sin dormir bien.

—Hay demasiado silencio...

Cerró los ojos, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Sakura" de Ikimono Gakari.**_

Lo curioso era que no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta aquel lugar, no lo había vuelto a visitar desde ese día, entonces no entendía por qué estaba allí. El cerezo estaba en pleno esplendor, sus ramas se extendían por todo el lugar y regaban el suelo con sus pétalos, caían como si fuera un sueño. Se permitió contemplarlo e, incluso, acariciar el tronco.

Escuchó el sonido de unas sandalias en las escaleras de la entrada y se dispuso a marcharse, no quería estar allí ni un segundo más, menos todavía acompañado. Se detuvo cuando descubrió unos cabellos color miel subiendo poco a poco, había dejado de respirar.

Pero no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, con tal fuerza que casi provocó que cayera hacia atrás. Los pétalos caían alrededor de ellos como si estuvieran alegres de la dicha del joven. La apretaba contra sí de tal manera que parecía desesperado, aunque no le importaba ni un poco. Hundió el rostro en su cuello y percibió que su cabello cosquilleaba en su nariz, había crecido unos centímetros, llegaba hasta sus hombros.

—Has... estás...— murmuraba. Ella rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, soltando un suspiro de placer.

—Estoy aquí...— se apartó de repente y miró sus ojos verdes, atónito. —Estoy de vuelta querido...

— ¿Cómo?

—Escúchame, eso no importa ahora, Shaoran, necesito que entiendas.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Tengo que saberlo, estás aquí conmigo y...

—Estoy de vuelta, sí, pero no será por mucho tiempo, escúchame por favor— tomó su rostro. —Tienes que verme.

—Te veo.

—No, no ahora, tienes que verme, si me olvidas... si me olvidas no será posible— quiso decir algo más pero no pudo, sus labios permanecieron cerrados. —Sé que es egoísta pedirte que no me olvides.

—Eso no será necesario, ahora estás aquí, podemos volver a ser felices, juntos, tal y como antes— al ver que no contestaba nada, añadió: — ¿Te tiene atrapada? ¿Está haciéndote algo?

—No, te equivocas, no es eso— miró hacia el costado unos instantes, mordiéndose los labios. —No es lo que piensas, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte pero, tienes que confiar en mí.

—La última vez confié en ti... y no salió nada bien.

—Lo sé, pero solo tienes que hacer una cosa.

—Dímelo y lo haré.

—Sé que no estoy siendo nada clara, pero tienes que verme, verme de verdad.

— ¿Eso qué significa?— preguntó, ella pareció querer explicar, pero no lo hizo.

—Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Que no podré ayudarte pero haré todo lo que pueda.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Habrá problemas una vez más?— tomó sus manos y se las besó. —Por favor, dime que te quedarás aquí, que esto es real... es todo lo que me importa.

Sakura le sonrió con tristeza, provocando que él comenzará a inquietarse, todo aquello era demasiado extraño. La vio bajar la mirada hacia el suelo unos momentos y luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, lo maravilló lo verdes que estaban pero temió lo peor al ver que había dolor en ellos. Si distrajo un poco pensando en cuánto anhelaba besarla.

—Shaoran... tú sabes que eso no es verdad.

Despertó. Se encontraba sobre su cama, la suave luz del sol se filtraba por las cortinas que no había cerrado e iluminaba toda la habitación. Miró hacia el costado, esperando encontrarse con una figura femenina profundamente dormida pero no fue así, estaba solo allí. Respiró profundamente para serenarse —había estado apretando con fuerza el edredón sobre el colchón— y se repitió que había sido solo un sueño, como tantos otros que había tenido con el transcurso de los meses.

Se dirigió al baño tan solo para lavarse la cara y los dientes, después miró el reloj en su muñeca, era temprano aún para ver a los niños, lo más seguro era que continuaran dormidos. Como no quería estar en la habitación salió luego de cambiarse la ropa, sin perder el tiempo en nada más.

Al llegar a la cocina descubrió a su prima cocinando, muy probablemente el desayuno para los pequeños, se lamentó el hecho de no haber estado despierto para hacerlo él mismo sin embargo no pensó mucho en el asunto, se distraía recordando las imágenes de aquel extraño sueño, aunque no quisiera. La vio darse vuelta sorprendida probablemente de que estuviera levantado tan temprano, últimamente no lo hacía puesto que prefería dormir todo lo posible, dormir evitaba que meditara.

—Buenos días— le dijo, él asintió.

—Buenos días, Mei Ling.

—Ayer no te oí regresar— dejó la cuchara de madera que tenía en las manos sobre el mármol de la cocina. — ¿Te vas?

—Sí, regresaré pronto— le contestó.

—El desayuno está listo, ¿por qué no comes antes?

—No te preocupes, compraré algo por el camino.

—Shaoran, no has comido nada desde ayer a mediodía, enfermarás— su tono de voz ya no era nada conciliador.

—No tengo apetito.

—Entonces llévate el almuerzo, lo preparé para ti— le tendió una bolsa con un _obento_.

—No es necesario— en menos de un segundo la tuvo tan cerca que tuvo que apartarse un poco.

— ¡Escúchame! ¡Deja de ser tan cabezota! ¿De acuerdo?— gritó. — ¡Te llevas este almuerzo y traes la caja vacía o te juro que no te lo perdonaré jamás! ¿¡Oíste!?

Shaoran, atónito, tomó la bolsa y se marchó antes de volver a recibir otro regaño. Supo que después tendría que disculparse con ella por aquello, se estaba comportando como un caprichoso, lo sabía, pero era verdad que le costaba mucho procesar los alimentos, no encontraba satisfacción en ello.

Afuera el viento era más fresco pero agradable, a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho el frío. Emprendió rumbo hacia aquel sitio, después de tanto tiempo sin poner un pie allí, le dolía mucho aquel recuerdo, sin embargo algo le decía que el sueño de la mañana no había sido como los demás, había tenido una especie de conversación con ella, había llegado a sentir su calor. No podría estar tranquilo hasta sacarse todas las dudas. "Tienes que verme" le había dicho. ¿Eso qué quería decir? El mensaje había sido confuso.

Llegó a pensar que la respuesta la encontraría allí, no lo continuaría pensando más.

Subió los escalones algo temeroso al llegar, iba más lento de lo normal. Se preguntó qué encontraría arriba una vez que pudiera ver el lugar. Se decepcionó cuando no encontró nada más que el cerezo de siempre, el que, a pesar de que su sacerdotisa no continuara allí, seguía igual de espléndido como de costumbre. Suspiró, ¿qué había estado esperando encontrar? ¿A ella? Ella no estaba allí, por más que le doliera pensarlo, no la vería otra vez. Eso solo sucedería en los sueños.

Se dio vuelta, ansioso, cuando escuchó pasos subir los escalones detrás de él. El corazón le golpeaba con furia en el pecho.

Pero se quedó congelado al ver a una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules en lugar de la persona que había esperado. "Soy un idiota" se dijo, apretando los puños.

Por supuesto, los muertos no regresaban a la vida, él sabía eso muy bien. Comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida hasta que comprobó que la joven se había quedado de piedra, sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas y se cubría la boca en un intento por refrenarlas.

—Al fin...— balbuceó. — ¡Eres tú!

Entonces corrió hacia él y se abalanzó a sus brazos con una alegría que tuvo la virtud de alcanzarle el alma, aunque no comprendió el motivo. Se quedó inmóvil mientras ella sonreía con una felicidad infinita, sin dejar de llorar, lo apretaba como si temiera con todas sus fuerzas que fuera a desaparecer y no volver a verlo.

No se movió de su sitio en parte por la sorpresa y en parte porque esperaría a que ella lo liberara, no tenía las fuerzas para apartarla sabiendo que muy probablemente se trataría de un error. La envidió por verla contenta cuando él mismo no era capaz de experimentar el sentimiento y se sintió peor por pensar así, apretó la mandíbula para evitar pensar en eso, no tenía ningún sentido.

Los pétalos del cerezo caían a su alrededor, tanto que parecía un sueño.


	24. XXIV - Último esfuerzo

**Hola a todos! Cómo han estado todo este tiempo que no tuve mucho qué decir? Quédense tranquilos, este no es el último capítulo, pero ya quedan pocos... no quise poner cuenta regresiva para mantener la sorpresa jiji**

 **Bueno, quería agradecerles por todos sus lindos comentarios durante los últimos meses, siempre me motivan a continuar escribiendo más, espero que les guste! Saluditos!**

* * *

Estuvieron así más tiempo del que hubiese querido, pero al parecer la muchacha se negaba a liberarlo. Ya estaba cansado de estar allí y no conseguir dejar de pensar en el pasado, así que quería regresar a casa lo antes posible.

—Disculpe— carraspeó. —Debo irme.

Finalmente lo soltó, moviéndose hacia atrás de repente, su expresión sorprendida le daba a entender que se había percatado de la equivocación. Se sonrojó y jugueteó con sus dedos, nerviosa.

— ¡P—perdone...! Yo...— miró hacia todas partes. — ¡Lo... confundí...! Realmente...

—No se preocupe, asumí que se trataba de algo así, ¿espera a alguien?— ella clavó sus ojos azules en los ambarinos de él.

—Sí, espero reunirme con alguien muy importante para mí.

—Entiendo, entiendo...— se alejó, dispuesto a marcharse. —Espero pronto puedan encontrarse, que tenga buen día.

Ella quiso seguirlo cuando empezaba a perderlo de vista en las escaleras, pero se detuvo. Extendió una de sus manos hacia aquel sitio y suspiró, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada aún, no lo había planeado así pero no consiguió resistir la tentación de volver a verlo.

—No pudo verme...— murmuró, luego se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, estaba agotada.

 _"¡No te rindas! !Vamos, arriba! ¿Quieres regresar o no?"_ escuchó que le decía una voz femenina. Clavó la mirada en el cerezo que llenaba el suelo de pétalos, era tan bello que la distraía.

— ¿Regresar? ¿A dónde?

"No otra vez... ¡reacciona Sakura! ¡Ya solo tienes unas horas! ¡No hemos logrado nada!"

—Unas horas...— repitió. —Es cierto... ¡tengo que darme prisa!

Se levantó algo tambaleante y se dispuso a volver a la calle para cumplir con su objetivo, estaba bastante cansada así que caminaba tan rápido como podía. Cuando avanzó algunas calles descubrió a dos niños uniformados, muy parecidos entre ellos, caminar con expresiones serias uno junto al otro. Sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba tanto que tuvo que llevarse la mano al pecho.

—Shiori... Teo...— balbuceó, inmóvil.

 _"Acércate a ellos."_

— ¡Niños!— llamó, ambos se quedaron quietos y cuando los vio mirar hacia ella se instó a cruzar de acera.

— ¡Profesora Koji!— se sorprendió Teo, Shiori no decía absolutamente nada. — ¿Se encuentra mejor? En la escuela nos avisaron que tuvo un accidente.

 _"Diles que no fue nada, que estás bien."_

—No se preocupen por eso, estoy muy bien— los miró con todo el amor que sentía hacia ellos, muriendo por abrazarlos con fuerza. — ¿Ustedes como se encuentran?

—Estamos bien— ella miró a la pequeña, que no decía nada, solo apretaba la mano de su hermano, sus ojos ya no reflejaban la alegría de siempre y estaban algo hinchados. —Tenemos que ir a la escuela profesora, o llegaremos tarde.

 _"¡No! ¡Impídelo!"_

—Por supuesto, no los detendré— les dijo, viéndolos partir. —No puedo evitar que vayan a la escuela, eso no está bien...

 _"¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Era una oportunidad!"_

—No, no tengo asuntos con los niños, esto es entre Shaoran y yo... pero los visitaré a penas vea el momento apropiado, necesito acercarme a él de alguna manera.

Cuando sonó la campana sacó su caja de _obento_ y la colocó sobre el pupitre, su expresión no variaba durante las clases, de hecho a veces se distraía mirando por la ventana, puesto que solía encontrar varios espectros que vagaban por el patio. De ellos solía ocuparse Kero, que siempre iba con ella a la escuela.

—Shiori, ¿me escuchas?— su amiga le hablaba. —Estás en la luna.

—Lo siento.

—Concéntrate o tirarás tu arroz otra vez— la regañó Hiro, resoplando. —Estaré vigilando que comas hasta el último grano, eh.

—Sí, está bien— se llevó un bocado a la boca. —Es que... hoy sentí una presencia rara en la ciudad.

— ¿Tienes que ir a ver?— el niño se había enseriado.

—Tal vez... con mi papá, pero lo dudo, no suele pedirme que lo acompañe, salvo que sea algo muy grande— frunció el ceño. —No se sintió así.

— ¿Vas al templo hoy?— preguntó Chiara.

—No, no serviría de nada— apoyó la mejilla en su mano y miró hacia el exterior, deprimida. —No sé hacer el trabajo de una sacerdotisa.

—Yo creo que harás un buen trabajo.

—Lo hará— se sumó Teo, que había estado pensando en lo sucedido con la profesora Koji. —Shiori, tienes que tener fe en ti misma.

— ¡No!— se levantó y se marchó de allí, molesta.

Los niños se quedaron estupefactos mientras miraban como se alejaba. Hiro se puso de pie instantáneamente y la siguió sin decir una palabra. Chiara y Teo se miraron entre ellos, confundidos, ya no sabían cómo tratarla, Shiori a veces se comportaba de manera extraña.

Hiro la encontró en la azotea, sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, mientras escondía el rostro entre ellas. Con una exhalación, se sentó a su lado y esperó unos momentos a comprobar si ella le decía algo, pero como no fue así sencillamente empezó él.

—Oye, si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo... pero eso no resolverá nada— le dijo, sabiamente, no bromearía, no en ese instante.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo parar...— elevó la mirada un poco y Hiro pudo ver sus ojos ámbar cargados de lágrimas, no le gustó nada verla así. —Yo... no quiero ocupar el lugar de mi mamá...

—Eso no sucederá.

—No puedo hacer su trabajo, eso sería como... como si estuviera bien que ella ya no esté...

—Claro que no— la miró, serio. —Te equivocas, ella quería que tú te prepararas para eso ¿o no? No creo que tengas que pensarlo tanto, solo tienes que seguir siendo tú.

La pequeña fijó su mirada en Hiro y asintió, bastante aliviada por sus palabras. Se sonrojó un poco cuando tomó el pañuelo gris que le ofreció sin voltear a verla, le agradeció con una sonrisa de nariz colorada. Permanecieron allí hasta que finalizó la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

 _"Sakura... ya no puedes perder más tiempo, dijiste que querías hacerlo ¿no? ¡Tienes que recordar!"_

La joven que se encontraba sentada en el suelo en medio del parque se sentía muy cansada para continuar andando, por lo que no estaba segura si debía obedecer a la voz de mujer que le oradaba la mente a cada rato. Tampoco tenía las ideas muy claras, todo el tiempo le hablaba de personas que no conocía e intentaba hacer que siguiera un camino del cual no recordaba nada.

Atardecía, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes que parecían haber dejado de ser blancas para tomar un tonos más bien rojizos, le gustaba mirar hacia arriba, la relajaba mucho.

—Déjame... estoy muy cansada...

 _"Entiendo que es difícil concentrarse y que te cuesta mucho mantener tus recuerdos pero dijiste que harías esto por tus hijos."_

— ¿Mis hijos? ¿Tengo hijos?

 _"Sí, un niño y una niña, mellizos, me dijiste que eran encantadores y que los extrañabas mucho, ¿ya los olvidaste acaso?"_

—Teo y Shiori... sí... ellos...— se puso de pie tambaleante. —Voy a volver con ellos.

 _"¡Eso es!"_

—Tengo que apresurarme... este cuerpo se está poniendo muy pesado ya— avanzó lento hacia la salida del parque.

Habían sido casi tres días de deambular por la ciudad como un muerto viviente, le había costado mucho concentrarse lo suficiente para llevar a cabo lo que se había propuesto: regresar con su familia. Aquel cuerpo le permitía moverse por supuesto, pero se sentía extraño, era algo parecido a vestir prendas de ropa de otra talla, a veces le quedaba ajustado, otras algo más grande, pero nunca a la medida justa.

Resolpló y se apoyó sobre el muro a un costado, su pecho subía y bajaba, agitado, por el esfuerzo de haber caminado tan solo una calle, no le quedaba mucho tiempo y temía no lograrlo a pesar de lo mucho que había trabajado por ello.

Se obligó a recomponerse y, como si una llama se hubiera prendido en su interior, consiguió moverse con algo más de estabilidad, alentada por la voz que resonaba en sus oídos. Así continuó hasta llegar a la residencia Li, para entonces quedaban pocos rayos de la luz del día.

Solo tenía unos minutos más.

Tocó el timbre y esperó. Se alegró mucho cuando vio a Mei Ling abrir la puerta pero tuvo que contener su emoción y no correr a abrazarla para que no pensaran que era una loca o algo por el estilo. La miró con expresión confusa, dado que no sabia quién era ella.

—Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarla?— la oyó.

—Buenas tardes, disculpe las molestias— empezó, algo nerviosa. —Mi nombre es Chizuru Koji, soy profesora de los pequeños Li, quería saber cómo se encontraban puesto que me he enterado de... su pérdida, ¿ellos se encuentran?

—Oh, ya veo— se hizo a un lado. —Pase por favor, enseguida llamaré a los niños.

—Muchas gracias.

Cruzó el umbral de su casa, maravillada por volver a sentir ese aroma característico que siempre había adentro, hacía mucho que no lo experimentaba y tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas de emoción que quisieron brotar para no levantar sospechas de ningún tipo. Fue invitada a aguardar unos momentos en la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá.

Se quedó sola mientras la prima del dueño de la casa desaparecía en el pasillo que conducía hacia el piso superior, llena de ansiedad comenzó a mover las piernas, no tenía mucho tiempo así que esperaba que su plan funcionara.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Undertale" OST de Undertale.**_

Entonces se puso de pie al verlos aparecer en la habitación, ambos con sus expresiones serias, ninguno estaba allí porque quisiera verla pero se repitió que eso era debido a que no eran capaces de ver quién era en realidad.

—Profesora Koji, buenas tardes— saludó Teo, la niña solo asintió a modo de saludo, ambos se sentaron enfrente de ella, mientras Mei Ling les traía té.

—Hola niños— sonrió. — ¿Cómo están?

—Bien ¿y usted?

—Bien, quería verlos— se aclaró la garganta. —Es decir, asegurarme que estuvieran bien, escuché lo que pasó con su madre, lo siento mucho— ellos permanecieron en silencio. —Si necesitan algo... lo que sea, los ayudaré.

—Muchas gracias, profesora.

— ¿Se encuentra su padre en casa?

—Seguro debe estar por llegar de su trabajo.

—Me gustaría hablar unas palabras con él si es posible... preguntarle por su esposa, tal vez sea bueno hablar de ello.

—No le dirá nada— soltó Shiori, por primera vez desde que había aparecido allí abría la boca. —No lo hará.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por algo en especial?

—Shiori...— intentó terciar su hermano.

—No habla de ella desde la última vez que la vimos, ni siquiera pronuncia su nombre, está tratando de olvidarla— la mujer se quedó de piedra cuando la niña comenzó a soltar lágrimas y quiso correr a abrazarla, sin embargo en eso llegó el castaño y, al ver la escena, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Papá...— Teo se puso de pie y miró al adulto, haciendo una seña hacia Chizuru. —Era nuestra antigua profesora, la señorita Koji, vino a consultar si necesitábamos algo.

Ya se habían visto, durante la mañana, pero aún así quería explicaciones acerca de por qué su hija estaba llorando. La mujer sintió que su corazón latía desbocado.

—Señorita Koji— Shaoran se inclinó, con educación. —No debió molestarse.

—No fue una molestia, solo quería saber si los pequeños se encontraban bien.

—Porque mamá no está— Shiori estaba enojada. —Vino a ver si estábamos bien.

Él le frunció el ceño a su hija a modo de advertencia, estaba comportándose de esa manera una vez más.

—Agradezco su ofrecimiento, profesora, pero no es necesario— clavó sus ojos ámbar en ella. —De verdad que estamos bien.

—Bueno, yo...— comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. —Su esposa...

—Lo siento, pero mis hijos y yo no estamos preparados para hablar de eso— apartó la mirada. —Tengo que hablar con ellos, si quiere podemos conversar mañana en mí oficina, para que no se preocupe, puedo darle la dirección.

 _"Mañana ya no estarás aquí."_

El hombre abrió la puerta de entrada, invitándola a marcharse. No supo qué hacer, se sintió desesperar, pero aún así avanzó hacia la salida, percibiendo que el cuerpo volvía a ponerse pesado.

Shiori volvió a romper en llanto, eso la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Deseó abrazar a su pequeña, consolarla, decirle que allí estaba y que no volvería a marcharse. Estaba casi en la salida del pequeño jardín delantero cuando se volteó de repente.

—Por favor, deje que la abrace...

—Shiori y Teo están con su padre, en verdad que no tiene que preocuparse.

— ¡No lo entiendes!— exclamó. —Me necesita.

—Señorita...— su tono de voz ya no era agradable.

—Sé que es doloroso... pero no tienes que hacerlo de esta manera... por favor, Shaoran...

—Disculpe, pero creo que es mejor que entre ahora.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué?

—No sé de qué está hablando.

—No puedes engañarme a mí, Shaoran.

Ella intentó decirle que estaba allí, que no la olvidara, pero nada salió de su boca. Lo tenía prohibido.

—No creo que nos conozcamos lo suficiente como para que afirme tal cosa, ni para que me trate con tanta confianza, profesora— estaba muy serio. —Así que por favor, deje de llamarme por mi nombre.

—Tú... tú dijiste que podía llamarte así...— susurró, a penas con voz audible.

De repente sintió como si la empujaran de manera muy brusca, solo durante un segundo, pero bastó para tirarla al suelo. Al darse cuenta ya no se encontraba con su familia, estaba en un sitio blanco y confortable como una nube, un sitio donde había estado durante cinco meses, reuniendo fuerzas para un instante que ya había pasado.

Arrodillada en el suelo elevó la mirada hacia arriba, donde una criatura brillante flotaba sobre ella como si fuera el dios de aquel lugar. Lo miró, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

— ¡Solo necesito unos minutos más, es todo!— gritó, desesperada.

— _Sakura Kinomoto, se ha terminado tu tiempo..._

— ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Estaba a punto de lograrlo!

— _Sakura Kinomoto..._

—Solo será unos momentos... por favor...— se dejó caer hacia adelante, llorando desconsoladamente.

— _Se ha acabado tu tiempo, ahora es el de ella_ — lo oyó, y miró detrás suyo al oír una voz que conocía.

Había sido expulsada de la residencia, muy probablemente debido a las protecciones que tenía colocadas para que espectros como ella no ingresaran allí, pero eso no importaba, no necesitaba acceder a la casa para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Había sido mucho tiempo de espera pero, por fortuna, había logrado llegar ahí. Era tiempo de hacerlo.

Se levantó del suelo y miró al adulto que colocaba a dos niños detrás suyo, como protegiéndolos de ella.

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó Shaoran. —Tú no perteneces a este mundo.

—No... hace tiempo que no pertenezco al reino de los vivos— suspiró. —Pero he venido aquí porque juré ayudar a una persona.

— ¿Acaso quieres atacarnos?

—No, no, por supuesto que no— sonrió apenas. —Sé que ustedes son buenas personas, lo sé de buena fuente... lo que yo vine a hacer aquí hoy es recordarle, yo... sé lo que es perder a una persona ¿sabe? Yo he perdido a la persona más importante para mí, la perdí porque, en ese entonces, era débil, y desconfié de ella... ella también cometió errores, así se dieron las cosas... pero jamás desearé olvidarla, nunca jamás podría.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Por favor, le suplico, no olvide a su esposa— entrelazó los dedos, a modo de súplica. —No olvide los maravillosos momentos que pasaron juntos, todo lo que bueno que fue conocerse el uno al otro y todo lo que produjo aquello... ¿no fueron días hermosos aquellos? Estoy segura de que sí, que realmente lo fueron... esos recuerdos, tanto los suyos como los míos, no fueron en vano... por favor, ¡no piense que lo fueron!

— ¿Qué dices?— Shaoran apretó la mandíbula y los puños, bajando la mirada al suelo. —No creas que puedes entenderlo así de fácil, no... por supuesto que no, no es tan sencillo... ¿que no olvide todos esos momentos? Como si pudiera... es todo lo que la recuerdo lo que no me permite continuar adelante ni dormir por las noches, ¿olvidarla? Tampoco es posible... no hables como si comprendieras lo que se siente perder la única razón para sonreír, o el hecho de desear no haber vivido los momentos más felices de tu vida para luego perderlos de repente... quisiera que no hubiese sido así, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto... desearía olvidarla, sin embargo no puedo... ¡No puedo olvidarme de Sakura!

Un resplandor los encegueció a todos, apareció como rayo que salió disparado desde el pecho del castaño hasta la joven que allí estaba de pie.

Chizuru vio los ojos verdes de la mujer que la había contenido durante mucho tiempo, se sonrieron la una a la otra mientras eran rodeadas por la luz de todos colores, tuvo algunos instantes para sentir que tomaba sus manos y le sonreía con emoción.

—Muchas gracias— dijo Sakura. —De verdad.

—Era lo que deseaba, por ese entonces sabía que esto volvería a pasar y no quería que eso rompiera otra familia, hiciste lo correcto, te mereces regresar a donde están las personas que amas.

—Quiero darte algo en agradecimiento— tomó un arete con una gema azul y se lo colocó en la oreja. —Es una segunda oportunidad, por favor, ayúdala en todo lo que puedas, sé su amiga...

Se sonrieron la una a la otra y se perdieron de vista. La luz desapareció y tan solo quedaron cientos de destellos volando por todas partes, alrededor de su figura, traía puesto el vestido blanco con el que se habían visto la última vez.

Apenas abrió los ojos se encontró con los sorprendidos de su esposo y sus hijos, les sonrió, cansada por todo lo que había sucedido, era mucho para explicar pero su voz era a penas audible, además también le costaba permanecer en pie, sabía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Hola Shaoran...— alcanzó a decir.

Pero después todo se volvió oscuro.


	25. XXV - Hogar

**Hola a todoooos! Les traigo la actualización! Finalmente eh? Sé que a veces los dejo con el suspenso y me quieren matar, pero cumplo! (tarde pero seguro, dicen) Ojalá les guste y espero que este capítulo haya aclarado todas las dudas que pudieron tener, el próximo tal vez esté pronto (no quiero prometer nada porque ando muy líada) así que no se preocupen que esta historia está casi finalizada y no quedará como fic fantasma! Lo prometo :D**

 **Bueno, nada más que decir, que lo disfruten! Saluditos!**

* * *

Se preguntó cómo había llegado allí. Miró hacia todas direcciones pero como no había luz era difícil ver algo como para descubrirlo, ¿qué estaría sucediendo? ¿Sería otro sueño?

— _Sakura Kinomoto..._ — oyó, y se dio la vuelta, allí estaba aquella criatura una vez más. Brillaba en medio de la oscuridad reinante.

—Oh, hola— saludó. — ¿Qué está pasando?

— _Solo quería despedirme._

— ¿Eh?

— _Considero que, a pesar de que tuvimos algunas diferencias, logramos tratarnos con respeto y llevar a cabo la tarea que debíamos realizar_ — un corto silencio. — _Gracias por haber cooperado._

—Por nada, me alegra saber que todo está bien ahora— se inclinó un poco. —Gracias a ti por haberme protegido, de otra manera, no estaría de regreso con mi familia, solo quisiera saber... ¿eso también fue por el equilibrio?

— _No exactamente, pero está permitido hacer excepciones por personas que valen la pena_ — Sakura sonrió y agitó la mano a modo de despedida, mientras miraba cómo desaparecía.

Entonces llamó su atención el escuchar pasos a su izquierda por lo que volteó a ver hacia allí. Se encontró con un hombre y una mujer caminando uno junto al otro, los reconoció de inmediato, después de todo los había visto innumerables veces en sus sueños. Ella tenía el cabello castaño largo hasta los muslos y sus ojos verdes parecían más felices, tal vez debido a su acompañante.

—Apola...— murmuró.

—Todo ha terminado al fin, tengo que agradecerte por ello— le sonrió. —Has actuado bien, actuaste mucho mejor que yo.

—Pero tú... falleciste ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero eso era lo que tenía que pasar— explicó. —En ese momento no quería entenderlo, ahora todo está claro para mí, así traje al mundo a un bebé, que creció y tuvo una familia... después surgió otra, y otra, y otra más... hasta llegar a ti... una parte de mí vive aún dentro de ti, y dentro de tus hijos... ¿son increíbles cierto? Las familias.

—Ciertamente lo son— contestó Sakura, sonriendo. — ¿Tú estarás bien?

—Por supuesto— miró a León que estaba junto a ella, feliz, y tomó su mano. —Estoy perfecta ahora...

—Comprendo.

—Dale recuerdos de mi parte a tu esposo— se miraron la una a la otra, comprendió al instante a qué se refería. —Lamento todos los problemas que te causé.

—No te preocupes— negó con la cabeza. —Ahora entiendo por qué sucedió así.

—Sí, lo sé— Apola asintió. —Ve con tu familia, seguro te están esperando.

Abrió los ojos a penas, muy débilmente, para percatarse de que se encontraba en los brazos de alguien. La conducía por la residencia Li, no pudo ver su rostro hasta que la depositó sobre la cama en la habitación principal, la habitación que habían compartido desde que se habían casado. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero Shaoran parecía algo distante, no supo descifrar qué era lo que había visto en sus ojos ¿dolor? ¿enojo? ¿desagrado? No podría asegurarlo.

Él se alejó y se marchó de la habitación, no sin antes decirle algo a su guardaespaldas, que no alcanzó a oír. En la habitación había otras personas pero estaba tan cansada que no conseguía enfocar la mirada lo suficiente como para descubrir quienes.

— ¿Mamá?— escuchó y giró un poco la cabeza. Era Shiori, la miraba con sus ojos llenos de preocupación. — ¿Eres tú?

—Hola cariño...— susurró.

—Mami...— estaba llorando y hablaba bajito por alguna razón, sonrió a penas para tranquilizarla. —Te extrañé mucho...

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Estoy aquí mamá— lo oyó y el pequeño se acercó, quiso llenar su frente de besos pero no era capaz de moverse. — ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto, ¿tú estás bien?— lo vio cubrirse los ojos con los brazos, por supuesto, nunca le había gustado que lo vieran llorar, era orgulloso, como su padre.

—Sí mamá... estoy bien...

—Niños— era la voz de Mei Ling, sonaba como si hubiese estado llorando. —Por favor, salgan unos momentos, les prometo que después pueden estar con su madre...

De todas maneras Sakura no había aguantado más y se había quedado completamente dormida, se ocuparon de taparla con el edredón. Luego, Ryu extendió sus brazos sobre ella para analizar su condición física, además de que también quería comprobar que fuera la verdadera Sakura.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran se encontraba en su estudio, estupefacto y apoyándose sobre su escritorio, devanándose el cerebro, ya se había cansado de andar de un lado a otro. "Sakura... Sakura..." se repetía, él sabía que las personas fallecidas no podían regresar a la vida, era una norma inquebrantable, no importaba cuánto poder tuviera una persona. Entonces ¿por qué su esposa estaba en su casa una vez más? Él había visto con sus propios ojos cómo había desaparecido aquel día, habían utilizado su magia para realizar el hechizo que salvó a la ciudad, no entendía nada.

— ¿Qué está pasando...?— balbuceó. Se dio la vuelta al oír unos golpes en la puerta y cedió el paso.

—Hice el análisis— dijo Ryu, serio. —Es Sakura.

Shaoran, atónito, se dejó caer sobre el sillón que había a un costado y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. No sabía si correr hacia ella o si esperar un poco más.

—Es... no puedo creerlo...

—Su nivel mágico está por el suelo, tanto que no puede estar despierta por mucho tiempo— miró hacia un lado, con seriedad. —Casi al borde de la muerte.

—Al borde... ¿cómo es posible, Ryu?

—Bueno, no lo sé, supongo que nos contará cuando se despierte... Por ahora creo que deberías ir con tus hijos, están en la sala, algo conmocionados.

—C-Claro— salió corriendo del lugar y fue directo hacia ellos.

Los encontró sentados en el sofá, Shiori estaba abrazada a su hermano, ambos derramaban lágrimas de felicidad. Se sentía como un tonto. Shiori volteó al escucharlo llegar y frunció el ceño, fue como mirarse en un espejo, por lo general siempre le daba la impresión de que su hija se parecía mucho a su madre, pero en ese instante no era así.

Se aproximó a donde estaban y se arrodilló sobre la alfombra, mirándolos con orgullo, ambos se habían comportado mejor de lo que él lo había hecho.

—Shiori, ¿podrás perdonarme hija?— tomó su mano. —Tenías razón... tenías razón en todo...

—Papá... ¿estás feliz de que mamá esté de regreso?

—Lo estoy— asintió. —Es solo que aún me cuesta creerlo.

—No tenemos que olvidar a los que se van... si no se pondrán muy tristes...

—Sí, entiendo, lamento haberte hecho llorar... ¿estás contenta ahora?— la niña le sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Sí, mi mamá está otra vez con nosotros— Shaoran le acarició el pelo y les dijo que iría a verla, mientras tanto que fueran a jugar. Él les avisaría cuando Sakura estuviera mejor para recibirlos.

Antes de ingresar en su habitación respiró profundo, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía qué decirle o qué hacer, tenía tal conflicto en su cabeza que no estaba seguro por dónde debía comenzar. Abrió la puerta y la encontró recostada sobre la cama, profundamente dormida. A su lado había una silla, probablemente la había colocado Mei Ling para poder cuidarla durante un rato, se sentó allí y la contempló.

Estaba muy pálida, tanto que asustaba, puesto que parecía un cadáver, se angustió al pensar que podría haber pasado por muchas cosas durante el tiempo que no la habían visto. Además de que no podía dejar de pensar en la manera en que consiguió llegar hasta allí.

—Sakura... ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?— susurró, luego le apartó el cabello del rostro. Le había crecido hasta casi alcanzar sus hombros, prueba irrefutable de su ausencia. —No tienes idea de cuán horrible fue este último tiempo, y ahora estás aquí... como si nada...

—Shaoran...— balbuceó, dormida. —No me olvides...

Recogió la lágrima que rodó por su mejilla y apretó la mandíbula, definitivamente había pasado por mucho para llegar hasta allí. Sin embargo, en su fuero interno, aún estaba algo molesto, no lo podía evitar, había tomado una decisión que afectaba a la familia completa, sin consultarle. Para no continuar pensando en todo aquello salió de la habitación, optando por dejarla descansar y concentrarse en su trabajo.

* * *

Había amanecido y, si bien no había tenido una noche de sueño muy buena, se levantó de un salto. Quería preparar el desayuno temprano para despertar a la mujer que no dejaba de dormir desde la tarde del día anterior, así que se apresuró a ir colocarse el delantal de cocina.

Se detuvo de repente al ver a su primo allí de pie con una jarra llena de jugo de naranjas. Estaba vestido de manera casual, peinado y lucía fresco como una margarita. La saludó sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que cocinaba, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Buenos días— dijo Mei Ling y tomó asiento. — ¿Dormiste algo anoche?

—Sí, más o menos... no podía estar en la cama ya— respondió. —El desayuno de Sakura ya está listo ¿te importaría llevárselo?

— ¿Yo? ¿No deberías ir tú?

—Sí, bueno... tengo algunas cosas que hacer con urgencia... si no puedes se lo pediré a Ryu.

—Como quieras— se encogió de hombros. —Se lo llevo.

—Muchas gracias— le dio la espalda, colocó tostadas en un plato y se quitó el delantal. —Compré jalea de manzana, sé que a Shiori le gusta mucho... tengo que irme.

— ¿Tan pronto? ¿No desayunas?

—Comí un poco de cada cosa mientras lo preparaba, por favor llámenme si necesitan ayuda o si sucede algo.

—De acuerdo...— estaba totalmente anonadada, él no solía marcharse con tanta prisa.

—Nos vemos después.

—Que te vaya bien...— oyó la puerta cerrarse y parpadeó. — ¿Qué le pasa ahora...?

Decidió no preocuparse por su tonto primo y subió las escaleras con una bandeja llena de comida. La encontró aún dormida pero, al ver que se revolvía y balbuceaba, se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo pesadillas, así que optó por despertarla. La llamó varias veces sacudiéndola con suavidad hasta que la vio abrir los ojos, en un principio estaban desorientados, después de un rato se tranquilizó.

—Mei Ling...

—Buenos días Sakura— le dijo con una sonrisa emocionada. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Algo cansada...

—Me imaginaba, pero me pareció que tenías una pesadilla por eso te desperté así... además traje el desayuno, después puedes continuar durmiendo si quieres.

— ¿Qué hora es?— la voz de Sakura sonaba muy bajito.

—Las 7 am, es temprano aún.

—He dormido casi mediodía— se sentó en la cama con mucha dificultad, Mei Ling procuró ayudarla para que no perdiera el equilibrio. —Lo lamento...

—No te preocupes por eso— acercó la bandeja. —Come algo, seguro tienes hambre.

—Un poco— probó la sopa de miso y degustó el característico sabor de la que preparaba el dueño de casa. — ¿Lo preparó Shaoran?

—Así es, se levantó muy temprano para ello.

La joven de ojos verdes dejó el cuenco en la bandeja y bajó la mirada, no lo había visto otra vez, tan solo el día anterior cuando la había cargado al interior de la casa. ¿Aún podía considerarlo su esposo? Había llevado una vida de viudo durante cinco meses, tal vez se había acostumbrado a eso y no le interesaba regresar hacia atrás. Con solo pensarlo sintió una enorme tristeza. Tampoco había ido a dormir durante la noche, puesto que el otro lado de la cama estaba intacto.

— ¿Está ocupado?— se animó a preguntar.

—Dijo que debía ir a la oficina a resolver unos asuntos con urgencia.

—Ya veo...

—Vamos, seguro que más tarde te viene a ver, ahora come, no querrás estar sin fuerzas para siempre ¿o sí?

—Tienes razón.

—Sakura... tal vez no sea el momento adecuado pero... quisiera pedirte un consejo— se revolvió en su lugar, algo sonrojada. —Pues... seguro no lo sabes pero... Ryu y yo nos casamos hace poco más de tres meses...

— ¡Oh, felicidades! No lo sabía— recibió como respuesta, sus ojos estaban brillantes de emoción.

—Gracias, en realidad no quisimos celebrar mucho, las cosas aquí no estaban bien así que fue algo muy pequeño e íntimo... lo que sucede es que... bueno...— su rubor aumentó. —Estoy embarazada...

—Mei Ling— Sakura se inclinó hacia ella y la abrazó, contenta. — ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡De verdad! ¡Me alegro tanto por ustedes!

—Sí, estoy feliz... pero Ryu no lo sabe aún.

— ¿Eh? ¡Tienes que decirle!— la animó.

—No sé cómo... no hablamos sobre niños aún y... me preocupa que no lo quiera, ya sabes.

—Estoy segura de que será toda una sorpresa para él, pero dudo que no lo quiera, es suyo después de todo— le sonrió, con paciencia. —Yo tenía las mismas dudas que tú, créeme, todo estará bien.

Se abrazaron durante el resto de la mañana y conversaron sobre cosas de bebés hasta que Mei Ling tuvo que irse a la tienda para trabajar.

Mantuvo la esperanza de que se cumpliera lo que le había dicho acerca de Shaoran. Sin embargo no sucedió, pasaron las horas sin ninguna noticia del castaño. Los niños, Tomoyo, Kero, Yukito, Touya y su padre ya habían recibido la noticia de que estaba de regreso y se habían tomado el tiempo para correr a la residencia Li e ir a verla. Recibió abrazos y retos por todas partes pero nadie le pidió explicaciones, muy probablemente debido a su condición.

Estaba notablemente más delgada y pálida, parecía enferma de hecho, le recordó a los tiempos en los que había estado en el hospital. Por fortuna le hacía bien alimentarse con cosas nutritivas y se sentía absolutamente amada cada vez que veía a sus hijos correr hacia a ella para abrazarla, eso la reconfortaba muchísimo.

Su hermano le había contado que Shaoran había ido en persona a avisarles que ella estaba allí, para que se quedaran tranquilos. Le contó que hacía meses atrás había aparecido en la residencia Kinomoto con expresión lúgubre y rostro demacrado, a pedir sinceras disculpas a Fujitaka por no haber sido capaz de proteger a su hija. Aclaró que, al verlo tan serio aquella vez, no fue capaz de golpearlo y tuvo que tragarse la furia y aceptar que ella ya no estaba con ellos.

Sakura sonrió al recordar que le había dicho "idiota" y que le hizo jurar que no volvería a hacerlos pasar por algo así nunca más. Su hermano siempre había sido de los que le cuesta decir lo que sienten.

Escuchó golpes en la puerta y cedió el paso, esperanzada, pero no era la persona a la que quería ver, se trataba de Ryu.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— le preguntó.

—Estoy mucho mejor, gracias por tus cuidados.

—No es nada, en verdad— sonrió, pero luego se puso serio. —Dime Sakura, ¿cómo es que estás aquí hablando conmigo ahora? Hasta donde sé, no hay persona en el mundo que sobreviva a perder su magia.

—Pues, me gustaría que Shaoran esté presente para hablar de eso, es una historia un tanto complicada.

—Entiendo, ¿al menos podrías responder una cosa?— ella asintió. — ¿Sabías antes de hacer el conjuro que regresarías a casa?

—No— contestó. —Si lo hubiese sabido, nunca habría funcionado, la idea era que entregara mi vida sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

—De acuerdo, menos mal que todo salió bien entonces... Dime, ¿quieres que te prepare algo en especial para comer?

—Cualquier cosa estará bien, no te preocupes por eso— dijo ella. —Shaoran... ¿él no ha vuelto aún?

—Debe estar por llegar, dijo que vendría a almorzar y a buscar unos papeles.

—Está ocupado, parece.

—Digamos que no podía concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, sé que has trabajado duro por tu cuenta pero... aquí tampoco fue sencillo.

—Sí, lo sé— bajó la vista. —Lamento haber causado problemas.

—No, no se trata de eso...— Ryu estaba serio. —Sakura tienes que entender que no ya no eres solo tú, hace bastante tiempo que no eres solo tú, tienes dos hijos, un esposo que te adora... ellos no pueden ser felices aceptando que cargas con todo tú sola, espero que reflexiones un poco acerca de esto, de verdad.

—Sí, está bien— lo miró. —Gracias Ryu, por haber cuidado de los niños y, seguramente, de Shaoran también.

—No fue nada, somos amigos ¿cierto?— se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. —Prepararé algo dulce.

Afuera se cruzó con Shaoran en el pasillo, a punto de bromear acerca de que no soportaba mucho tiempo lejos de su esposa enmudeció al darse cuenta de que no entraba en la habitación sino que seguía de largo hacia su estudio. Fue tras él, tal vez había sucedido algo.

—Toc, toc— dijo golpeando la puerta abierta. — ¿Buscas algo?

—Unos documentos que firmé hace poco, la aprobación del nuevo 3er ministro, necesito que se ocupen de sus obligaciones mientras yo no esté en Hong Kong— explicó. —Tal vez tenga que viajar allí estos días, no lo sé, son demasiadas cosas que hacer.

—Wow, un segundo, ¿te irás? ¿Qué hay de Sakura?

— ¿Qué tiene Sakura?

—Bueno, no lo sé, quizás esté convaleciente en la cama y te necesite— vio que Shaoran fruncía a penas el ceño. —Está ahí ¿sabes? Ha preguntado por ti.

—Puedes decirle que tengo mucho trabajo.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú, eh?— se aproximó, enfadado. —Te has comportado como un idiota desde que llegó, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada en absoluto.

—No te creo— negó con la cabeza y señaló la puerta. —Tu esposa, la que tanto anhelabas, está ahí, a unos metros de aquí, y tú ni siquiera te has molestado en ir a ver si continúa con vida...

— ¡Eso...!

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a decir que pensabas que estaba bien?

—No... no es eso— el castaño bajó la mirada. —Es solo que... no sé cómo actuar...

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Estoy molesto, y feliz, y preocupado— se dejó caer sobre el sillón a un costado. —Tengo muchas cosas que decirle, y no sé por dónde empezar, además... ella ahora necesita descansar, no quiero... maldición, no quiero descargar la frustración que siento con ella... quiero que tengamos una conversación normal, sin emociones de por medio.

—Pues creo que deberías tranquilizarte y pensar qué le dirás pronto, porque ella está pensando que la has olvidado, cada vez que vamos a ver si está bien la encontramos teniendo pesadillas, a ver a qué hora lo entiendes.

Shaoran no contestó, permaneció allí un buen rato más, incluso cuando su amigo lo dejó a solas con sus pensamientos no reunió el valor para ir a donde ella estaba.

* * *

Ya había anochecido, otra vez. No pudo evitar pensar que se sentía algo sola a pesar de haber regresado a casa y tener a su familia cerca, puesto que la persona a la que deseaba ver no había aparecido aún. Después de dos días de descanso se encontraba notablemente mejor, podía ponerse de pie —con dificultad, claro— y caminar despacio. Ryu le había explicado que su cuerpo se estaba adaptando al bajo nivel mágico que poseía ahora, puesto que había pasado de tener un enorme poder a uno casi nulo.

Había recibido un regaño por parte de Mei Ling y Tomoyo el día anterior cuando ingresaron a la habitación y la encontraron practicando un hechizo sencillo, ya que no lo tenía permitido aún.

—Mamá— la voz de Shiori la sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba sobre la cama y no paraba de saltar. — ¿Sabes que vamos a cenar?

—No cariño, pero será pronto, ¿Teo dónde está?

—En su cuarto, aún no ha terminado su tarea, yo la hice rápido para venir aquí.

—No te esfuerces tanto, tómate tu tiempo.

—Está bien, ¿sabes? Creo que tengo un poder nuevo.

— ¿De verdad? Cuéntame, ¿qué es?

—Veo hilos.

— ¿Los hilos blancos? Ya me habías contado eso, cariño— la atrapó para que no se cayera por accidente, la niña se rió.

—No, no esos, es de color rojo... ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Hilo del destino?

—Sí, así se llaman— contestó. —Puedes ver la gente que está destinada a conocerse con otra gente, son cientos de hilos, anudados en el dedo pequeño.

—Pero yo solo veo uno— se miraron. —Solo puedo ver uno, y brilla mucho.

— ¿Solo uno? No había conocido a nadie con ese poder antes— meditó unos momentos. — ¿Puedes ver el mío?

—Sí puedo— Sakura se perdió en la profundidad de los ojos de su hija, estaba muy seria, por un instante le pareció que sabía mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista. —Está unido a mi papá... pero a él ya lo conocías.

—Entiendo— su corazón latía rápido. —Ese hilo no es uno corriente Shiori, es el hilo que conecta los corazones de dos personas.

— ¿Los corazones? Pero yo lo veo en los dedos...— Sakura sonrió para contener la risa.

—No me refería a eso, lo entenderás cuando crezcas hija, dime ¿puedes ver el tuyo?

—Sí— hizo un silencio. —Es raro.

— ¿Conoces a esa persona?— la niña asintió. — ¿Por qué es raro?

—No sé, se siente raro— se encogió de hombros, Sakura le acarició el cabello para que se relajara, la notaba más nerviosa. —Iré a ver si ya está la cena, tengo hambre.

—Está bien, ve— la liberó para que saliera de la habitación.

Una vez que fue hora de dormir no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, sentía sueño pero no era capaz de dormirse, lo que le había dicho Shiori había aclarado bastante su mente. Decidida a no continuar así se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, como sintió que perdía el equilibrio varias veces se sostuvo caminando cerca de la pared, solo por las dudas.

Recorrió el pasillo que logró agitarla un poco y se encontró con la puerta de su despacho abierta, como siempre, puesto que rara vez la cerraba. Sabía que le gustaba que los pequeños interrumpieran su trabajo, sentía que lo relajaban.

Se detuvo en el umbral y apoyó la cabeza en el muro, cansada. Allí estaba él, concentrado en unos documentos, fruncía el ceño como solía hacer cuando algo estaba muy compenetrado, no la vería hasta que dijera algo.

— ¿No dormirás?— murmuró, su voz brotó temblorosa debido a los nervios.

Cuando la vio se quedó de piedra, se quitó los anteojos que usaba para teclear en su portátil y la miró fijamente. No estaba segura de qué era lo que se veía en sus ojos, estaba serio pero al mismo tiempo ese par ambarino tenía un brillo distinto.

— ¿Qué haces levantada?— se puso de pie, con calma. —Tienes que descansar...

— ¿Tú no descansas?— le preguntó, se llevó una mano al pecho como si así pudiera frenar los latidos de su corazón.

—Sí, por supuesto, en un momento.

—No puedes engañarme a mí, Shaoran.

"Pero tú a mí sí ¿o no? Eso es injusto" pensó él, atajando su lengua, no quería reprocharle en ese momento, a pesar de que estaba molesto se instó a respirar profundo y dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que era, pero no conseguía evitar que su mirada recorriera sus bonitas piernas y la curva de su cintura.

—Lo mejor es que vayas a dormir— dijo.

— ¿Tú has dormido aquí estos días?— su expresión era de tristeza. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No Sakura, me quedé en el cuarto de invitados— la vio cubrirse el rostro.

—Me odias ¿cierto?— balbuceó, aunque quiso refrenar el llanto no lo logró y empezó a sollozar.

Shaoran se quedó de piedra unos momentos, apretó los puños varias veces y se aproximó hacia a ella una vez que rodeó el escritorio. Dudó un poco antes de tocarla pero finalmente la abrazó y la apretó contra sí para consolarla, lo que menos había querido era hacerla llorar.

—Por favor, no llores...— murmuró. —Por supuesto que no te odio... Sakura, yo nunca podría odiarte, eres mi esposa.

— ¿Lo soy?— la apartó de pronto para mirarla a los ojos, preocupado y alterado.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! O acaso... tú ya no...— tuvo miedo de seguir hablando y que ella confirmara lo que estaba pensando. —Solo quería darte espacio...

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Pure" OST de Kimi ni Todoke.**_

Notó que le costaba mantenerse en pie y decidió llevarla de vuelta al cuarto, la levantó en brazos. Ella lo miró algo avergonzada pero no se lo impidió, continuó derramando algunas lágrimas en el camino. Luego abrió la puerta e ingresó a la alcoba, la dejó sobre la cama para que pudiera descansar. Iba a salir cuando ella lo retuvo por la manga de su camisa.

—Shaoran... estás enojado ¿verdad?

—Lo estoy, pero eso no significa que te odie— suspiró, resignado y se sentó en la silla que habían dejado allí. —En realidad estoy algo confundido, han pasado demasiadas cosas... yo creí... creí que te había perdido para siempre— escondió el rostro entre sus manos, agobiado.

—Yo...— se secó las lágrimas. —Entenderé si no puedes perdonarme, después de todo te mentí.

Él clavó la mirada en ella, totalmente serio y volvió a suspirar, no se estaba expresando bien.

—No es por eso, sé por qué lo hiciste— contuvo el aliento por miedo al rechazo, pero se atrevió a acariciar su mejilla. —Tú eres desinteresada por naturaleza, solo quieres ayudar a las personas, incluso si eso cuesta tu propia vida, y por supuesto que ya lo confirmaste, no es por eso... ¿sabes lo que pensé cuando nos volvimos a encontrar y me di cuenta que nunca había dejado de amarte?

—No...

—Pensé: "esta persona merece ser feliz durante toda su vida porque tiene la capacidad de hacer felices a otros solo con sonreír"— bajó la mirada al suelo. —Por supuesto que me alegré de me permitieras a mí hacerte feliz, eso no lo negaré, quería estar a tu lado, pero siempre deseé para ti la mayor de las felicidades...

—Shaoran...— su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte cuando él se acercó y se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama.

—No puedo hacerte feliz si no estás aquí conmigo...— tomó su rostro, para que lo viera a los ojos. —No quiero perderte, te he extrañado hasta el punto en que pensé que me volvería loco, estoy enojado, pero no he dejado de amarte... no podría aunque quisiera.

—Quería verte, quería volver a verte pronto.

—Y yo, me alegra que hayas regresado a mi lado.

Besó su mejilla pero a ella no le alcanzó con eso, así que se apegó a él para besarlo en los labios. La respuesta fue inmediata, Shaoran la atrajo hacia él por la cintura casi de manera brusca pero luego se apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

—No quiero abusar, necesitas descansar...— susurró. Sakura, agitada, negó con la cabeza.

—Te necesito a ti...— deslizó los dedos por los botones de su camisa y fue abriéndolos lentamente.

Su esposo se debatía entre detenerla y dejarla continuar, admitía que sentía tal nivel de deseo que no quería frenar aquello, además, que Sakura luciera mucho mejor en comparación a la primera vez que la había visto, le daba pie para pensar que tal vez no sería malo perder un poquito el control con ella.

Finalmente sucumbió a la atracción que estaba sintiendo, la aferró besándola, hasta que sintió que tiraba de él y se dejó caer sobre ella.

Su piel era cálida, tal y como la recordaba, aún tenía la habilidad de estremecerlo completo con solo tocarlo.

Se amaron por el tiempo que habían estado distanciados.

Más tarde, uno junto al otro, se miraron a los ojos durante unos momentos, disfrutando simplemente de esa intimidad que compartían, felices de haber atravesado todas las barreras que la vida les había colocado enfrente.

—Te eché de menos...— murmuró Sakura, apoyando la frente en su pecho y dejando que la envolviera en sus brazos.

— ¿Dónde estuviste este tiempo?

—Pues... no estoy muy segura— lo miró. —Me mantuvo con él... me protegió.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?— tenía sus dudas.

—Sí— sonrió un poco. —No es como pensábamos, de verdad se esfuerza porque las cosas sean justas... yo no lo entendía tampoco pero cuando llevé a cabo el pacto fue como fusionarse con _él_ por unos instantes... supe que no quería hacerme daño, solo requería mí magia...

—No entiendo cómo es posible que hayas sobrevivido a eso— la apretó contra sí, de solo pensarlo se inquietaba.

—No tomó toda... reservó un poco, lo suficiente para que yo pudiera continuar con vida— explicó. —Me mantuvo descansando un tiempo, en el cuerpo de Chizuru hasta que mi alma volvió a adaptarse a un cuerpo humano, pero no lograba mantener la memoria mucho tiempo puesto que no era mío... finalmente descubrimos que no me adaptaría completamente y decidimos que regresaría a penas pudiera controlarlo y moverme bien. Sin embargo _él_ pensaba que tal vez tú ya me habrías olvidado, decía que había sido testigo de la inconstancia humana desde hacía milenios, y que tendría tres días para encontrarte y convencerte de no olvidarme, puesto que no podía mantenerme más tiempo en un espacio fuera de la realidad... yo iría al otro mundo si no hacía que dijeras mi nombre...

— ¿No era más sencillo simplemente decirme que eras tú? Lo habría hecho lo antes posible.

—No podía decirte, sino el conjuro no funcionaría... la magia que proviene de los sentimientos...

—Es la más poderosa— finalizó y suspiró. —Lo sé... pero complica las cosas...

—Sin duda. Entonces pude salir del cuerpo de Chizuru y volver al mío... _él_ no puede intervenir demasiado, o afectaría el equilibrio de nuestra vida— miró hacia el techo. —Tuve esta oportunidad gracias a ella.

— ¿Quién era ella?— preguntó el castaño.

—Chizuru Koji era una chica normal que no comprendía por qué su vida estaba llena de desgracias— explicó. —Todo se reducía a que estaba pagando el precio por algo que había pasado en su vida anterior... en ese momento era solo una niña llamada Viina... fue víctima de la atrocidad de las personas de su aldea.

— ¿Por qué pagaría el precio si fue una víctima?

—Porque ella se lo pidió a _él_ — su voz era algo triste. —Le suplicó que no castigara a la única persona que había considerado su familia pero eso no era posible, porque no había equilibrio en que una persona que no debía morir pagara por las acciones de otra que sí lo merecía, esa persona era Apola, y su siguiente vida sería una absolutamente infeliz por no haber aceptado el pacto que se le había impuesto... a decir verdad suena todo muy injusto, pero el equilibrio a veces lo es...

— ¿Qué pasó después?— Shaoran estaba totalmente atrapado por el relato.

—Se llegó a un acuerdo, se le concedería a Viina su deseo debido a que perdió la vida de manera accidental, tendría la oportunidad de cargar con la mitad del precio que debía pagar Apola, y ayudar al siguiente sacrificio en caso de necesitarlo, entonces ambas reencarnaron, por desgracia sin poder conocerse la una a la otra.

—La señorita Koji entonces fue Viina, ¿y Apola?— Sakura clavó sus ojos verdes en los de su esposo, dudando si decirle o no. — ¿Qué? Dime, por favor.

—Nosotros conocimos a la que fue Apola como la joven llamada Lei Li.

Shaoran se quedó atónito, había esperado cualquier respuesta menos aquella. Se llenó de preguntas que no alcanzó a pronunciar así que permaneció en silencio, devanándose los sesos en busca de respuestas.

—Y fue por el destino que acarreaba que pasó todo lo que pasó— continuó ella. —"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable" realmente empiezo a pensar que esa frase es verdad y que algunas cosas no pueden evitarse, al final me encontré con ella y me dijo que estaba bien porque ahora que todo había pasado ella podría descansar en paz, me pidió que te diera saludos.

—Lei... solo me alivia saber que descansa— negó con la cabeza. —Desde que _él_ apareció, no dejo de recibir malas noticias.

—No es malo, de verdad.

—No pongo en duda tu palabra pero... no será mi mejor amigo, se llevó a mi esposa lejos de mí.

—Yo fui la que tomó la decisión, no quiero que pienses que se metió en mi cabeza o algo así.

—Sí, lo sé, no me lo recuerdes— la miró, algo fastidiado.

—No ocurrirá otra vez, quiero tener en cuenta sus sentimientos también— tomó su rostro. —Pero que sepas que no me arrepiento, porque gracias a eso seguimos con nuestras vidas en esta ciudad.

—Solo prométeme que no me dejarás otra vez, y que los problemas que tengamos los resolveremos juntos...

—Lo prometo felizmente, ahora todo estará bien— lo abrazó, sonriendo. —Gracias por recibirme una vez más.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo, Sakura.


	26. XVI - Es nuestra vida

_"Querida Hiyori:_

 _Sé que no te gusta mucho usar correo electrónico ni móviles así que me pareció una buena idea mandarte esta carta. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Las cosas en la mansión Natsumemishi están bien? Por aquí todo ha ido bien. Desde que regresé a casa siento una paz y una felicidad que hacía tiempo pensaba había perdido, sin embargo, reunirme con mi familia me demostró que estaba equivocada._

 _A penas me recuperé tuve que dar muchas explicaciones a mi familia y amigos, sobre lo que había pasado y cómo había sido capaz de volver a casa, intenté aclararlo lo mejor posible, pero creo que a mi hermano y a mi papá aún les parece muy extraño todo. Al menos me alegra que finalmente todo haya vuelto a la normalidad._ "

Sakura se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentada e intentó reprimir una sonrisa antes de dirigirse al estudio donde su esposo trabajaba. Encontró la puerta abierta como siempre y a él tecleando en su ordenador mientras Ryu le dictaba lo que decía en el papel que tenía en las manos.

Tocó la puerta y atrajo la atención de ambos. Shaoran tenía sus anteojos puestos, siempre había considerado que le quedaban bastante bien.

—Iré con los niños a hacer unas compras— informó con una sonrisa. Durante un instante no recibió respuesta. — ¿Shaoran?

—Ah, sí, por supuesto, ¿necesitan ayuda?

—No te preocupes, será algo rápido, nos vemos luego.

Se fue. El castaño se quedó mirando en dirección a ella, lucía adorable con aquel vestido violáceo, sabía que era uno de los que más le gustaba ponerse.

—Sakura está radiante últimamente...— murmuró. Recibió el golpe de unos papeles en la cabeza y miró a su amigo, que tenía una expresión aterradora.

—Deja de babosearte con tu esposa y concéntrate o estaremos aquí todo el día.

—Está bien, está bien...

Entendía que estuviera de mal humor puesto que, al haberse atrasado con su trabajo una vez más la responsabilidad de volverlo a encarrilar era de Ryu, tarea que detestaba más que nada porque debía ayudarlo. Sonrió para no reír y continuó con lo que redactaban.

A mediodía detuvieron la labor y su amigo le dijo que debía acompañar a su esposa a un lugar, por lo que el castaño quedó solo en la residencia Li. Tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo feliz que era con todo lo que tenía y lo distinto que habría sido si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera. Miró una fotografía que habían enmarcado y colgado en la sala, en la cual aparecían Teo y Shiori con sus caritas llenas de lodo, había sido un día luego de la lluvia en el que se habían descuidado un instante y los pequeños habían ido a jugar al jardín trasero, hacía unos seis años atrás. Al descubrirlos allí Sakura había enloquecido pero Tomoyo alcanzó a hacerles una foto antes de que ellos corrieran a limpiarlos.

Sonrió con el recuerdo y sintió pesar al darse cuenta de que había llegado a arrepentirse de todos esos momentos, nublado por la angustia que había sentido luego de que Sakura desapareciera. Negó con la cabeza para dejar de meditar sobre ello, no tenía sentido, su familia estaba reunida de vuelta y a salvo, junto a él, no quería preocuparse por nada más.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Rocket beat" OST de Sakura Card Captor Clear Card.**_

Shaoran se dispuso a ir a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer cuando vio una nota en el suelo junto a la puerta de entrada, era una nota llena de dibujos de colores que reconoció como los que hacían sus hijos, de hecho también había algo escrito con la caligrafía de Shiori.

" **¡Papá, juguemos un juego! Mamá, Teo y yo te estamos esperando, te dejaremos pistas para que nos encuentres.** "

Se preguntó de qué se trataba eso, entonces dio vuelta la nota, los dibujos que había eran más bien un camino trazado que comenzaba en una colorida imitación de la residencia Li. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se dispuso a salir.

Una vez afuera, emprendió rumbo para seguir el juego que le habían impuesto. Volvió a mirar el papel: derecha, izquierda, recto, y un par de líneas rojas cruzadas. Como siempre la X marcaba el lugar.

" _Por cierto, aquí sucedieron muchas cosas..._ "

Siguió el sendero que le habían marcado pensando en lo curioso de aquel juego, cuando se encontró con su prima y su esposo junto a una tienda de suministros. Él cargada un par de bolsas.

" _En primer lugar Mei Ling y Ryu se casaron, por lo que sé fue una ceremonia tranquila, me habría gustado estar allí pero me alivia saber que fueron felices de todas maneras. Ahora están esperando un bebé que, si todo va bien, nacerá en cuatro meses, aún no sabemos si será un niño o una niña, Mei Ling se muere por saberlo, supongo que tiene las ansias de cualquier madre primeriza, lo cual me recuerda mucho a mí cuando estaba esperando a mis niños. Se le nota el estómago crecido y a veces se le da por atormentarse pensando que no le gustará a su esposo. Él espera impaciente al nacimiento, dice que quiere empezar a jugar con el pequeño ¿no es cómico?_ "

—Hola, ¿son parte del plan también?— preguntó el castaño elevando una ceja.

—Quién sabe...— respondió Ryu sonriendo. —Ten, me pidieron que te diera esto.

Se trataba de otra nota. Shaoran la miró haciendo caso omiso a los dos que estaban con él, que parecían querer burlarse por alguna razón.

Recto, recto, izquierda, derecha, X.

—Ah, pero tienes que llevarnos contigo, no tenemos más información— comentó Mei Ling, contenta.

Continuaron la marcha a paso tranquilo para no agitar a la joven embarazada. A pesar de tanto misterio se estaban divirtiendo.

Al llegar a la X se encontraron con Tomoyo y Chiara, ambas traían unos paquetes consigo. A penas las saludaron le entregaron una nota más, sabía que ninguna de ellas dos diría nada, sus únicos dos aliados lo habían traicionado y se reían a su costa detrás suyo.

 _"Creo que nunca te conté que fue lo que hice con las cartas Sakura ¿cierto? Bueno, no pude dejar de ser egoísta y entregárselas a un nuevo dueño, la idea de separarme de ellas y de Kasai era demasiado duro para mí... pero así como las cartas Clow me ayudaron a mí a crecer quiero que las cartas Sakura hagan lo mismo para otra persona porque puedo verme un poco a mí en esa pequeña niña, sé que Chiara conseguirá reunirlas todas cuando encuentre el libro, y entonces regresarán a mí. En cuando a mi querido familiar, tuve que sellar sus recuerdos hasta que ese día llegue, puesto que no quiero que sufra por mí y quiera correr a mi lado, ambos explorarán un mundo desconocido y quisiera creer que se apoyarán el uno al otro por ello."_

—Iremos con ustedes— anunció Tomoyo, me gustaría grabar cómo termina todo esto.

Shaoran miró el nuevo papel. Izquierda, recto, derecha, X.

Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y volvió a avanzar, tenía bastante curiosidad por todo aquello. No tardó mucho en encontrarse con alguien más, no esperaba verlo ya que sabía que había estado algo ocupado, era toda una sorpresa.

—Eriol, no sabía que estarías en Japón— lo saludó. A su lado estaban Touma y Hiiro Yoshida. — ¿Cómo están?

—Bien— dijo Touma. —Tu esposa tuvo la gentileza de llamarnos, por desgracia mí esposa no pudo asistir, espero no te importe.

—Por supuesto que no, claro que no sé de qué se trata este extraño juego.

—Oh vamos, no seas aburrido— comentó el inglés. —Ya falta poco.

Le entregó algo, otra nota, para sorpresa de nadie. No esperó mucho antes de abrirla y mirar el nuevo recorrido que debía hacer. Derecha, recto, recto recto. Esta vez no había otra X indicando la próxima parada, sino que había un dibujo de Sakura, Teo y Shiori. Los niños se habían esmerado mucho.

 _"El día de hoy tenemos una sorpresa preparada para Shaoran, últimamente trabaja mucho y creo que ha perdido el correr de los días, así que estoy segura de que no lo esperará por nada del mundo. Me apena que no pudieras venir, sé que estás ocupándote de todo en la residencia Natsumemishi, espero que Atsushi esté junto a ti para ayudarte, de todas maneras sabes que siempre serás bienvenida en nuestra casa si quieres visitarnos, o en todo caso podemos ir nosotros si te resulta más cómodo."_

Ya faltaba poco. Caminó hasta allí casi impaciente, seguido por todas las personas que había ido encontrando en la marcha. Conversaban unos con otros mientras se movían detrás de él.

 _"Escríbeme cuando puedas, me encanta leer tus cartas, en verdad, no me molesta para nada. Además tengo algo más que contarte, pero antes de eso hay una persona a la que debo decírselo primero. Ahora los niños y yo nos iremos a preparar todo. Como dije antes, espero que te encuentres bien, dale mis saludos al joven Atsushi._

 _Con cariño, Sakura."_

Llegaron a una arboleda, el paisaje era bonito porque el cielo azul y el sol radiante le otorgaba color a las hojas verdes. Sus acompañantes se le adelantaron y se aproximaron a la manta que habían extendido en el césped, donde sus hijos, su esposa, Fujitaka, Yukito y Touya estaban sentados.

Al verlo los niños corrieron hacia a él y Sakura se acercó a paso tranquilo, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Teo y Shiori lo abrazaron con la alegría característica de ellos, prácticamente abalanzándose encima suyo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños papá!— exclamaron al unísono.

Por supuesto, lo había olvidado completamente, era 13 de Julio. Permaneció en su sitio, estupefacto, comprendiendo el motivo de todo aquello y de lo que se habían estado riendo Mei Ling y Ryu: se había olvidado de su propio cumpleaños. Le dio un beso en la frente a cada niño y luego volteó a ver a su esposa, sus ojos estaban brillantes y lo miraba con una expresión de amor infinito. Se acercó para abrazarla.

—Gracias por la sorpresa...— murmuró.

—Bueno... todavía tengo otra sorpresa...— estaba algo ruborizada, su actitud había cambiado por completo, sintió que tomaba sus manos y las llevaba hasta el vientre de ella. —Espero que no sea un inconveniente...

Cuando descifró el mensaje se quedó boquiabierto una vez más, eras muchas sorpresas para un solo día. Sin embargo, una vez que fue invadido por la alegría, la levantó del suelo y dio vueltas con ella en brazos, no era capaz de parar de reír. Se detuvo cuando ella se lo pidió en vistas de que estaba mareándose, entonces la volvió a dejar en el suelo.

—Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado nunca— le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó, feliz. —Gracias por todo esto.

Ella apoyó la frente en la de él, con una sonrisa inmensa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi querido Shaoran...

Se dirigieron junto con sus pequeños hijos a donde estaban los demás, ya era hora de comenzar con el picnic.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.**

Bueno, hemos llegado a la conclusión de la historia y con ello al final de la última parte de este Fic. Siento que fueron varios largos años de escribir, leer, emocionarme, perder las ganas, disculparme con ustedes por las demoras y muchas cosas más, pero es verdad cuando les digo que disfruté de cada segundo mientras creaba esta historia. Me pone entre feliz y triste saber que finalmente está terminada (tal y como lo prometí) porque, a pesar de que tengo en mente otro tipo de proyectos, le tengo un cariño especial a esta historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron todo este tiempo y gracias también por sus lindos comentarios! Me daban fuerzas cuando no encontraba ánimos para continuar escribiendo.

Para los que se hayan quedado con dudas (o con ganas de más) les cuento: voy a escribir algunos extras, en principio serían solo 3 pero si no lo encuentro suficiente podrían ser más. No habrá una continuación porque me parece que la historia por fin quedó cerrada y no tengo otra cosa para contar. Consideré publicar una especie de historia corta/Spin-off que se centre en otros personajes de "Is our Life" pero no es algo seguro, aunque me encantaría saber si a ustedes les interesaría la idea (pueden dejar su respuesta en los comentarios!) siempre aclarando que Sakura y Shaoran NO serían los protagonistas y que no aparecerían en ella más que como extras. En fin, pueden dejarme sus opiniones, las voy a estar esperando.

Sin nada más que decirles, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla! Saluditos para todos!


End file.
